Chapters of Life
by Dovahkiin1412
Summary: Tyler Blu Gunderson is, or was, a talented young writer who has for three years quit writing due to paralysis on his wings. But maybe, because of that... he feels... suffering. Until one day, he met a girl under full-bloomed flowering trees, and since then... his fate has begun to change.
1. CoL 1

**Spring has come... t** **he streets filled with fallen flowers that are blown away by a warm spring breeze...**

 **Ah... I hope I can enjoy it, because I live in a tropical region that only has two seasons.**

 **But anyway, as planned, my new story will be published. Oh, or maybe I already did... well, this is indeed three days ahead of schedule. But, let's just say this as the prologue of this story. A** **nd here it is... the first chapter...**

 **Happy reading...**

* * *

"It's raining again today..."

I mumbled, staring into the night sky through the wet window. The dark sky, and the occasional flash of lightning creates a fleeting glint. No stars, not even moon... because tonight they are hiding behind those dark clouds... like I do right now, hiding in a dark room with papers strewn across the floor and my bed. I just lie down on the bed while staring out the window. A thunderous roar that shook the window... the ticking sound of the clock roared in my ear cavity, but my heart... is so quiet...

"No stars, eh?"

I mumbled again, staring at my wings that are also shaking just like this window. Slowly I drowned my body on the bed. Trying to close my eyes between the noise of the rain and the thunderbolt. My wings inside the blanket, still trembling. This is not due to cold temperatures, although this is the end of winter. But more likely...

I can't move my fingers anymore, no... but these wings...

 **.**

 _ **Next morning...**_

 _ **.**_

This morning there's nothing different, still the same skies... the same gray skies. My steps stopped in the doorway, staring at the sky for a moment. To me... everything I saw looked like that sky...

Gray, colorless... just like a white sheet of paper. Sheets of untold stories...

I turned and clasped the doorknob. But, I can't... even need two wings to hold it, and need more energy to close the door. After much effort, I finally managed to close and locked it. Well, I might be used to this trivial activity, even though my wings are getting trembling, but I don't care... because I'm used to living alone. After my mother passed away, my father decided to keep working out of town just to fulfill my needs.

But maybe I'm not alone...

"You're off guard!"

Someone yelled at me, and surprisingly a very thick book hit my head... not a regular book, but a phone book!

"Arhgg!" I yelled, bawling over who was doing this.

"Geez... why every morning your looks are always so somber?"

A voice familiar with me, without thinking twice I looked behind me. And it turned out, the culprit was Gracie... my childhood friend, as well as my nextdoor neighbor.

"Gracie...?" I said, then took a deep breath, then, "What the heck did you do?! Why did you throw me such a book?!" I snapped at her.

"Ah... it's just a little book..." she replied, without any guilt.

"Little... you say? That's a phone book, you silly bird!" I muttered,"Besides, where did you get that?"

"I took it from your house..." she replied, chuckling.

"No wonder when I looked for it everywhere, it wasn't there. It turned out to be you." I said irritably.

"Sorry... after all, I intended to give it back to you." she said, about to hand it to me.

However, I have not had time to grab it... the phone book fell from my tremble wings.

"Ah I'm sorry Blu... let me take it for you." Gracie said, picking up the phone book that lay on the ground. While I'm just silent...

"I'll bring it back to your house later..." she continued, a little nervously.

"I'm sorry..." I mumble, trying to clench my wings, but can't except trembling.

I'm really useless... either I have to feel lucky because only my wings are paralyzed, or I have to suffer because of my current condition.

"Then let's go to school!" cried Gracie, walking in front of me. While I just walked slowly while bending my face... staring at the streets with the snow that began to melt, putting my wings in my patch pockets.

We walked through the empty sidewalks, the flowers began to bloom little by little. The snow that had piled up between the branches was completely gone. I didn't think spring has come this fast. It's been three years since that incident, a terrible tragedy in spring three years ago...

Bloody flowers...

Oh yes... come to think of it, I don't remember that tragedy very much. All I know is, my bloody wings and then my wings begin to tremble since that. I think that due to the wound, my wings started paralyzing, and...

I quit writing...

"Hey Blu..." Gracie said, dissipating all of my memories of that tragedy. She stopped in front of me, when we arrived at the school gate that was beginning to be crowded by the students.

Students who fill the soccer field and baseball field. They are all practicing for their tournament. They practice since morning, even until dusk. They are tireless, and still smiling in their "suffering". The sweat that wets their clothes, their uniforms, their feathers. The dust that falls between the winter wind... or rather... the spring breeze. But why? They are all tired, their bodies are in pain, their breath is panting... but they can still shouting with joy.

"What is it?" I replied.

"Afternoon... after school. There's a girl in my class who asked to be introduced to Roberto. Do you want to come?" she asked me.

"Why should I come along? Didn't she want to be introduced to Roberto?" I asked back.

"Well, since I don't want to be the 'third person' between them, you know what I mean right? After all, she likes Roberto." she replied.

"No... I won't." I refused.

"Come on, Blu..." she continued, "Besides, she's a writer, you know...?!"

I'm a little surprised to hear her words, not knowing what to respond...

"I'm sure your chit-chat will fit with her. You can talk about, ah... linguistic style, characterizations or whatever that is." she continued, smiling,"I'm sure you'll get along pretty well."

I'm speechless... unable to answer back...

"Well even though I haven't read her books yet, but I think that's good, isn't it?" she continued, while I was still silent.

"Well then, your silence I'll assume as an answer 'yes'! After school, we'll meet in the park near the lake!" she exclaimed as she ran to her friends who are practicing baseball, because the last tournament for them will start soon.

Not only baseball teams are practicing, soccer teams as well, including Roberto as the captain team...

Roberto, Gracie, and I are childhood friends. The three of us used to play together until sometimes I injured my own talons when I was pushed from 'the bridge of courage', and almost drowned in the river. Well, I used to confront them both.

Nevertheless, those moments can still make me laugh sometimes.

Roberto will start his arrival by playing football, while Gracie will start hers by playing baseball. But, I just stared at them both from a distance...

"A writer, eh?" I mumbled to myself, staring at my tremble wings when I know that the girl is also a writer... because it reminded me of one thing I should have forgotten...

* * *

Chapter 1 : White Sheet

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Those white sheets...

 **And that's it... a** **s you can see, I put the title chapter at the end of the story. It's a bit different, but I hope you guys like it,** **and get used to** **. Then, I use Blu's point of view on this story. But maybe later you'll meet the point of view of other characters, and there are some third-person point of view. Hope you guys are not too confused about the changes, because I'll give you a sign about it.**

 **I'm sorry if it's a little boring, and, or... something. But I promise the story will get better as it goes along! Make sure you write your review about this first chapter... give me your first impression about this story. It will help me a lot...!**

 **Last but not least,** **I'll probably stay focused on this story until it's done. Then, I'll go back to Planet-X early in winter.**


	2. CoL 2

**Hey guys... First of all, I want to thank Alexriolover95 for the favs, follow and reviews (including monsterjamvadim!)**

 **So, what do you think about the prologue? Yeah, I see some people are less interested in human concepts, but is more like the world of The Adventures of Daring Jewel by Alexriolover95 also similar to my Planet-X. But it also depends on your point of view, It's your right... I just present a story.**

 **I think that's it... and now, Happy reading.**

* * *

Spring, three years ago...

"Blu, I'm really sorry. It must be hard for you, but she is now in a better place... "

On the day of my mother's funeral, Gracie was trying to calm me down amongst the black-clad mourners.

"I know, Gres..." I stared at her, giving a fake smile, "Just give me my own time..."

"Okay Blu, I understand..."

After that, all mourners began to return to their homes. Leaving me alone who was still staring at my mother's grave. After everything had gone, the sound was utterly silent, only the sound of the spring breeze, and some fallen petals, giving the fragrance of the cemetery.

I didn't feel sad, and didn't feel happy either...

My father didn't come home at all, even at times like this. Work was the main reason, but maybe, I could understand him... because he couldn't or maybe shouldn't come to the sad day like this.

Then, without saying a word, I immediately walked away from my mother's grave. Walking down the quiet streets to my house.

Now I really live alone... I don't know what to do, at that time I really lose my interest to write again. Since then, the world I've seen suddenly turns monotonic... like those sheet of white papers I saw everyday, blank and looked boring...

Across the street, I saw a little bird playing on a swing under a tree full of flowers.

But the tragedy takes place afterwards...

The branches seemed too fragile to hold the swing weight, causing that massive branch to collapse on that poor bird. Although fragile, but the branch was quite heavy and solid.

I did't remember anything after that, my memories was completely blurred...

All I remember was that little bird survived, but my sight suddenly turned red. Everything I saw, the streets, the houses, until the fallen petals were all red. I tried to move my wings, but could not... then I looked at them...

"This is...!"

 _ **Present time...**_

"A writer...?" I mumble, alone in the crowded schoolyard.

A writer... just like me, no... that was three years ago, because now I'm not a writer anymore, even my books may be gone in the bookstore. Well, that's natural because the author cannot continue his stories, and those stories are now nothing more than missing chapters... drowned in the dark ocean.

It's been three years... but somehow these wings...

Several hours passed, after school I stood alone in a park, like the promise we made this the morning. This small park was located close to the Moosehead Lake which looked so beautiful when dusk came for the sun made this lake sparkle, especially in spring... all the flowers in the park were blooming.

'Where are they? She said to meet them in the park.' I grumbled, for having long waited for them.

A cold breeze that came from Moosehead Lake, caressing my feathers. Although the wind felt rather cold today, it's actually a spring breeze, because today's the end of March.

From a distance, I saw a pair of women's shoes lying near a large, shady tree. I approached those shoes, and took them.

"Whose shoes are these?" I muttered, holding yellow shoes, "There's no one here."

I looked around... a lonely garden, a lonely edge of the lake. There is no one here. Except when I looked up, I saw something that surprised me. There's a girl sitting on a tree branch...

She's a blue bird who is staring at the lake from a height. Her talons sway, her smiling face...

I was speechless, and looked at what she's looking at. It's a beautiful sight, a lake that glittered by the reflection of the sun at dusk.

The girl then stood up with a pencil and small book in her wings...

"Careful...!" the word suddenly came out of my beak. And that girl immediately looked down... she looked at me.

Her eyes are so shining... her eyes seemed to reflect the glittering lake from the distance.

"Ah, there's seem someone else," she said.

Suddenly the wind came back, strong enough to blow away the petals. But not only that... by a chance, the wind also lifted the skirt she wore, and caused her skirt unfolded, and accidentally I...

"You pervert bird!" she yelled with a flushed face, and suddenly threw a book on her wing, and that small but a thick book hit my head.

"I...I'm sorry... it's just an accident..." I said, but I suppose it was useless because she jumped right off the tree, holding up her pencil.

"You're a pervert!" she shouted again.

Spontaneously I immediately stood up and ran from her... but she's running after me.

"I told you, it's just an accident!" I said, "Besides, how could you climb such a tall tree while wearing a short skirt like that!?"

"Shut up, shut up! You have no right to judge what I wear!" she replied, still running after me, picking up her book, throwing it back at me.

"Hey! Don't make the book as a weapon!" I shouted trying to stop her from doing it again, but... I saw something else,'She's showed me the pointed tip of her pencil.' I mumbled,'Is she going to...?'

"Stop it...! Don't throw that pencil..!" I yelled, begging for my life.

But, she really threw it... and it stabbed my talons...

Then...

"Ah... there you are, Jewel."

That sound, a voice I know well...

"Ah, Gracie..." replied that girl, who was now choking me, "You're here at least!" she then let go of me, and ran toward Gracie who came with Roberto.

I stood up, with a sense of relief they both had arrived...

'Haah... I survived.' I thought, 'She's really a horrible girl.'

"Oh... so you're Gracie's classmate?" Roberto asked eagerly, while I just stood up, staring at them from a distance.

"Yes..." that girl replied, then she glanced at me with a horrible gaze.

Well, I can't say anything and keep the mouth shut.

"Okay... I'll introduce her, she is my classmate, her name's Jewel," Gracie said, pointing her finger at that girl, named Jewel.

"Nice to meet you," greeted that girl I just knew her name, Jewel, smile sweetly to Roberto.

'She looks different from the one before. At first glance, I thought she is someone else.' I whispered to myself. remembering she almost killed me a few second ago.

"Then... he is the captain of our soccer team... Roberto." Gracie continued, pointing his wings at him.

"How's you going?" Roberto smiled, trying to act cool in front of her.

"Incredible! so you are our captain, you look so cool..." that girl, Jewel... she started to approach Roberto, and adored him... well, exaggeratedly, and that made me think weird about her for a moment.

Though Roberto just smiled and blushed. As always, he looks stylish...

"And the next one, he's not too important though... but he's Blu." Gracie said, walking toward me and introducing myself.

"Oh..." Jewel said, immediately running toward me, "I'm so sorry about that..." she bowed her head, apologizing to me, and be nice to me. Well... this is weird.

"But..." she whispered to me, "If you dare to talk about 'it'... yer gonna die!"

"No... I won't." I replied, whispering with trembling, 'She's really a ferocious girl.' I thought.

Rude and violent girl... very bad first impressions. But... her eyes were shining, just like the lake that reflected the sun... golden light.

I just stared at her with Roberto who was talking intimately, then Gracie came to me...

"Unfortunately... you're here just as a side character." she said, "Jewel likes Roberto."

"I do know that..." I answered.

I saw a book lying on the ground. It was a book she just used to bet me. The book is quite thick, but small, the cover is plain red with no motive whatsoever. I walked over to it, and was about to pick it up when all of a sudden, that girl... Jewel shouted at me.

"Don't!"

Then she ran towards me, and immediately picked up her book quickly.

"I'm sorry, but, this is my diary." she said, rather shyly.

"I see..." I replied, but all of a sudden she stepped on my talons and whispering...

"And you want to see it, right? My personal things... "

Her face scared me, made me unable to move in front of her.

"No..." I whispered, trembling.

She put her diary in her waist bag. Then looked at her watch, and ran to take her shoes.

"Where are you going?" Roberto asked her.

"To the book fair." Gracie is the one who replied, "Today is the last day of town hall displaying many books written by all writers around the world, even your own books can be displayed there."

"That's right... because I'm a writer." continued Jewel, "Besides, I also want to find inspiration for my next one."

She smiled... but why she smiled at me?

"Oh so you're a writer? Awesome...!" Roberto praised her.

"I know, right?" she replied, with a grinning face.

"So you also sent your story over there?" Gracie asked.

"Yes... but whether or not it will be displayed... I'm not so sure... hehe... "

"Well, to solve that mystery, we just need to come there!" Roberto exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"You're coming too, Blu...?" Gracie asked, looking at me.

Again... somehow things I should have forgotten, it made me even more remembered, no, but... it just made me not want to forget it.

"No, I'll pass that..." I said, bowed my face, trying to clench my wings but still cannot, however... my trembling wings suddenly stop because of that girl... Jewel grabbing my wing.

"You're coming too..." she said, looking at me for a moment. Her beautiful eyes, still shining in my face... clear shining eyes... even when our eyes meet each other, I can tell if her eyes are more than that... she then pulled my wing.

This is so strange, my wings which always trembling, suddenly could stop. My wings, my fingers as if to have energy back. An energy to grabbed back her wing...

"Let's go..."

My sixteenth spring... I will...

* * *

Chapter 2 : Ferocious Girl

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Start writing my chapters of life with you...


	3. CoL 3

**Hey guys... w** **e meet again!**

 **Well, for the moment I have nothing to say. So... happy reading.**

* * *

A story that begins with the introduction of a character, who later meet its fate. All that the character see, hear and feel... everything took in color. Its life has begun to change...

That character is called the main character...

But, I am not the main character. I'm just a side character... a character that doesn't really matter... just as a complement. It makes no difference, if I'm there or not, because I'm just a side character.

But, why in spring...? the season where I met her... this girl...

Her nature is rough, hard and selfish... the person is also ferocious, unforgiving. However, her smile looked so shining... as if that shine were able to pass through the black clouds in the black sky, even to the bottom of the dark sea.

Her name is Jewel...

And behind that smile... I see something more beautiful than the stars...

 **.**

 **.**

"Wow... I didn't think it would be this crowded!" Gracie said, when we arrived at the town hall yard.

The town hall still looks crowded with visitors, even after sunset. There are rarely events like this in town. Every year, at least there are only one or two, or even none at all. The book fair this time isn't as usual, because the sponsors look so serious in terms of comfort and luxury. They have almost the entire collection of books from all the writers of the world. Collection of series books, as well as the latest release book. In fact there are some books that are still in the form of a script, it is all the works of the surrounding community who are interested in displaying their efforts here. Scripts from prospective writers who want their stories to be read by others, until they were willing to copy their efforts to hundreds to appeal to readers.

I've heard the purpose of this exhibition is to find a new writer for the publisher...

"It's so fancy," Roberto commented, amazed.

"Of course, this is the only book exhibition with the world's most comprehensive collection, you know!" Jewel looks so excited, "You can even read those books here. Or if you want to collect it, you just buy it. "

"I see...!"

Roberto and Gracie seemed to be amazed by this exhibition. Well, that's because they always practice, even after school. This is the first time they have ditched their training schedule.

"But even so, it's more like an open library than a book exhibition." I said, "Let's see, the citizens read the book here, even from sponsors providing facilities such as tables, chairs, even a canteen."

"Then... why?" Jewel replied, "I don't care if this is a book exhibition or just an open library, or whatever it is. Most importantly... they all enjoy it, right? 'Our books.'" she smiled.

Our books...?

Then...

"Hey, try reading this book..."

"What book?"

"Time..."

"Time?"

"Yes I know, although the title is very simple, but the content is incredible. The plot, the characters, even the conflicts in this story are so interesting!"

"Really? who's the writer? "

"I don't know, the only writer's identity is 'J Gemma'."

"'J Gemma'? You're not lying, are you? "

"Of course not... why?"

"Because... I'm reading J Gemma's book, too."

"Really?"

"Yes... this book is also very good. I think this book deserves to be published. "

"Wound, eh? That's the second series of J Gemma's book. "

"I think I'm starting to like J Gemma's books."

"Yes... I also want to meet directly with their writer."

The conversation between two birds reading two books that they said came from the same writer... J Gemma.

"See what I mean? The most important thing is they enjoy it." Jewel said, looking at me with a smile.

Her smile blended in between the glowing lights of the town hall. Herself who was standing in front of me... for some reason... her blue feathers look so shining among the lights of this town hall.

No... this is... starlight. Because tonight... the stars are shining so brightly that not only my wings are shaking, but my body too... and my heart.

"So, is your book here?" asked Gracie, looking around.

"I don't like to read, though... but if the book is yours... I'll read it." Roberto said, "Come on, we should look for your book!" he cried while staring at Jewel.

"More precisely... my book is still just a copy of the script," Jewel replied, chuckling.

"Books... scripts, what's the difference? They're both readable!" exclaimed Roberto, grinning.

"That's right..." Gracie said, then looked at me, "Come on, Blu!"

I just nodded, then walked with them... until suddenly someone began to talk about something when the four of us were walking...

"Isn't he...?"

"Right... he is Blu, isn't he? Tyler Blu Gunderson."

"You mean Hyacinthum G... a gifted young writer who won many awards...?"

"Right, there's no mistake... it's him."

"His blue feathers... Hyacinthum, which means blue in Latin."

"He now looks more mature..."

"What is he doing in this small exhibition here? Did he also send his book here?"

"That's impossible... it's been three years since his wings were paralyzed. He's done."

People are starting to talk about me... my wings are getting more and more trembling...

"Hey...!" Roberto suddenly tapped my head, "Former artist..." he smiled.

"You look still famous," Gracie continued.

"Tyler Blu Gunderson... a ten-year-old gifted boy who won numerous awards in the world, and became the youngest writer." said Jewel, "High language... complicated words and plot, but perfect and clear. The perfect division of characters, as if he had many personalities. Multiple personality writer..."

"You know many things, eh...?" Gracie interrupted her.

"Of course... because he is..." Jewel paused for a moment, and looked at me, "A role model for us."

I see. maybe... my sudden disappearance is so influential...

"Ah, here we are..." Roberto said, once we arrived in a spacious room.

A room that became the heart of this exhibition. It's true, the sponsor is not kidding. This is the first time I've seen so many books collected in front of me. From medieval times, to the present day. Ancient literary books, to modern books like novels... are all here. From the genre of adventure, action, fiction, fantasy, sci-fi, romantic, horror, mystery, comedy, life, history.

All the books are neatly arranged on bookshelves according to their genre. They remind me of my dark room with the same bookshelves, the only difference is that... dusty.

"I thought this place is wider..." Roberto said in amazed.

"Don't be equated with the stadium..." Gracie replied.

"I never thought there would be many books here." Jewel said, looking around.

"So, where's your book, Jewel?" Gracie asked.

"I don't know, among thousands of these books." Jewel hasn't finished speaking, she was interrupted by Roberto.

"What's your book genre?"

"Eh? Ehm... slice of life." Jewel replied, slightly stammering.

"All right, I'll find it. I don't like to read, but if that's your book... I'll read it." Roberto ran immediately, looking for a book among thousands of books.

"Ah, but..." Jewel murmured, as he was gone looking, "I haven't told you what the title is."

"Haha... he's always like that..." Gracie said, "Then, what's the title?"

"Ah, there are actually two... the first is Time, and the second is Wound." Jewel replied.

"Time and Wound, yes? 'kay, I'll look for them too... " Gracie started to walk, then stopped and looked at me in a smile,"Oh, and Blu... I'll also search your books." then she started to walk again, leaving us both.

That's impossible... I haven't written for three years. All my books have been covered with dust, the sheets are torn and some have disappeared. Not possible if my book is displayed here. After all, it's just a dead-end stories...

"It's not impossible..." Jewel said, suddenly startling me, she looked at me, "Because it's not just a book, but a soul... the writer's soul. Words, sentences, even characters and plots... are all a reflection of the writer's feelings."

I can't say anything, except just staring at her...

"Why do you think writers introduces their books to the public? It's so that those who read them will not forget... will not forget us, even to death."

Then...

"Look here... I found your book." suddenly Roberto came in while showing a book in his hand, smiling, "Time, isn't it? Your first book."

"How did you know?" asked Jewel, somewhat surprised.

Roberto smiled and chuckled, "Hehe... of course from you, J Gemma."

"Me too!" Cried Gracie suddenly, carrying a book, "Your second book... Wound."

Visitors pay more attention to us...

"J Gemma? A writer who recently became famous... "

"Right, although the writer's appearance is unknown but the copy of the scripts have been in great demand."

"Do you think the blue bird is J Gemma... that blue girl?"

Yep, the visitors started looking towards us, seeing Jewel more precisely...

"Then, Mrs. Gemma... please sign our books, no... your books!" suddenly Roberto bowed, handing over the books. I think he did it on purpose.

"Bu-but..." Jewel looked rather nervous.

"Me too! Please, Mrs. J..." Gracie also joined in.

"They must have done it on purpose..." I thought.

And the visitors started fussing...

"No doubt, that is J Gemma! According to the writer's description, she is indeed a blue bird. "

"I'm sure that must be J Gemma..."

"Let's ask her to give us her signature!"

"That's right... when she's famous, we've collected her signature."

And Jewel was instantly swarmed by the visitors. Whether in the room or in the town hall yard. How not... two amazing books written by a writer who is now here. This news spread rapidly throughout the town hall.

"What do you think?" Roberto asked me as he came out of the crowd, "Isn't it great?"

"Geez, you're good at making a fuss, Robe..." Gracie said, following him from behind.

"But, you did it too!" Roberto grumbled angrily.

"Well, it looks like we'll be home late tonight..." I said, looking at Jewel who's looking a bit busy.

"I beg you, everyone, please calm down..."

But, she tried to keep smiling...

Although only two books... only two, she is able to change the world, but her smile...

* * *

Chapter 3 : Shining Smile

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

changes mine...

 **And done...**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this third chapter, and then... see you in the next chapter.**


	4. CoL 4

**Hey guys... how are you? Me? Well, same as usual.**

 **Here we go guys... chapter-fourth. Anyway, There are some things I wanted to say...**

 **First, My special thanks to Alexriolover95 for always writing his reviews so far, for every single chapter. That means a lot to me... maybe like some kind of 'trigger' for me to always write this story, despite many mistakes in grammar, English is not my native language, though.**

 **Second, It's still related to the first... I know, it's not just Alexriolover95 who reads this story. So maybe... just maybe... I just hope you can spare some time (maybe about a quarter of an hour) to read and give your reviews, not asking for every single chapter, and I'm not forcing you to do it as well. It's just as your opinion, or your suggestions and criticisms of this story, because it is your right... and my duty is to write stories that can be enjoyed by you.**

 **Okay, I guess that's long enough...**

 **Now... happy reading.**

* * *

"Finally! I've got J Gemma's books and her signature!"

Roberto's screams broke the silence on this quiet street where Gracie and I walked beside him. While Jewel, she's gone home first, because the direction of her house opposite of the three of us.

As usual the three of us walked back home together, on this quiet street. By coincidence, our house is in the same direction.

"Don't you not like to read? Besides, it's just a copy of the scripts, the books have not been officially published yet," I said.

"Who cares... after all, what's the difference with a copy of a script and a book? It's true I hate reading, but it's different from 'reading a feeling'." Roberto replied with a smile.

"Reading... a feeling?"

"Yes... because when I touch these sheets, and look at the pages... I can immediately tell if these books have the feelings that flow in them." he held two books... Time and Wound, J Gemma's books.

"What is this? You're pretending to be wise... " Gracie taunted him.

"Hmpf, of course..." Roberto grinned.

"Do you also bring home the scri-... I mean her books?" I asked, looking at Gracie.

"Of course... I want to read her masterpieces too. Same as ever, when I read yours." she replied, smiling at me.

"Masterpieces, eh?" I whispered to myself.

"Oh... I'll turn right here," Roberto said, when we reached the intersection road. He turned right, while Gracie and I kept walking straight.

"Kay... see you tomorrow." Gracie said.

"See you at school." I continued.

"Yeah... see you tomorrow." Roberto replied.

And as usual just the two of us are walking on the same street. We're used to walking home like this, because to me Gracie is a fierce sister, but even so, she is very attentive to me. She sometimes brings me some food from her house, because I live alone at home. Thanks to her, I can sometimes eat nutritious food because I eat instant food more often.

My mother had died five years ago, and my father was working out of town to provide my daily needs, especially the needs of the school.

"Hey Blu?" she said, when we arrived in front of her house, and my house was right next to hers.

"Yes...?"

"When will your father come home?"

"I don't know... maybe next month, or two months ahead."

"I see... so, it's uncertain."

"Yeah..."

Gracie paused for a moment, bowed her sight, then said, "Kay then, see you tomorrow."

"See you..."

She waved, and walked into her house, so did I...

I walked into the house, up to the second floor and into my dark room. I turned on the lights, and found my bed still covered by white sheets... dusty bookshelves, broken windows.

Well, this is indeed my room...

Without thinking twice... I immediately dropped myself on the pile of white sheets... occasionally her words echoed inside my head.

 _("The most important thing is they enjoy it.")_

My wings are shaking, trying to clench themselves, but couldn't...

I caught a glimpse of her smile among the people who enjoyed her books. The readers were so happy when they met her...

I cannot forget it... but I cannot write anymore...

.

 _ **The next day...**_

.

"Arghhh!"

"Haaa! you startled me... "

Roberto's figure was in front of me, and without realizing it I was shouting myself in the School Medical Room, but I didn't remember anything about the previous incident, about 'why I was here?'

"Geez, you're just making me worried! You're daydreaming in gym, then your head hit a basketball, and you fainted. I thought you were dead..." Roberto said, explaining to me what had happened.

"I see..." I responded.

"Here... drink it." Roberto handed me a milk box, "So you feel better..."

"Thanks..." I reached it.

"What's wrong? Suddenly you scream like that in here. Not as usual." Roberto looked confused by my behavior just now.

"I dunno..." I replied.

"Oh... perhaps... you're in love, aren't you?" he started teasing me.

"Wha-, what do you mean?" I kind of awkwardly answered it.

"Come on, you can't lie to me. Jewel, isn't it? She is indeed a beautiful girl." he said, smiling.

"But... she likes you..." I said stiffly.

Roberto paused for a moment, staring at me with a small smile on his face, then he replied, "So what? It has nothing to do with this."

"But, still... it's impossible..." I said, resigned.

"Impossible or not... let the woman decide it." Roberto smiled at me.

His words made my eyes wide open, "You sometimes... can say nice things."

Roberto chuckled, "Nah... that's not my words. I just copied the words of the main character in J Gemma's books."

A moment's silence came between us. Roberto looked at me with a grin, while I just stared at him blankly, but also amazed by what he just said.

Suddenly...

"Robe...!"

Gracie slammed the door, wearing her baseball uniform, carrying a baseball bat.

"You made Naryu cry again, didn't you?!" she snapped at Roberto, angrily.

"No! I didn't mean that!" Roberto argued her.

"You're lying!"

"That's why I deliberately skipped practice today so I can go home with Naryu."

"You're such a silly bird!" Gracie swung her baseball bat, and was about to hit Roberto.

"Hey! That's dangerous, you know!" lucky, he managed to avoid it.

Well, sometimes they are like that... Gracie looks scary in our eyes, even since childhood. And also, Roberto... he is indeed like that. A lot of girls have a crush on him... considering he's a cool soccer captain.

"Instead of you making her cry again, you better get going to practice!" Gracie shouted.

"Shut up...! I'll go home with her, anyway!" Roberto ran out of this room, and Gracie chased after him.

"Hey! Don't run... stupid bird!"

I just stared at them with an awkward laugh, "Haha... I'd better get home early." I muttered, after they both left me alone.

The sun was almost drowned in the western horizon, leaving a warm impression and a beautiful orange color. Because the evening sky looks so bright...

The evening sky in early spring...

Among these flowering streets, I walked alone under the orange light. Both Roberto and Gracie still practice a lot, so lately I always go home by myself. But, it's okay... they're still fighting though.

Between the silence, the spring breeze brought back my memories, when I saw her smile. That smile... always imaged inside my mind, and also... bring a lot of feelings.

Feeling like to read her books...

 _("I just copied the words of the main character in J Gemma's books.")_

Feeling like to write again...

 _("The most important thing is they enjoy it.")_

And... feelings like to meet her again...

"...!" but, she always appeared in front of my eyes all of a sudden. I see her standing under a flowering tree, staring at the bright evening sky.

"Ah, you are... side character." she is... Jewel looked at me, with a wide smile across her cheerful face.

What is the feeling called? Is this perhaps what they call... 'crave'?

"Wait! Are you studying at this school too, eh?" I asked unexpectedly, noticing her clothes that contained the school logo.

"What are you doing?" Jewel looked puzzled, "Wait! Do you want to see my body again, huh? You're pervert...!" she immediately embraced her body and step away from me.

"Of course not!" I argued her, a little annoyed by this misunderstanding.

"Well, that's natural because my body does look good." she grinned with confidence.

"I didn't ask about that..." I thought.

"Oh, by the way, Blu. Did you see Roberto?" she asked me,"He promised to come home with me, but he hasn't appeared yet." she then looked around,"Hmm... no sign of his beak."

"Roberto?" I paused for a moment, I didn't know what to say. Because, he is...

 _("That's why I deliberately skipped practice today so I can go home with Naryu.")_

"Oh Roberto... ah, he... he is practicing. Because, he's going to participate in a soccer tournament next month, right?" I said, a little awkwardly.

"I see..." Jewel paused for a moment, "I'll come to him, then." she immediately walked toward the school.

"Ah... wait, Jewel..." I followed her from behind, "Isn't it better not to. He'll be awkward when someone sees him practicing."

Jewel then stopped walking... silent for a moment just before she started talking.

"Hmm, I think you're right..." and then she turned and looked at me, smiling, "Then... you're gonna replace him, because you are now a substitute character, so... you are the one who will come home with me."

I fell silent for a moment, staring at her smiling face...

* * *

Chapter 4 : Substitute Character

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh...?"

 **And done...**

 **As you can see... I think the facts about 'Jewel likes Roberto' may change. So, you don't have to worry about it, Alex. The end of this story may be, ah... quite something...**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this fourth chapter. See you in the next chapter...**


	5. CoL 5

**Hey guys...** **we meet again!**

 **First of all, I want to thank theultimateknight mk 2, buddersolus, and fresiakyaut for the favs and or/follows.**

 **Then, I want to apologize for the delay** **. I was quite busy taking care of school activities for a few days. A cultural festival held two days at my school... Sunday and Monday. Well, like the performances of the bands, traditional culinary, musical art and painting, and so on.**

 **The first day was over and I had finished my duty as a personnel of my class's band. On the second day, I won't be so busy as the first day.** **So... here it is... happy reading.**

* * *

"Thank you for waiting." a waiter said politely to both of us... Jewel and me. She brought a cup of coffee and a big glass full of chocolate ice cream, or... maybe a coffee ice cream? Well, I can't tell the difference.

"Thanks..." replied Jewel.

"Please enjoy..." the waiter continued after placing our order at the table. With a friendly smile, she stepped away from us to serve other customers.

I immediately sipped my coffee, although it's still hot, but that's why I ordered coffee to warm me up. But I think the girl in front of me doesn't think so...

"Is this chocolate coffee ice much talked about? Yet the size is super big!" Jewel amazed,"Ah... I better take the picture first." she pulled out her smartphone, with enthusiasm she took a picture of her ice cream with cheerful face.

"Are you okay to eat that much ice cream by yourself? You know, the temperatures are pretty cold today. " I said, looking at her still busy taking pictures.

"No problem..." she replied, putting her smartphone in her pocket, then looked at me,"Because it's the end of winter, isn't it?" she smiled.

"Ah... right..." I mumble.

Then she picked up a spoonful of ice cream in front of her, and put it in her beak... no, rather she just licked the ice cream on the spoon.

"It's..." she paused for a moment, "It's... so good!" she exclaimed delightedly. Well, the first bite... no, that was the first lick. Ice cream at the end of winter, making her happy.

"You look still childish." I thought, staring at her with a smile, "There is a talented young writer sitting before me... but now, she just looks like an ordinary teen girl."

"What is it? You look at me with smirked?" Jewel startled me with her sudden words.

"Ah.. no... I..." I replied awkwardly.

"Oh I know... you want this ice cream too... don't you?" Jewel looked confident with her guess, "But dear... your feathers are very sensitive to cold temperatures..." she teased me, and now... she smirked to me.

"No! My feathers are not that sensitive! After all, who's going to ask for your 'fancy' ice cream!" I felt annoyed, then when I was about to drink my coffee, she startled me again...

"Hey, Blu..."

"What?!" I cried, still a little annoyed.

"Look..." she pointed to the corner of the room with a bookshelf. A clean bookcase, no dust at all, "There are so many collections of books... even yours."

"...?!"

"Looks like the owner of this cafe is your fan, isn't it Hyacinthum?" Jewel looked at me with a grin. Not only that, because of her words, she made noise in this cafe.

The customers started talking about me...

"Hyacinthum... she say?"

"That young man is Hyacinthum? The young writer?"

"That's right... it's just that he's looking more mature now."

"I haven't heard of him for three years, but now he's here."

I slowly looked at Jewel with an annoyed face...

"You're welcome..." but she just said that with a grin.

I lost my words, could only sigh...

Then, came a little boy who came to me with a book on his wing... 'First Book' just like the title, the book is my first book I wrote when I was only nine years old.

"Good evening, Mister Hyacinthum..." he said very politely, "May I ask for your signature?" the boy held out the book and a pen.

"Signature? I'm sorry, but... " I said, but Jewel suddenly kicked my talons.

"If you disappoint that cute little kid, I'm gonna kill you...!" she looked at me and whispered her curse at me. Well, that was really creepy...

"Al-Alright..." I replied, looking at the boy who was beginning to look happy. But... my wings aren't.

My trembling wings grabbed the pen, trying to grasp it after all this time. I managed to grip it with these fingers. This is strange... my heart... my heart beats very fast.

"Come on... just one signature. You can do this, Blu!" I thought, trying to give a suggestion to myself.

My first scratch on the white sheet... my first brush stroke on white canvas...

My wings have stopped shaking...

"Mister Hyacinthum..."

But...

"Blu... are you okay?" Jewel looked at me with concern.

Suddenly these fingers, maybe even my wings become stiff... I really lose the power of the body that is very important for a writer.

I dropped the pen, and also the book... no, I have thrown away my first book.

I really do not deserve to be a writer...

"I'm sorry..."

 **.**

 _ **A few minutes later...**_

 **.**

"Haaah... That was delicious...!"

I heard Jewel, who just came out of the cafe.

"Hmm... Blu? Where's he going?"

She started to get confused, peeking around looking for me, while I was behind her, and staring at her under the shadow of a tree in the late afternoon. Sitting under a tree with these blooming flowers, I could only look down at the ground.

"Ah... that's him."

She already knows where I am. She runs towards me, waving... her smile shining under the orange skies. I looked at her, heading toward me...

"Haaaah..." she exhausted, "I thought you were home first, it turns out you were sitting alone under this tree... oh my goodness. Aren't you coming home with me?"

"Yeah..." I replied briefly.

She fell silent, took a deep breath and suddenly screamed right in front of my face, "What the hell is that...!"

It shocked me, and reflectively I jumped backward...

Half lying on the ground, I shouted, "What was that?! You almost made me have a heart attack, you know!"

She then pointed her finger at my face, "Why? Why didn't you give your signature to that kid? Why did you drop the pen, even your book...? Why?"

I was silent for a moment. The more my head bowed, I hid my face between my talons, then I replied slowly, "I can't... I can't write anymore." I looked up, and smiled while looking at her. She seemed a little surprised by my answer. There was no response from her, maybe she was listening to me, "See? My story is so boring, isn't it? "

Despite this suffering, this pain... I always try to smile...

But then again, she shouted at me, "You're wrong! Though it's true rumors about your wings, but still... you're wrong! If you can not write with your wings... use your talons!

"That's impossible...!" I argued her.

"If you can not write with your talons... use your beak!" she continued her words.

"Really...?!" I denied again.

"Whether you're sad, you're a mess, or you've hit rock bottom, you still have to write!" she exclaimed, and then she turned toward the sunset, "That's how people like us survive. Through books, we will never be forgotten!"

I lost my words... stunned to hear her words.

"Right?" she turned, looking at me with her shining smile.

"I never thought someone like you could say such words." I complimented her.

Then...

"What do you mean 'someone like you'? I was cheering you up, you know!" she grumbled, kicking me over and over again.

"Sorry... I'm sorry." I begged forgiveness.

She sighed, then went on to say, "Well, that's not my words after all."

"Huh?"

"That's your words, Blu..." she continued, smiling at me, "The words of your character in your first book..."

"I see?" I mumble.

"..." she murmured, not very clear, but I knew if she said something.

"Hmm... did you say something?" I asked.

"No... it's nothing." she replied, rather nervously.

"Oh yes... talking about the first book..." she opened her bag, and pulled out a book,"Actually, my book hasn't been fully publicized yet. I just reproduce a copy of my scripts so people can read it. But to publish it, I need a reviewer from other writers to let the publisher know whether the book is worthy or not to publish. Or in other words... I need a mentor."

"Wait... so, do you want me to review your book?" I asked with wide-eyed eyes.

"Yes..." she smiled.

"No!" I firmly refused.

"Eh? Why?" she looked surprised, she looked at me wide-eyed as well.

"That's because... I can't," I replied slowly, "I told you, I have not been able to write since three years ago."

she's still looking at me, with her beak closed, but her eyes seemed to start tearing up.

"I'm sorry..." I continued, "But you deserve another writer who is better than me..."

She suddenly bowed and begged me as she handed me her book, "To me this opportunity is so precious... the opportunity to bring my book into the world. Therefore, Tyler Blu Gunderson... please... help me when I don't know what else to do."

There was a girl who was crying in front of me... tears in her eyes, wetting the grass and the soil. Situations like this are very awkward, I don't know what to do. Actually I feel sorry for her, like 'why are you crying?' But, I'd rather not ask what that tear means... on the other hand, I can't write anymore...

"Very well..." with a hesitant feeling, I slowly stepped closer to her, "I'm going to write a review of your book..."

She lifted her wet face with tears, her face still distrusted, she just looked at me.

"But, I can't be sure if my writing art will look good..." I continued with a smile.

"Yes... that's more than enough." she finally smiled back, rubbing her tiny cheek, "Then... please give me a review too for my second book..."

* * *

Chapter 5 : Orange Skies

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Wait! What?"

 **And done...**

 **Alright guys...** **thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **I will see you again very very soon...**


	6. CoL 6

**Hey guys... we meet again!**

 **Okay, so... f** **irst, I want to thank Fenix139 and etest for the favs and or/follows.**

 **Then, I just want to give a quick explanation if soon I will have a school exam... so as you know, I might be a little late to continue with this story. But, don't worry, after the exam is over, there is a long vacation waiting for me.**

 **Now... happy reading.**

* * *

In the evening... in my room that now looks brighter than usual. All this is Jewel's fault, which forces me to give a review for her book... ah... her books, more precisely.

"Haah... I haven't read a book such a novel for a long time." I mumble, sitting on a chair next to the broken window, I can see clearly the bright night sky.

"Two thick books, and I have to read them all, plus give them a review for each... in just one week." I continued, somewhat grumbling.

I took a deep breath...

But maybe, because of her... my room came back to life... colorful, and decorated by the starlight that sneaked through the broken window.

But, I'm not sure if I... my wings are...

Able to move...

 **.**

 _ **The next day... in the school library...**_

 **.**

"What the heck is that? Your writing is such a little kid... " Jewel, she laughs at me after seeing my wingwriting," No... that's even worse..." she still laughs at me.

The library today looked quiet, there's only the two of us. Because today is a special day where all the students are working together to clean up the school, and only Jewel and I are given free time to complete the books publishing... because the principal here knows if we're both writers...

Well, I used to be...

The warm breeze in April enters through the open library windows, with the fluttering curtains, with the strands of fallen petals being a beautiful decorator in this lonely library.

Well, but it seems like this sunny morning isn't that quiet... because we both started arguing again...

"Shut your beak!" I yelled irritably, breaking the silence, "Who's asking me to give a review of your books, huh?!"

"Hehe... sorry..." she chuckled.

"My goodness... I haven't read all your books yet, but why I was told to write early?!"

"That's right...!" Roberto suddenly joined in our conversation.

He stared at us through the wide-open window. Because the library is on the first floor, and faces exactly into the school grounds, where the students are busy clean up.

"You can use a laptop or computer to write, right?"

"No!" Jewel shouted at him, "It's not writing, but typing!" she declared, "As a writer... there's nothing more delicious than paper with pencil...!"

"Ah... right..." Roberto commented, innocently.

"Delicious, eh?" I thought.

"You heard that, Hyacinthum!" Jewel pointed at me, "Can you forget the pleasure? When our fingers dance on paper? " she seems to be encouraging me.

"But still... I have to read your books first to write a review." I grumbled, "Geez... why are you doing this?"

"Because..." then, she shouted, "It takes great courage to sail in an uncharted ocean!"

"Eh...?" Roberto and I looked at each other, puzzled.

"Hmmm... I see..." suddenly, Gracie also joined in this conversation, and stood beside Roberto, "In other words... we have to pay attention to everything. Clouds, skies, stars, winds, sea waves, lightning, to determine the direction of the uncharted ocean."

"Exactly!" Jewel shouted.

"Then, you asked him to practice writing again, so he can go back as before?" continued Roberto.

"That's also true!" Jewel replied, shouting.

"Well... this is a very rare moment, where Blu wants to write again." Gracie said, smiling.

"Isn't it?" Jewel grinned.

"You're all so noisy, you know!" I grumbled, "I can't focus..." I started grasping the pencil with my trembling wings, and was about to scratch it on a white sheet.

"Okay then, we'll give you some space, mister Hyacinthum..." Jewel taunted me, then she stood on the window and immediately jumped out onto the school grounds, "Come on, guys...! we continue to clean up the school grounds!" shouted Jewel vigorously running toward the middle of it.

"But you're not supposed to get out through the window..." Gracie said.

"Alright Jewel...!" Roberto seemed as eager as Jewel, and ran towards her.

"Ah... you smell sweat...!" Jewel said cheerfully.

"Of course... this is the smell of spirit!"

"Geez... they're both such a..." Gracie said, still standing outside the window, "They look good together, right?" she asked me.

"Yeah..." I replied, but I just focused on what was in front of me.

"Alright then, good luck, mister G..." then, I heard her steps begin to fade among the roar of the wind.

I smiled, put the pencil on the table... sat and stared at the ceiling, and saw my surroundings filled with bookshelves.

I sighed, then muttered to myself...

"So now I'm surrounded by books again, eh?"

I grabbed the pencil again, "Come on, Blu... you can do it." I gave a suggestion to myself, "Just write your name..."

Trembling, nervous, and stiff... my pencil sweeps are wavy, unkempt, and crumpled..

 _("Most importantly... they all enjoy it, right? 'Our books.'")_

But, her words ceaselessly echoed in my head...

 _("Through books, we will never be forgotten!")_

But I guess that's what moved me...

A pair of wings that are not moved by nerves or brain... but heart.

 _ **3rd person POV**_

Meanwhile, on the busy school grounds. All the students, and the teachers together cleaned up the school grounds... the falling leaves, the scattered flowers, the stinging spring breezes in the warm sunshine.

In addition to cleaning the yard, they also pull out, and move the large vases. Various flowers, coloring the corners of the school yard. Watering them, and letting them feel the joy of spring.

"Haah... I feel tired..." Gracie murmured, sitting under a flowering tree.

"It isn't like you," Jewel chuckled, and sat down beside her, "You're the captain of the baseball school team, and have been practicing for hours under the sun, without sweating a bit."

"Shut up..." Gracie grunted, wagging her wings to lower her temperature,"That was in winter. Besides, the vase I picked up was very heavy."

"Ah right..." Jewel replied.

They were silent for a moment, saying nothing. Jewel just looked down beside Gracie who still wagging her wings. They both shelter from the heat of the sun... enjoy the whisper of the spring breeze.

"It's just April, but why is it so hot..." Gracie muttered, but Jewel suddenly interrupted her...

"Hey, Gres..."

Gracie turned toward her, who was still bending her face.

"Is this okay? Forcing Gunderson to write again... " Jewel's face showed a sense of regret,"I mean, he... he can't write anymore, can he?"

Gracie paused for a moment, smiling and staring at Blu from a distance, through the open library window...

"It's okay..." Gracie's response was cheerful, "The force way is the right thing for Blu. It must be like that!" she exclaimed with a tone of enthusiasm.

Jewel looked up, and looked at Gracie's smile,"Why? Why are you doing this?" asked Jewel.

"Eh? why... you say?" Gracie looked puzzled, she seemed to think for a moment, "Well, maybe... I just want to see him write again from behind that broken window..."

Jewel just stared at her...

"And also... I really miss his books... his beautiful chapters." she continued, smiling at Jewel.

Jewel was stunned by her response, "Beautiful chapters... eh?" she murmured to herself, staring at Blu who is still sitting in a lonely library... but looking so sparkling.

 _ **In the afternoon...**_

 _ **Blu's POV**_

"So, what do you think?"

I asked to Jewel who was standing... staring at my wingwriting, still in the lonely library...

Somehow I feel breathless, though I just wrote my name ...

"What do you think?" I asked once again, because she's not answered yet.

And still no answer... only the voices of the students still on the schoolyard, as did Roberto and Gracie. They are still training for the tournament which will arrive two weeks away. They are really hardworking, aren't they? Even though their energy has been drained after cleaning the school grounds this morning, they are still excited.

"Well..." Jewel began to let out her voice, "I... I don't know..." she, somehow sounded not so happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

But, she just stared at my wings...

"Listen..." she paused for a moment, looked away from me, and looked at the school grounds through the library window, "You suffer like this, just because of my stupid books... I... I'm really sorry..."

"Never insult your own books," I said, smiling and walking toward her.

"...?" she turned her head, looked at me with a puzzled look, as if waiting for me to continue my words.

"That is the first lesson of your mentor..." I continued, leaning back beside her slender talons, "Do I look suffering? Haah..." I took a deep breath,"Well, yes of course... because I'm sailing in an uncharted ocean, right?"

I smiled at her... her teary eyes so glowing, reflecting the orange light in the late afternoon.

"You're such a weird bird..." she whispered.

Together with a girl who likes my friend in a lonely library. It was as if we were hiding from the orange light that radiated the warmth of spring.

It feels so comfortable...

* * *

Chapter 6 : Moved

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"So... what do you think?"

"That's... beautiful..."

 **And done...**

 **Alright guys... thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **I will see you again in the next chapter...**

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **3rd person POV**_

Cloudy evenings... The weather of the night was very different from the daylight. The sky was cloudy, without visible starlight. On a quiet street, there was a bus that stopped at a bus stop close to a hospital. From there, down a bird wearing a brown sweater, to keep his/her body from the cold in the starless night.

Not long after the bus left him/her... the rain started to fall. Slowly, the rain began to dense. The bird immediately used his/her umbrella to avoid getting soaked.

With a shower of rain, he/she walked through the quiet side of the road... walked to the hospital not far from the bus stop.

Walking slowly under the rain... alone under the dark skies.

The bird walked to the entrance, folded his/her umbrella and headed for a crowded registration room by patients who are visibly ill.

"Ah... Jewel, isn't it?" a nurse called the bird.

The bird... Jewel, turned and looked at the nurse.

"Are you here for your routine check-up?" the nurse asked with a friendly smile.

"Yes, please..."


	7. CoL 7

**Hey guys...**

 **I want to tell you... the day after tomorrow, there is an exam waiting for me, for two weeks. I hope you guys can be patient waiting for the next chapter.**

 **Okay, now... happy reading.**

* * *

Time and Wound are books written by J Gemma, no... but these are more accurately called wingwritten manuscript.

Two simple titles for stories with thick pages...

They are both related to each other. According to the author, Time is the first part, while Wound is the next. But to my mind, it doesn't matter if the readers want to read it from the first or second part, because the paths contained in these two books are backward flow.

Time flow leading to the past...

In the first book tells the last time for a girl with a deadly disease. There isn't much time left for her. Because, at the beginning of the story the main character is experiencing a critical period, and in the middle of the story, the main character died. And the rest of the story, just sadness, loneliness, and emptiness.

Maybe this second book was written because of it...

The second book tells the story of the main character before suffering the deadly disease. Although the main character has been informed of her illness, since she was five years old, but she wasn't desperate in the darkness of the sea, she started to run, hit the spring breeze, without thinking about the disease.

With her friends, she was always cheerful, laughing, joking, as if she were all right. Even her friends didn't know anything about her illness, until the end of the story, and the rest of her story is in the first book.

It's rarely does a writer write a story that has a backward plot like this, even in another book. It is as if the author wants her readers not to question the first or second book, because for her both are important.

The first book, Time, expressed sadness, and a second book entitled Wound, expresses sorrow as well... it's just covered with happiness.

Although these two books only tell the sadness and sorrow, but they teach something very valuable. As the titles are simple, it consists of only one word.

Time and Wound... time wounds. A wound that goes hand in hand with time... the wound gets worse as time passes.

"I didn't think someone like her could make this sad story..." I mumble, sitting in my chair, staring up at the clear, bright starry night sky.

 _("...It's true I hate reading, but it's different from 'reading a feeling'.")_

"Reading a feeling... eh?"

It's true what he said. Because of these two books, her feelings are so strong. It's more like reading a feeling than reading a book, or a story.

A few days have passed, and tomorrow is a very important day for her...

But... somehow, I have a bad feeling about this...

 _ **.**_

 _ **The next morning...**_

 _ **3rd person POV**_

 _ **.**_

"Stupid Blu... Is he still sleeping?!" Gracie cried, on a sunny Saturday morning. She stood in front of Blu's house along with Roberto and Jewel.

Gracie repeatedly knocked on the door while pressing the bell, but still no answer. While Roberto tried to call his cell phone, but still no answer.

"How?" Gracie asked, looking at Roberto.

"No answer..." he replied, looking desperate, "My goodness... today is an important day. How can he...!?" he muttered, looking annoyed.

"Is Gunderson all right?" Jewel said in a slightly worried tone.

"Don't worry... we'll wake him up, and take you both to the town hall on time!" Roberto exclaimed confidently.

"The heck...! he's getting on my nerves!" Gracie grumbled, "Okay then, there's no other choice. We'll break the door!"

"Wha-? Breaking the door?" Jewel looked a little surprised,"Is that okay, Gres? I mean here is his private area."

"It's okay... it's okay..." Gracie said, grinning, "We used to be like this. To me he's like my brother." and then she turned to Roberto,"Robe... !"

"I know!" he responded, and immediately walked to the door and was about to forcibly open the door, but he then realized something, "Well, the door is unlocked, though."

"Huh?!" Jewel and Gracie were both surprised.

"He's really a sloppy bird...!" Gracie grunted, then opened the door, and stepped inside Blu's house, "Blu! We'll come in!" she shouted, but still no answer.

"It's strange... why it looks dark?" Jewel commented, seeing the conditions in Blu's house that looked dark, silent and deserted.

Gracie and Roberto looked around, and found his mess shoes on the shoe rack...

"Blu...!" Gracie shouted, and immediately ran to the second floor, followed by Roberto and Jewel, "Blu...! where are you? hey, answer me!" she looked so worried.

"That damn bird...!" Roberto muttered, he also looked panicked.

After a while, the three of them headed for Blu's room, and saw him faint, his head lying on a desk full of paper, his wings tattered and dusty.

"Blu...!" Roberto and Gracie yelled, they looked worried.

However...

"Huh...!" Blu suddenly opened his eyes, raised his head and looked at them both

"Aaarh...! he rose from the dead!" cried Gracie, and Roberto.

"Roberto and Gracie, yes? Jewel too, eh? Good morning. What do you need to come here?" asked Blu with sleepy eyes.

Gracie, Roberto, and Jewel looked at each other blankly...

"What the heck are you saying?!" Gracie shouted, "You sleepyhead! Have you forgotten?!"

"Forget?" Blu was still a little dazed, but he tried to remember it, "Ah... that's right!" he began to look hysterical.

"Then you better get ready quickly!" Gracie shouted again,"And take a bath, you smell like a stinkbird...!"

"Yes ma'am...!" Blu ran down the stairs to the bathroom.

"Haah..." Roberto sighed, "He never changes..." Roberto muttered, chuckling.

 _ **Jewel's POV**_

"Haha..." I just laugh a little, see 'the chaos' this morning. Bright morning, the beginning of an important day.

His desk was full of scattered papers and pencil powder. It was true, he forced himself to write, until he fell asleep on his chair, lay his heavy head on a pile of papers. His wings looked exhausted... dusty, and tangled feathers that became the proof.

It's all just because of my stupid books, but he got it done... reviews for my books.

But I have no idea... why I feel so happy to see him. After three years, he finally came back...

 _ **3rd person POV**_

"You'd better hurry, or... I'll bathe you the way you used to!" Gracie shouted, at the bathroom door.

"No! Don't you dare enter! I'll hurry...! Besides, I don't remember you ever bathing me!" grumbled Blu.

"Haha... they're so funny..." Jewel laughed at they both.

"Well, they're neighbors and childhood friends too..." Roberto said, standing next to her,"Sometimes they make noisy... even in the early morning like this."

"Yes, I understand what you mean..." Jewel smiled.

"Hey Blu!" Roberto shouted, "If you're so long in there, I promise I'll break that door again..."

"All of you get out!" cried Blu, annoyed,"I can not finish my private business here!"

 _ **Half an hour later...**_

 _ **Blu's POV**_

"Eight o'clock in the morning, yes? The announcement started at nine o'clock. That means there's another hour and a half. But why did they come so early, anyway?" I whispered, staring at the clock in my room.

Having managed to force them out of my room, I can take a quiet bath, and wear my clothes.

"My goodness, they... just go into someone's private territory." I whispered again with annoyance.

I stared at the messy papers on my desk. The papers containing the reviews of her books, I finally got it done. Although it took a whole night, but my wings looked fine. I don't know why my wings are so light this morning.

"Hey Blu... hurry up!" Gracie shouted in front of my house. She is really an impatient bird.

"Okay... Okay..." I answered her.

Today is an important day for her... J Gemma. Her books, her stories and her feelings will be delivered to the world. And also because of her, I'm forced to write again...

Maybe she's right...

"My God, you're so long. You even need half an hour to get ready!" Gracie grunted to me, when I was out of the house, standing in my front yard, which this morning looked rather crowded than usual.

Roberto, Gracie and Jewel... they all look at me...

"That's because you guys just go into someone's room!" I argued.

Then, Jewel walked towards me, and stepped on my talons...

"Ouch...! what is..." but something terrible makes me stop... and 'something' is...

"Who's asleep until late?" Jewel whispered horribly, right in front of my face. Her aura is so... well, it makes me not move in front of her.

"I... I am sorry..." I said, trembling.

"All right...! Because everyone is ready, shall we go?!" Jewel shouted, in this quiet, cool morning.

"Okay...!" Gracie and Roberto also looked excited.

"Wait! Are you two not training this morning?" I asked, looking at Gracie and Roberto.

"Well, we deliberately skipped the training this morning to see the announcement. The announcement of Jewel's books... I mean, J Gemma's books which officially published to the world." Gracie replied innocently, smirking at me.

"Yes... for Jewel, I'll do whatever it takes..." Roberto continued, as usual playing like a cool bird.

"Ah... Roberto. That's sweet of you..." said Jewel, walking toward him. But somehow this scene looks a bit strange.

"I see..." I responded to myself flatly.

"Oh right...!" Jewel suddenly, running towards me.

"What is it?" I'm a little surprised.

"Are the papers on your desk a reviewer for the books?" she asked me.

I stepped back because her face was too close to my face, "Yeah right..."

"No way!" she screamed hysterically.

"Huh, why?! Is something wrong?" I still don't understand the situation.

"The review should be delivered to the publisher at least one day before the start date."

"What?!" I shouted, disbelieving at what she just said, "Why didn't you say that from the beginning...!"

"That's because you didn't ask!" she replied, just as upset with me.

"What the heck is that!" I'm still upset, start feeling panicked.

"Don't worry... that's why we plan to arrive early..." Roberto calmly smiling at us.

"Yeah right..." Gracie added, smiling, "There is still enough time. We'll take you two there in five minutes."

 _ **A few moments later...**_

"Ahhh...!" I shouted, above a bike on a lonely road. Together with Gracie who is riding the bike.

"Let's go...!" Jewel shouted excitedly, riding with Roberto who eagerly pedaling the bike very quickly.

"Hey... you're too fast...!" I commented, a cool breeze rushing through my feathers,"Wait! These bikes belong to whom?"

"Don't think about it...!" Roberto exclaimed, "We are going to take you there in five minutes."

"More importantly... is it okay to send the reviewer now? Will it be accepted?" Gracie asked.

"Take it easy..." Jewel replied with a casual smile, "We'll overcome it. Because we are the greatest...!"

She is as usual, very confident. So eager... she's really a free soul...

"Hah... that's what I want to hear...!" Roberto exclaimed, "Okay, more faster!"

On fast-paced bikes... a cool morning breeze blows through our feathers...

"Yeah...!"

* * *

Chapter 7 : Departure

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

The four of us started to depart...

 **And done...**

 **Alright guys... thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **I will see you again in the next chapter,** **two weeks ahead probably.**


	8. CoL 8

**Hey guys... It's been a while, yes? Finally, my exam is over, and I have free time... for now.**

 **Thank you for your patience so far, I hope you guys can enjoy this story... now until the end of this story...**

 **And also, I want to thank AgentAcee198 for clicking the fav and fol button.**

 **Without lingering longer, happy reading...**

* * *

 _ **3rd person POV**_

"Here we are...!" Gracie shouted, and suddenly braked her bicycle. As a result Blu thrown forward and hit the wall of the fence.

"That hurts..." Blu moaned in pain, "What the heck are you doing?!" he grumbled.

"Shut up! At least you guys arrive early, aren't you?" she replied without any feeling of guilt at all, and it made Blu more annoyed,"You should be grateful to me..." she grinned.

"That's won't be..." he hasn't finished his word when Jewel grabbed his collar, and dragged him.

"Okay then, we go first...!" Jewel exclaimed, dragging Blu.

"Stop dragging me!" he shouted irritably.

"We must hurry, you know...! this is also because of you, we're so late to submit the review."

"What?!"

The voices arguing between the two of them, slowly fade away from Gracie and Roberto who are putting their bikes, or maybe... not their bikes, under a shady tree by blooming flowers.

"My god..." Roberto said, staring at Blu and Jewel running toward the main building,"Are they going to be okay?"

"Of course..." Gracie responded, smiling at the two of them, "Because spring has just arrived..."

"Huh? What do you mean? Spring has already arrived a week ago..." Roberto seems didn't understand what she has just said.

"No..." Gracie shook her head, "But, Blu's spring..."

 _ **.**_

 _ **Then... inside the main building...**_

 _ **Blu's POV**_

 _ **.**_

"What...?!"

Jewel's voice echoed in a large, deserted hall. Well, I guess it makes sense... of course because the announcement will begin in about an hour.

"Really?!" Jewel asked a staff member who took care of the writer's profile data.

"I'm sorry, milady. Because according to terms, your review should be delivered by yesterday at the latest." the staff replied flatly.

"But there's still time, isn't it? There's still an hour before the announcement begins. The publisher must have had enough time, right?!" Jewel looks forcing, or maybe... stubborn.

Well, I can't blame her... because I know what it feels. This is my fault. She's been waiting for this day to arrive, but what can I do... I can only stand behind her... screaming noiseless.

"I'm really sorry. I can not do anything else." the staff replied, still flatly,"With so many stories we have received, we have no time to select them all over again..."

"But..." Jewel was about to argue again, but suddenly another voice came from inside the hall...

"What is it?"

Jewel and I turned, glancing at the voice. And it was came from a Toucan dressed in a neat suit, with feathers that were also arranged neatly.

"Ah... Mister Rafael..." the staff seemed to soften his voice as he stared at the bird, "Well sir... there is... ah... a writer who is late in submitting the review of her books. I'm just telling her if it's too late today."

The bird stared at both of us... but I know him. He is the publisher who publishes the best books of the best authors. And he also published my books. What's more, he's also a career friend of my deceased mother.

"Oh... is that... Hyacinthum, right?" he looked at me with a friendly smile, "It's been a long time. How are you?"

"Same as usual." I replied, smiling kindly,"But I told you to call me 'Blu'... just 'Blu', weren't I?"

"Well, you haven't changed at all. Unless you look more mature. So what are you doing here? Did you finally start writing again?"

"No, Mister Rafael... I..."

But he interrupted me, "I told you... call me Rafi... just Rafi." he smiled.

"Ah... right. So, Rafi... I just wanted to submit my review about her books." Jewel walked over to me,"She is Jewel. A new writer who wants to submit her 'art-works'."

Jewel stepped forward, and have shook-wings with him...

"Jewel, yes? So, you're a new writer?" asked Rafael.

"Yes... I just started my debut as a writer." Jewel replied, smiling awkwardly.

"Then you should have included data on your books on the list of books we wanted to publish."

"Well, that's our hope..." I said, "As you can see, we're late in submitting the review."

"So you wrote the review of her books?" asked Rafael, rather surprised.

I just nodded in responding...

"Tha's great... Hyacinthum G finally started writing again..."

"Not really... I just write a reveiw, nothing more..."

Rafael fell silent...

"Well, it's because I'm late for it. Maybe the books can not be published yet..." I continued.

"No!" he suddenly exclaimed, "The review is still acceptable!"

"Eh...?" Jewel and I were both surprised, as did the staff standing next to us.

"Are you sure, sir? They are late in submitting the review! They..." but Rafael interrupted the staff.

"It is okay. I'm the one who accepted it." Rafael smiled,"Because if Hyacinthum G who was writing her books review, I'm one hundred percent sure, no... but, a thousand percent if her books are so interesting."

"But..." the staff continued to argue, but Rafael kept interrupting him.

"It's okay... I'll handle this..." Rafael smiled to his staff.

 _ **Then...**_

"Yay...!"

Roberto and Jewel's voice broke the silence of the empty town hall, showing a happy and grateful impression.

"Congratulations... J Gemma!" Roberto congratulated Jewel, I think it's too early, though.

"Thanks..." Jewel smiled, "Even though it's the fool who's late to know the terms, he has a pretty helpful acquaintance."

"Hey! Who are you calling 'fool'... 'fool'?" I muttered, looking at them both from behind,"Besides, it's too early, you know? Even though your review is accepted, it is not certain that your books will be published."

"I know..." Jewel replied, turning to me with a smile, "After all, what I want has been accomplished... you know..."

But maybe, an hour later, that smile meant something else, when the result... the list of books that will be published has been displayed on that old board. It's as expected, many people are gathered around a decades-old brittle board. The board has been carrying news, announcements, and information... whether it's good or bad, depending on what people see on it.

But unfortunately...

"No way!" mumbled Gracie, among the crowd, staring at the board.

For Jewel... maybe...

"That's not possible...!" Roberto looked surprised.

That's a bad thing...

"I knew it... it's not there, eh..." Jewel murmured, standing amongst the crowd, still showing her smile.

"..." I was standing next to her, just staring at her eyes, no... but tears... her tears slowly dripping from her right eye. Tears streaming down her smile.

"Thank you..."

Her words just made me a little stunned, she slowly turned her face to look at me. Her smiling face that has been flooded with tears...

"Thank you... Tyler Blu Gunderson."

Hard to guess... what is the meaning behind those tears? I have no idea how she can keep smiling in this disappointment. She's been trying so hard, even in a book fair last week, she's got a lot of fans, and a lot of people love her books. Although I admit the ending of the story is quite sad, there is absolutely no happy impression.

"You've been reading and writing for me..." she continued, and I might be already understood what the meaning behind those tears are...

Maybe from the beginning, she didn't intend to pass the selection...

She's really a weird writer...

Looking into her smiling face with tears streaming through her cheeks, I saw something else... her body wobbly, looking unbalanced... her wet eyes slowly closing, her face turn pale, and her breath became heavy and tight...

Then, right in front of my eyes...

* * *

Chapter 8 : Writer's Love

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

She fell unconscious...

 **And done...**

 **Alright guys... thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.** **It may seem a bit short, but** **I hope you guys enjoy it...**

 **I'll see you in the next CoL...**


	9. CoL 9

**Hey everyone... It's me again...**

 **For now, there is nothing I want to say, so... happy reading.**

* * *

"Hah, hah..."

The sighs of our breath, and our talon-steps echoed in the deserted hallway of the hospital. I never thought that I would come back here again, after my deceased mother...

"Room 201, right?" Gracie asked, running in a hurry, while I was behind her with Roberto.

"Yes!" Roberto replied.

After we got to the front of room 201, and made sure the name of the patient inside, without a second thought, we opened the door, and saw Jewel with her cheerful face staring at the three of us, sitting on her patient-bed, with an infusion piercing her left wing...

"Hi..." she said, smiling, "Sorry to make you all worried."

 _ **Then...**_

"Haaa..." Gracie took a deep breath, sat down on a chair next to Jewel's patient bed, "What a relief... you suddenly fainted in the crowd, until get rushed to the hospital."

"Haha... that's because my dad overreacted..." Jewel replied, chuckling.

"Are you okay? Do you often faint like this?" Roberto asked with a little worried.

Jewel paused for a moment, she thought of something, "It's the first time..." Jewel replied, smiling, "I fainted because this morning I didn't have breakfast, and in the crowd had made me lack of oxygen, then suddenly my eyes became blurry, and feel very sleepy."

The three of us just fell silent to hear her words...

"Don't worry, I'm here just for a regular check-up. Tomorrow morning I can go home."

"Geez... you should pay more attention to your condition. You should always have breakfast every morning." I said sarcastically.

"It's your fault, you know!" she looked at me with her grotesque face again, "Who's too late to submit the review, and made me leave early in the morning, until forgetfulness for breakfast?!"

She's still a ferocious girl, even though she's in a hospital...

"That's right...!"

"It's your fault, Blu...!"

Roberto and Gracie... they also looked at me with their scary faces. It's true this is my fault.

"All right, All right... it's my bad. I'm sorry." I apologize.

"Haha... don't think too much... I was just kidding." Jewel replied, smiling at me.

But, is that true that smile shows a sense of happiness? Though a week ago she was very excited and wanted her books published, even begged me to write a review of her books.

She's really a weird writer, but strangely enough that's what makes her look strong against reality... because she can still smile...

"Okay then, we'll go home..." Gracie said, standing up from her seat,"You just take a rest."

"Wha-? We're going home? But, I want to stay here..." Roberto complained.

"Shut up...! she needs enough rest. Come on! We need to go home..." Gracie pushed him by force, then looked at Jewel once again,"See you tomorrow, Jewel..." and get out of Jewel's room immediately.

I picked up my sling bag, and walked after them both. One step before leaving this room, Jewel suddenly asked me something...

"Hey... are you going to write again?"

I just shook my head...

"Why?" she asked again,

"I... I don't know..." I replied, briefly

She paused for a moment, and let out a short breath, as if chuckling,"You really are a weird writer, Tyler Blu Gunderson."

I just fell silent... waiting for her to continue her words...

"Will you be able to forget?"

I was stunned, and turned to face her face that was staring out the window... looked at the gray skies. Then she turned, and looked at me...

Her face looked sad...

"Okay then, see you tomorrow..." I tried to ignore her question for now, and immediately stepped out of her room, then closed the door behind me.

 _ **3rd person POV**_

Moments after Blu came out of Jewel's room, after the door was shut tight, she's now completely alone in her room... a hospital-smelling room. While sitting on her patient bed, with an intravenous infusion poking through her skin, she stared at the gray sky from behind the window... a grim-looking sky, completely different from the sky this morning...

"So..." she murmured, staring blankly at the sky, "I fainted again... eh?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **The next day, during lunch break at school...**_

 _ **Blu's POV**_

 _ **.**_

"So... today Jewel has gone back to school, yes..." I mumble in my mind, carrying two sandwich packs, intending to give one to her. Well, It's like 'Thank goodness you've felt better', or maybe, 'congratulations on your healing', or maybe, 'welcome back.'

I'm not sure, though. However, the most important thing now I just need to greet her first...

School hallway is crowded by the students. This is the first time for me to walk between them, usually after I buy some food in the cafeteria I immediately returned to my class, but from the beginning I did intend to meet her.

Apparently, it's true... today she goes back to school. I saw her from a distance, leaning against the wall, staring out the window. Just a few more steps, and I can say hello... or maybe...

I can't...

My step stopped when I saw Roberto who had greeted her first. Roberto greeted her with a cheerful smile, and Jewel responded with a cheerful laugh...

I just stared at them both, stood still in the darkness of the hallway...

"Haaaa... don't misunderstand, stupid Blu..." I muttered to myself, turned and walked back toward my classroom.

 _ **In the afternoon... after school...**_

 _("Will you be able to forget?")_

Her words always echo in my mind incessantly while moving my talons on a quiet street, next to a lake that looks dingy and dark because it reflects the grey skies... my eyes just focus on a book I'm reading.

This afternoon I also went home alone again, because Roberto and Gracie' tournaments are getting closer, therefore everyday they always practice harder each day, even after school...

Me...? I'm everyday just keeping silent in my room, doing nothing, and somehow... I start to feel my life looks monotonous...

I think she's just as hard-fought as they're both. A weird, naive, and coercive writer... selfish and tough. Nevertheless, thanks to her... I might be able to write again...

Everything I see, everything I hear, everything I feel turns into color... I never thought a story could give rise to any color.

I've no idea why I've been thinking about her lately, and all of a sudden...

"One... two..."

She always appear before me...

I looked at a pair of talons playing hopscotch, a pair of talons that very familiar to me...

"Oh... hi..." right, Jewel. She looked at me with her cheerful smile, lifting her wings as she waved to me. She's with two little kids that were playing hopscotch.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You can see for yourself, right? I'm playing hopscotch." Jewel replied, in a casual tone.

"Isn't she waiting for someone?"

"Right..."

The two little kids behind her whispered to each other...

It seems that made Jewel panic, and turned to look at them, "Shhss... sshss..." then she immediately turned to look at me, cleared her throat and raised her wing, "Ahem... quickly... give it to me..."

"What?" I asked, not understanding what she meant.

"A gift... because I just got out of the hospital." she continued.

"I've nothing..." I replied, in a casual tone.

But her reaction is unusual, she suddenly hit my face, and shouting, "You cruel!" and then crying prostrate on the sidewalk, "Even though Roberto gave me flowers, Gracie gave me chocolate, but why don't you give me anything? In fact because of you, my books aren't published, though I really want my books published!" she whined on the sidewalk like a child.

"Li-liar!" I shouted. I know if it's just a fake cry, but...

"Bad bird!"

"All men do make women cry!"

These two little kids made things worse, and got me cornered...

"Okay, okay... I will do anything for you... please, calm down." I tried to calm Jewel who was still prostrate.

"Really?" she muttered.

"Yes... yes..."

"Anything?" she continued.

"Anything..." I'm getting cornered ...

"Yay...!" she immediately stood up, and jumped with joy.

 **(Author's note : If you pay attention to Jewel's mood swings above. Looks a little weird, yes? Well, what's really happening is that Jewel was just teasing Blu with her fake whining,so that... you can read the rest, and** **deduce it yourself. I mean, hey... t** **hat was just a silly moment.** **)**

"I knew it..." I muttered to myself, knowing this would happen.

"What should I ask for, yes...?" she looked at me, smiling cheerfully.

I just stare at her, resigned while waiting for her decision...

"Oh, I know..."

But I think her request is beyond my expectations...

"Write a new story..."

"Eh?" I was startled in silence.

"Summer there will be a cultural festival in this city. Paintings, works of art, to literature will be displayed there. It drew the attention of other publishers to find an interesting and good story." she continued, smiling cheerfully,"And now it's your turn..."

I lowered my face, paused for a moment before answering, "I... can't..."

"Why?" she asked in a curious tone.

"Because I'm a writer who has thrown his chapters away, you know!" I shouted, lifted my face, looking at her reaction.

"I see..." but, she still smiles, "You've thrown away your chapters, haven't you? But that means you're making a new one, aren't you?"

I completely lost my words after hearing it...

"'I can't write, because I've dumped all my chapters, why don't you do it?' Well, that's just a rough parable. But even though you've dumped all your chapters... you can not really throw away all the ideas from a writer. That's the way to make a most beautiful lies..."

The orange light slowly emerged from the cracks of dark clouds above us. A light shining on her smile... so dazzling, that I had to close my eyes from the luster.

"We are only sixteen years old... there are still many ideas that can be written into a beautiful chapter." she continued, still smiling at me, "So keep running... like this...!"

She dropped her bag, and suddenly ran right past me, toward the lake behind me. A lake that now looks more sparkling, either from the sunshine of twilight... or maybe because of her. Without thinking twice... she immediately jumped, and plunged herself into the lake.

"Wha...!" she was completely unexpected.

"Wow...!"

"Awesome...!"

Even these two little kids who were next to me were amazed...

"Fuah..." she came to the surface, with her wet clothes and feathers, then looked at us with her cheerful face, "It's very cold here...!"

All her words and her behavior, made my heart tremble... everything she did made my heart moved...

 _("Will you be able to forget?")_

"How I will be able to forget!" I yelled, put my bag and ran to her. Run as fast as I can, and jump as high as I can, and fall into a cold lake in spring...

That's right, I'm a writer like you...

Cold water of the lake enveloped my wet feathers. This lake turned out to be deeper than I thought, because after I plunged into it, I needed a little effort to swim to the surface.

"Eh? Impossible?" Jewel sounded a little panicked when I didn't show up.

After bothering to swim to the surface, I immediately took a deep breath through my beak, "Fuaah..." then I looked at her, "Hahaha... it's really cold..." I laughed freely, staring at her with a laugh cheerful.

With a big smile we laugh together, "Hahaha... Hahaha..." on the waves we created... flower petals floating around us...

My most beautiful chapter... I'll blow it in my book...

* * *

Chapter 9 : Grey Skies

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey! What are you two doing there?! Because of you I lost my dinner! "

"Ah... we're really sorry..."

 **And done...**

 **Alright guys... thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it...**

 **I'll see you in my next CoL...**


	10. CoL 10

**What is up everyone...** **It's been a long time, eh?** **Sorry for the delay... because last week I was quite busy celebrating my important religious holiday. That's right... it's Eid al-Fitr. I am a Muslim, you see... Now I have enough time to go back to writing, anyway...**

 **Oh yes... if there are some of you who might be a little confused with Jewel's mood swings in the previous chapter, you should browse about 'eccedentesiast'**

 **Now, enjoy this chapter... and happy reading...**

* * *

"This is..." I was somewhere, had seen this before, "Blood...!" my two trembling wings covered in blood with petals drowning in a pool of blood...

Then I see something that really scares me...

"Aggrghh...!"

I then shouted, when I realized that this was in my room... my messy room... my body covered with wet papers from my cold sweat...

"Nightmare, huh?" I muttered to myself...

It turns out what I see before... the blood... apparently was a dream... but why did the dream look so real?

I felt the cold through my wet feathers. After I see it's my window still opened so cold wind can infiltrate in. I'm walking toward the window... The atmosphere is still dark, I think it's still midnight... because I can clearly see the beautiful view of the lake that reflects the moonlight.

"The lake is so shining..." I muttered to myself in this silent room, "Oh yes... I'll start writing again, eh..."

Seeing the lake, reminds me of this afternoon's events... where the ferocious girl forced me to write my new story for next month's cultural festival.

"I never thought I'd go back to writing..." I then closed my window, and looked at my desk with a blank paper and a pencil beside it...

"Well, I'm going to find an idea for my story tomorrow at school..."

 _ **.**_

 ** _The next day..._**

 _ **.**_

The clink of wall-clock echoed inside the silent school library in the next day. Just Jewel and me again are in it. Five weeks before the cultural festival begins, and during that time I'm going to write my own story...

Well, at first I planned like that...

"Arhg...!" I yelled hysterically, breaking the silence. I sat on a chair staring at the sheet of paper on the table, pressing both my temples hoping to get an idea, "I've no idea what the heck I want to write!"

"Irresponsible... pathetic... procrastinator... shiftless... timid... useless ... unreliable ... worst... weak..." Jewel's comment is really very rude and condescending. She stood in front of the open window, which led to the schoolyard, where the athletes of this school are practicing as usual.

Her words were so cynical, but I tried my best to ignore them...

"It's indeed useless..." I said in despair, "I'm really running out of ideas..."

"Hey..." Jewel stepped closer to me, "May I ask you one thing?"

"Huh?" I turned my chair, "Yeah, sure..." I replied in a limp voice.

She looked at me for a moment with a smile, "What kind of story do you want to write? How will you write that story? For what purpose do you write that story? for whom do you write that story?"

"Hey, isn't that more than one?" I responded without excitement.

"That's right!" she shouted, startling me until make me fall to the floor.

With a surprised face, and lying on the floor I stared at her, waiting for her words...

"To find all the answers, you must imagine... imagine what you want to pour in that plain white sheet," she said firmly, "Draw everything in your mind in sentence form!"

I get up, and justify the seat position, "Of course, all writers must be like that."

"Oh really...?" Jewel's grinning at me, "Well then... have you got all the answers?"

"Ah..." I fell silent... It's true what she said, I haven't got all the answers. Because it's from the beginning, I never thought I'd write like I was before.

Suddenly...

The sound of broken glass sounded so clearly from behind us followed by a baseball rolling toward my talons, "This is..."

Then...

"Blu...!" the shouting voice followed by the sound of the opened door, Gracie came in her baseball uniform, then saw the baseball near my talons, "Ah... that's it." she picked it up, and was about to get out, "Okay... see-"

"No way...!" I exclaimed, saw something that surprised me a lot,"The window broke again...! This is the third time!"

"It's okay, it's okay... it's just a window..." Gracie responded in a casual, innocent tone.

"Just a window... you say?" I sighed, holding back this annoyance, "Well, what can I do... I will report this damage again to the vice-principal..."

"Okay then... I leave it to you." Gracie immediately left, without feeling guilty.

"Hey! Wait! You're coming too!" I said, staring at Gracie who was about to leave the room.

"Sorry! I still have practice!" she's then running hurriedly down the hallway.

"My goodness... she always makes excuses." I grumbled, "Though the vice-principal here is famous for being very talkative. Haah... I'll be home late again... "

"Then... I will accompany you." said Jewel, who was standing behind me.

I looked at her, "Thanks..."

I'm grateful, it turns out I'm not alone...

"No need to thank. Besides, both of us are using this library." she continued, smiling at me.

"Right..." I walked to the splinter glass and was about to pick them up.

But...

"Don't!" Jewel shouted at me, holding my wings, "Your wings will get hurt!"

I paused for a moment, in puzzlement I asked, "Why, indeed? We have to clean up this mess, right?"

"I-I mean... use a broom. That's right, broom..." she continued shyly,"I'll borrow it from the next class, you wait here for a while." she then walked out.

This place isn't so dark because the sun still shines all over this place, and it's not quiet because I hear talon-steps approaching me...

"Here..."

That step was hers... she walked in while bringing two brooms...

"Thanks..." I grabbed it.

"I told you, there's no need to thank." she replied, "It's our responsibility, isn't it?"

No, I'm not grateful for that... I just can't tell her yet, because at last I already know what I want to write on that dusty white sheet...

 _ **A few hours later...**_

The sky was already darkened, the warmth of the sun turned into the cold of the moon. Lonely schoolyard... no students seen, only me standing in this empty schoolyard, staring at the clear, starry night sky...

"Impossible! It's already night!"

But again, I'm not alone... because I'm with her... Jewel. She stepped out, walked toward me.

"So... you already know what I feel, don't you?" I asked, grinning to tease her.

"Yeah... maybe..." her answer seemed flat.

"Maybe... you say?" I mumbled... feeling a bit disappointed that her reaction was not what I expected.

Then we walked side by side...

The rhythm of our steps sounded harmonious on a quiet street... the lights are already turned on, the atmosphere of the night began to feel. A warm breeze turns into a cold wind on a spring night...

While walking, Jewel grumbled, "What the heck was the vice principal thinking? Forbid us to use that library again! Though we are willing to take full responsibility..."

"What can we do about it if it has been his decision." I replied casually, "The good thing is we're given the freedom to use the storeroom in the attic, right?"

She took a deep breath, "Well, maybe you're right..." her frustration began to subside. She's now walking in front of me, whether I am slowing my pace, or she is speeding up hers.

"After all, It's good to have such a private room at school..." I continued, looking at her back.

This sensation... this sky... this road... a tree across the street, a swing that hangs down, no doubt, this is exactly like three years ago, a tragedy that has been forgotten. Slowly it reappears in my mind... bloody flower tragedy...

 _ **Jewel's POV**_

"Is that really the way it is?" I asked hopelessly, but strangely no answer from him when I realized if I had preceded him, "Blu...? Are you listening to me?"

Shortly after I turned, I found him kneel down staring at the ground... he closed his beak as if his belly contents rebelled want to get out...

"Blu!" Of course it worries me about his condition... and of course I ran to him who still restrained his bowels from coming out, "Blu! Are you okay?!"

He still cannot answer me, because he's still trying not to vomit the contents of his stomach...

'Oh God...! Have I forced him too much? What have I done?' feelings of guilt blanketed my mind,'I'm too selfish... I'm too hopeful he's back to being a writer, when I know how his condition... I really am a dumb bird!'

"Okay... we rest in the park first, yes..." I told him after seeing our position not too far from a small park with a bench under bright lights.

 _ **A few moments later...**_

"Here you go..." I gave him a bottle of mineral water. His nausea, I think it's starting to subside after he has vomited his stomach contents.

"Thank you..."

We sat on the park bench, just the two of us... under the light that quite illuminated around us...

"Are you alright?" I asked him worriedly.

Blu silent for a moment, until he told me the reason... he told me everything in his mind,"Three years ago, on my mother's funeral... an incident that happened shortly after I left my mother's last resting place. In addition to the many flowers that bloomed, the petals also fell on the lonely streets. Right on the road we passed earlier... right where I stood there... I saw a kid who was playing a swing with joy. The branch above that kid was very fragile, as fragile as its leaves in autumn... the branch then fall like those petals on that day."

"Oh no... was the child okay?" I asked in surprise at his past story.

"I was hoping to be like that." he continued his story, "I who saw a tragedy that will happen right before my eyes, immediately ran towards that kid, and pushed her with all my might, hoping that the big branch wouldn't hurt her."

"Then... did you succeed?" I asked again.

"No..." his face now shows a fear which soon I will understand, "I was too hard pushing her... as a result, I accidentally bumped her little head into a stone that covered by petals."

I'm completely speechless now...

"The petals drowned in that kid's blood," he went on, then raised his two trembling wings, "And the blood also changed the color of my wings to red, as red as her face..."

I really can't say anything about this... I never thought a writer that I admire has a very dark past... this is something I don't know about him. But what I know is that he's been holding his guilt up until now... he's been living in misery all the time in his guilt.

"Hey Blu..." I began to speak, "Then, what about her condition?"

"I don't remember... because after I had a lot of red sights in front of my eyes, I fell unconscious," he began to continue his dark tale,"After that, I woke up in a room in the hospital and found if my wings started shaking often... but maybe this is my luck... the kid was fine, even though she needed a massive blood donation... that kid survived."

If I don't hold it... my tears will wet my cheeks after hearing his answer... I feel a little relieved because there is a glimmer of light in his dark past...

"But still... I don't deserve to be a writer, do I?" he looked at me, with a look of regret,"These two trembling wings should be used to make people happy, not make people suffer! This is a punishment for me, I really should stop being a writer..."

But apparently...

* * *

Chapter 10 : Shadows Whisper

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

He still lives in the shadow of his guilt...

 **And done...**

 **Okay guys... thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.** **If you either like it or not make sure to leave a review... you may criticize, advise, or do whatever you want. But nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoy it...**

 **And now, I'll see you later in my next CoL...**


	11. CoL 11

**Hey guys... It's nice to see you again...**

 **So, firstly, I want to thank dutchmaniac for another follows! And also thanks to Fenix139 for some** **questions and** **helpful advices!** **About his advices, I took some important points that I will use for this story in the future... here are some :**

 **One, Blu's father... it is true, during this story I only mentioned his father once... in the second/** **fourth** **chapter if I'm not mistaken. I never mentioned his father's background, his work, where he lived and others. I honestly didn't think to do it... but, let see what I can do.**

 **Two, Jewel's parents... well, they will appear in this chapter... their first appearance... just wait for it, okay?**

 **Three, about the past of Blu and Jewel... You've known a little bit about Blu's past in the previous chapter, and I plan to talk about it slowly as the story progresses. A little spoiler, in the middle of the story there will be one or more special chapter(s)... so, wait for it as well, yes? Then about Jewel's past... how do I explain about this? Ah, In any condition, I forbid myself to tell you about it, I am sorry. But in this chapter I slipped a little clue about her past. I think you can guess a little, because I believe you guys are very good at guessing, right?**

 **Okay, that's all... and now... happy reading.**

* * *

 _ **Blu's POV**_

I have remembered everything. One reason why I decided to stop writing is because of me, that kid suffered a pretty bad wound in her cranium, left a bitter scar-memories... because of me... the color of a white flower became red.

Jewel didn't show any reaction, she just sat next to me while bending her face staring at the ground, "Yesterday is history... tomorrow is a mystery... today is a gift..." she whispered to me as she lifting her face, looking at me, "That's why it's called the present."

She once again smiled at me even though I...

"Do not waste your present focusing on the past stories..."

Her words somehow...

"Spend it by picking up a pencil and writing yourself a new journey..."

She then stood up, staring up at the sky and pointing toward the stars which shining so brightly in the darkness, and saying cheerfully under those stars...

"Learn from yesterday, live for today, look to tomorrow, rest tonight, look at the stars!"

"Where did you get those words?" I asked with a puzzled expression.

"Snoopy..." she turned around and now standing right in front of me, "You no longer need to hide in the shadows of your past, you just need to go forward and keep looking up... that's the secret of life."

"But still... I... these wings have hurt someone. Blood-stained wings are not worth even touching a pencil. I didn't even dare to meet that kid, until finally that kid has moved somewhere."

I am really the worst... I am a murderer...

She then kneeled down in front of me, so her face was right in front of my face. I can vaguely hear her breath, her gaze shows as if she cares for me, and tries to help, "I don't know who this kid is, but one thing I know for sure... that kid will be sad to see her hero like this, you know..."

"...?" I don't understand her words at all.

"A hero who saved her life..." she continued, smiling.

She then grabbed my wings. Her grip is so comfortable and warm, and maybe without me realizing my face will turn red... this kind of situation really makes me awkward.

"When you're depressed, it always helps to lean your head on your wing. Wings like to feel useful." she said to me while gripping my wings,"Look... your wings color is the same as mine. The blood stain has gone, even your wings are not trembling anymore. As I thought, you're a writer after all, because there's a lot of pencil powder on them."

My heart is shaken... my eyes opened... my beak cannot respond... I really admire her... a girl who is in front of me...

"See what I mean, your wings feel happy to be in my wing..." Jewel smiles when I realize if she still holds my wings.

And instantly...

'Oh no...!' I shouted to myself, my face is now completely blushing, as my heart pumps blood too fast to my face.

"You said you haven't met that kid yet, and you don't know where she moved, right?" Jewel then stood smiling cheerfully, "That's good... you can convey your feelings through your new book, and I'm sure wherever she is, your feelings will surely reach her... I mean, hey... 'I am a writer, my stories will tell you more about me than I ever will...'"

I really didn't like the night since childhood. I always feel worried and scared when I am in it because I cannot see anything, even my own shadow, but somehow, tonight looks more beautiful and shining. Is it because the night stars are shining so brightly? No, but...

It's her own shine which makes darkness night pretty...

"Haaah..." I sighed long enough, before finally I began to speak, "You really win this..." for the second time, she managed to make me smile again, after a week plus a day ago she managed to force me to write her books review, she now managed to get me to write my new story that I've now found.

"So now, what are you going to do?" Jewel asked me.

"Of course go home..." I said as I got up from the bench. "There are things I have to write."

"That's great..."

A beautiful starry night, just me with her in this lonely little park. I hope time can stop, so a beautiful night like this can go on forever...

 _ **3rd person POV**_

Half an hour passed after Blu and Jewel left the park. They both parted at the crossroads after giving a farewell wave, they were now walking towards their own home.

Jewel who was heading eastward, silent for a moment... she stopped her pace and leaned her wings onto a sizable tree trunk. For a moment, she held her forehead, then walked back. She then arrived in front of a small ice cream shop with a large writing emblazoned on a wide glass window like-wall, so that the inside of the store is full of tables and chairs for customers can be seen.

It read, 'Helados Blue Alas'

Jewel opened the door at the same time as an echoing bell sounded. There are no customers in it, because tonight is quite late, and of course at the door of the ice cream shop there is a 'Close' sign.

"Ah, at last..." an adult female bird with darker blue eyelids, similar to hers. With widened eyes, she intercepted Jewel and asked in a high tone, but worried, "Where have you been?"

"It's late at night, you know... why didn't you tell us first?" the heavy voice came from behind the adult female bird, a voice that looked fierce, but seemed worried. He's masculine, with a short crest of flattened feathers on the top of his head.

"I'm sorry mom, dad..." Jewel replied in a rather casual tone, "There was a small sudden thing I had to do after school."

The two birds in front of her are Jewel's parents... Clairine and Eduardo. They both opened a small ice cream business in Moose Lake... opened a successful and well-known store in their neighborhood. They both make the ice cream with their own recipes, thus creating ice cream with a variety of shapes and flavors that are different from other ice cream stores. Although referred to as an ice cream shop, lately they are also trying to make gelato, sorbet, milkshakes and frozen yogurt in their small 'laboratory' under this shop.

Her parents looked at Jewel with curious eyes, but worried...

"I'm a little tired, I'm going to my room then." continued Jewel, stepping toward a small wooden staircase that was behind the ice-cream refrigerator filled with ice cream left over from the sale.

However, her pace was stopped by her mother's words, "Wait! Don't you dinner first?"

Jewel turned and replied, "Sorry mom, I think I'll pass the dinner this time."

"Are you all right, Jewel? Your face looks pale..." asked her father, Eduardo who since her return showed a worried expression on his face.

"I'm fine, dad. I'm just tired, that's all." Jewel replied to her father with a smile.

"Did you take your medicine?" asked her father again, still showing the same expression.

"Yes... I took my pills this afternoon at school," and then she walking up the stairs, "Good night... mom, dad."

On the second floor, there was a long corridor with an iron pipe attached to the wall along the hallway as height as Jewel's waist. There were only two doors there, one of the doors right at the end of the stairs was a lacy wooden board that read, 'Gemma's room'.

Jewel walked to her room with staggering. She almost fainted, but fortunately she was able to maintain her balance using that iron pipe to keep her body from falling. She stopped for a moment, before opening the door of her room, and instantly dropping herself on her bed, closing her eyes in the half-dark room, since there was only a light source coming from the opened door.

 _ **.**_

 _ **The next day...**_

 _ **Blu's POV**_

 _ **.**_

"This is..." my beak gaped, glaring at a room in front of my eyes. A room mentioned by the vice-principal yesterday.

"Not bad, huh?" Jewel who was standing next to me only briefly remarked in a slightly annoyed tone, with a rather surprised face.

"Hahaha..." I laughed nervously.

The storeroom that he talked about, had been established since the first time this school was built. This room is in the attic, at the end of a hall rarely passed by teachers and students. Inside there was nothing, just dust and cobwebs in every corner. In addition, there are also many piles of dusty cardboard boxes piled up near the windows where the glass is so dirty and blackened because dust builds up. There was only a wooden table, and four wooden chairs in the center of the room.

"Well, at least this door is still in good condition." I said, opening and closing the storeroom door. A plain green wooden door, and still looks decent. Maybe because the quality of old timber is pretty good... I guess.

Then, Jewel stepped inside, looked around and inhaled a long breath,"Ahhh..." then smiled, "The air is still fresh. The air circulation here is so good."

'Finally, her positive comment came, after looked disappointed.' I said to myself.

It's true, as I recall the window of this room is always open, there's even a large air vents on it. Although it has long abandoned, this room I think can be a comfortable room.

"Look... there is table and some chairs which are still in great condition." she continued, sitting on one of the chairs.

But...

"What's this?" she lifted her wings. Her feathers became matted and sticky from the cobwebs in the chair, "Well, I think we should have a little cleaning operation."

I walked up to her, "I also think so, but I guess it takes all day."

"Then we will help."

A very familiar voice came from the door behind us. Jewel and I turned to find out the owner of the voice.

"Gracie? Robe?" I'm a little stunned.

"I see... you guys were well rewarded by the vice principal, eh? This is really an interesting room..." Roberto said, grinning.

"What are you doing here? Isn't this morning you should practice?" I asked, confused.

"Don't worry about it. We passed the morning practice." Gracie said, smiling casually.

"So, you guys will help us?" asked Jewel in hopeful tone.

"Of course..." Roberto replied, showing his cool face, "Because I used to use this room as well. And you know what... this room is haunted..." he tried to scare her.

"Really? What kind of ghost? Have you ever seen this ghost?"

This is like the fishermen who are fishing...

"You know, it's said that there's a student who committed suicide by jumping out of that window." the fisherman threw his bait, and...

"Then...!" the fish hit by fisherman's bait.

"He fell with his head first hit the ground. His skull was crushed, his blood and bones scattered, changed the color of the white school wall to red. His blood traces are still visible until now. Then, his spirit haunts this room... a headless spirit, with his bloody feathers...! When there is someone who stayed in this room until late at night, there will be an echoing sound that filled this small room... 'Do you like this smell? do you like this color? do you like my head?' just like that! Firstly maybe only voices, but if you still stay in this room and ignore it... the spirit will appear and ask once again, 'Why do you ignore me?'"

"That's really creepy story..." somehow, Jewel completely not scared to hear that story, instead..."This can be the idea for my story...!" she looks so excited.

'I see, she's the type who likes horror genres, eh?' I said to myself.

"Why, why doesn't this work?" I think Roberto looks a bit disappointed, because the results don't match his expectations.

'At least you tried...' I thought with inner laugh awkwardly.

As I watched their conversation, Gracie tapped me on the shoulder, "Hey... substitute character. You'd better help me move these boxes."

"Why should I help you?" I asked in a sarcastic tone, "It's your fault we're not allowed to use the library anymore."

But Gracie instead throws a box at me, and by reflex I catch and pick it up, "This is... heavy..." 'What the heck is the contents of this box?' I grumbled in my mind

"Shut your beak, and get working..." she replied, but ignoring my words just now.

"What the heck is that? Are you actually listening to me?!" I exclaimed irritably.

"Quickly, move the box here...!" she commanded me.

"Do not telling me what to do...!" I grumbled.

A busy morning... A louder spring breeze in this third floor, through a pile of dust covering this room...

"Okay everyone...!" Roberto exclaimed, and the four of us docked together, and he began his short speech,"This morning we have a clean operation. We're going to clean up this mess, so that Blu and Jewel, uh, I mean... Hyacinthum G and J Gemma can use this room to write their chapters. Let's do it!"

The noise in this small room, giving rise to the beautiful echoes and tones of the breeze in late spring...

It's true what she said, _("...Keep looking up... that's the secret of life.")_ because now I've found it...

* * *

Chapter 11 : Secret of Life

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

That little secret...

 **And we're done...**

 **Before I finish this chapter, there's one thing I want you to know... that's right, about the quotes in this chapter I copied from two iconic characters, Charlie Brown and Snoopy. A** **ctually there are some things that I change a little, but these are the original :**

 **"Learn from yesterday, live for today, look to tomorrow, rest this afternoon." -Snoopy.**

 **"Keep looking up… that's the secret of life." -Snoopy.**

 **"When you're depressed, it always helps to lean your head on your arm. Arms like to feel useful." -Charlie Brown.**

 **I think that's it, I really like those characters from Peanuts, Sunday American comic strip written and illustrated by Charles M. Schulz. Maybe along this story I'll be copying more of their quotes, of course with a little change.**

 **Okay guys... thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.** **If you either like it or not make sure to leave a review... you may criticize, advise, or do whatever you want. But nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoy it...**

 **And, I'll see you later in my next CoL...**

.

.

.

.

.

In the afternoon, after many hours, the four of us cleared this storeroom. The black window, now turning into a place where the orange light flooded this room, made the remaining dust sparkling.

A window facing the sunset may be the perfect place to see the beauty of the evening sky, because it's higher than the ground, so that no object will obstruct the scene, and its light.

After we moved the dusty boxes, the room became more quieter. There was only me sitting in a chair facing the window. The table in front of me is filled with electrolyte drink bottles, and snacks are a sign that this room was so crowded.

Roberto and Gracie now have to practice for their important tournaments. Their practice, their cries of excitement sounded clear from above, though it wasn't in the library, but their voice was enough to dampen this silence.

But again... I'm not alone...

Jewel... she sat on the floor, leaning against the wall under the window, closing her eyes. The small sighs of her breath, and her tiny body...

'She looks so cute when she's sleeping. As long as she doesn't do a lot of whim,' I mumble to myself, staring at her. Then walked closer to her slowly and quietly. I take off my jacket, and wrap it around her body, 'She must be tired...' I whispered to myself, then walked back to my chair, and stared at the sheets of paper between the electrolyte drink bottles, and the snack packs.

I sat back on this chair, grabbed my pencil and my white sheet, staring at her once again...

 _("for whom do you write that story?")_

Many things have happened, and maybe thanks to her I've found one answer for one of her many questions.

She who has forced me to write again...

She who has dragged me back into the literary world...

She who has found a way to convey my feelings...

She who has grabbed me out of my shadows...

She who has faded the blood stain on that flower...

She who has made darkness night pretty...

'I am writing... for your...'


	12. CoL 12

**Hey guys what's up? We meet again in Chapter of Life...**

 **First of all, I want to thank readerC137 and CandyPain124 for another fav and, or fol... that means a lot to me.**

 **Then, have you read Vindicate Teaser? Well, I still can not be sure when to continue that story, but I hope that weird teaser can convince you guys if I will continue it in the future... because this is almost half a year I didn't write about Vindicate, am I right? And maybe, I'll make a little teaser about Planet-X the second Arc too... just wait for it, yes?**

 **Okay, enough talking, let's... happy reading.**

* * *

Eight years ago, on the way home at night with the sound of a crying child that broke the silence on a quiet street. Right, that child was me... I'm the one who was crying behind her back.

"Stop crying, whiny Blu...!" shouted a little bird that carried me on her back, she's Gracie, my childhood friend.

On her back, I kept crying like a useless kid, just because my ankle was dislocated, and my feathers were dusty, "But my ankle is swollen, though I said I don't want to do that..."

"I know, I know... my ankle is swollen too, you know...!" Gracie, her condition was the same as me, but she still tried to carry me on her back. though, she would fall several times, and lose her balance due to pain, but she's still trying, not like me who could only cry, "Come on... stop crying! I'll carry you to your home!"

After hearing her words, and seeing how hard she tried to keep carrying me, and ignoring her own talons. Above her back, and her wet feathers because of my tears... I started to feel something...

"Even though your own talon is also hurt, but why you want to keep carrying me?" my crying began to subside, "Are you alright?"

"Of course not!" she replied, her face describing being in pain, "But it is my fault that your ankle becomes dislocated. So, let's just say this as an apology from me."

I was silent for a moment, wiping my tears and smiling at her, "Then... someday, let me carry you on my back."

 _ **.**_

 _ **Present time...**_

 _ **.**_

A few weeks after the four of us cleared this storeroom, now this room is like being home to us in this boring school. Where I'm used to writting, and where we used to chatting during breaks, or after school.

But on this sunny morning, there was a loud and rushed talonsteps from the hallway that leads here...

"Substitute character...!"

Suddenly, Jewel came into this room. She slammed the door while shouting with anxious face.

I turned to her, sitting on a chair with a beak full of sandwiches, "Yes...(*munch, munch, munch*)." I replied as I chewed it up.

"Yes...?!" her anxious face turned into a face that held her nerves, but also looked grateful.

Then...

"I can't believe it... you fainted and fell off the stairs because of not having dinner and breakfast!" Jewel said irritably, now sitting across the table, "Then, unbeknownst to your teacher, you run away from school medical room, and turns back here."

"Well, I've no other choice. I have to finish this story right away, because it's only a few days left." I replied, drinking the milk box in my wing while focusing on writing.

But Jewel was still silent as she looked at me with her worried face.

"Don't worry, I've eaten Gracie's sandwiches." I continued, smiling at her, "Seven sandwiches..."

"Seven...!?" she seemed a little surprised.

"Yes..."

She took a deep breath, then walked to the window and stared at the students from other schools gathered in the schoolyard below. Because today is the day that Roberto and Gracie are waiting for... they are both always as eager as ever.

"You're stupid, you should pay more attention to your own health..." Jewel suddenly gave me an advice, "You have no idea when you will meet your end..."

"Yes... of course..." I replied, somewhat hesitantly because she was suddenly talking about it.

"Oh... it looks like the Gracie's match is about to begin..." she said, then turned to me, "Let us see it..."

"Sorry, I'm not coming..."

"Come on..." then she reached for my wings, and pulled me out of the chair, "There are times when a writer should come out and look at the sky..." she told and smiling at me.

Although I've tried to refuse to come, but in the end I keep coming with her, because she stubbornly keeps pulling my wings.

"Wow... there are so many students who watching the match." Jewel commented in amazement at the crowd of students watching a baseball game.

"They are students from other schools, because of the preliminary round is held in this school, so, it's natural that they all came to give support..." I tried to explaining, but...

"Come on, Gres...! You can do it!" suddenly, Jewel shouted among the crowd.

"Hey! Did you listen to me or not?!" I asked her irritably.

"Yeah, yeah... I know... giving support, am I right?" she turned and smiled at me.

"Haaah..." I took a deep breath, then smiled, "You are always right..."

But, is it only with encouragement and support, can change the situation? The opponent that Gracie's team faced was the second winner of last year. The team became the second winner because...

 **(Author's note :** **Start from here, please let me know if there are mistakes in the mention of the baseball game. Honestly, I'm not very familiar with this game.)**

 _"Batter out!"_

The voice of a loud referee was heard... Batter from Gracie's team has 'out' with two strikes, then for the third throw, he didn't swing his baseball bat at all.

"What? Again? This is the ninth time Gracie's team got 'Batter out'." Jewel who was next to me commented,"For three innings her team didn't get any scores... no doubt Pitcher from the opposing team is so deadly."

Right, the opposing team won second place last year because of Pitcher's ability. His throw is said to have reached a hundred miles an hour... that is a number that almost matches international players. The team can always win the game by removing all Batter by utilizing three strikes or Strikeout. Therefore, almost all the opponents the team had ever faced had scored zero.

It's now entering the ninth inning, the last chance for Gracie's team to make score. Gracie's team is a very great team I admit it, because her team's score with the opposing team does not disputing much, 7 for Gracie's team, and 8 for the opposing team, like 1 to 2.

Somehow, her team players began to be able to hit the ball from the opponent's pitcher who was so dreaded of his throwing speed. Although in early inning, they looked overwhelmed facing his throw. But apparently now they can see the pattern of his throw.

'There is hope...' I said to myself.

Now it's Gracie's turn, If she can get one score, then the result will be the same and will be continued with extra innings. In that way, things can change. The spectator seems to be tense too... they may never expected if our school team can make it difficult for the second championship team last year.

I think I know why...

Although the opposing team has a very creepy pitcher, and almost perfect defense, but their stamina is nothing compared to our school team. I saw an hour ago the Gracie's team at the beginning of the innings didn't exert all their strength, they just centered on their analysis... analyzed the opponent's ability, and looking for weaknesses to find a gap in order to get score. At the beginning of the game they are left behind, they just need to catch up, though.

I took a deep breath. Breathing in all the warm air on this sunny morning... gathering all the energy to support her... my childhood friend.

"Gracie! Do not lose!"

My voice was so loud, it makes people around look at me, but I don't care... the thing is, she can easily know my position, no... but, both of us... because I'm not alone here...

Jewel also shouted again, "Hey Gras! If you lose, you have to buy me ice cream, you hear that?!"

 _ **Gracie's POV**_

Those voices... I can easily recognize them. While sitting and waiting in the Dugout for my turn to hit the ball, clearly visible, two blue birds who were suddenly create a furor in the spectators.

Blu and Jewel...

I guess the shouts of both of them not only gave me the spirit, but also to the spectators who also started shouting.

'My goodness... it's already hot, why they're both making the atmosphere even hotter...' I mumble to myself.

Well, but thanks to both of them...

"Gracie, get ready..." my coach said to me.

"Okay." I replied curtly.

I can enjoy this heat.

Among this excitement, I walked slowly toward the field with Baseball Bat in my wing... walking towards Home Plate.

Currently the opposing team has a score of 8, while our team scores 7, and this is the last inning for our team. That means, it all depends on me, if I manage to make a good swing... like a home run, I can change things. But I don't think it's that easy, because the pitcher of the opposing team is very dangerous, during this game I only managed to hit the ball once. That was just a Bunt hit, though.

"What is it? Am I trembling?" I whispered in my mind, as I stood ready to hit the ball, but somehow it feel like I'm not ready yet, because all of a sudden my wings are shaking.

 _"Strike!"_

'Hey, I'm still not ready! What the heck was that? I couldn't see it...!' I grumbled to myself,'Alright, come on... second throw! Now... I will be able to see it.'

 _"Strike two!"_

Wha-... why? I can see the ball coming, but why all of a sudden... I lost power in my wings. Is this what Blu feels, so he stopped writing?

"What are you doing there!? Stop being a stone statue and swing that bat!"

I gasped as I heard Blu's voice once more, I slowly turned to him, and saw his smile...

Oh right, how I can forget... the new Blu is now different from the old Blu. He has now re-written his beautiful chapters, his wings are no longer shaking as they once were. It's true, I can't make a story as good as his, but at least... let me write my own chapters... in my own way...!

Moments later, a clash between the bat and the ball was heard so loud. I opened my eyes and stared at the ball bouncing high in the air.

 _ **In the crowd...**_

 _ **Blu's POV**_

"Oh no..." I said, after seeing Gracie's blow that bounced the ball too high in the air,"The ball bounced too high."

"What do you mean, Blu? Doesn't that mean good?" Jewel, who was standing next to me, asked.

"No... that swing just made the ball soar up, but the distance isn't too far. It might just fall on Infield, if lucky. But... if unlucky, she can get Fly Out. It's very predictable..."

"That's... no way..." Jewel seems a little sad and disappointed to hear my explanation.

"Well, look..." I pointed my wings up to the sky, "The ball bounce so high, right? If she can run faster than the ball when it falls, I guess she can safely be in first or second base."

At least, there's still hope, right Gres?

 _ **At the same time...**_

 _ **Gracie's POV**_

Without thinking twice, I immediately threw the Baseball Bat and ran with all my strength to the first base, while the ball was still rising high in the sky, the opposing team began trying to figure out where the ball would fall, while I continued running toward the second base. I saw the opposing team had picked up the ball that fell on Infield, and passed it on to their third Baseman, but I don't care and kept running towards the third base, and then crashed towards home base... home plate.

"Gracie, what are you doing?!"

"Come back! Turn around...!"

The coach and my friends tried to warn me, but somehow these talons wanted to keep running. Without turning around, I keep running to the home base... just a few more steps, I can write my chapters like his. I threw myself down, shoving my body against the ground so my talon would touch the home plate...

But among these dust ...

 _"Out! Game set!"_

My chapter sheets are stained...

 _ **A few hours later...**_

Tonight feels so empty... walking alone under the dim lights of the street. I didn't expect my team to lose in the preliminary round... everything is my fault.

Tomorrow is Roberto's match, so now he's undergoing a briefing from his coach. Blu who will soon be sending his story and maybe he'll be back as writer as he used to be, and I... I have failed...

"Hi..."

The familiar sound was heard in my ears. I stopped my steps at a half-dark intersection... staring at someone standing a little way ahead of me. I couldn't see his or her face, but when he or she stepped forward, and the streetlight shone on that bird's face... I could immediately tell who it is...

"Blu...?! What are you doing here? Don't you have to finish your story right away?" I asked, somewhat surprised by his sudden presence.

But he ignored all my questions, and kept stepping closer to me with a plastic bag in his wing. Then, when he was right in front of me...

"Kyaaa...!"

He kicked my left ankle, and it made me scream in pain.

Then...

"Blu... this is embarrassing." apparently that was in the plastic bag was ice cubes that he deliberately brought to ease my wound. I am now on his back... with my left ankle wrapped in this frozen plastic, "Nobody knows this wound..."

"You silly bird... you think how long have we known each other?" he replied, in a soft voice.

"Don't you have to finish your story?"

"It's okay... I'll get on with it later."

"Where's Jewel?"

"She had gone home..."

On the way home, we chatted casually as usual...

"But you're pretty heavy too, eh... for a crazy sports girl..."

"It's rude, you know... talking about weight problems to a woman...!"

"Hahaha... I know, I know..."

And with a little joke...

In a cold and lonely night... I think I remembered something like this before...

"Hey, Gres?" he looked up at the sky.

"Yes?"

"Look..." he continued, and I obeyed his words and lifted my head...

I was amazed to see what he saw. A sea of stars on black sheets... I cannot say anything, just opened my eyes wide, and keep them from blinking, so I can still enjoy this amazing sight.

"It's the same as it used to be..." he continued.

I lowered my face, and listened to the continuation of his words...

"I used to promise to carry you on my back..." he turned and looked at me with a warm smile.

"Blu... thank you..." I whispered to him.

"You are welcome..." he replied, turned his head, and staring forward to the street with a smile.

But...

"I'm so upset! Very upset!"

For some reason my tears suddenly streamed down my cheeks...

"Because of me... our team lost! Though we've been trying so hard day and night...! But we lost because of me!"

His blue feathers gets wet from my tears... the smell of paper is clearly wafted from his feathers... the soft sighs of his breath are clearly audible.

"Damn it! Why should we lose?!"

I'm very upset...

I burst all my emotions behind his warm back... screaming and crying, because angry and disappointed...

But this is strange... why the stars on this night can look so shining? But I guess the stars will only shine when it's night... the stars can only shine in the darkness...

* * *

Chapter 12 : On The Way Home

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Just like eight years ago...

 **And we're done...**

 **The next chapter should be the important day for Blu, and we finally begin to enter the middle of the story. Make sure you leave a review, such as comments, advice, or questions about plot holes or anything that makes you confuse... hopefully I can answer them.**

 **Alright, I guess that's it... I'll see you soon, in my next CoL.**


	13. CoL 13

**Hey guys... we meet again...**

 **Today is the last day of my vacation, and tomorrow I'm going back to school, which means, maybe... this story will be a little late in its progress... I'm sorry guys. And speaking of its progress... I decided to take a break about... let's say, one month maybe, or sooner (I will try my best). The reason is I just wanted to write a few chapters, first, for a month, and then I just translate and publish them. Don't worry guys, I will not abandon this story, because I really enjoy writing it.**

 **I apologize, and thank you for your understanding... Happy reading.**

* * *

 _ **Blu's POV**_

"Go Roberto!" Gracie's cheers echoed in the cheers of the other spectators. Although her left ankle was bandaged, it doesn't dampen her spirits... like Gracie I know.

The next day, in this stinging noon...

"The heck are you doing, Robe?! C'mon, more serious...!"

But I think this afternoon can be hot again, because all of a sudden, Jewel shouted while hitting my head.

"Why did you do that?!" I muttered irritably.

"Shut up! That's because you're blocking my sight!" she answered me, but her gaze focused only on the soccer field.

"That's right! You'd better get out of my way!" apparently, Gracie's also on her side.

"Go...!"

"Robe!"

'They're both really rowdy spectators...' I whispered in my mind, then immediately crawled out of this anarchist crowd, and watched the match from a distance.

Indeed, today is the last day of the preliminary round for the soccer tournament. And unfortunately, Roberto got matches schedule during noon. But, not only that...

Those two rowdy birds... Gracie and Jewel. Makes the atmosphere even hotter... and I think... the other spectators were thinking the same thing as me. I could see, they began to keep the distance from both of them.

But this is... this is the first time I see Roberto so overwhelmed and exhausted when facing an opponent. In fact, their opponent lead by one point, while Roberto's team... zero. Their opponents have a rather great attacker. They scored in the thirtieth minute through a corner kick. That attacker's kick, making the ball curve straight into the top corner of the football goal... almost hit the top of horizontal crossbar. Lucky enough, the ball didn't out of the field.

I went on watching the match under the shady trees, although I couldn't quite see it, but I could tell if there was not much time left... even more, it's already the second half. I could clearly see Roberto running as he dribbled towards the enemy's goal. He tries hard past all the backers there, passing the ball to fellow teammates, and received it back. It's just that in the last moments, when he was doing a direct attack... the ball was hitting the top left crossbar, and out. Though it's nearly...

Then, the sound of the whistle was heard, and the match ended with a score of one against zero. A whistle sound that blends in between this air, I can tell if Roberto's team is...

"That's... no way..."

I could hear Gracie murmuring as I walked toward her who was still standing next to Jewel. I didn't say a word, I just stood staring at Roberto as his best friend. He looked so exhausted, his sweaty face showing a deep disappointment among his damp, dusty feathers... though he then smiled, staring at the three of us.

"Sorry guys... I've failed to become a star..." he said to us.

None of the three of us responded to his words...

Then, he looked at me, and smiled,"Now... I leave the rest to you, Mister Hyacinthum... you are the one who'll become the star."

Even so, I know he's trying to hide his grief, behind that fake smile...

 _("I'm so upset! Very upset!")_

Because last night, I've seen a face like his...

'A star, eh?' I whispered in my mind, seeing Roberto from a distance, among the calmed spectators.

 _ **.**_

 _ **A few days later...**_

 _ **3rd person POV**_

 _ **.**_

In a women's public restroom, Jewel stood in front of a sink with a dozen pills in front of her. Medicines that are quite a lot, she took her medicines in a hurry, while Carrying a portable bottle, and all the water inside of it, was drunk by her.

"Did you see that girl?"

"Yeah... she took a lot of pills..."

Coincidentally, when Jewel was taking her medicines, she didn't realize that two other birds found herself while drinking those pills. Though she heard their comment, she tried to ignore them, and immediately put all her medicines in a hurry into her bag, then walked out of the public restroom.

 _ **Blu's POV**_

About five days after Roberto's last match, it's a time when I have to hand over the script to the sponsors in a rather grand building on the town square. The place is pretty far away, so need to take a bus. But even so... they still insist on coming, even though I've told them if the exhibition will be held tomorrow.

"Awesome! It's been a long time since I've been here..." Gracie said in amazement as she raised her head at the tall building in front of us. Her wings are used to protect her eyes from the sunshine in mid June... the end of spring, and the beginning of the summer.

"It feels so nostalgic..." said Roberto, doing the same thing as Gracie,"There is absolutely no change, and yet, this building isn't as big as a football stadium."

"You dumb bird... do not compare it to the stadium!" Gracie grumbled at him.

"Haaah..." I could only sigh, looking around, "Oh yes, why Jewel hasn't come back yet?"

"Jewel? Ah, maybe the public restroom is crowded..." Gracie also looked around.

Maybe she's right, because it's located near the park. A park near that building... a place that is usually crowded by residents, but now it looks quiet, no one is seen. Well, it's natural because the exhibition hasn't started yet.

That building is indeed held many interesting things... writing contest, music contest, until the exhibition of various works of art and books. When such events, usually the park will be crowded with visitors. Although small, but the garden looks comfortable because of the many facilities in it and also the flowering trees that surround it. Even now, I still see its flowers at the beginning of this summer.

They call that building, the Magna House...

I used to come here often, especially to that building... the Magna House. Since that building was the place where I often participated in writing contests when I was a kid, and of course my books were often displayed in that building when there was an exhibition. Sometimes there is also a meet and greet event with the world's great writers, and when I was forced to get involved in it, I feel very awkward and embarrassed to show my face to my readers. Therefore, I was only involved once. Because that was the last time I had a terrible fight with my mother, when I was just thirteen...

"Ah, there she is...!" Gracie's shout breaking my memories of my past. But maybe, I should thank her, because I don't want to remember these bitter memories.

"Sorry to have you all waiting..." Jewel ran up to the three of us.

"My goodness... what took you so long?" I muttered irritably.

"Sorry... the restroom was pretty crowded..." Jewel apologizes as she began to chuckling.

"Well, the important thing is we're not late, right?" Gracie said, confidently.

"Maybe even too early," Roberto continued.

"If you're still chatting, I'm gonna leave you all..." I shouted, already far ahead of the three of them.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Gracie immediately running towards me, followed by Roberto and Jewel behind her.

After walking up some stairs on the front porch, the four of us arrived inside the hall, in the front aisle more precisely, that led to the another stairs we have to climb to reach the main hall on the bottom floor. That hall will be the heart of the exhibition tomorrow. Not only books, but also some famous paintings to the works of various artists in the world. There is also a musical performance in the concert hall that will bring a variety of classical music.

"Alright then, I'm gonna hand over my script." I said to Gracie, Roberto and Jewel who were standing at the doorway that still looks lonely.

"Is it gonna be your next book?" Gracie smiled at me.

"Definitely."

"Such a former artist..." Roberto smiled too.

"Haha..." I responded, chuckling.

"Then, we'll be waiting for you, Hyacinthum G," Jewel, the girl who had dragged me back to this building, as always seemed so cheerful before my eyes.

"Yeah..." I smiled at the three of them... friends waiting for me.

I think it's better like this, right mom? I don't want to end up like you... being a loner writer who was silent in the darkness. I'm not alone...

After a few steps I went up the stairs, all of a sudden Jewel called me back, "Hey..."

"What is it?" I replied, turning to her.

"If I may know... what is your story title?"

I was silent for a moment, smiling then answering her short question, "Stars during the day will shine upon the world..."

"I see... good for you, eh?"

Though I give an abstract answer, but I don't think it's a problem, because of the look on her face, her growing smile, and her eyes... she already knows what the title of my story is.

"Yeah, I know..." and then I went on my way, walking up the stairs.

Actually... there's only one little star shines on my dark path...

* * *

Chapter 13 : Twinkle Little Star

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

That twinkle little star is you...

 **And done...**

 **Okay guys... thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.** **If you either like it or not make sure to leave a review... you may criticize, advise, or do whatever you want. But nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Oh yes guys... do you remember the special chapter(s) I mentioned a few previous chapters? Well, because in the next chapter we're gonna discover something in the past...**

 **So, see you in a month.**

.

.

.

.

.

For three years my talons haven't touched this stairs. Stairs that aren't made of ceramics, but from the material process of metamorphosis limestone... marble stone. Because this stone has long-lasting properties, it is a good reason why this stone was chosen as the floor material of this one hundred and forty-four years ago. This marble has a beautiful white abstract lines, probably like a thunderclap in a black sky.

I heard tomorrow the Magna House also held classical music performances at the concert hall. I really want to see it, because to be honest I prefer classical music rather than music nowadays. Classical music such as Chopin, Mozart, Beethoven, Franz Liszt, Bach and so on... the music is like moving my wings to write... because in truth, the composers also express their feelings using their own way. It's their stories that they uttered through instruments. A miracle that creates harmony. In that moment, music transcends words.

After a few steps, I saw a yellow female and a male scarlet macaw birds... they are both the same age with me. I don't think they're both employees in this building, because the clothes they wear seem normal everyday-clothes. My first impression when I saw them both is...

'Another writers, aren't they?' I thought, because today is the last day to submit their script to the sponsors.

As I walked up the stairs, they both always looked at me. I feel a little awkward, but I'm trying my best to ignore them. However, when I reached the end of the stairs, the male scarlet macaw stepped up to me and greeted me...

"Long time no see, Hyacinthum G." he used a polite tone, as if he had known me for a long time.

But unfortunately,"Ah... I'm sorry, but... who... are you?" I don't know him at all.

 **Next, 'Old Chapters'**


	14. CoL 14, Old Chapters Part 1

**Hey guys...** **Finally, after almost a month we didn't meet... I'm back from my little break. Thank you for your patience, especially to Alexriolover95 and Fenix139 who always give a review in each chapter in this story. And, I will respond a little about your review in the previous chapter...**

 **Alexriolover95 : _I beg you buddy don't misunderstand Jewel. She isn't going to be a drug addict, lol...!_** ** _Why did you think about it that far?_** ** _(o) And yes... he is as you might expect. I hope I don't disappoint you..._**

 **Fenix139 :** _ **As I expected from you... You are so detailed. There are good and bad news... the good news is that I might be able to answer all your questions, and the bad news is... I hope I don't disappoint you regarding the end of this story.**_

 **Now, I can start writing again... Happy reading...**

* * *

 _ **3rd person POV**_

One sunny summer morning... seven years ago...

A small town located around Moosehead lake that they call Moose Lake, a quiet and peaceful little town. With an average temperature that is relatively cold every year, even in the summer. With a population of no more than three thousand inhabitants, the city doesn't often hold such a large and luxurious event. But on this day, in 2009 a writing contest was held for children who live around the city. A massive and well-known event in the city is held once a year in the town hall. Two thousand people, with a population of children who are less than twenty percent, give birth to the forerunners of international scholars. Therefore, the mayor of Moose Lake decided to hold a writing contest to help writers from young to old to hone their skills years ago.

Like this year, writing contests for children are held as usual at the town hall that is strategically located on the edge of the lake. With a large lawn and views of the Moosehead lake to the east, so that when the sun rises, its light is spread by the surface of the lake.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

A bustling summer morning in the city hall... lots of children with their parents walking into. All of them are contestants of the writing contests who are waiting for the announcement of winners and at the same time when the prizes are awarded. Children between the ages of seven and nine feel so happy and worried. Well... the simplest gifts like candy and trophies, for example, might make them feel nervous like that.

"Hmmpf..." A male scarlet macaw who walked towards the hall alone. A nine-year-old boy who put on a confident smile while looking around him, "I will definitely get that first place. Because I'm Timans Noque, the creator of a famous hero in this city. There's no way my hero will lose." with confidence, he said to himself in front of the entrance.

"Get out of my way... you're blocking the entrance." A young girl's voice rang out from behind him.

The scarlet macaw looked behind him, "Emy?!" he looked a little surprised, "What are you doing here?"

A female yellow macaw stands behind him. Her face showed a cold expression, and her eyes stared sharply at him...

"What am I doing here? Of course waiting for the results." replied the little girl named Emy, with a relaxed expression.

"No, I mean... this is the first time I've seen you here. So, you also sent your story?" asked the scarlet macaw.

"Yeah... this is my first time," Emy answered, still in a flat tone.

"Then, it's unfortunate for you, is not it? Because this is your first time, it must be difficult to get first place." the scarlet macaw grinned confidently.

"Really?"

"Of course... because I am the one who will get the first place!" the scarlet macaw exclaimed with confidence.

"Well, let's see about that... Alex."

The scarlet macaw named Alex is Emy's classmate. They already know each other thanks to their relationship with Aryna who is an editor of children's magazines, and also a novelist, and Alex's mentor too. He has sent many stories, most of which are super hero stories for the magazine. Alex had just published his story into a book that was quite a hot topic among lovers of fantasy novels around Minnesota. As for Emy, actually, she also got the same guidance from Aryna but as she said, this is the first time she wrote a story and sent it to this contest.

 _ **About thirty minutes later...**_

"No way..." Alex's face was shocked, his beak opened, "I got third place..."

And the results have been announced... when a '21 cm x 29.7 cm sheet of paper' was displayed on the bulletin board in the town hall. The paper sheet contains a list of children who get scores from famous novelists in the world. The contestants gathered around that board, some of them felt sad, disappointed... and some felt something contrary to what they felt...

"Oh... not bad. You get third place for that unreasonable story." Emy who was standing next to him, commented after seeing the list before her eyes.

"Shut up..." Alex responded in a limp tone, exhaled and then asked Emy, "Then, how about you?"

"Look at the name above yours..." Emy replied with a teasing tone and a little smile.

Alex lifted his face, looked at the list once more, then moved his eyes up. He saw Deduvox that was one number above his, "No way... you got second place...?!"

"Right..." Emy smiled, "Maybe I'm just lucky." she then looked at Alex's slightly pale face, and felt the aura of despair from him, "Don't take it seriously... it's just a little contest. After all, you get a third place isn't too bad, right?" she tried her best to calm him down.

"Haaah..." Alex sighed, then smiled, "Maybe I still have a lot of practice, eh? Just wait, Deduvox!" and his confidence has returned. With a confident tone, he pointed his finger at her, "My hero will not give up...!"

"Yes, yes... Timans Noque." Emy smiled, "But unfortunately, my 'hero' also doesn't want to lose."

"Oh yes... if you get second place. Then, who gets the first?" Alex said with a curious tone, then looked at the list once more. Looking at the top of the sheet, and reading the name of the author who is at the top of the list,"Hyacinthum G...? What is that? This is the first time I've heard that name... "

"He is a new writer." Emy answered who was still standing next to him, "He is the son of Anicius G."

"Anicius G?! The legendary novelist...?" asked Alex with surprise.

"Yes..." Emy nodded.

"But..." Alex then looked up at the list of story titles written by each contestant, "What is that? The story he wrote..." stared at the title of the story belonging to Hyacinthum G on it,"F? Only one letter?"

"F..." Emy responded, "F in sheet music is _forte_ , which means 'loud'..."

Alex looked at her, paused while listening to her...

"The book tells of a young pianist who tried to survive in two world wars in a state of suffering from liver disease... a story that describes how hard life is, makes you reflect on the meaning of a life." Emy went on to explain, "Look, even on the book, the title is italicized... it's exactly like a forte symbol in sheet music, isn't it?"

"But how do you know?" Alex asked once more.

"Because I've read it..." she replied, then whispered to herself, "A really sad story..."

 _ **Alex's POV**_

' _Forte_ , huh?' I said to myself, glancing at Emy's eyes... with a glimpse of a tear that was about to flow from her right eye.

I think the story is really sad, because I rarely see her eyes glistened with tears. In fact, she when she was at school was touted as a cold-hearted loner, and could even be called feelingless girl.

Emy, my classmate is an introvert. She's very difficult to get along with her peers, so she doesn't have any friends. Because she is indeed a bird like that, she is the very picky type in friendship. Not everyone she knew she called a friend, only a few... I could know that because we had known each other for a long time. Whether I am considered a friend by her or not, but one thing is certain...

"Hey..." Emy looked at me with her expressionless face.

"What?" I responded.

When she considers someone as her friends... she will never leave and forget her friends. Good friends, I think, are hard to find, harder to leave and impossible to forget. Even though she is a cold bird, and her face rarely shows expression... she is actually a good bird, maybe she is just ashamed to show her feelings.

"There's still time before the main event begins. Let's have a drink first." she continued, staring at my back. There's an automatic drink vending machine near a long bench. A child... a blue feathered bird sitting on it alone while reading a book.

"Okay..."

I really want to read the story that has reached her heart... I want to meet Hyacinthum G.

The two of us walked towards the automatic vending machine... put the money in it, pressed the drink button we wanted, then stepped onto the long bench next to it, where there was already a kid sitting on it.

"Excuse me... can we sit here?" I asked politely.

The boy turned his eyes away from his book and looked at us, "Yeah..." he replied rather awkwardly. His face expressed something that was difficult to explain in words... but one thing I knew... his eyes were blank.

"Thanks." I expressed my gratitude to him, but he ignored me... his eyes returned to his book.

Emy and I finally sat on the long bench, with the blue boy between us. Since he had absolutely no intention of wanting to shift one bit. It's okay, he was the first to sit on this bench, I couldn't ask him to move from a place he considered to be comfortable for him.

'Is he here alone? He's a contestant too, isn't he?' I asked various questions in my mind.

 _ **A few moments later...**_

And in the end, no one of the three of us spoke out. That blue boy was too focused on reading, and as usual... Emy was also just silent, because she's a quiet bird.

After a while passed... I don't know for sure how long the three of us sat here waiting for the main event, specifically... gifts-giving and awards from the mayor to the first, second and third winners. The forerunner of great writers... according to the mayor, who is now standing on the stage. He will soon read out three contestants who will be given direct prizes from him.

I am grateful to be in third place... though actually, I was a little shocked by the appearance of two new writers who won first and second place. It's okay... I won't give up being a famous fantasy novel writer in the world.

"Welcome contestants, parents, ladies and gentlemen..."

As usual, the mayor opens first with his boring speeches. Many times I yawned, waiting for him to finish his speech.

"Thanks to the mayor for his warm welcome on this sunny morning. And now, the time has come for us, to welcome our three prospective young writers...!"

Here it is... after thirty minutes of boring speech, finally the time has come...

"We have three talented kids here, this morning. These children's feelings are expressed on a plain white sheet in the form of letters, words, sentences, paragraphs, to chapters...!"

I can meet Hyacinthum G...

"In third place, a young writer that we know very well. He is the bird responsible for the creation of serial stories in various children's magazines, as well as the creator of heroes who are very much loved by our children. He has also published a fantasy and sci-fi novel at the age of eight... He is Timans Noque. This time he wrote a new sequel from his character's journey, with a background in sixteen alternative worlds, a world that looks like earth but everything in it, is the opposite of what is on earth... the story is titled, _Planes of Oblivion_."

My pen-name... my author's name... that is the name given by my little sister, Lisa. Timans Noque... if the name is explained, it actually comes from Latin. I've no idea how she could get such a name, the important thing is I like to use this name.

Walking awkwardly towards the stage for the second time in one year. Maybe this event isn't as crowded as in the city, but I'm grateful to be able to get on this stage with my friend who will soon be called. The applause of the children and their parents began to echo in this hall, just after I stood on the stage smiling at them all... esteemed readers.

"Then, we have a new writer. She calls herself Deduvox, this blond feathered little girl has written a deep, dark story. A main character who is anti-social, isn't accepted in society, lives alone in school, even in her own home. Here she is, the author of the story titled _My Boring Story_... well, even though in reality it made the readers curious, including me. _My Boring Story_... a story that isn't boring at all. Anyway, let's welcome Deduvox!"

'Oh yes... if I'm not mistaken, the genre of her story is psychology, and romanticism, isn't it?' I whispered to myself, 'Until the main character finally meets someone who starts to give color to her life... and her life has begun to change.'

Emy stepped onto the stage, her eyes fixed on the floor with her long breath which she repeatedly did, 'Is it possible she felt nervous? For cold-hearted bird like herself?' I asked myself.

The audience's applause echoed along with the second writer who climbed onto the stage...

"And finally... the son of Anicius G. As expected of her son, even though this is the first story he wrote, but the plot is very weighty. With historical, war and psychological themes... it has made the story rather complicated, right?"

Okay, show yourself... Hyacinthum G!

"The story of a liver disease pianist who tried to survive in two world wars created by a writer who has the same surname as Anicius G... let us welcome Hyacinthum G!"

'Impossible... he is Hyacinthum G!' I cried in my mind when I saw a male blue bird walking up the stage, 'So it turns out he is Hyacinthum G ?! A quiet kid who was sitting alone on the bench while reading a book...?!'

Really beyond my expectations, it turns out that the blue kid is Hyacinthum G... meaning from the beginning we had met him...

Hyacinthum G... walking onto the stage didn't show a happy face at all... even though his face smiled, but his gaze was empty.

"Here are, gentlemen and ladies, our three young writers!"

Lively applause once again echoed in our ears. After on the bench, now the three of us stand together on the stage, still in the exact same position. Hyacinthum G is in the middle, Emy is on his left, and I'm on his right.

"Alright, look at the camera."

A photographer wants to take our pictures, after receiving the trophies and awards from world-renowned novelists... and this photo will be...

"Everyone says, stories..."

* * *

Chapter 14 : Old Chapters Part 1, Three of a Kind

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

A proof of our first meeting...

 **And done...**

 **I feel if this flashback story is long enough, maybe five to seven more chapters, and after that we can go back to the present. Honestly, I still haven't completed this flashback yet, only a few. But at least, I can answer all the questions that make you curious.**

 **Okay guys... thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.** **If you either like it or not make sure to leave a review... you may criticize, advise, or do whatever you want. But nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **And one more thing... I want to thank Alexriolover95 for allowing me to include his OCs...**

 **'Alex and Lisa belong to Alexriolover95'**


	15. CoL 15, Old Chapters Part 2

**Hey guys... w** **e meet again early, right? I'm trying my best to be able to get back to the main plot, and finish this past story as quickly as possible... say, the longest is two months, but I hope It's finished in one month. Therefore, maybe this chapter will be a little longer than usual. So, prepare yourself...**

 **I see... some of you might misinterpret if Blu's father is a writer in my** **previous chapter. So, Blu's father is not a writer, but his mother is. Well, I think it's natural because the previous chapter I wrote with a little rush, so maybe some of you are confused. But I hope in this chapter, I will be able to answer all your confusion... especially about Blu's father's background.**

 **Happy reading...**

* * *

"Congratulations on your third place, big brother...!" My little sister, Lisa, congratulated me with a cheerful tone, waiting for me in the courtyard of the town hall which began to quiet after its busy activities half an hour ago. She sat on a bench under the tree...

She looks so cute when she says like that, what's more... her cheerful smile is beyond cute. I am truly grateful to have a little sister like her, even though this year I went down two places, due to these two new writers, my full sense of disappointment faded away after seeing a scenery that beat up the view of the lake itself.

"Is that a compliment? I went down two places, you know..." I replied in a slightly teasing tone.

As usual as last year, only me with my sister who came to the city hall. Our parents are still busy with their work, even though now it should be a summer holiday. They said if they could finish their work as much as they could, they could enjoy an early summer vacation. And of course, they also said the exact same thing as last year, and perhaps, the same as last year... it will never happen.

"What about me?" Emy suddenly cut off my conversation with my sister, "I got second place, you know. I... Have... Defeated... Your... Brother..." she then looked at me with a grin.

"Please don't say that phrase with emphasis." I commented scathingly, while she giggled.

"Problem?" Emy still grinned teasingly, her eyes fixed on me.

"Don't ask!" I said briefly, staring coldly into her eyes.

I hear if an introvert puts more quality than quantity in friendship. They are more likely to have friendship with just a few that close to them, or in their small friendship circle. They prefer to be friends with a few people but deep, like now... the three of us. She showed her expression when chatting with my little sister, and threw out her poker face... for now. They had known each other since my sister was four years old, which meant that it had been a year gone, and they were still the same as usual. Maybe this is what Emy considers her as a friend. Considering she's a bird that is very difficult to interact in social life, so I am very happy to see her chatting in a friendly and relaxed manner with my little sister. Because she's more open in expressing her feelings when with her.

Our first meeting, about a year ago. After the end of the writing contest in that year, my little sister and I had a fight... a fight between siblings. I don't remember what we were fighting for, at dusk that day, which was certain after a little fight, Lisa cried and ran towards the edge of the lake. Of course I chased after her, and when I looked for her, I saw her laughing cheerfully with a girl who have feather color that blended between orange light. And then it turns out, the girl became my classmate and got the same guidance from Aryna, a novelist.

"Congratulations to you too, Sis Emy..." my sister smiled at her.

"Thanks..." she replied to her smile.

"But for me, still... my brother's story is number one." my sister turned to look at me,"I don't care what other people say, or what others judge... for me, my brother is the number one bird in the world... because, he is my hero."

Her childish nature sometimes gives the impression if she is very spoiled, especially to me. That's because almost all day when at home, she always spends all his time with me rather than with our parents who are always busy working. That doesn't mean I'm a _siscon_ , though, like in manga or anime.

"Look... who won this match?" I gave a mocking look to Emy.

"So what? We're not even competing." and her poker face appeared. She's really unpredictable bird, and also... a little annoying.

It's been almost an hour since the writing contest was closed this year. The three of us sat on a bench in the cool courtyard of the city hall under a shady tree that circled the courtyard. The shadow of these trees protects us from the blazing sun. Although in my opinion, it's not really that hot... considering the city has a low average temperature throughout the year. But, what's wrong with cooling off for a while in the quiet city hall?

"Where are your parents, Emy?" I asked her, who was busy talking to my sister.

"Emy turned to look at me, "At home." she answered curtly.

"Oh..." I stopped my next questions, because I knew where this conversation would go, "Oh yes... did you see Hyacinthum G?" I asked once again, changing the subject.

"He's gone home." Emy answered, in her flat tone.

"I see. His parents have picked him up."

"No..." Emy interrupted, "He came home alone..."

"..." I just paused, waiting for her to continue her words.

"He was the earliest bird to leave this city hall. After he got the trophy and the award, he immediately walked out of the city hall without looking anywhere." she continued.

"Too bad... I wanted to ask for something from him."

"Here..." Emy suddenly handed me a stacked paper that was put together with a paper clip to me, "This is what you want to ask for, right?"

"What is this?" I asked, still not knowing what paper she handed me.

" _f_... a copy of the script written by Hyacinthum G. I've finished reading it, so you can borrow it." Emy looked smile a little when she gave a stack of paper which made her show her expression a little bit.

"Thanks..." I grabbed a stack of A4-size paper, "717 pages?!"

"Right... amazing, isn't it?!" Emy exclaimed happily, smiling broadly at me. Very rarely does she show her expression like this... this is such a very rare moment to remember, "Don't lose a page, you understand?"

"Yes, yes... I understand." I replied, "What's this? You look different today?" I asked, finding out the reason behind this rare moment.

"I don't know?" Emy paused for a moment, stared at the ground and let out a long sigh before looked at me, "If you read the whole story, I think you will find the answer." she smiled faintly.

I didn't immediately reply her, because a gust of wind blew between us, a new breeze in the summer... the wind blew long enough to be able to fly some petals from trees near us. The petals on the wind felt caressing our feathers... a cool breeze coming from the lake in the early summer was so comfortable when we hid in the shade of this tree.

No one of us spoke after that, Emy and I just fell silent enjoying the view of the Moosehead lake that spread the light of the sun from the cloudless blue sky. Without me knowing it turned out that we had been sitting on this bench for more than an hour, and the town hall had begun to feel quiet, so we could hear melodious sound of the wind that shook the leaves beside us. Maybe it was that melodious voice that caused my little sister, Lisa, to sleep beside me... she leaned her tiny head on my shoulder while holding my trophy.

'Well, I don't think there's anything wrong with enjoying this scene for a moment.' I thought, gently pat her head.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

 _ **3rd person POV**_

 _ **.**_

In the administration room of a hospital that seems busy serving patients who want to seek treatment, and to get it, they have to wait for their turn to register themselves. In the midst of the bustle, a little blue bird boy appeared with a cheerful face while carrying a trophy and an award on his wings. He ran across the administration room, which was busy passing by the nurses, until one of them saw him and greeted him with a little reprimand...

"Oh Blu?" One of the nurses who was carrying a sheet of paper containing a list of patients, saw the male blue bird named Blu, who had just run past her, "I told you not to run in the hospital."

Blu turned, and looked at the nurse who had reprimanded him, "Oh I'm sorry..." he lowered his head as a gesture of apology, "I'm just too happy now..."

"Oh, I see. Hmm... let me guess, that trophy and that award, eh? You definitely won a writing contest this year, am I right?" the nurse asked, trying to guess what caused his excitement.

"Right... I got first place...!" Blu replied with a cheerful face.

"Wow, that's amazing... I think someday, you will become a great writer like your mother."

"Yes. Therefore... I want to immediately show this success to my mother. She said if this was the most efficacious medicine for her."

"That's good for you, and of course, your mother will definitely get well soon. Oh and... congratulations on your first place. I'm proud of you." the nurse smiled, giving him a cheerful greeting.

Blu nodded cheerfully, "Thank you..." then continued running down a long hallway with a four meter wide in front of him. A hallway with a black ceramic floor, with white walls that he always met in the hallway of this hospital. The silence, and the smell of chemical medicine... his steps that echoed in the silent hospital hallway always accompanied himself. With a cheerful face, he headed for a treatment room number 147 on behalf of Helen Gunderson. He knocked on the door shortly after arriving in front of it.

"Please come in..."

An answer came from inside. Then, Blu opened the door and found an adult female with the same feathers color as his, except that it was more faded, sitting on her patient bed, and smiling at Blu.

She is Blu's mother...

An opened large window becomes the way of the dazzling sunlight to enter the room, so that it can be clearly seen that the color of Blu's mother's feathers fades more than his. An IV penetrates the vein in her left wing, and that is also connected to a half-full infusion bottle to her left, close to the window. Near the patient bed, there is also a three-legged-table with some sunflowers on it. And... there is a sofa adjacent to the large window which is also used for air circulation, thus making this room feel cool, but also warm, then, a bathroom for patient is in the corner of the room, close to the sofa. The walls and ceiling of the room were all plain white. The lights embedded in the white ceiling illuminate the floor of the room which is brown, contrast to the others, with motifs like wood.

The sunflowers, in a flower vase, are shining brightly, like the sun in summer. It's no surprise that both ancient and modern birds associated the Sunflower with warmth, positivity, power, strength, and happiness since it was such a strong resemblance to the sun itself. With those sunflowers, it is hoped that they can have a positive impact on Blu's mother.

With a big smile, Blu's mother said, "Congratulations on your first place, Blu. I'm very proud of you."

Hearing that, Blu's smile grew wider, his face became more cheerful and seemed to glow when he was in the sunshine...

"How did you find out?" Blu ran to his mother's patient bed.

"Of course because you are my son, Hyacinthum G."

"So, are you feeling better?" Blu asked again.

"Yes. The most efficacious medicine is your success. isn't it?"

"Then..." Blu paused for a moment,"Then... I'm gonna always get first place... I will continue to write until you really feel better."

"Thanks... sweety." Blu's mother patted her son's head. With her faded wings, she caressed his blue feathers.

The conversation between mother and son seemed so harmonious... under the warm light, their smiles grew warmer.

"Oh yes, mom... where's daddy?" Blu asked, looking around the room.

"Your father is out to buy something, soon he..." his mother hadn't finished saying when an open door sound was heard, then an adult male bird entered.

"Oh, you're here apparently, son..."

Blu turned his head, staring at an adult male blue macaw that had the same feather color as his, only darker, and of course his beak was the same as Blu's. He is Blu's father, David. His black eye-bags showed him lacking sleep on his sluggish face. But with a big smile, and two plastic bags on both wings, he said gleefully, "What a perfect time, Blu. You come at the right time... I just bought some breads, and a milk box. Let's have breakfast together, son. You haven't had breakfast, have you?"

Blu didn't answer, but his stomach did it...

"Hahaha..." Blu's father, David, laughed at his son's stomach rumbling, "Let's have breakfast together." he walked to a wooden table near the patient bed, and put the things he had just bought on it.

"I'm sorry, David..." Blu's mother, Helen said in a weak tone, "I rarely make breakfast for you now."

"I told you... no need to apologize." David looked at his wife with a smile,"Now you just rest, so that tonight we can have dinner together at home. Your condition is getting better, that's what the doctor said, right?"

Helen smiled, "You're really a good man..."

"What do you mean? I'm indeed a good man. You just realized it now?" David replied with a rather boastful tone.

"And also a little arrogant..." Helen continued, staring sharply at him... grinning.

"Hahaha..." David laughed off, "I'm just kidding..." he then rummaged through his groceries, and grabbed a box of milk in it, "Here Blu... your favorite drink." He handed over the milk box to his son who sat next to his mother.

"Thank you, dad..." Blu replied, grabbing that milk box.

While Blu's father is preparing their small breakfast, Blu seems to be chatting with his mother with a cheerful face. His expression was completely inversely proportional to him this morning, in the town hall. His mother told him a lot about her past, when she was still studying with her friends, at the same university. She also told Blu when she first started writing. She said if in the past, her mother, or Blu's grandmother was also a writer, although not as famous as herself. But since then, the writter with the pen name 'G' began to be known to the world, starting with Anicius G, or his mother, and maybe in the future... Hyacinthum G will also be famous in the world. Well, that's what she hoped for. This is like the tradition in the Gunderson family, the blood of great writers flowing inside him.

"It's done..." Blu's father held two pieces of medium-sized sandwiches on both wings.

Two pieces of sandwiches, well... not sandwiches more precisely, because it's just bread. Given that the food brought to the patient's room must be considered, because it can cause contamination.

That is an unwritten rule in every hospital...

Father and son, eating the bread and sat together on a sofa that was close to the window. Eating the breakfast while staring out the window... staring at the blue sky as far as the eye can see, without any clouds blocking it. Beneath them lay a wide plain of trees under the hot sun that was already high above the sky. So in other words, they have breakfast in the afternoon...

"Do you want some, mom?" Blu offered his bread to his mother, who had since been staring at him with a smile.

"No, thank you. I've had breakfast, with hospital-style food, you know that right? That kind of thing." Blu's mother chuckled, then her expression began to change, her smile faded, and she lowered her face, looked at the blanket that covered her wings, and whispered to herself...

* * *

Chapter 15 : Old Chapters Part 2, A Moment to Remember

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"All I want is that we could be together for a longer time... Blu."

 **And done...**

 **For those of you who might be wondering, why in the previous chapter I didn't bring up Lisa, OC owned by Alexriolover95, but I was only mentioned her. And here she is... Lisa appears in this chapter.**

 **I guess that's it...** **thank you guys for taking the time to read this chapter.** **If you either like it or not make sure to leave a review... you may criticize, advise, or do whatever you want. But nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **I'll see you again very very soon... I hope.**

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **A few hours later...**_

A clear night covers the city of Moose Lake. The cold moonlight is reflected by the surface of the lake that shines by starlight. The temperature at night decreases drastically... the temperature is close to zero Celsius, even though it's summer. As with the rest of Minnesota, Moose Lake has a humid continental climate. Similar to the rest of the northern half of the state it has the warm-summer variety with relatively cool nights year-round. Winter temperatures are very cold but dry compared to summer.

The trees that circled the lake, their leaves seemed motionless... none of the wind blew tonight, and under one of the many trees, there was a house, with one of its room still bright in the light. it looked so striking in the darkness, remembering that it was midnight and most people were asleep at that time, especially on a cold night... the feeling of wanting to lie down as soon as possible on a soft, warm and comfortable bed. But not with one of the houses near the crossroads. A room facing the lake that still looks brightly lit by the stars of the ocean. Two adult blue macaws seemed to be talking about something serious in that room...

"So, you already know about that official letter?" asked the male, sitting on the bed next to his wife.

"I do know about that." replied the female, his wife, "Let me be clear again... will you accept the assignment?

Accompanied by the light of the night-lamp next to their bed... the dim light of that night-lamp, coupled with the silence of the night, made the conversation between them look so heavy.

The male... her husband fall silent shortly after hearing his wife asking the same question. He then smiled at her, "Of course not, honey... Antarctica is a very far continent, you know... I can't possibly leave you two here alone."

Hearing his answer, his wife's face instead showed a disappointed expression. She sighed before saying something completely different from her husband's expectations, "I wish you didn't say that..."

"What do you mean, Helen?" her husband still didn't understand the meaning of his wife's words, named Helen.

"I'm begging you, David... accept that assignment."

"Don't you feel sorry for Blu's condition?!" her husband named David... he suddenly raised his tone.

"Shhhs... lower your voice. Blu's sleeping in his room..." Helen whispered to her husband who then realized his mistake.

"Why did you force me to accept that assignment? Even though your own condition is also not very healthy, you know..." David lowered his tone.

Helen smiled then explained the reason in a soft tone, "Honey... don't worry about us. Accept that assignment to meet Blu's needs in the future. For me, who doesn't have much time left, I'm more worried about his future. For now and so on, what Blu needs is money. I hate to admit it, but it's true."

David didn't say anything. He still listens to his wife's explanation...

"In a few years, our son will soon study at a junior high school, then high school... and in the next few years he must go to university. You see, being a writer is not easy... I've gone through various bitter experiences that decorate my life. Our tears and sweat have wet our script, and so many papers that we have torn and thrown away." his wife continued to explain the reason.

"But..." David began to speak, and lowered his gaze, "Antarctica is... a very distant continent..."

"Hey..." Helen grasped her husband's wings, who looked confused, "I already feel better, you know... that's what the doctor said."

David raised his face, staring at his wife's smile...

"I told you, don't worry about us. I will wholeheartedly take care of Blu for the rest of my life..." Helen continued, still smiling,"Trust me... honey."


	16. CoL 16, Old Chapters Part 3

**Hey guys...** **we meet again.**

 **I want to tell you one short thing; After this chapter, I might be a little longer in continuing this story, you know... school stuff. But, that doesn't mean I won't continue it... it's just a little longer than usual. Say, once in two or three weeks I'm gonna update my stories.**

 **Okay now... happy reading.**

* * *

 _ **Alex's POV**_

'What a tiring day...' I shouted in my tired mind... dropped my body on my bed, then stared at the ceiling while remembering things that happened a few hours ago, 'I never thought I fell asleep for five hours on the city hall bench...'

That is true... a few hours ago, while enjoying the atmosphere in the quiet courtyard of the city hall. Sitting under a shady tree really caused my heavy eyes to close very long. The last time I remembered was the gusts and sparkles of the sun in the blue sky, accompanied by the cool breeze, and when I opened my eyes... the blue sky had turned orange, and of course my little sister, Lisa... she was still asleep on my lap. But instead, Emy had returned home at that time. I wonder, why didn't she wake me up? Because of that, our parents waited for us both anxiously at home. Once again I say... just occasionally I guess it's okay. Sleep while accompanied by a cool breeze in the summer, it's still quite cold, though. I think that was a side effect due to sleeping late at night the day before the writing contest. Well, I was hunted by time. Or maybe, that's why I dropped two ranks... I wrote the story in a hurry.

Now the sun has set, the sky is black, and stars are popping up. I, who was still lying on my bed, stared at the ceiling of my bright room. When I tilt my head to the right, I just remembered something...

'Oh yes... Hyacinthum G's story.'

Hundreds of sheets of paper... a story that has been written by a new writer...

I grabbed it, and began reading the title. A unique title, I say... only consists of one letter, _f_... which is written in italics. Emy said, the title is a sign in sheet music... forte, which means 'loud'. A story that caught Emy's interest, a cold-hearted bird. That's what made me wonder what made her interested in such a story.

I open the pages one by one, reading each sentence and paragraph slowly while moving my eyeball left and right, understanding the plot and character. Just when I read the first ten pages it made me feel something...

'He's cheating. This is more like the expression of his heart than a story. How can I compete with a story like this, of course this story can attract a lot of people's hearts. Damn Hyacinthum G.' I grumbled in my mind after finding out something about his feelings flowing in every word.

A history-genre story, mixed with a little drama... managed to make readers feel something. A feeling that is difficult to explain in words. This book is not just for entertainment, but I think this can make readers reflect on the meaning of a life.

A story about a pianist who tried to survive in two world wars really became a unique plot. After his entire family was slaughtered in front of his eyes, he managed to escape and hid among the ruins of the building. Whether he is unlucky or lucky to have survived the massacre, because death is easier than survive... that's what the main character in this story said. His dead family, will no longer feel the pain in this world, while the pianist is still struggling alone in it. I wonder how a child can make such a story. He's not the type of kid who likes stories of heroes, fantasies, and super powers. Even in his age, he already knew suffering and sadness. There are some people say, stories written by a writer, describing their background...

But is that really true? Well, I guess I'll find out for myself...

My mind then was distracted by the sound of a knock on the door, followed by a voice from outside, "Brother... dinner's ready. Let's have dinner together." That was my little sister's voice.

"Okay, wait for me downstairs." I replied, after hearing her talonsteps walking down the stairs, I put a copy of Hyacinthum G's script on my desk.

'Tomorrow, I'm going to do a small investigation.' I determined in my heart to find the answer

 _ **.**_

 _ **The next day...**_

 _ **.**_

The morning dew came over the city of Moose Lake...

The leaves wet from the morning dew gave a peaceful impression in the heart, looking at the leaves that glittered under the orange light that slowly melted the frozen dew above the wilted flowers.

According to the weather this morning I heard from television just now, this morning the temperature reached ten degrees Celsius. It was three degrees hotter than yesterday... but still, the temperature was too cold for the summer. Fortunately, I'm used to this cold. Arguably... the freezing morning air always accompanies Moose Lake residents in the morning with its frozen dew.

Therefore, armed with a scarf around my neck, and my winter jacket that covered my body tightly... I was getting ready to begin my little investigation.

"Mom... I'm leaving!" I said goodbye to my mother, taking out my bicycle from the garage beside the house. I ride my bicycle to reach the road, when I saw my little sister who had already woken up from her sleep in the freezing morning. She was standing under a tree across the road smiling narrowly at me, as if planning something.

She, then, ran towards me, "Good morning, big brother..." she said with her morning spirit that burning in her heart as if it could warm her body.

"Good Morning..." I stopped my bicycle to reply her.

"Let's play throw and catch the ball. This morning... the air is fresh enough to do a little exercise, isn't it? This time I will definitely be able to defeat you." she said confidently.

Even though she said she wanted to exercise in the morning, basically she just wanted to play with me... morning exercise with me, and not going to exercise without me. Really a spoiled little sister...

"I'm sorry, Lisa... I'm in a hurry. There are some important things I have to do. " I replied with a heavy heart.

"Ahhw..." her cheerful face now looked a little disappointed. Her smile curved downward pulled by gravity, "You promised me last night, you remember? You're a foul liar! Promise breaker!" she shouted out in annoyance, but even so, she still looked cute.

"Oh come on, Lisa... are you angry with me?" I asked in a teasing tone. Her face still looks cloudy, though, "Hmmm... how about after lunch, both of us..." I whispered something in her small ear.

"Really?" It seems like this method worked, she returned as usual, "But this time you don't deny your promise again."

"Yes, yes... of course, my dear little sister..." I patted her tiny head, her soft feathers touched my wings.

"Yay...!" With a cheerful shout, she ran back to her favorite place.

'What a troublesome younger sister...' I whispered in my mind,'Well then, back to the main mission!'

I took my bicycle's brake off, stepped on the pedal with all my might, drove on a still-lonely road while crashing into the cold air.

'My first objective is...'

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

 _ **3rd person POV**_

In a small bedroom, there is only one small bed close to the white wall with a floating shelf full of books, and a desk facing the sash-window with its blinds still tightly closed, blocking sunlight in the morning to enter that room. On the bed still lying a female bird with a thick blanket wrapped around her body.

 _(*knock, knock*)_

There was a knock on the sash-window... but the bird still slept soundly, maybe even she didn't feel disturbed at all.

 _(*knock, knock, knock, knock*)_

The knocking sound on the sash-window gets harder and more frequent. Finally, the bird slowly opened her sleepy eyes.

'Who has caused a commotion this morning?' she muttered to herself.

 _(*knock, knock, knock, knock, knock*)_

But the knocking sound did not stop, it became even more...

"Yeah, yeah... wait a minute!" she exclaimed, and began to uncover the blanket that wrapped around her body, and moved from her comfortable bed, stepped into the window.

She opened the curtain. For a moment, she was somewhat shocked by the sudden exposure of the sun to her face which was still not ready to receive the warmth of the morning sun. Her yellow feathers seemed to match the sunshine, making them appear more glittering. She then opened the sash-window by sliding the sash upward, so that it could bring cold air and warm light into her room simultaneously.

Opening the window, she pulled her head out and looking around to find out who had knocked on the glass frame, but considering this room was on the second floor, she lowered her gaze.

"Oh... it's you." she said in a cold tone as cold as that morning, "Why did you come early in the morning like this? What do you want, Alex?"

It turned out that there was a scarlet macaw standing just below her sash-window. The ground he stepped on contained a lot of pebbles, which he used to knock on the window frame by throwing them right into it.

As mentioned by that yellow bird, his name is Alex...

"As usual... your morning greetings are really cold, Emy..." Alex answered the bird above him, named Emy.

"That's because you disturbed my sleep schedule." grumbled Emy, still in a cold tone.

"Oh really? But now the sun has risen, you know?"

"I know... that's why I want to fall asleep on my warm bed."

"Don't say you waited for your mother all night again?"

Emy paused for a moment, after hearing Alex's question that sounded concerned about her, "That's none of your business." she replied coldly.

"Your mother will definitely not go home again this morning, right?" Alex still continued his question...

But suddenly, she answered in a slightly snapped tone, "I told you, that's none of your business!" Her voice created a momentary silence.

Hearing that, Alex couldn't say anything... he chose to be silent while looking at her...

"I'm sorry, but please... tell me what you want, so I can go to bed earlier," Emy continued, after easing her emotions.

"It's... ah..." Alex sighed for a moment, blowing cold air in front of his face, "It's about Hyacinthum G... you have his address, right?"

"Hyacinthum G? That new writer?" Emy confirmed his request once more.

Alex just nodded...

"I do have his address. Wait a minute..." Emy stepped into her room, looking for a sheet of paper between the stack of paper on her desk which is right next to the window, so that Alex can see her rummaging through her desk.

"Here it is..." muttered Emy to herself after finding a sheet of paper, she then looked back at Alex from above, and read what's on it, "1 Birch Ave..." she read it, "That's Hyacinthum G's address... "

"1 Birch Ave?" Alex looked confused, "Where is that?"

"I don't know? That's what was written in the biodata of the writing contest participants yesterday. There is no other specific data here," Emy answered, turning the page once more to confirm it.

"There is no his real name?" Alex asked once more.

"Nope..." she replied briefly.

'1 Birch Ave, huh?' whispered Alex to himself.

"What is this? Why are you suddenly attracted to the author instead of his book?" Emy asked in surprise,"You're such a weird bird... "

"Well, the more interesting the book, the more interesting its writer." Alex replied, "A story written by writers, generally describes their background, right?" he looked at her, smiling confidently.

Emy was silent a thousand words...

"Then, I'll start doing my little investigation." Alex turned and stepped toward his bicycle which was parked under a tree, not far from where he stood, "Thank you for the information..."

"You are welcome..." Emy replied.

Alex climbed on his bicycle, and was about to step on its pedal, before he said something to her...

* * *

Chapter 16 : Old Chapters Part 3, Morning Dew

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Good night, Emy..."

 **There is one other thing that I forgot to tell you; This past story will be finished in the seventh part, so if according to my rough calculations... we will go back to the main plot in about four weeks (if I have a lot of free time) or six weeks (if I don't have a lot of free time).** **But I also hope that if my calculation is wrong, and can complete this past story faster than my calculations.**

 **Regardless, thanks for stop by, everyone... That's my fifteenth chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **We'll meet again in my next CoL.**

.

.

.

.

.

Moments after Alex disappeared at the crossroads in front of her window's room, she closed the window when suddenly a heavy door slamming sound came from the downstair. That sound made her a little surprised, even so she only let out a long sigh, and still showed her calm face, even though her body couldn't lie... her body trembled in fear...

"Sviesa...! Where are you, damn girl?!" an adult woman's voice was heard some time after the sound of the door slamming.

This makes a peaceful morning, into a chaotic morning...

Emy slowly closed the curtain, and walked towards her room's door. After she opened it and found herself now outside her comfort zone... she saw an adult female bird with the same feathers color as hers, only that her eyes were so red, and her wrinkled eyebrows showed a furious expression on her face. Her cheeks were also red due to her body heat, sweat all over her body causing her clothes to damp. She stood staggering at the bottom of the stairs in a drunken state, staring at Emy like a predator who had found her prey.

"What took you so long?" said that woman angrily.

Emy's non-expressionless face, with her cold gaze fixed on that drunken bird at the bottom of the stairs... she answered in a flat tone...

"I'm sorry, mother... I'll get breakfast ready."


	17. CoL 17, Old Chapters Part 4

**Hey guys... We meet again sooner than I expected. But, I think it's good, right? We can finish this past story faster than my calculations. Well, we'll see about that...**

 **I see... you want a chapter that tells about Blu with his mother, eh?**

 **Well, it's trivial to know if this chapter with the previous chapter... those two chapters actually were a whole one chapter... one chapter which divided into two subchapter. My main reason for doing that is the length of the chapter. Both chapters have more than five thousand words, and I think you'll be tired if you read such a long chapter, so I cut it.**

 **And yes... I'm going to write about Blu with his mother in the next chapter. With a note, don't be surprised by what will happen in the next chapter. That's a little hint from me.**

 **Happy reading...**

* * *

 _ **Alex's POV**_

'1 Birch Ave, huh?' I whispered to myself on a bicycle that was moving slowly, on a quiet road, 'Where is that? I just moved to this city, and of course I haven't memorized the environment around here...'

As I recall, it was only the winter of last year my family and I moved to this small town, Even though it's small, but I have to admit that here it's so quiet, and also cold... I can't increase the speed of my bike between this temperatures that almost make my feathers dry freezing. It's summer, and the temperature here is no different than in winter... at least that's what I read from the encyclopedia.

A quiet, cold morning... but the dew around me began to melt and evaporate due to the sun's rays that began to warm this land where I rode my bicycle over it...

It was about thirty minutes after I asked Emy about his address, and since then... I just circled around this city, which has an area of no more than four square miles, five times just to find the address.

'It's useless... I can't find his address at all.' I muttered to myself desperately.

I've never found anyone I could ask about this address. I think it's normal, because it's still so early... people are still lying behind their warm blankets, on their soft beds.

'Am I too early, huh...? What if he is still asleep?' doubts began to arise in my heart, even so, my talons could not stop pedaling this bicycle.

When I stopped at the intersection of the traffic light with its red lights on, I saw a highway in front of me... it wasn't that crowded, but I could see some cars passing by on the highway.

'Oh right... I haven't searched in the residential area across the highway,' I said to myself, staring at the residential area east of the highway,'But the area is wider than the one in the west. Hopefully there is someone I can ask about this address there.'

About a few minutes later, the traffic lights finally turned green, and I could safely cross the highway and head to a residential area close to the lake. It didn't take long for me to look for someone I could ask about this address, because right across the highway, in the corner of the intersection more precisely... near a gas lamp, there was a truck in the front of a house, with its door opened widely, and dozens of boxes in front of it.

'Did they just move to this city?' I asked myself, after seeing the birds from the housewarming service, I think, who moved the boxes from the truck, 'I doubt if they know about this address, but... I'll try to ask them, anyway...'

I speeded up my bike when I saw a truck from a housewarming service start to go away. I arrived in front of the house shortly after they had gone away... no... it was not a house... but, it was more like a restaurant, or maybe a cafe... because there was a large window-like wall near the entrance, with a writing on it. I stopped between the piles of boxes in front of that cafe-like house, and read it with my stunned face...

"'Helados Blue Alas'...? What is that?"

I didn't expect my voice to be too loud, because suddenly there was a heavy noise coming from inside this cafe-like house... the sound of an adult male with a tall and big stature, a sturdy body with sagging eye bags. His beak is large and curved to almost form a ninety degree angle. His flattened feathers on the top of his head, with dark blue feathers on his shoulders and his back.

What a stranger to me, but he seems friendly...

"What's wrong, young man? Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked me, his pale green eyes staring at me, smiling kindly after walking out of the cafe-like house. I think he is the owner of this cafe-like house.

"Ah...not really... I'm just curious about that name." I pointed to the writing in the window-like wall.

"I told you, dear... that's a very ridiculous name." then, a female voice came from behind the adult male bird. I think she is his wife, because she has the same feathers color, the difference is she has a shorter and slender body. Her tail is long, and her beak is small... and she also has slanted eyes. Her feather on the top of her head is elongated like a bangs on the back of her head.

"Please... stop mocking our ice cream shop's name. You even agree when I decided it to be its name..." the male bird said to his wife, in a slightly annoyed tone.

Oh, I see... this cafe-like house is an ice cream shop actually.

"It's true... but I don't remember agreeing to use Spanish."

"Oh, come on... doesn't that sound cool? The proof is... this kid..." the adult male bird looked at me,"This kid is very curious about our ice cream shop's name."

"Well... I'm not too curious, actually... hehe..." I laughed awkwardly at the couple.

"Look..." the adult female bird... smiled triumphantly at her husband.

"Hahaha..." I stared at the adult male, who seemed disappointed, 'Did I make him disappointed?' I asked myself.

"But anyway... have you just moved to this city?" I asked them.

"Yes..." replied the adult female bird, took a step closer to me who was still on my bicycle, "We just arrived this morning, and we're going to open an ice cream shop tomorrow... opened for business.

"Ice cream shop? Sound great." I smiled,"If I may guess, that name also has something to do with ice cream, am I right?" I asked again, because I'm really curious about the name of their ice cream shop.

"All right...!" finally, her husband, who is going to answer my question, confidently explained to me about their ice cream shop, "Helados Blue Alas... as you can see, there are two words that sound unfamiliar, right?"

I just nodded...

"No... he do it again..." I heard his wife's comments, after she let out a long sigh.

"Helados and Alas..." but he didn't mind the words of his wife at all and went on to explain,"Both are from Spanish. Helados which means ice cream, and Alas which means wings. In other words, Helados Blue Alas means Ice Cream of Blue Wings. Is there any question here?"

I shook my head...

"Honey, I'd better take over from here. You just put the boxes in." His wife said to him.

"But, honey... this is one form of..." but the adult male bird was stopped by his wife's cold smile, and her gaze made him tremble in fear.

"Honey..."

"One form of... promotion that I should leave to you, haha..." her husband laughed nervously, and immediately put a few boxes into the shop.

I, who is still a child, doesn't really understand how terrible wife is... but at least, I can predict how horrible a creature they called wife.

'Hahaha... they are really a harmonious couple...' I thought, after seeing them both argue.

"As my husband explained." the adult female bird, looking back at me, smiled,"We will open our ice cream shop for business, tomorrow. Make sure you come to the opening ceremony, okay? Because there will be a discount of seventy five percent."

"Of course..." I nodded, smiled at her when I suddenly remembered my real purpose coming here, "Oh yes... this sounds weird, considering you just moved to this city, but... I want to ask for an address."

"Don't worry... who knows if I can help." she said without hesitation, "So, you're looking for an address, aren't you?

"1 Birch Ave... do you know where the address is?"

"1 Birch Ave?" she held her chin, raised her gaze and staring at the sky.

I don't think she knows. Well, it's natural that they just moved to this city. How stupid am I...

"Birch Ave and 1st St, perhaps..." her husband suddenly joined our conversation, after entering a few boxes into the shop.

"Oh... 1st St...!" exclaimed his wife. It seems like she knows the address, "Birch Ave and 1st St... it's near the lake. 1st St is near the lake, about two hundred to three hundred meters to the southeast."

"Is it true?! To the southeast, yes? I understand...!" I'm very grateful that my efforts are not in vain. After traveling around the city many times, I met someone who was very kind, and told me the location of the address. Of course... this is all thanks to Emy... she is truly reliable when it comes to important information.

"What's wrong, young man?" asked the male, "Are you lost or something?"

I shook my head,"There is someone I want to meet...!" I replied eagerly, "Anyway, thank you for your help."

"You are welcome." the female replied with a friendly smile.

"As my wife said, come here during the opening ceremony, tomorrow. There are massive discounts, and there is an event tasting our ice cream samples for free, too." the male, her husband, continued.

"Yes... I will definitely come..." I replied, smiling at the couple.

As soon as I said goodbye to the two of them, I immediately left for the location mentioned by them. I immediately stepped on the pedal, and pedaled my bike very quickly, leaving the couple behind me. Moving as fast as possible... I don't care anymore about the cold air attacking my feathers, all I care about now is...

'Wait for me... Hyacinthum G!'

A new writer... A new blood, who is responsible for changing my 'horrible' friend, and made me interested in him...

 _ **.**_

 _ **A few minutes later...**_

 _ **.**_

'So... around here, isn't it?'

I muttered to myself, when I found myself in a quiet small road, which is next to Moosehead Lake.

'But... which one?'

Even though I've managed to find the location of this address, but still... I have no clue where's his home. On this quiet road, there are a dozen houses that are almost similar; white walls... and have a yard that are almost exactly the same shape and size. Guessing which house, I got off from my bicycle and bring it with me on this lonely road. There is no sign of the activities of the people this morning, I think they are all still asleep.

'The scenery around here is so beautiful...' I whispered with my amazed face, stopped my steps and looked towards the lake.

I always wanted to have a house close to a lake. Because, I could see the surrounding trees reflected by the surface of a large mirror-like lake, and the orange sky on this frozen morning was also reflected in that large mirror. Moosehead Lake is so large, and also... beautiful. People say, the most beautiful thing when looking at this lake is in the autumn... we'll be able to see yellow-brown leaves reflected by the surface of the lake... it looks as if the leaves create a very charming color combination. Yellow, reddish-brown... the color of anger and passion.

Whereas, when it's summer like now. Fireflies will begin to spread out from the weeds around the lake. Because, most firefly species have one thing in common: standing water. One example is that which is in front of me, a beautiful lake that is surrounded by lots of long grass that turns out to be very liked by them... those fireflies. Indeed in these days, it is very rare to find flock of fireflies in the advanced zone of civilization. The rapid development of people has forced them to immigrate to habitats that they consider comfortable for them. Though, they are only trying to become a little star in this dark land...

'What am I doing?' I finally woke up from my imagination,'I have to find his home right away.'

After I walked with my bike for a while, I arrived at a small intersection, my gaze was fixed on a house with one of its windows facing the lake, is opened. That house stood on the corner of the street, so it looked so striking to me, especially that opened window. I began to guess if it was his home, considering that no one had started the activity this morning, I immediately leaned my bike against a tree not far from that house, and stepped towards that opened window.

'That is... Hyacinthum G!'

I shouted inside my mind, when I saw a bird I saw yesterday in a writing contest. The quiet blue bird is sitting at his desk, facing the lake, which close to the window, so he could clearly stare at the view of the lake without any trees or anything that was blocking. I walked slowly, keeping my steps to not make any sound. Sneaking towards his opened window, like a thief who had found his target.

I am not a thief, though...

'He really wrote the script himself...'

I whispered to myself, when I arrived under his window on the first floor. I could very clearly see him swinging his pencil on his white sheet. While he focused on the paper in front of him, it's easy for me to sneak up... lower my body and sit against the wall just below his window, staring at the lake.

'Now what? I've found his home, then what?'

I asked myself after I finally found out where he lived. His house was completely quiet, no sound was heard except the sound of the wind coming from the lake.

'Maybe I'll sit here for a few minutes, and... watching him write his book.'

I have decided to sit still here, close to him. Besides, it's so comfortable here. This grassy land is really soft and warm, especially with cool gusts of lake wind. Not too cold, and not too hot, but a feeling of comfort... that's what we feel now...

As if...

* * *

Chapter 17 : Old Chapters Part 4, The Scenery I Shared With You

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

We are sharing the same scenery...

 **And we're done...**

 **Additional small notes, I don't know if there are any fireflies in North America or not. All I know is if they prefer to live in a warm environment, even though the North American region is almost all cold, including Moose Lake. But with the exception of the summer... I read the data in the encyclopedia if the average daily temperature in the summer is twenty to twenty five degrees Celsius, while fireflies can live in temperatures around fifteen to twenty-five. But there are some advantages to seeing fireflies at relatively low temperatures. Because, temperature does have an effect on fireflies. Cold-blooded animals like insects slow down when it gets cold. So, as the temperature drops, the duration between flashes will increase. We can see fireflies shining more than usual.** **Then around Moosehead Lake, it can be a comfortable habitat for them... long grasses that surround a large standing water...**

 **Oh yes... in this story I only humanize animals from the aves class, so you can consider insects as usual. whereas animals from other classes such as mammals will not appear.**

 **Well, that's all just for you to know.**

 **So... thanks for stop by guys... I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll see you soon in my next CoL.**


	18. CoL 18, Old Chapters Part 5

**Hey guys... we meet again...**

 **This chapter turned out to take longer than I thought, and it's quite long too. Before reading this chapter, I hope you have read about my little hint in the previous chapter, because I don't know what you'll think about this chapter later.**

 **Then, I also want to thank davidblu27 for another favs and follows.**

 **Okay, now... happy reading...**

* * *

'How long have I been sitting here?'

That's the question that I send to my brain many times. I was still sitting on the same grass, staying silent in the same place while staring at the sky. There is no timepiece that can tell me the time, and so far there is no one passing by on the small street in front of me.

Only the position of the sun and the shadow of the trees that can tell me the time. The position of the sun that has risen to the cloudless sky, and the shadow of trees that are starting to shorten. The gleaming dew between the grass around me began to disappear, but instead, the surface of the lake became even more dazzling in my eyes. My gut tells me if it's already noon... it's the warm breeze that supports my hypothesis.

'I think I've been here for about six to seven hours.' that's what my hunch said...

And if my hunch is right, it means he's been writing for almost half a day without leaving his seat at all. He still focused on the paper, and his fingers still moved to rub that short pencil into a word to paragraph.

'This is bad... I think I enjoy this environment too much...'

Is it because the environment is too peaceful for him so that he can write for hours without moving a bit from his seat? Even myself, also, was defeated by the sight before my eyes... I was completely complacent with nature around here. How come... there is a large tree in front of the window that faced east, so that when the sun began to rise, its shadows shade almost all of his room, plus this cool breeze that came from the lake, and its surface reflected the sky, as if there were a large painting visible from his window.

'It's such a suitable environment to write.' I really envy him... 'Is this what causes his book to captivate many people's hearts?'

I lifted my body slightly using my heel, tiptoed and turned my body and peered slowly through the narrow gap on his opened window. I could clearly see the blue figure that was still sitting on the same chair while lowering his gaze... fixed on a paper full of pencil powder in front of him, and his fingers were still actively moving the tip of the pencil that had begun to dull.

'No... this is not because this environment... but his sincerity... he writes with all his heart. He doesn't just write using his mind, but he also uses his heart.'

That's why his book contents are more likely to lead to the outpouring of his heart...

'Well, my guess is right... he's really cheating.'

It is no longer called writing a story, but more like writing a poem... kind of ballad. Its diction, emphasis, and figures of speech that he wrote is absolutely perfect. Like his book... _f_.

'I think it's time to get home. Well, if he's cheating, so do I... because I don't want to lose.'

Seeing him who was so tough when writing his story, spurred me to write more and more. If he really meant it, me too... I'll pour all my heart onto the white paper, even though it includes my blood and my bile.

Err... okay, I think that was a bit disgusting...

'Ouch... I've got cramp in my talons.!'

I groaned after hours of sitting without doing anything, and of course it made my whole body stiff. After crawling away from the window, still trying to hide my presence, headed for a tree where my bicycle was. I looked at him once more, who was still in his initial state when I first saw him this morning from a distance.

'Does he also feel the same thing with me, eh?' I asked myself in surprised.

But I don't think that's a problem for us. We are the same... we are writers. We will turn that suffering into our most beautiful chapters. Right... Hyacinthum G?

 _ **.**_

 _ **Meanwhile... a few moments later...**_

 _ **3rd person POV**_

 _ **.**_

A few moments after Alex left Blu's residence, who was still sitting unmoved in his chair... moved the pencil he was holding and swept it on a paper in front of him.

In his small room. With an area o square meters, in the room there is only a bed which is perpendicular to the door, so that when entering this room, the first thing that is seen is the small bed full of paper scattered on it. Walls and ceilings are blue like his feathers... an incandescent light bulb sticks to the ceiling. A desk, where he write his book, faced to the window very closely, so that from outside it could be seen clearly that fragile wood desk. There is a small wardrobe next to the desk, and the wall clock is attached next to it. That wall clock shows two o'clock in the afternoon.

An opened window delivered the warm air into the room, the summer breeze constantly caressed his feathers, until finally... the pencil he held, he dropped on top of his script with the word 'The End' in the lower right corner.

"Finally, it's done..." Blu said to himself, lifting his script to block the sunlight from piercing his eyes, staring at the first page that contained the title of his new story... 'Summer breeze', a title that is in perfect harmony with the current season.

"I can't believe it! It's already noon?!" Blu's face looked surprised after he glanced at the wall clock... its short hand pointed to the number two,"I don't sleep again. Well... who cares... I just want to show this new story to mom." he immediately got up from his seat with a cheerful face. Even though he said that if he hadn't slept from the night before, his face showed absolutely no fatigue, instead his face was beaming in the sunlight.

Blu walked out of his room, and stopped in front of a door of another room that was right in front of his room, only about three steps away. On the right there is a corridor that ends with a dead end, while on the left there is a stairway that connects the first floor to the second floor in this house. There was no other room on the second floor, other than his room with another room that was in front of his... a room that was still tightly closed.

"Mom... have you finished writing your script?" Blu said, after he knocked on the door three times, but there was no answer, "Mother? Are you in there?" and there was still no answer, except for the clinking of the clock coming from the room in front of his eyes... his mother's room. The feeling of worry began to arise from his heart, he knew that if his mother had just returned from the hospital yesterday... he was worried if something happened to his mother, "Mom...?" he slowly opened the unlocked door, so that he can peek into his mother's dark room.

The atmosphere of his mother's room is darker than his... cooler and darker. The window isn't opened and the window blinds aren't raised... there is not even a glimmer of light that can give a warm impression in her room. Even though, Blu is now in his mother's room, the smell of chemical medicines still stung his nostrils. The desk where his mother used to write her book, was parallel to her room door, so when Blu opened it the first time he saw...

"Mom...!"

His mother lay limply on her chair... her head fell on a desk strewn with paper and various pills, showing how severe her condition was. Her son, Blu, immediately ran into her room... he ran towards his mother's back who looked pale

"Mom! Are you okay?!" Blu shook his mother's body as hard as he could, hoping she would immediately open her eyes.

Then...

"Oh Blu?" his mother... she opened her eyes staring at her son's worried face, "I'm sorry, Blu... I..." she smiled at her son who still looked worried when suddenly Blu threw himself and curled up in his mother's arms, crying...

"Thank God... I... I though... you..." Blu said haltingly due to his sobbing in his mother's arms, "Please... don't leave me all alone."

Helen, who saw her son crying in her arms just smiled, then stroked his head gently,"Don't be silly, my dearest son. I just fell asleep while writing, that's all. Do you remember our promise yesterday?"

Blu came out of his mother's arms, and looked at his mother with his wet eyes from tears,"Of course... we're going to exchange our script this morning."

"Then... have you finished it?" asked his mother, after Blu's cry began to subside, and the atmosphere began to calm down.

Blu wiped his tears on his face... the tears were replaced by a cheerful smile,"Hu'uh..." he nodded, "I just finished it five minutes ago."

"I see, then... how about this?" Helen moved from her seat, and picked up a stack of paper that was neatly pinned by a paperclip on it, then she walked toward her window room and raised its window blinds. Instantly the sunlight filled the room, and surprisingly Blu's eyes that weren't ready to receive a large amount of sunlight.

The sunlight gave a clear view of the state of Helen's room... a famous novelist. Her books are neatly arranged on a bookcase that is close to the window with the trophies displayed on it without any dust. Various awards are posted on the walls of her room... awards as novelist... all are hers... Anicius G.

"We're going to read our script after breakfast... what do you think?" Helen continued, staring at her son who was still standing beside her desk, handing over the stack of paper she just took from her bed.

Blu nodded cheerfully, grabbed a script written by his mother, and ran towards the door to retrieve his stack of paper he had dropped down, "I agree..." Blu replied, handing his script to his mother.

"Alright then... let's go downstairs. I think there's still left over bread that your father bought yesterday."

Helen goes wing in wing with her son. Each of them held a script that they exchanged... Helen held her son's script with her right wing, while Blu held his mother script with his left wing. They walked wing in wing in the same rhythm... the sound of their steps on the wooden floor throbbed violently, echoing in the short hallway which only had two rooms. At the end of the hall, they walked down the stairs that went directly to the exit on the first floor, so they had to walk around through the other hallway to the back of the house until they arrived in a room large enough, perhaps as wide as the combination of Blu's and his mother's room.

The room, where Blu and his mother are now, is a simple dining room. A square table with four chairs around it, there's nothing above it but two pieces of bread as Helen said... it was the leftover bread bought by her husband yesterday when she was in the hospital. Helen, who had just returned from the hospital, didn't have enough time to buy food supplies that were running low, while her husband had already left to fulfill his assignment... he's already on the air to Antarctica since dawn.

"Wait here for a moment, Blu." Helen pulled a chair, and asked her son to sit on it,"I'll prepare our breakfast."

Blu just nodded, then sits down as instructed by his mother...

The sound of the clinking clock, roaring the eardrum, suggests that the dining room was very quiet, no sound could block the clinking sound of the clock. Both Blu and his mother didn't speak at all. It's really a peaceful but also sad atmosphere. But fortunately, there is a small window that became the entrance of warm light along with the cool air. The sunlight became a guide for Helen who was looking for something on the sideboard near a refrigerator.

"Where I keep it..." Helen muttered, she reached into every corner, trying to reach something, "Ah, here it is..." her fingertips had touched something... without thinking twice, she immediately grabbed it and pulled it out. And that thing is... "Gosh, this is really dusty." a toaster that looked old and dusty.

The dust made her sneeze many times...

"Are you alright, mom?" Blu asked, sitting at the dining table,"You sneeze many times."

"Don't worry about your mother, son... I'm just _*achoo*_...!" her sneeze, interrupting her words, "I'm just allergic to _*achoo*_...! dust..." Helen then took a duster, covered her mouth and nose with her wings , and swung the duster many times towards the toaster. Even though she covered her mouth and her nose, she still sneezed many times, "Phew... finally shiny as new..."

"You don't need to bother to get the toaster clean. I'm fine having breakfast with bread only." Blu gave his attention to the efforts of his mother who had cleaned the toaster.

"It's fine... if we have breakfast with bread only, it doesn't taste right, does it?" replied his mother, Helen, carrying the cleaned toaster onto the dining table, "Okay, next is jam... If I'm not mistaken, I still keep chocolate jam in the fridge." then she turned back, and this time she walked towards the refrigerator and opened it.

The contents of the fridge were almost empty, it seemed their food supply was running low...

Helen once again spread her wings into the refrigerator and tried to find a jam she mentioned earlier, "Oh no... I ran out of jam." but her expression changed when she saw a milk box in the corner of the refrigerator, she immediately grabbed it and showed it to her son, "Look, Blu... I found your favorite drink."

Blu just smiled at his mother...

"But unfortunately, we ran out of jam..." she continued, informing him of the bad news.

"It's okay, mom... that's more than enough. A glass of milk and a piece of toast is enough to fill my stomach." Blu replied, smiling innocently.

"You're right..." Helen returned her son's smile.

Helen then walked to the dining table, and sat across the table, facing Blu. Two pieces of the remaining bread are put into the toaster by her son, while she poured the milk into two glasses. They, then, enjoyed their simple breakfast on this sunny day... even though it was more fitting to call it lunch rather than breakfast.

None of them spoke... mother and son ate solemnly for about fifteen minutes later, after there was no more food left on the square wooden table, Helen began a conversation that would soon change the life of her son...

"So, ready to read our script, Blu?" asked Helen, placing a stack of paper clipped with a paper clip on the dining table.

"I am..." Blu nodded, and did the exact same thing as his mother.

The relationship between a mother and her son is connected by a sheet of paper... by one complicated chapter with incoherent events and characters, the plot has unexpected paths, piercing words like knives, scenes that cannot be explained by any word contained in the dictionary of all languages in this world. Those scenes are all depicted in the heart that cannot speak, but have their own language... language that cannot be spoken using the mouth and tongue... wordplay that is impossible to solve even by a legendary novelist like Anicius G.

After half an hour, after a mother and her son exchanged their scripts... exchanged their feelings. Helen, who was reading her son's script, showed no reaction... her expression was almost empty, but her eyes showed something that would make her son, who was reading her script happily, shocked...

"Mom... what are you doing ?!" her son's face, Blu, saw it... saw something that happened right before his eyes, with a look on his face that no longer showed happiness like a few minutes ago, but a feeling of shock, and dismay, "Why did you do that?" he asked many times with his shaken face, but his mother didn't answered him because she was..., "Why did you rip my script?"

With Helen's wings full of scraps of paper, she pounded her wings to the dining table loudly, and suddenly yelled at her shaken son, "Why? You ask me why?! I'm the one who should ask that...! Why did you write such a bad chapter?!"

Like a bolt of lightning on this sunny day, the house that was previously deserted suddenly came a storm that grabbed the entire house...

Blu, who was still shaken, couldn't say anything, instead staring at his script which had become torn pieces of paper on the dining table with his wide opened eyes, and his half-gaping beak.

"The plot is not clear, the depiction of the character is too simple and less varied...! You are too focused on one character, and forget the other!" his mother, continued her scathing comment by yelling at him,"The length of the chapter is too short, and end too soon. Less intriguing conflict, less interesting to continue reading. The diction is really bad...! You should increase your vocabulary! Didn't I tell you to do it?! This script is not deserve for publication, and you still call yourself the son of Anicius G?!"

"I... I'm sorry, mom. I think I'm too tired when writing that part, because I don't sleep all night." Blu with a trembling body, and his sad face answered in a frightened tone.

"Tsk...! All night is not a short time, you know. How can you write such a bad chapter while you have a lot of time?!" his mother, constantly launching a shout against her son who lowered his face.

"I'm really sorry, mom. I'm so sorry..." Blu's tone began to decline, as if he lamented his mistake deeply.

"If you feel sorry, rewrite your script!" his mother grabbed the torn pieces of her son's script and threw it into his looked down face,"You can't eat dinner and sleep before you done with your script!"

"I understand, mom..." Blu replied in a weak tone, his surrender seemed so clear in his gaze that began to empty, staring at his mother's script in his left wing.

"Use my script as your reference material, then show me before sending your script to the editor!"

Blu only agrees to hear his mother's orders...

Words that pierced Blu's heart, were like spears... fresh blood flowed from his small chest... with a slow and heavy step, Blu walked away from the dining room, heading upstairs. His left wing still grasped his mother's script, while his right wing still gripped the remaining pieces of his script.

Once again, the atmosphere of the house was quiet again... after a storm in a sunny noon, the sound of the lake breeze whispering to Blu, who was now in his closed room. The lake view that completely unchanged was in front of his desk, a place where he used to write his broken script... the sun that starts to lean toward the western horizon creates a dazzling reflection of sunlight on the lake surface. It stabbed right into his blank eyes... therefore, he immediately closed the window with a black curtain and soon his room became dark... as his heart...

Blu put his mother's script on his desk, beside the remaining scraps of his script... sat on his chair, staring at two pieces of paper that have completely different forms, which were suddenly wet with his unstoppable tears... he couldn't say anything after an incident that was beyond his expectation, he only whispered one word to himself while staring at the two scripts which became wet due to his own tears...

* * *

Chapter 18 : Old Chapters Part 5, Broken Script

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Why...?"

 **And done...**

 **I know, I know... how could Blu's mother do that to her son? I told you, their relationship is a bit complicated in this story. But, Blu's mother won't do that without a good reason. You'll find out soon... very soon (I hope) her one good reason.**

 **Besides, I want to tell you if we are almost at the end of Old Chapters, which means we can go back to the main plot very soon. If I'm not mistaken, the sixth part is the last part of Old Chapters. But unfortunately, I might take two weeks or more to get it done, I'm sorry guys, but I hope you can wait for it patiently...**

 **Okay, thanks for stop by everyone... I hope you can enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you again soon...**


	19. CoL 19, Old Chapters Part 6

**Hey guys...** **we meet again.**

 **So, here we are... after about two weeks I finished this chapter. And for almost two months, I finished this 'Old Chapters'. I want to thank all of you for giving your review, especially to Alexriolover95 and Fenix139, and also to all readers who still follow this simple story so far. And with this, we'll return to the main plot, and continue Blu and Jewel's story, shall we?**

 **Okay now... happy reading.**

* * *

 _ **Alex's POV**_

'This is bad...! This is really bad!' I kept repeating those words in my mind,'It's already afternoon!' on a bicycle with a high enough speed to make my feathers such a messy scarlet feathers due to the afternoon breeze has begun to come pouring on this cold land in the summer.

'Geez... why when the afternoon came, the highway became very crowded?' I grumbled, stopping at the crossroads with traffic lights, seeing the flow of vehicles starting to fill the highway in front of me.

In fact, this morning the highway was very quiet, there were almost no vehicles passing by... but still, half a day is not a short time... about seven hours I sat quietly outside Hyacinthum's room, without doing anything. The atmosphere there was too comfortable and nice for me, which made my body too lazy to move because of it.

'Why is this traffic light always on red?' I was still grumbling, staring at the traffic light that's still on red, because it was almost five minutes I waited impatiently for the green light to show up.

I think summer holidays have arrived in this city, more precisely 'this city' is just as worthy as the resting area of tourists who are passing through this small town, and not as a tourist attraction. Indeed, in this city has a lake in the east that is so beautiful, and has a variety of nice and comfortable campgrounds around the city. But still, now is summer, tourists tend to prefer warmth... even so, not a few tourists who want to camp around Moosehead Lake to enjoy its beauty, and sparkling night by the glow of fireflies and starlight around the lake, moreover, those sparkling lights are reflected by its surface.

It's really amazing, that's why I can enjoy the view of the lake all day without getting bored...

But this case is different, I have to go home quickly... I don't have much time to laze around staring at the lake all day. I have to go back to my room, to my desk, and grab my pencil to pour everything in my mind, my heart, and my soul. Because, he... even though his house was very close to the lake, he wasn't shaky at all when he sat on his chair, writing his chapter.

This summer vacation, I have decided to stay at home, write and write more...

'Yes... finally!' my gaze, that never turned away from the traffic lights in front of me, aware of the change in the traffic lights that had turned green. I, who was in the forefront, immediately drove my bicycle as fast as I could to leave the motorized vehicles behind me, and crossed this crowded highway, 'I want to write my own chapter soon!'

Well, at first I intended like that... but it wasn't that easy. Because, when I arrived at home...

"What made you so long ?!"

A little red feathered guard, stood in front of the house porch... with a red face as red as her feather, she seemed to be holding back her anger.

"Sorry... it turns out that it takes more time than I thought." I answered in a plain tone.

"You don't even come to lunch with me, aren't you feel hungry?" that little guard still grumbling, and nagging me with her annoyed face.

"You can have lunch that have prepared by mom, can't you? Don't worry about your brother... you can have lunch without me, can't you?" I kept saying my innocent tone, trying to calm that little guard's temperament... my little sister who was holding back her disappointment.

"Right... but... the taste of the food is different if without you..." her disappointed face now looked sad.

"You... hah... what do you think I am? A cook? I can't even cook an omelet, you know... well, not for now... hehehe..." I stepped closer to her, slowly patting her tiny head,"Well now, you don't have to feel lonely anymore... I'll be in my room, writing the continuation of your favorite chapters."

My little sister just stares at my face with her big eyes...

"This is my promise... you will be the first reader before my story is published." I began to whisper in her ear, "So I beg you, don't tell my story to..."

I haven't had the chance to finish my whispered promise to her when my little sister did something that was truly unexpected to me...

"Get away from me...!" my little sister, Lisa, she lifted her wings, and pushed my face from her ears, and stepped back. Her mood got worse,"Why from yesterday you can only promise and promise... even your promise this morning is impossible for you to fulfill it, aren't you?! Why do you always think about writing and writing your silly chapters...?!"

"Lisa... I..." I couldn't continue my words, when I caught a glimpse of tears starting to flow from her right eye.

"You promise breaker... I hate you, brother!" and that was the last words that came out of the beak of my little sister who was now really angry with me. After that, she walked into the house with heavy steps on the floor of our house.

'Haahh... I see, that was the second time she said if she hates me...' I said to myself, taking a deep breath when I saw my little sister enter the house.

I really can't blame her because of her spoiled nature towards me. Both of our parents are busy with their work, even on summer holidays like this. It must be hard for her to grow up without feeling the family's affection by her side... moreover, both of our parents left for work almost in the early hours of normal days, and early in the morning if on holiday days like this, so we sometimes can have breakfast together like family in general... even so, they rarely have time for both of us.

It must be hard for my little sister, who was left by her parents since seven in the morning, and also by me this morning... I think for now she needs time to be alone...

A few minutes later, I found myself sitting on my chair, looking to my left where the window of my room was. A window facing the expanse of trees as far as the eye could see...

I can't think clearly... my mind is always thinking about my little sister who is now in her room, shutting herself up. Because when I looked into the dining room, she completely didn't touched her lunch our mother had prepared for me and for her. Our lunch is still neatly arranged on the dining table...

'I think if I fill my stomach a little, it will help clear my mind.' I thought, and I immediately moved from my chair, walked downstairs, to the dining room...

A few minutes later...

"Lisa... you haven't eaten your lunch, have you?" I stood in front of my little sister's closed room carrying a tray of lunch. Her room was right under my room that's in the upstairs, "If you don't eat your lunch, you will fall sick, you know..."

And there's no answer at all...

"Well then... I put your lunch in front of your room, yes..." I raised my tone, hoping she could hear me. I put the tray containing her lunch in front of her closed room, so she could easily take it herself.

'I think for now, she needs time to be alone.' I thought, and returned to walking up the stairs, to my room with a thick sandwich in my wings.

After a few minutes passed... after I ate my lunch. I again found myself sitting back on my chair, with a desk filled with sheets of paper like his desk.

'Room temperature... check. Current weather... check. Stationery... check. Time... check. Idea... check. Motivation... check. Inspiration... check.'

I have completed the procedure for writing my new chapter.

'Oh yes, one more thing... cheating method... check.'

All preparations have been completed, and now is the time to fight using pencils as weapons and words as a cannon over the battlefield that I call paper... prepare yourself, Hyacinthum G...!

 _ **.**_

 _ **About a year later...**_

 _ **.**_

I never thought, one year after the writing competition in the summer had passed. It was the spring breeze that was now engulfing Moose Lake, while carrying a flower fever. After the residents of this small town suffered from a fever caused by frozen air to pierce our heart and lungs... now, it was the fragrant blossoms of flowers in the melted snow that stabbed our lungs with their fragrance. The flowers that began to show their existence after hibernating for more than three months, have now begun to color the white snow that remains in the branches of trees around the courtyard of the magnificent building in the city center which they call the Magna House.

Right... now is the time... a national-level writing contest that happens to be being held in this small town. Unlike the previous contest, this was only held once every three years, the national level contest they called, 'Literatura Contest,' has been recognized as a succeed writing contest in producing, and found many of the best and talented contestants in all of North America, which will become world-class writer.

In contrast to last year's writing contest, only children can participate. Now the levels are different, all ages, all genders, so the point is all North Americans can participate in this contest. It's really a battlefield that fits perfectly with my burning mood like now...

"Damn... he's only one step away from me!" I grumbled while looking at the jury's decision, three days after our script was handed over to them.

I stand comfortably without needing to jostle with other contestants because this result have been installed almost two hours ago. Of course, after two hours passed the other contestants had left the hall of this building. The contestants, mostly adults, overwhelmed me to break into the adult crowd, and see the result. Two hours have passed... meaning it's almost evening, the sun has begun to hide in the western horizon.

Freely, I can now see the results, 'Just one more again...'

And still, Hyacinthum G, who is at the top of the list of winners, while I am one place below him. Even though I experienced a slight increase from a year ago, I still don't feel satisfied if I see his name above my name. Even at the national level, he still remains invincible...

"Not bad... getting second place at the national level." a cold comment, that was very familiar in my ear, was heard, "You really experienced an increase, huh?" Emy, a bird with her feathers color that is camouflaged with the color of the twilight sky today.

"No!" I answered firmly, "I still can't beat him... he is still above me. I still can't reach him... "

"You're really a naive bird..." continued Emy's comment, who was standing beside me.

"Shut up..." I muttered, looking at her, "By the way, what about you?"

"What?"

"Of course, your result."

"See for yourself."

I really didn't expect it... Emy really dropped dramatically over this past year. She occupies seventh place...

"Did something happen?" I asked, after seeing that shocking result.

"I've no idea what you mean." she responded as if she knew nothing, but from her eyes I could tell if she was hiding something...

"I indeed haven't read your story this time, but there's no way you can get results like this." I continued, explaining the purpose of my previous question.

"You're really a weird bird. Result is result... result is absolute... result is reality... and what's in front of you is my result... the result of my hard work." she replied, in a cold tone,"Result never lie..."

'Well... but you're lying, aren't you?' that's what I want to say to her, but I know where this conversation is going to be if I say that question. So, I'd better just keep quiet...

"Oh, I see..." that was my real response, "Oh yes... I haven't seen Hyacinthum G since this afternoon. Have you seen him? Has he seen the result?" as usual, I then changed the subject.

"He's gone home." Emy answered, with an expressionless face and flat tone, "He said if he didn't need to see the result because he already knew what the result would be."

"The heck is that? Why is he so confident in his book? He even seemed like an arrogant bird." I replied, raising my tone.

After a year passed, it was the same... he didn't change at all. He is still a loner writer, he never even saw other writers behind him. He continued to move forward on his own, without thinking about the circumstances of those who were behind him. He only cares for himself, and reluctant to wait for those who are left behind far away from him... 'Damn... how can I launch my punch on his face if he always disappears like this.'

"But unfortunately..." Emy began speaking again, "Even though now he still occupies the first position in the writing contest, I really don't like his new book..."

"Huh?"

I really didn't understand, what made her dislike his book. It's true that I've read his new book... Sci-Fi genre stories are common, accompanied by the genre of Action, and Romance. Those are the genres most often used by writers in this world. I don't think there are irregularities in his story, the plot, characters, action scenes look perfect to me, with the proportion of romance that is not too excessive, but why... Emy's face seemed to show disappointment. I'm quite sure she has read his book.

"What do you mean, Emy?" I asked, hoping she would describe her review of Hyacinthum G's new book from her perspective.

"Do you think, how do you write your book to get first place?" but she started the explanation by asking first.

"Well, at least... you have to write an interesting plot, perfect characters and a unique background." I replied, somewhat hesitantly.

"Right... then what about the writing system?" she asked again.

"You have to place the correct punctuation marks, such as commas, dots, colons, quotation marks, etc., including capital letters. In other words, your writing system must be standard." I continued.

"Right... in the contrast from last year's contest, this time is a national writing contest. All decisions are in the hands of the juries, and their results are absolute, cannot be contested." she began to explain what was behind her question, "The contest last year was rated based on the readers, It was the juries who approved the results, so that the number one book became number one among readers. There are no limits... you can write as freely as you want... ballad-like story of Hyacinthum G much liked by readers, so his book became number one."

I was like starting to understand what she meant... as I thought, after I read his new book, I felt something different...

"His new book seemed stiff... there is no feeling that flowed in every word. I actually feel like reading a textbook rather than a story. Although it looks perfect, but... his new book seems too perfect as if it was written by a machine or robot that has no feeling at all." Emy continued.

I remember... two hours ago... before Hyacinthum G disappeared in the crowd of people talking about him. Unfortunately, that was not a positive thing...

 _"Hyacinthum G's book is get the first place again, huh?"_

 _"Well, that's natural because he is the son of Anicius G..."_

 _"A doll of Anicius G... his own mother's doll..."_

 _"He's really a literary bird... like a machine."_

 _"I bet, his mother who wrote the story for him... he only contributed a name."_

 _"He is indeed a multiple personality writer..."_

Those were the words that came out of the envious birds, who stood behind hm... a writer who would later get the nickname 'multiple personality writer.' There was even a rumor circulating that Hyacinthum G didn't really make his own story, and only rely on his mother.

Even though they don't know the reality, he worked so hard in writing his most beautiful chapter,'This is strange? Why do I feel so upset at their nonsense?'

Then...

"Here you are..."

We heard the voice of an adult female bird from behind us in a quiet building hall. Our ears didn't feel strange with that voice. A voice... that has guided both of us for almost three years.

The two of us looked behind, and saw a slender and tall female owl, with a round, fat face... a small, short beak... with big eyes... a gray-white feathers. She is Aryna, a novelist and also our editor. From the age of seven, I had been taught about the world of literature by her, whereas one year later... Emy only appeared after the two of us met on the shore of the lake that day.

"You supposed to return an hour ago..." she said, with a little gasping,"Didn't you have done seeing the result?"

"Well... indeed, two hours ago the result were installed... but we couldn't see it at all due to the overwhelming crowds of adults." I gave her a reason, calmly.

"I see..." responded Aryna, after taking a deep breath.

"Besides, why did you follow us here?" Emy asked.

"Why? Of course... because it's almost night."

And after Aryna mentioned that... we just realized that the sun had completely disappeared from the sky above us. Around the Magna House was completely quiet, and there was no one else except the three of us.

"Let's go home." continued Aryna, showed her car key, giving a signal if we have to go with her to ride her car.

The three of us walked out of the building's hall, and looked at the orange sky that was starting to blacken. The crescent has begun to appear in the southwest horizon, with several stars starting to appear to glow in this bluish orange sky. And Moose Lake, still become a cold city when night falls. When it's summer, evenings are pretty cold, especially now that it's the beginning of spring... lots of snow on the roads and sidewalks haven't melted, there is even some snow that still visibles between the branches.

A few minutes later, Emy and I were in the car. We both sat in the back seat, while she drove her white sedan. As I thought, in the car... it is more comfortable than outside, because the car heater is often turned on during seasons like this.

"Aryna..." I started talking in this comfortable car, "Do you know anything about Hyacinthum G?"

"Hyacinthum G? Son of Anicius G?" Aryna asked back to clarify my question.

I just nodded...

While driving her car, Aryna began to answer, "Not much... but his mother used to be my classmate, because we studied at the same university. After all, the son of Anicius G is a great writer, isn't he? Last year, his book got the first rank in the Moose Lake writing contest, and now in the national writing contest."

"Have you read his entire book?" I asked again.

"Of course... _f_ and his new book... 'Melted Snow in the Lake'."

"What do you think of those books?"

"Well... if his book titled _f_ is more like a ballad I think. Not just a story, but like a poem. Although the plot is rather complicated, the readers are impressed with the style of the language, and the words of the characters. If his new one... how do I explain it?" Aryna paused for a moment, her eyes closed for about five seconds, trying to express what was on her mind with the words, "Perfect... the plot, characters, diction, everything is perfect... that's what I think about his new book."

"Oh..." as I expected, Aryna would say like that...

"But... if it's too perfect, it seems monotonous and inflexible." Aryna continued,"Right, Emy?"

I could see Aryna's big eyes staring at Emy through her rearview mirror...

Emy who heard it didn't respond immediately, but paused for a moment, "Yes..."

"But still... the son of Anicius G is indeed full of surprises, eh? In just a year, his writing style changed."Aryna continued, when we arrived at a crossroads, she took a left direction and arrived under a large, shady tree with a snow that still has not melted.

Nothing wrong... this is my house...

I got out of Aryna's car and thanked her for taking me home safely and comfortably, especially when in her car. Now there are only Emy and Aryna in the car. I think they both will definitely talk about something serious.

'Change, eh...?' I muttered to myself, walking across the road to my house, after Aryna's white sedan had disappeared at a crossroads,'Speaking of change... my little sister has also changed a little lately.'

Lisa... my little sister. Lately, she often confined herself to her room, and only came out if she was going to dinner with our parents... it's not often, though.

'Is she still angry with me?' I introspected myself, remembering the mistake I made a year ago.

"I'm home." I opened the door, after arriving at the porch of the house, and found that tonight, my house had no change at all... still as usual. The lights inside my house were lit, and the darkness surrounding this house disappeared, "Lisa? Where are you?"

I walked down the hallway to the back of the house, where the dining room and kitchen were. When I took a few steps before arriving in the dining room, I could smell the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen, 'Is mom already home?' that was the first question that crossed my mind, when I smell this delicious aroma, because in this house the only one who can cook is my mother. But apparently, my guess is wrong...

"Huh? Lisa? What are you doing?" my little sister stood in front of the stove wearing our mother's apron. The stove lights up, with Teflon on it, and a spatula in her right wing.

"Oh... you've come home." Lisa said, looking at me, "I'm cooking omelette. You must be hungry, right? You sit down first while waiting for it to finish, okay?" she continued, smiling at me... then refocused on her cooking.

No... she hasn't changed at all. She is still my cute little sister, even so, I can find out something that is hidden by her... behind that smile...

* * *

Chapter 19 : Old Chapters Part 6, Changed Script

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Okay... thanks, Lisa..."

 **And done...**

 **That's quite a long chapter, eh? Nearly five thousand words, because I insisted on completing this 'Old Chapters' in the sixth part. Sorry if it's a bit boring, and makes your eyes tired. But I hope you enjoy this last chapter of 'Old Chapters'.**

 **Thanks for stop by everyone... I'll see you again in the main plot.**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hyacinthum G... a multiple personality writer. All the characters he made were perfect, plots were perfectly planned, his writing style were amazing... he deserved to be called the son of Anicius G._

That's what most people would say if asked to describe about him...

I've never seen him since Literatura Contest, his books are now at a different level from us. His first and second books, have been copied into almost a hundred languages in the world, with copies of those books that is close to one million... a very fantastic number for a young writer like him who's still a child. After his success at Literatura Contest, many of the editors asked him for help... to signed their contracts to publish his books in certain editors... from America, Europe to Asia... he had all connections with book publishing companies all over the world.

Indeed, Emy with me has also experienced an increase since the Literatura Contest, we still attend writing competitions, sign our respective contracts, and have our own readers. But our books cannot compete with his perfect books...

I craved him so much... a role model for me. But he never saw my existence behind his back, and continued to step forward leaving me alone in despair to pursue him...

Three years passed, and he increasingly became a famous writer, after the publication of his twelfth book, the seventh volume... the story of an orphan who would become the most feared hitman in the world. This book continued to the eighth volume which was supposed to be published at his thirteen age, in the fall...

But... during that interval, a terrible incident happened to him...

In the spring, his mother passed away, two months before the publication of his book... of course it was a hard blow for Hyacinthum G. But that was not what I meant by 'that terrible' incident, but afterwards... after his mother's funeral. Hyacinthum G... supposedly hurt a little girl in that flowery season. 'Bloody flower incident', which were widely mentioned in newspapers and television. The news that spread quickly, provided an advantage for Hyacinthum G haters to get rid of him, in order to reduce the number of their rivals. And a week after the incident, Hyacinthum G, without any news from him... he stopped writing...

Instantly... my reason for writing also disappeared. My target that suddenly disappeared in the middle of this dark path, made me lost on this dark path without knowing the direction to go home, and headed where this dark path was. For the first time in my life, I felt what was called emptiness... didn't know what am I supposed to do with my chapters that scattered on my desk, even though my intention was to use them as my weapon to defeat him, but now... he's gone.

Three years passed, after Hyacinthum G stopped writing... after the world forgot about him, and almost all of his books were dusty in storage sheds in almost all bookstores... after his chapters sank to the bottom of the dark ocean...

The most exciting news I've ever heard... Hyacinthum G is back. That's what Aryna said, at her house... when Emy and I were preparing to take part in a prestigious writing competition in Europe.

"What?! Do you want to cancel your competition in Europe?" Aryna was surprised after hearing my statement...

In the front room, with large windows overlooking the lake that glittered under the twilight sky... two days before the art exhibition at the Magna House begins...

"Yes... I want my book to be sent to an art exhibition at the Magna House tomorrow." I explained my intentions with a confident look.

"What's this all of a sudden?" asked Emy who was sitting next to me, with her face still as usual... an expressionless face.

"Hey... don't pretend if you don't know it yet." I replied with a slight tone teasing her,"Even though your face rarely shows expression, I know if you're so happy right now, aren't you? The return of Hyacinthum G certainly makes you happy a little."

Emy turned her face away from me, and looked at the window, seeing the sparkle of the lake blending with the color of her feathers. At first glance, I could see the smile she was hiding, "Well, I can't do anything about it. I will also cancel my competition in Europe and send my book to the art exhibition."

"Finally, you gave up." I commented.

"Shu-shut up..." Emy grumbled.

"But why? Though this is your chance to introduce your books to the world." Aryna apparently still doesn't understand both of us, even though she has taught us for years,"Art exhibitions like that, you can participate it again in the futue. Instead, that chance is very rare."

"Forgive us, Aryna..." I smiled at her, "Our aim for writing is just to defeat him, and make him acknowledge our existence. It is precisely for us... this kind of opportunity is very rare and so valuable. The return of Hyacinthum G... we have been waiting for him for three years."

Aryna responded with a long sigh, stopped for a moment, then smiled at us both, "You two are really stubborn. Well, if you insist... I will inform this to the art exhibition committee."

"Thanks... Aryna!" I exclaimed gratefully.

Aryna nodded, then walked out of the front room, pressing her cellphone button to tell this to the art exhibition committee as she said just now.

Stars have begun to appear on my dark path... and my target is visible again. I'll make sure, my attack hits him...

The next day, the day before the art exhibition at the Magna House began. Emy and I left for the magnificent building in the center of the city. It was in this building that we last competed with Hyacinthum G six years ago, and for six years this building has had no change at all, let alone the famous cold black marble floor.

After we submitted our book, Emy with me agreed to wait for Hyacinthum G at the very end of the stairs leading to the main hall in this building...

"Look... Hyacinthum G. He has come." Emy who stood beside me whispered to me.

"Right... he has grown up, eh?" I replied, whispering, "He's not a child anymore."

I saw him, Hyacinthum G... after all these years. He is at the bottom of the stairs along with three birds that have the same feather color as him. I think they are his friends,'I see... now, he's no longer a loner writer...' I muttered to myself.

Three years is not a short time... I was really surprised by his changes that looked very striking in my eyes. His gaze were no longer empty like three years ago, but his face had no change at all... a face that I could never forget.

He began to step... walking up this marble staircase. For the first time, he was the first to see the two of us with his gloomy brown eyes, but his face showed confusion...

"Long time no see... Hyacinthum G..." I greeted him first when he arrived at the end of the stairs. He stopped and looked at us both with his confused face...

But unfortunately... as I thought...

"Ah... sorry, but... who are you?"

He doesn't remember both of us...


	20. CoL 20

**Hey guys... l** **ong time no see. It's been more than two weeks, I guess...**

 **Sorry for making you wait so long for the continuation of this story, because I am or was really busy with school activities, homeworks and other things. And now I have a little free time to continue this story...**

 **I really thank you for your patience to wait for the continuation of this story.** **And also, I want to thank Pableroski for another fav and follow...**

 **Now... happy reading...**

* * *

 _ **3rd person POV**_

"Damn it...!"

Inside a magnificent building, known as the Magna House... in a private room measuring 10 meters x 10 meters, with air conditioning facilities, a rectangular glass table with four sofas around it... a sink with a square mirror in front of it... a teenager, a male scarlet macaw, who had just shouted with a little overflowing anger, stood in front of the sink after throwing his fist towards the mirror, even so, he didn't intend to break it, only venting his anger at his reflection in the mirror.

"How can he forget both of us?!" continued that scarlet macaw, named Alex... staring at his own reflection behind the mirror.

Meanwhile, not far from where he stood, a yellow feathered bird, the same age as him, sat on one of the four sofas, and stared at the black wood table in front of her with a face that was completely different from the look on Alex's face... that yellow girl looked calm...

"Calm down, Alex..." said the yellow bird, calmly, "He is not forgetting us, but from the beginning... he never knew us."

'Right... he, from the beginning, never knew us. He always disappeared in the crowd, like an illusion. He never cared about us, maybe even... about himself and his books.' the yellow bird then spoke to herself, to prevent Alex from knowing what was in her mind.

Alex turned, then looked at the yellow bird, named Emy, "Well, you look so calm, eh?" he looked at Emy who was staring blankly at the table in front of her.

"Calm, you say...?!"

What Alex said just now, made her...

'Oh no...' said Alex to himself regretfully, seeing Emy's expression that slowly began to change...

"How rude! I am angry now, you know!" she then stomped her wings against the table in front of her, then stood up and began to raise her tone,"Damn Hyacinthum G... after three years just disappeared, how could he forget me. Even though he is the one who should be responsible for making me like this. I want to be a writer just to destroy him, because his story made me shed tears. But, after that, he wrote boring stories, and immediately disappeared without saying anything...!"

'She is really angry now...' Alex could only comment once more in his mind, after realizing the changes in her facial expression, and the aura around her began to heat up.

"You'll see, Hyacinthum G... I will erase your existence with my chapters..." Emy smiled narrowly, showing a face like a criminal.

'Someone, please... save me. I can't do anything...' Alex still said to himself,'She is really a terrible girl.'

Quiet girls, who rarely or never shows their expression and feelings, doesn't mean they don't feel anything. They only tend to keep their feelings for themselves behind their expression faces. Until the time comes, the feeling overflows in their hearts, so that it cannot be stopped again... as happened to that yellow bird... Emy.

In the midst of the hot and tense atmosphere, Alex was saved by the door of the room that opened, then a female owl with white gray fur, walked into the room. Her big eyes looked at the two teenage birds that were right in front of her.

"So...?" Alex asked the owl, named Aryna... his editor and also Emy's editor.

"Don't worry... your books must be warmly accepted here. Moreover, your books are still new and there are no copies. It is certain that people will..." but, Aryna hasn't said what she has in her mind...

"No... but his book." Alex cut her words, "Is his book also accepted here?" he explained the true meaning of his question just now.

Emy and Aryna just fell silent after hearing Alex's question that was really clear. Specifically, he looked as if he cared more about Hyacinthum G's book.

Aryna sighed, "No..." then she answered Alex's question with just one word... just one word, to make his face show disappointment and dismay.

"I knew it..." Emy continued, with her calm face.

Alex, who heard her expression suggesting that she had known from the beginning if this would happen, "What do you mean, Emy?" asked Alex, still not understanding.

"You know what is meant by an art exhibition, aren't you?" Emy as usual, began her explanation with a question, "Art exhibitions like this are rarely held. From paintings, music, to literature are all here. "

Alex just stared at her in silent...

"All artworks are sent and handed over to the committee here, under the supervision of the elite." Emy continued, "Everything is a work of art that has been fully completed. Paintings, piece of music, even books."

"So, you mean... Hyacinthum G can't give up his story because of that?" Alex slowly began to understand what Emy and Aryna meant.

"Right... books here... both fiction and non-fiction books... from novels to philosophical books written by ancient geniuses... everything has been recorded." Emy clarified what she would say,"Unfortunately, Hyacinthum G's chapters are still in the form of a script. Like a soul without body... "

"Then why? Why didn't he recorded his own? Doesn't he have many editors who are willing to publish his script?" Alex asked once more...

"Don't expect anything weird... how long do you think Hyacinthum G has stopped writing, huh? Three years is not a short time, you know. During that time... there must be a lot of editors who break the contract with him, because they don't want to risk waiting for a writer who can't be sure to come back... no matter how genius the writer is." Emy gave her final explanation , because after that...

"This is really ridiculous...!" Alex raised his voice, "Even though I've been waiting for three years, but when he is in front of my eyes, he suddenly disappeared again..."

'It feels like you are in the middle of a very hot desert... you walk alone without hope under the hot sun, holding your thirst. When suddenly, you find a glimmer of hope in front of you... a large lake in the middle of the desert, an oasis. Immediately, you ran toward that oasis with hope to get rid of this thirst, and cool your dusty body. But unfortunately... when you arrive at a place where you think there is a hope, it turns out that hope is just an illusion, a mirage... that's what I feel right now, disappointment after relief.'

That was the expression of Alex's feelings in his heart...

"Well, at least..." Emy then began to say once more, "He's back to write, right?"

Alex looked to his left, and stared at something more beautiful than the oasis in the desert. He might not find an oasis in the desert, but he could see the stars shining brightly on that barren land. The stars aren't illusions, even though he can't reach them... but at least, they don't disappear like mirages.

What is visible in his eyes right now is... a pure smile on the cold bird's face. Emy's smile that really rarely formed on her expressionless face...

"So that he can become a rival that deserve to defeated by us..." Emy continued, still smiling at him.

Alex, who saw the most beautiful and rare phenomenon in the world, just paused for a moment... sighed and then returned her smile, "Haaah... you're right. I never expected such words to come out of a bird like you."

"What do you mean 'bird like you'?" Emy's cold words returned... and her expression changed as usual.

"Nothing..." replied Alex, chuckling awkwardly.

"Then what will you say?" asked Aryna, after seeing her two students solve their problems in their own way.

"Go home... I want to write another chapter as my backup weapon. This time, I will make sure Hyacinthum G sees me." Alex answered firmly.

"Well, because my business for today is finished. I think I will go home too and do as Alex said." Emy answered calmly in her usual tone.

"Then it's decided. The lesson for today is to prepare each of you for your big day tomorrow!" Aryna exclaimed, in this little room to cause echo in it.

"Okay...!" Alex and Emy shouted simultaneously.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Meanwhile... in the front park of the Magna House building**_

 _ **Blu's POV**_

 _ **.**_

"What?! Your story can't be handed over to the committee?!"

The voice of Roberto and Gracie mingling between the sounds of the wind blowing on the leaves in a shady tree that grew up near the four of us who stood under its shade... besides me, there was also Jewel who just stared at me from behind the backs of my two best friends who would soon interrogate me...

"Well, I can't do anything about it..." I replied smiling awkwardly to the two of them, "It turns out they just want to receive a script in the form of a book published by certain editors."

"You're so careless..." Gracie said to me who still simply smiled,"How could you not know the terms of theirs?"

"Well, it's like Blu we know..." Roberto continued, giving his comment.

"Ah, I see..."

I heard Jewel begin to speak, from behind Roberto and Gracie's back. She spoke while looking at her cell phone screen... I think she found something...

"The sponsor who held an art exhibition this year is different from previous years..." continued Jewel, still staring at her cell phone screen, "More precisely, this year's art exhibition is private, which means, if you send your best work at this exhibition, you will get an honorarium, but on condition that your work has become a masterpiece and is widely recognized by experts as well as getting many awards."

Roberto, Gracie, and I walked up to her so that we could more clearly listen to her explanation...

"This year's art exhibition sponsor is a billionaire. He has rented the entire Magna House building, as well as rented the orchestra group and some pianists and violinists." Jewel then stopped reading what was behind the screen of her cell phone, and suddenly grabbed my script that was on my wing so quickly that I didn't realize at all if my script is now in her grasp.

"Hey..." I snapped.

"As for your story..." Jewel stared at my script for a moment, "Still in the form of a wingwritten sheets of paper, moreover your wingwriting looks bad... of course your work was immediately rejected."

"Shut up..." I grumbled, taking back my script,"Why didn't you tell me from the beginning that their requirements are so damn complicated?"

"I didn't know either... I thought this year's exhibition is the same as in previous years. I found the information a second ago." she replied casually.

"Then, how do we convince them to accept Blu's story?" Gracie asked with a worried face.

"Why are you looking disappointed, instead of Blu?" Roberto, who was standing next to her, asked her nonsense.

Well, I think it's natural that Roberto asked about that, because I'm the one who should feel disappointed and sad. Because I struggled to finish my chapters. All my memories enveloped my pencil... the memories of my mother, and in response to that, my wings trembled.

This is my punishment...

"That's because..." Gracie lowered her eyes, staring at the grassy land, "Blu has been struggling to write those chapters, even he didn't sleep for several nights."

Roberto, who heard her answer, was silent... so did Jewel. I think I know what she meant. It's true, it takes more effort to create such a beautiful chapter... and I'm also quite sure if J Gemma also did the same thing as me. She must have worked very hard to write her two books... although at the book fair, her two successful books, which captivated many of her readers' hearts, failed to be published because of me, though she wanted her books to be known by the world.

Mistakes keep repeating... though it's better if she got angry with me. Well, I think what happened to her, now turned over to me...

"Don't you have any editors who are willing to publish yours?" Jewel asked suddenly, her face looking concerned.

"That's impossible... I've stopped writing for three years, of course my contract with them is over.

"I see..." Jewel then let out a long sigh.

None of us spoke after that... the four of us just stood quietly in the shade of shady trees, while enjoying the cool breeze of summer. Even so... none of us really enjoyed it. This daytime atmosphere feels bleak, even though the weather is so bright today.

'They have worked hard for me... I think I'd better thank those who have helped and supported me.' I whispered to myself, staring at my best friends who were silent staring at the ground they step on.

"Well... at least..." the first words came out of my beak after five minutes of emptiness, "I'm able to write again, right?"

Jewel, Roberto and Gracie looked at me...

"These are all thanks to all of you who have always helped a stupid, stubborn, and selfish writer like me... so that I can write back after many years." I continued my profound words, "I... I am very grateful."

Especially to you, who has dragged me back to this stage...

I really have no idea... what response they will give me that has been helped by them. Will they feel disappointed with me or angry with me? But, I think it's better if they feel disappointed and angry with me because of me who failed, even though they have struggled to help me.

Especially to you, who has dragged me back to this feeling... feelings of anger, disappointment, and sadness...

Then...

"Looks like you're in trouble, aren't you, Glu?"

But apparently... my guess missed. I haven't had the chance to hear the answers from the three of them, because suddenly we heard an adult female voice coming from behind my back. That voice is very familiar in my ears...

I turned my body, and looked back where the source of the voice came from...

I can see her very clearly... an adult female bird that has the same color as us. Her pale blue eyes looked at the four of us, her smile reminded me of my past... even though her posture is completely different from eleven years ago, she now looks slimmer and taller. However, I can still remember her friendly smile when she saw me. And she wasn't alone... she stood behind the shadows of the trees with her seven-year-old daughter who looked very much like her... the color of feathers, eyes to the beak and tail... her daughter hid shyly behind her mother.

I saw the two of them in 'rather' surprise... of course, because for years I had never met her, until suddenly she appeared here with her daughter...

* * *

Chapter 20 : Writer's Soul

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Mimi...?!"

 **And done...**

 **Well, as you can see... Mimi has a daughter in this story, how surprised... Nah, I don't think so. But anyway, I haven't yet decided what her name is. Therefore, I'm gonna ask you... 'If Mimi has a daughter, what would you name her daughter?' I really wonder what name suits her daughter. Oh and one more... Mimi's appearance in this story is completely different from the film... It's just that she is slimmer and slightly taller since she gave birth to her daughter. I hope you can get used to Mimi's new appearance...**

 **I guess that's all... I'll see you again soon...**


	21. CoL 21

**Hey guys... long time no see. Very long time, in fact... It's been more than a month since I last updated this story, I reckon.**

 **I'm really sorry, guys. This year and tomorrow year... are my last years at school, so in other words, I have to prepare myself for my last exam next year. Speaking of exams, starting the day after tomorrow I also have a year-end exam, for two weeks. And fortunately, after the exam was over I could enjoy my year-end holidays.** **I can't guarantee having free time, though. I hope you can wait for the continuation patiently. Plus, in December I intend to continue the story of Planet-X. If you haven't read it, feel free to read.**

 **And speaking of read... happy reading now.**

* * *

Thirteen years ago... in another spring...

Sunny afternoons, under the wind which were flew small petals that leaving their homes to spread their fragrance to other living beings above this frozen land. Some of them filled the streets, others covered the surface of Moosehead Lake with their colors that the lake's surface could not reflect the dazzling orange light coming from the sun that was about to sink at the sparkling west end of the lake.

And that was... the scenery that I saw with my mother in the late afternoon without the blinding light that pierced our lens, for our house stood firmly on the very edge of a beautiful lake in its every season.

We sat together under a long wooden bench painted white, under a shady tree which didn't want to stop flying its petals... even for a second.

Under this orange sky, I saw my mother writing while listening to a piece of music that came from a music player I didn't know about. Even so, my ears were very familiar with this music... the sound of scraping violin strings together with the clink of a piano that my mother always listens to when she's writing.

 _Liebesleid_...

That's what is written in the list of music that appears on the screen of my mother's music player that we are listening to right now...

Liebesleid... which means... Love's Sorrow. It's a set of three short pieces for violin and piano, written by Fritz Kreisler.

"Mom..." I looked up, and my mother turned for a while from her book, looking at me.

"Yes?" she answered with a soft voice that blended between the chants of the violin and the piano.

"Why do you always listen to this music?" I innocently asked trivial things.

My sense of curiosity is still very high at that time...

"...?" my mother tilted her head slightly when looking at me, still not understanding the question I meant.

Looking at the screen of my mother's music player, I repeated my question, "Why do you like listening to Love's Sorrow, though there is Love's Joy?" _Love's Joy_ that I mentioned here is _Liebesfreud_.

My mother chuckled for a moment after understanding what I meant by my question, then she answered with a smile while touching the tip of my nose with her finger tip, "That is so we can get used to sadness."

The answer turned out to be very simple, without any sentence of explanations... but with just one sentence, it made me understand, and laughed happily after I heard my mother's short answer.

Then...

"Mimi, are you going to hide behind that tree forever?"

Suddenly my mother raised her voice in a teasing tone, talking to someone whose figure I couldn't see yet. I only saw my mother say that, until a few moments later the figure emerged from behind a large tree trunk that was across the street from our house... right on the edge of the lake.

The figure had the same feather color as ours, except that her body was shorter than my mother's and she also looked a little fat, so she needed a tree trunk large enough to hide her pear-shaped body. Even so, the figure was familiar to me... well, she's Mimi, my mother's classmate while in college, moreover she is also a writer.

"Hehe... I got caught, huh?" smiling innocently, she stepped out from behind the tree and walked towards us across the lonely road, "As usual, your eyes are very observant, Helen." she commented on what happened a few seconds ago... or in other words... chit-chat.

But my mother ignored the talk, instead giving a detective-like gaze, that was interrogating the perpetrator, with a little grin as if she had known her real purpose of coming to our house.

Mimi then bowed her head as if asking for a favor from my mother, "Please... for tonight, let me stay at your house again..."

"Well, you are warmly welcome here..." my mother smiled, then got up from her seat, "Okay then, I have to make another portion of dinner." then stepped towards the house, leaving me with her friend, Mimi.

"Thank you very much, Helen!" shouted her from behind my mother's back who walked away.

A few moments after my mother entered the house...

 _"Oh... my stupid husband..."_

Mimi took out a piece of paper and wrote something on it. It's like a poem I think... a poem that sounds rather cruel. I think this poetry-like letter was intended to be shown to her husband because for tonight she wouldn't go home. Mimi, with her husband, is a newly married couple who have never had a day without conflict, or debate... like a young couple, I say. What more is that the 'incident' like this, is common to happen.

 _"Try to be a little more sophisticated, or I want to break up."_

In a rather annoyed tone, Mimi wrote down her horrible poem...

 _"There are millions of men in charge in this world, are you one of them? My stupid husband, if you can't appreciate my presence, feel my absence now."_

But I, who was three years old, was still full of curiosity. I don't understand the relationship between husband and wife, marriage, or domestic relations.

"Mimi, are you writing a letter for your husband again?" I asked, peering at what she was writing on that piece of paper

"This is no a letter..." she replied with an annoyed tone, grinning while looking at me, "This is a cursed rune that I will send to him."

"Oh I see..."

I was curious, and I wanted to try what Mimi did. Incidentally, my mother left her book and her pencil on this bench. I easily grabbed them, and wrote my first words, which is the beginning of everything... my red thread of fate has begun to appear... and my time began to flow.

" _Oh... my stupid husband. You should know what you are, and once you know what you are, mental hospital is not so far. If you are the rain that makes all flowers beautiful, then... I was wrong, cause you are nothing but an acid rain that wilts a lot of flowers."_

I think the sentence I wrote sounds simple. Only a few words, sentences and phrases that everyone can make. But... for a three-year-old child, that is something rare, even for a world-class writer like Mimi who was very surprised to see me write poem-like letter.

"Glu? You can write?!" with a half-surprised face and amazed, she asked me about it.

"Huh?" I, who was still a child, still didn't understand what she meant by asking something like that,"Then why if I can write?"

Mimi's expression grew happier. After hearing my innocent answer that still didn't understand anything, she ran towards my house with a big smile on her face.

The orange light reflection coming from the lake slowly illuminated my yard at the same time when Mimi shouted trying to call my mother inside the house,"Helen! Helen! Glu... Glu is... Glu is a prodigy...!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **Present time...**_

 _ **3rd person POV**_

 _ **.**_

"Looks like you're in trouble, aren't you, Glu?"

A moment of silence under the sun in late spring. After Blu's group was shocked by the appearance of a figure who was very familiar in Blu's memory... he finally met his other past. The shocking figure stood behind Blu's back, smiling at him. An adult bird with the same feather color as theirs, slim and tall with a kid hiding behind her back.

"Mimi...!?" Blu's face never stopped showing surprise, because the bird who had linked his red thread stood right before his eyes after all these years, moreover she looked totally different from the figure Blu known about... especially her body, "Mimi, what are you..." Blu didn't have time to finish his words filled with great curiosity, because surprisingly and suddenly the bird, who is called Mimi by him, pinched his cheeks in annoyance.

"I told you to call me Sis Mi..." Mimi said, pinching Blu's cheeks in annoyance.

"Okay, Okay..." Blu replied, "I'm sorry Sis..." once again, Blu hasn't finished saying his words. Mimi, unknown by Blu, immediately hugged him very tightly, "Mi..."

"I'm so glad you're back, Glu... it's been three years, eh?" Mimi whispered as she hugged Blu, holding back tears of happiness flowing through her cheeks, "You've grown up..."

'You're the only one who grew up here... ' Blu whispered to himself in her warm embrace... trying to hold back the emotion of this reunion.

Meanwhile...

"Who is that beautiful woman?! Why did she suddenly come and hug Blu?!" Roberto said in suspicious and also rather jealous,"How dare he keep this from me! I thought he was a good friend!"

"I think I've seen her before." Gracie responded.

The three of them looked at Blu who was still hugged by an adult female bird who was still unfamiliar to them, but moments later Jewel realized something, "She is Mimi, a great American novelist. I heard, she was a classmate of Anicius G, when she was in college."

"Blu's mother?" Gracie's old memory finally returned as well, "Oh right... she used to be with her often."

Then...

"Just until here the reunion is." Mimi then let go of her arms, and turned her gaze to Blu's friends who watched them both from a distance, "Your friends glared at us from earlier."

"Oh no... we got caught...!" those who glared at the two of them, jerked together.

They, then, walked closer to the two of them when suddenly Mimi whispered something in Blu's ear, "So, which girl do you like, huh? A girl who has silky, and shiny feathers, or a girl with those unique beautiful eyes?"

"None of them..." Blu replied briefly, a little disturbed by the question from Mimi who repeatedly nudged his shoulder.

"Just give it up. I can't be fooled. Because your book has explained everything." Mimi grinned.

"What book?" Blu realized something, he then looked at his waist bag, and realized that his script was not inside. He then sighed, "Ahh... Mirai..." and saw Mimi's daughter who was hiding behind her mother's back. Her mother, Mimi, was reading sheets of paper.

"Give them to me!" Blu immediately took his script from Mimi's grip very quickly.

"See... books never lie. Just one paragraph, they can explain what their writers feel. Whether it's a hidden feeling or a feeling you don't know, a book will express the feelings of its author." Mimi continued, smiling,"Your book clearly implies the phrase 'I love you.'"

'No... this is not an expression of my love. This is just a thank you to her because she is the one who dragged me back here...' Blu whispered to himself, staring at Jewel, who was standing beside Roberto, from a distance,'After all, she is a girl who likes my best friend, and I'm just a substitute character in this story.'

"It's an honor to meet you, Mimi the novelist. If you wish, let me introduce myself... my name is Jewel." Jewel then introduced herself, very politely and formally.

"Oh, please... don't be too formal with me, young girl." Mimi chuckled at how Jewel introduced herself in such a formal style.

"I'm Roberto..."

"My name is Gracie... we're good friends of Blu."

Roberto and Gracie then introduced themselves, but were less formal than Jewel.

"Yeah... I can see that. Anyway, she..." Mimi looked around for a moment, and then staring at her daughter who was still clutching her talon,"She is my daughter, Mirai..."

"Hey, cute little one..." Gracie tried to greet her, but she was increasingly hiding behind her mother's back.

"I'm sorry, she's a little shy with strangers." Mimi explained her daughter's situation.

"It's okay... she's still a kid, though."

'Well, she is indeed a very shy child...' when Blu was about to say something to himself, unknown to him, Mirai suddenly rammed herself to his back, "..." Blu groaned in pain, then immediately turned around and saw Mirai hugging him from behind with her tiny wings.

"Glu Thunderson... I'm sorry, I just want to read your book again." Mirai apologized for taking Blu's script without his knowledge,"Can I read your book again?"

Blu smiled seeing her say that earnestly, "You can't... this book hasn't been published yet. This is still a private secret."

"So, It's true, eh?" Mimi suddenly joined in their conversation, "You're planning to take part in an exhibition this year, but your book... your script doesn't meet the requirements, does it?"

"Yes, that is what Mr. Vetery said."

Mimi sighed,"Haaah... that old man really sucks. He's getting older yet getting annoying. He made too many troublesome-complicated requirements."

"Well it's fine... requirements are requirements." Blu smiled, as if he had given up on this year's exhibition.

Mimi replied to his smile, "Take it easy, Glu... just leave it to me."

 _ **A few hours later...**_

 _ **Blu's POV**_

'I never expected that she turned out to be the committee chairman at this year's exhibition.' I said to myself, walking alone under the dark starry sky, on a quiet sidewalk leading to my house. She what I mean is Mimi. Well, thanks to her my book which is still in the form of a script was allowed to take part in this year's art exhibition, even though I'm not so sure whether it will be on display or not.

'Huh?' confused feeling approached me, when I stamped my talons on the grassy ground in my yard, for I saw a black _Volvo_ car parked right above it,'Don't tell me if she's inside my house.'

There is only one way to find out...

I immediately ran towards the house, and opened the unlocked door,'I knew it... she still has a duplicate key to this house.'

This is not a taboo to me, because Mimi used to be very close to my mother. They are both writers. Especially when I was a kid, she almost always came to my house, even at night like this... whether it was to ask for my mother's help, made a script together late at night, or just visit. Mimi has been considered to be a sister by my mother... therefore, I don't wonder if she's now in this house, even though this is the first time she's visited my house after my mother's death.

"I'm home..." I opened the door wide, which would I regret because as usual... Mirai welcomed me with her 'ramshackle'. This time, she got my stomach,"Ugh..."

"Welcome home, Glu..."

"Yes... thank you..." I returned her greeting while holding back the pain.

"You're late, Glu." I heard a voice from the stairs, I looked up and saw Mimi standing on the steps, smiling at me.

"Well, it can't be helped... I had to walk five kilometers because there were no night buses going to Moose Lake. What's more, I can't win against someone who drives a _Volvo S60 Cross Country_ in the same direction just on foot." I replied, with a little sarcasm because she never told me if she turned out to be carrying a car with him. Therefore, I have to walk five kilometers to reach this house.

However, Mimi instead responded with only one word, "Sorry..." interspersed by a small laugh.

 _ **A few moments later...**_

"Your coffee, Sis Mi."

"Thank you."

After Mimi received a glass of coffee that I had made, I sat on the couch facing my bed, where Mimi was sitting while stroking the head of her daughter who had fallen asleep on it.

"Is it okay?" I said, "Tonight you and Mirai stayed at my house. How about your husband? He must be worried about you."

Mimi sips her hot coffee, before answering my question, "It's okay. After all, he can't go home tonight."

"I see... It must be rather difficult to take care of your daughter while your husband rarely goes home." I gave my comment about the state of her family.

Mimi nodded with a smile, "But he did all this for Mirai. Therefore, I can forgive him."

"Oh... that means you don't need to send your curse again, right?" I grinned, a little teasing her.

"Yes..." answered Mimi, smiling,"Then what about David? Will he return from Antarctica?"

"I don't know..." I shook my head, "His research there isn't finished yet, so he can't confirm when he can go home."

"Oh..."

"But, he sometimes contacts me."

There was a moment of silence, Mimi didn't respond at all after I said that. My normally deserted house has now become somewhat alive with the arrival of Mimi to this house. The lights of my room were still brightly lit, so that I could clearly see a wall clock that showed twelve o'clock... midnight time.

Moments after silence, "To be honest, I never thought you would come back to writing." Mimi began to say again.

I smiled, "Me too..."

"What makes you want to write again?"

I paused for a moment, thinking of a way to string words in my brain and heart into one complete answer... because these feelings are very difficult to describe in words...

"One day in March..." I began to answer,"I met a strange writer. She is very selfish, rude, and likes to impose her will. But, her smile when looking at the person she likes... her smile is really like an angel. She also showed me smiles of readers who were satisfied with her book. I finally returned to my page after being kicked, beaten and dragged by her, only to see once again... smiles of people when they were satisfied with my book. I want to see it one more time with my own eyes. And then, I think... I want to be a strange writer too."

Mimi was silent, not saying anything for a moment, "I see..." she smiled, "Then, I'm going to take care of you from now."

"Huh?"

"What's with your expression?" Mimi responded when she saw my surprised expression. Well, how come I wasn't surprised because suddenly she said something like that.

"I'm sorry..."

Our eyes met each other, I then gave her my serious look... after making up my mind, I begged for something from her...

* * *

Chapter 21 : Red Thread

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Please, teach me literature..."

 **And done...**

 **And as you can see, Mimi in this story is closer to Blu rather than Jewel... well, I hope you don't mind, do you?**


	22. CoL 22

**Hey guys... it's been a while.**

 **So, my final year-end exam has finally finished, and now I just have to enjoy my year-end holiday. I wish I had enough time to continue this story along side with Planet-X, whose continuation will be published before the end of this year. It's been a long time since I continued that one story... almost a year, I think. Hopefully you still remember its plot, though.**

 **And thank you for all your support, reviews, favorites and following this story so that we can arrive at 'almost' the end of the story. I assume if this story will be finished when entering the thirtieth chapter, less or more. Because after this art exhibition arc, something will happen.**

 **Well now... I'm gonna stop talking and head straight to the story.**

 **Happy reading...**

* * *

"Haah... I never thought we would lose..."

It was happened at night after the last tournament for Roberto in his school days. That time... that night... by chance the two of us - just me with him - met each other on the way home after undergoing a very tiring High School Sports Week. A Sports Week which closed with prestigious soccer tournaments among high school students, and also... the narrow defeat of Roberto's tim.

I who walked beside him only heard all the outpouring of his heart uttered with his smiling face...

"The winner of the national tournament for the third year in a row... got everyone infected with Roberto's fever, then reluctant to go to England. Got a lot of awards every season, and scored the most goals in the league, even rumored to be a model."

I was still silent... on this quiet road I could clearly hear his words...

"My life that should have run smoothly... seems to have faltered." Roberto paused for a moment, while I began to stare at him with a smile, "I have failed to become a Star..."

"Being a superstar is also experiencing a downturn, really." I started giving him a response as his best friend, "In fact, it looks more dramatic..."

"Well In that case, it fits you well..." he replied, replying to my smile, "The position of the star this season, I leave it to you, "

I paused for a moment, glanced back at the book I was reading, "I'm not like you."

"Well, that's obvious." Roberto replied so quickly that my eyes were drawn back to him, "You are you... I am me. I don't have motherhood like Gracie, and I can't write a story as good as yours."

"..." I was speechless, not sure what words would fit to answer him. As a result, my gaze returned to the book I was reading.

"Are your wings no longer trembling?" he asked again. His face, now, shows his concern to me.

I smiled while still keeping my eyes on this book, even though I couldn't really focus on reading, because my mind was filled with bloody memories in that spring,"I can't erase it from my mind," I said, sounding a little absurd, but I believed that Roberto understood what I mean... about that spring, and about the bloodstained wings.

Roberto smiled, "Being a superstar is also experiencing a downturn, really. By facing difficulties, you can find your true self. Because..." he then stopped before me while pointing his finger at the sky...

I followed his finger, lifted my head and... in amazement, I saw a sea of stars that shone so brightly between the darkness of the night... the starry night sky that I saw together with Roberto that night was so beautiful, soothing and calming...

"Stars also only shine brightly when the night comes..."

 _ **.**_

 _ **Present time...**_

 _ **.**_

On a sunny day... it is the end of the flowers bloom, and it also begins the arrival of warm air from the southeast that envelops in a stunning, luxurious and large building which currently seems crowded with visitors dressed in suits, like in a formal event.

"The Magna House..."

Those who are dressed in suits are welcomed by a female computer voice... a female AI who welcomes visitors with her voice echoing around the building while explaining the history of this very building called the Magna House...

"Built forty-four years ago by a wealthy businessman named Coyote Nirnsield back in the 1970s and inaugurated by the tenth mayor of Moose Lake in commemoration of the third national literary day. The building, which was built on a grant land owned by the Nirnsield family, initially only had a total area of 3000 square yards and only had one main hall on the first floor, and a meeting hall on the second floor. Then, it was rebuilt by his descendants, his great-grandson... Nilleil Nirnsield. He initiative wanted to advance the Magna House not only as a book museum, but also as a museum for all his arts and masterpieces. With the support of the 27th mayor, the building was completely rebuilt three months later with the addition of seven floors, and the expansion of the land to 4689 square yards. So, it became the Magna House building as you see today... We say welcome to all the honorable visitors at our fiftieth art exhibition."

Then...

"I never thought it's now the fiftieth art exhibition." Gracie gave her comment after hearing the explanation of a female AI computer among the crowd in the main hall of the Magna House building. She, as always, with her entourage... Jewel, Roberto and me of course.

"But this is weird. Wasn't this building built forty-four years ago, but why is it now the fiftieth one?" a question that was a little sensible was brought up by Roberto while holding his chin, and his eyebrows constricted... trying to understand the tangled end of the red thread.

"Well, actually..." Jewel responded, "Before this building was built by Nirnsield family, this art exhibition was held in their residence."

'I didn't expect her to know enough about something like that.' I told myself, who was staring behind her back covered in a dress the same color as her feathers.

"So, the calculation is based on the exhibition held by their family?" Gracie concluded what she had explained.

Jewel then nodded, "Yeah, that's right... even this year's sponsor of the exhibition is Nirnsield family."

"I wonder how rich the Nirnsield family is..." Roberto muttered to himself, seemed wondering what was currently in his mind.

"The Nirnsield family is just a family of art enthusiasts..." I, who had only been able to listen to the chat of the three of them, finally found an opportunity to join in, "It just so happens that they are among the richest families in the world. They spend almost all of their wealth to be dedicated to things that are related to art. You remember, the winner of the auction of sunflower paintings by Van Gogh last year... Flowny Nirnsield. I doubt if there isn't one of their collections on display here."

"As I expected from a nerdy..." teased Jewel, grinning at me.

"It's not like that..." I said with annoyance, "It's just that, I used to come here with my mother, when I was a kid, when there was an event like this. As long as you know, every year the lady in the computer always explains about Nirnsield family, even her voice has not changed for almost ten years."

"Nah..." Roberto interrupted, "Who cares about this Nirnsield family. Sis Mi has been struggling to make our invitation. Since she is the head of the committee this year, it can be concluded that we are special guests, aren't we? So, can we stop talking and enjoy these masterpieces?"

"Oh... since when did you become such an art lover, huh?" Gracie teased him by giving a smirk.

"A few seconds ago, after I saw the painting of..." Roberto answered casually, "Oh God, there are many paintings of beautiful woman there...!" unconsciously, he revealed what was on his mind too loud, so the three of us could hear it clearly.

"I should've known that..." Gracie grumbled to herself.

'Hahaha, that's Roberto I know...' I thought, chuckling.

"Anyways, It's true what he said..." interrupted Jewel, "Sis Mi has invited us to come here at an event that can be considered too formal for an art exhibition."

"That's right... thanks to her we can enjoy world-class masterpieces." I added, "I think there's nothing wrong with going around for a while and enjoying the soothing paintings."

"But, our first goal to come here is because of your book, Blu." Gracie said, looking at me.

"It's okay. After all, it's still a script, and it hasn't fully published yet... it's just a pile of papers." I replied calmly.

"What the heck is that? You underestimated your own work piece, huh?" for some reason Gracie looked rather angry after hearing my answer.

"I didn't underestimate my work piece at all. That is the reality." I could still calmly answer her, and smiling,"Come on... maybe after seeing some beautiful scenery, your feelings will feel better..."

"Fine..."

Ahh... it's been three years. But it feels like I just came here yesterday with my mother who was sick and sitting on a wheelchair. The familiar aroma of marble floors, the bustling atmosphere and the noise of people talking about these extraordinary masterpieces. After all these years, I never thought I'd come back here once again...

The four of us walked down the corridor with various types of paintings lined up neatly on both walls, our right and left sides...

"Oh that is..." Jewel suddenly stopped in front of me, "That is the well-known sunflower painting, right?" she stopped suddenly due to interest in an oil painting on a canvas measuring 73.5 × 60 cm, with a background of turquoise. The painting was emblazoned in a bulletproof and explosionproof thick glass frame, I think... they really guarded this painting very vigilantly.

"Yes." I replied, stopping my steps beside her, "That is the first version of his sunflower painting. I heard it is a private collection, but I never thought that the owner of the painting is the Nirnsield family."

"Why you can conclude like that?"

"Well, who else will display the original sunflower paintings in the small town if not them?"

"That makes sense." Jewel then turned her face away from the painting and looked at the crowd of visitors, "Where Roberto and Gracie are?" I had expected it, they were the ones she was looking for.

"Don't worry about them... we can certainly easily find them." I replied casually, "Because they are the most noisy visitors here..."

"Magnificent...! The woman in this painting really looks elegant and feminine..."

"You stupid bird, don't shouting in front of the painting. You disturb other visitors."

"I want to have one!"

"I told you to lower your voice...! This is an art exhibition, the painting is not for sale or even taken home."

As expected, their voices were heard almost along this corridor...

"See what I mean?" I glanced at Jewel.

"haha..." she responded only with her small laughter.

Then...

"What are you doing?" I asked the source of the noise with annoyance.

"Oh Blu, you came at the right time..." Roberto turned and walked toward me. Embrace me with his wings, and whisper something, "Look... the woman in that painting is very sexy, right?"

Maybe what he meant was the painting of the woman on the beach, by the famous Moose Lake painter. Well, even though I already know it... the background in the woman's painting is not the beach, but Moosehead lake. He is very genius, he's able to change the background of the lake into a beach that feels very good, both from the gradation of coloring and reflection. The people who first saw this painting must have thought the background was on a tropical beach.

"What painting?" Jewel suddenly said to both of us with a normal smile. Apparently, she heard what we whispered about.

"Eh... ah... that is..." and of course, the one who panicked was Roberto. He must maintain his image in front of the girl who likes him.

'Next time, pay attention to the situation first.' I muttered to myself as if advising Roberto even though I knew he wouldn't be able to hear it.

"Oh yeah... this painting..." he showed the woman's painting, "Blu said, the woman in this painting is very sexy..." he then looked at me with his nervous face, "Right?"

"What?!" Of course I was surprised, he made me to be his reason to avoid the problem, "I never said like that...!"

"Hmm..." Jewel stepped closer to the painting. Staring at a woman in her blue swimsuit that covered her blonde hair, "This is true... she looks rather sexy. His body is ideal. Well, I wouldn't be surprised if he is the one who called this woman sexy."

He...? I bet 'he', that she mentioned must be referring to me, "I told you, I never said like that...!" I muttered irritably.

Moments later, the crowded corridor suddenly became rather quiet after a noisy noise from the main hall to the west, close to the entrance. Many reporters were there, along with the visitors who were swarming at something that was being covered by them... even the visitors who were still enjoying the paintings a few seconds ago immediately ran towards the 'sugar' source. They are like being attracted by an extraordinary force of gravity.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" Gracie said, looking at the crowd before her eyes.

Roberto and I were just silent because we both did not know the answers... until Jewel gave one for many questions that were in our minds.

"Maybe that is Timans Noque and Deduvox..."

"What? Those two famous writers?!" Gracie apparently knew about them, because her face depicted feelings of disbelief and surprise.

Jewel nodded, "I heard that they recently canceled their contract with an important person in Europe just to take part in this art exhibition here. They sent their latest books, which should have been published in Europe, at this exhibition."

"That's why this year's visitors are three times more than usual?" Gracie concluded.

"I also thought like that, because there was no other reason that caused them all to come here. What's more, this year's exhibition is too formal. I think they're both the source of the cause." Jewel gave her final explanation.

Timans Noque and Deduvox, eh? No doubt, they are indeed such great writers. Many of their readers come to this exhibition, only to meet face to face with them. What do they actually write in their books so that they can attract the hearts of many people?

"Unfortunately..." Roberto suddenly patted me on the shoulder, then our gazes met each other, "Now is not your time to shine, former artist. The night hasn't yet arrived..."

"Well..." I replied casually, "I don't really like being the center of attention. In fact, thanks to them this corridor has become a bit loose."

"So... do you want to see some book collections here?" asked Gracie, smiling at me.

I nodded, replying to her smile, "Sure... why not."

But still, this corridor has become too loose... even almost deserted. Some of them were seen carrying several books in their wings. They certainly want those two writers to give their signatures in their books, as a thank you for writing great stories that can change someone's life...

'Timans Noque dan Deduvox, eh...?' I whispered in my mind,

* * *

Chapter 22 : Night Hasn't yet Arrived

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

'Why do I feel those two names sound familiar in my ears...'

 **And done...**

 **Thank you guys for taking your time to read this 22nd chapter. I hope you enjoyed it...**

 **After this, I intend to continue Planet-X, so we will meet again afterwards. I can't be sure when, but... the sooner the better, right?**

 **Take care, guys. And... see you again.**


	23. CoL 23

**Merry christmas...!**

 **I know, I know... I should've said that yesterday, but you know the term:"Better late than nothing." don't you?**

 **Anyways, I want to thank RiodanJaneiro97, guest 6494, and storm129 for another favs and or/ follows...**

 **Then, here we are... at the end of this little arc. Without another words from me... happy reading.**

* * *

 _ **Emy's POV**_

Our disguise is perfect... that's what my stupid friend says, Alex...

"What do you think, Emy?" he stood in front of the mirror, at our editorial residence, Aryna, with a large window-like wall that let the morning light from the lake illuminate this room.

"You look... ridiculous." I gave my cool comment sitting on a sofa right behind the mirror.

"No, this is not ridiculous." Alex angrily turned from the mirror and looked at me.

"Black suit, black tie, sunglasses, beak-mask, and... why are you wearing a turban? You actually look striking and... weird."

"Ah..." Alex turned back to the mirror, and watched his face covered in strange things as I mentioned, "You might be right." he then took off his turban... just the turban, "Now?" he turned around, and asked me to give my cold opinion again...

"Great... you now look like a spy agent."

"Cool, huh?" and for the third time, Alex looked back at himself in the mirror.

"What it is? You look so excited." I said, interrupting his dressed session.

"Of course... and you are just as excited as me, aren't you?" Alex began talking with his teasing tone.

"Am I?" I answered, giving my cold gaze to the shadow of his face reflected by the mirror.

"Of course you are..." Alex turned around, looked at me with a teasing look, "If not, why are you wearing your sunglasses and white beak-mask, huh?"

"Shu-shut up... I just don't want to be the center of attention there..." I turned my face away from him.

"Tsundere, huh..." continued Alex, still teasing me.

"Who's Tsundere?!" I snapped.

"Nothing... just forget what I said..."

Alright, I admit that I am really excited like it seems. I am forced to wear these sunglasses and beak-mask to hide my identity. Besides I don't want to be the center of attention there, I also want to meet him face to face without being disturbed by the mass media. I think Alex already knows my purpose in doing this, because both me and him... we both have the same final goal. Even though both of us also know if his book won't be displayed there, but at least we can hope if he is there. After all, these glasses and beak-mask are not my idea. This is his stupid idea, which claimed by him this disguise would be perfect.

Then...

"Alright kids, get ready for..." our editor's voice, Aryna, was heard from the hallway, behind the door. However, after she opened the door and entered a few steps, she saw the disguise of both of us, "Wha-what is this? Do you want to do a robbery?" she commented on our appearance in a formal dress, sunglasses and beak-mask in surprise.

"Don't ask me, but ask him." I replied calmly, pointing to Alex, "This is his idea." I then walked past Aryna, and came out of this room.

"Okay... alright..." I saw Aryna who was behind me sighing, "Let us go."

A few minutes later, the three of us were already in Aryna's white sedan. I sat in the rear passenger seat with Alex, while Aryna sat in the driver's seat...

"I hope you are ready for today..." Aryna gave her advice, before starting our journey this morning, "I heard that there will be more visitors than usual."

"Take it easy, Aryna. Our disguise is perfect." Alex answered confidently.

"I hope you're right." Aryna then turned on the engine, "To the Magna House we go." she moved the gearstick, and stepped on the gas pedal.

On this sunny morning, from the car that moving slowly beside the lake... I can very clearly see the rows of trees around the lake that have perfectly and beautifully blossomed its flowers. There are several petals that have fallen, and drifted above the surface of the small lake wave.

'This is the end of spring...' I whispered to myself.

A few hours later...

"Timans Noque and Deduvox... I have a few questions for you two."

"Can you step aside, I first met them. I am the one who should have interviewed them first!"

"No... my crew has guessed about the arrival of Timans Noque and Deduvox. We come first. We even set up tents outside the building."

Perfect disguise, huh? This can't even be called disguise...

After a few steps into the main hall in the Magna House building, hordes of reporters from various media have surrounded us, like the hordes of ants who have found their sugar. There are some of them who are scrambling, and some are directly attacking us with mass media-style questions...

"Timans Noque and Deduvox... is it true that you two refused the offer from Isla Indrotil?"

"Yes... that's why we are here now."

When it comes to interviews, I leave it entirely to Alex, because I don't like it at all.

"But why? Why did you refuse the offer from such an important person? Though, your books can become famous in Europe."

"I implore you all... this is our personal matter. There is no compulsion or extrinsic influence. This is purely our decision ... I implore you all once more, let-"

Alex suddenly stopped in the middle of his speech before the reporters. He seemed to see something from behind the reporters in the distance...

"What's wrong?" I asked, standing next to him.

"It's nothing..." he then looked back at the reporter and continued his speech...

I felt compelled to see what he had just seen...

'Oh... he also came here, eh...' I murmured to myself, after knowing what he had seen.

But this is strange, where is his morning-spirits? If he wanted to, he can just run pass the journalist's fence and meet him immediately. But this is very strange... Is it because of something that I gave to him on the way here made his spirits fade away and replaced by a feeling of disappointment, disbelief, shock... like me?

 _ **.**_

 _ **Meanwhile... on the second floor of Magna House building**_

 _ **3rd person POV**_

 _ **.**_

One of the interesting things about this year's art exhibition is the soundproof glass wall system that is applied within the literary room on the second floor. Both from inside and outside the glass wall, there is no sound frequency that can penetrate a clear barrier with a thickness of almost one meter. It can even be said to be bulletproof and difficult for an explosive power to destroy dozens of laminated glass.

"This is awesome... we are like in the labyrinth of the library...!" Gracie expressed a scene that was rarely seen by her, giving excited comments.

The scene seen by her was a row of bookshelves arranged almost three meters high and specifically arranged like a labyrinth. There are even floor plans available in each corner of the room and taped to each bookcase to avoid visitors getting lost.

"Oh... this is amazing...!" so did Roberto, who was standing next to her, "So, this is what we saw from the outside...!"

Right... almost all of this floor was covered with glass walls, so people could look inside, and vice versa.

"Shshh... shss..." Blu, who was around them, who began to attract the attention of the visitors, began to panic and repeatedly tried to calm his two excited friends, "Lower your voice..." he whispered, "We'd better go from here first. Come on... you block the elevator door."

Because of their enthusiasm, Roberto and Gracie immediately enjoyed the uniqueness before their eyes after one step out of the elevator, so that the inter-floor transportation lines faltered a little.

"They look very harmonious." Jewel smiled, said to herself. She walked behind Blu who was leading his two friends to a quieter place. She could only smile at Blu's panicked behavior, and her two too excited friends.

Then...

"Phew..." Blu sighed with relief, after finding an empty seat in the corner of the room close to the glass wall, so that they could see the city view outside the window.

"Hmpp... have you been tired now, old bird?" Roberto who saw Blu was sitting in panting, giving a teasing look.

Blu, because he was too tired, he did not answer him directly, but only muttered to himself in an annoyed tone, 'Whose fault is this?'

Then... after the situation between them began to calm down...

"Well now..." Gracie began to say, "How do we find a book written by Hyacinthum G? There are like ten times more books than on a book fair." she showed her confused expression.

"So do I..." Roberto continued, "I also don't know where to start."

"Come on, guys... there are thousands of books here. Why do you insist on looking for my book?" Blu responded, "Are you come here just for-"

Not finished with the question, Roberto and Gracie immediately answered in a compact manner as if they knew where this question lead to, "Yes..."

"Great..." Blu sighed.

"Hmm... I don't think it's that difficult." Jewel joined in this conversation, proposing her opinion which might be the solution to this small problem.

"What do you mean, Jewel?" Roberto asked, curious about what she was thinking.

"Well, as you all know... Hyacinthum G's book is a book that has not been fully published. It's still in the form of a script." Jewel began to explain, while Roberto and Gracie listened carefully, "So the point is that the book is still in the form of a pile of paper held together by paperclips, without any cover. I doubt if there are other books that are shaped like his. Therefore, I think his book will be very striking and easily recognizable among the bookshelves here."

"Oh..." Roberto nodded.

"I see..." Gracie also seemed to begin to understand her point.

'Uncovered book, eh?' Murmured Blu to himself, who was still sitting and looking at his three friends who were planning a search expedition for his latest book.

"Then we split...!" Cried Roberto, "Jewel... you explore the north."

"Okay..." Jewel responded eagerly.

"I think we should split up...!" said Roberto, "Jewel... you explore the north."

"Okay..." Jewel responded eagerly.

"Gracie, you're heading west..." Roberto continued, like a military leader, he gave orders to her.

"Roger that...!" Gracie also seemed excited.

Roberto then looked at Blu, "You also have to help us find your book, okay? I will look to the east. The southern part I leave it to you...!"

"Wait... why me too?" Blu looked confused, and slightly refused the order he received.

"You'll help us, won't you?" Roberto smiled at him. He then looked back at his two soldiers, Jewel and Gracie, "Alright, we gather here again after one of us found it."

Gracie and Jewel nodded simultaneously...

"Alright... let's do it...!

Shortly after the command was said, Jewel and Gracie began walking towards their respective search areas, leaving Blu with Roberto alone. When Roberto was about to walk towards his 'post', Blu stopped his steps by giving him a question...

"Why are you doing all this?" that's the question said by Blu between this silence.

"I... I don't know..." Roberto paused for a moment, turned his back on Blu, "I think I just want to find a star during the day."

"A dusk star, eh..."

"Well, you may say that... but, for me... no, but for all of us... it's more than just a dusk star."

Blu was silent. Once again he didn't know what words were suitable enough for replying to such words... a few moments after Roberto disappeared between the labyrinth book, Blu rose from his seat, and walked to the southern part just like what Roberto has ordered to him... that part was near the entrance to this room.

'There's something else I want to look for, after all.' Blu said to himself, before starting to step.

The search has lasted for half an hour, without reaching the desired final result. Neither Roberto, Jewel and Gracie have not been able to find what they call a dusk star... aka, an uncovered book written by a 'former' great writer, Hyacinthum G. His uncovered book, which should have been easily recognized among other covered books, had never been caught by the eyes of the three of them. Instead, their action attracted the attention of visitors -who were sitting, and standing near the bookcase while reading books they liked- because they always walked back and forth looking for a book they would never found. Because... at the same time, when Blu was standing alone beside a bookcase while reading a book...

"Hyacinthum G?" a peacock dressed in a neat black suit, calling him by the name of his pen, Blu immediately turned around and looked at a peacock who had a high charisma, and some people who dressed as neatly as him stood behind him, and followed him wherever he go.

"Yes... I am Hyacinthum G." Blu replied politely, not knowing what his purpose was. But, what caught Blu's attention was sheets of paper that was very similar to his script in the peacock's grasp.

Without saying anything, the peacock immediately handed over those sheets of paper. And it is true, when Blu received the sheet of paper he could confirm that it is his script.

Blu, who was confused, attacked immediately by a cold remark coming out of the peacock's beak, "The art exhibition is a sacred place for artists. Not as a place to look for identity, and convey personal things." after the peacock was finished with his business, he walked away leaving Blu alone.

At that moment, shortly after the peacock left him... he realized that his script was completely rejected... not because it had not been officially published, but maybe because of its quality...

'I see... this script is really rejected, huh...' murmured Blu to himself, frozen in place, 'Well, I don't really care about that. Because it's only shown to one person... right, just one is enough.'

After a few moments of silence, Gracie, Roberto, and Jewel approached Blu ... maybe to see if he had found his uncovered book...

"Blu..." Gracie called him from behind, followed by Roberto and Jewel who walked behind him, "Have you found it?" when Blu turned, Gracie's gaze was immediately fixed on the sheets of paper in his grasp, "You found it..."

Blu paused for a moment, then smiled at her, "No... I didn't find it. It's only returned to me."

"What do you mean, Blu?" asked Gracie once again, not understanding what he was saying.

But Jewel seemed to know the meaning of his words, and realized it, "I see... your script was rejected..."

Blu just smiled, and nodded...

"But... isn't sis Mi already-" Gracie was about to refute the fact, but Blu immediately interrupted her...

"No... this is not because of Sis Mi. This is purely a result of what I created." Blu was able to answer her calmly, as if nothing had happened.

Gracie, Roberto and Jewel were only silent... unable to reply to his words that were spoken through his smile. Blu seemed so resilient with this, even though they knew his gaze showed a very large sense of disappointment. His disappointment apparently wasn't over. A few moments later, someone called his pen name again from behind him...

"Hyacinthum G...!" his tone of voice seemed to show anger, and also disappointment...

Blu immediately turned around, and stared at a yellow female and a male scarlet macaw birds standing behind him. The Scarlet Macaw stared at him with an angry, irritated and disappointed look... while holding a sheet of paper on his wing.

"Why? Why is the story you wrote so bad?!" cried the scarlet macaw,"Where is the unbeaten Hyacinthum G?"

Blu's friends, who were standing behind him, could only see what was happening before them...

"Hey... who are they?" Gracie whispered to Jewel.

"The scarlet macaw is Timans Noque, while the yellow one is Deduvox." Jewel also whispered.

"Oh, that's why I've seen them before." Gracie continued.

"What do you mean?" Roberto whispered, asking Gracie.

"Every time there is a writing contest, they always occupy the top three. That's why their faces are always appear in the paper with Blu." she replied to Roberto.

"Eh... so, it's like a reunion between rivals, huh..." Roberto gave his flat response.

'But this is weird...' continued Jewel, saying to herself. She seemed to be watching something on the wing of the known scarlet macaw, Timans Noque, 'Is that Blu's script?'

Meanwhile... the reunion between rivals is still continuing...

"You're like a child who is writing for the first time. Poor writing style, broken plots, messy and too simple wording, deepening of character that is not detailed. What have you been doing all this time?" Timans Noque still blows Blu with his criticism, "Where is the invincible Hyacinthum G?"

'Where is my hero...?'

Seeing Blu being depressed made Gracie upset and was about to walk towards him when Jewel intercepted her...

"It's okay... Gunderson can handle this." Jewel said to her, smiling.

Then...

Blu smiled, "I see... it's really that bad, eh..." he replied calmly, then put the book he had read back to the bookcase, then looked back at Timans Noque's face who was surprised by his calm answer, "As long as you know, I'm not lazing around. I even wrote all night until I fell unconscious. I've been trying hard. This is my current piece with all the abilities I have."

Gracie, Roberto and Jewel were as surprised as those two great writers. Blu's calm answer made them all speechless. Especially for those two great writers... all this time they knew Hyacinthum G was a cold writer who was always alone. They didn't expect such an answer to come out from the cold writer's beak like him.

'I have no idea what will happen after this. But, I have started my first step.' whispered Blu to himself.

"We are still on our way." Blu cut the answer by looking back, staring at his friends, "Let's go home..." he said to them.

Gracie, Roberto and Jewel can only nod...

Before Blu began to move, he continued the answer to those two writers, "Right... I am a writer just like you. And I have started my first step..."

Blu then walked away from those two writers as did his friends, following him from behind...

"He has changed, hasn't he?" Deduvox... Emy said after seeing Blu with his friends entering the elevator and going downstairs.

Timans Noque aka Alex, then looked at her, "Yeah..." he replied, nodding, "He finally read our books. He finally acknowledged our existence as writers."

"I'm sure he found the reason for writing." Emy continued. She then smiled, and said to herself while staring at the sheets of paper, which was indeed Hyacinthum G's script, on Alex's wing, 'In his script... at a glance, I could hear the sigh of a girl sleeping near the window where the flower petals were flying in...'

A few hours passed... after Blu, Roberto, Gracie and Jewel had spent this tiring day, they walked on the sidewalk beside a busy highway with passing vehicles with their headlights turned on. Because now, the stars have started to appear above them. After hours of riding the bus, now they just need to walk to get to their home...

"Hey Gracie... say something to him. He must have felt sad because this is the first time for his book to be rejected." Roberto, who walked behind Blu, whispered to Gracie.

"You're the one who should do that. You're both men, aren't you?" answered Gracie, whispering too.

Blu who walked in front alone, heard the words of their low tone. He knew if today's events might made his two childhood friends worry about him.

Blu paused for a moment, "It's okay, I'm fine." he replied, staring at his two best friends with smiles.

Then, they continued their steps again. Nobody spoke again, they all walked quietly beside the busy highway quietly...

However, Blu who walked in front began to accelerate his pace... the script on his wings was increasingly gripped by him, 'I am so upset... very upset...' he then began to whisper to himself, and gritted his teeth...

 _("I'm so upset! Very upset!")_

His memory brings him back to the night after the baseball game...

 _("I've failed to become a star.")_

Also, when Roberto suffered a defeat in his last tournament...

 _"A doll of Anicius G... his own mother's doll..."_

 _"He's a literary bird... like a robot."_

 _"I bet, his mother who wrote the story for him... he only contributed a name."_

 _"He is indeed a multiple personality writer..."_

And also the words spit out by people about him...

'If I am a robot... if I am a doll.' he still said to himself, 'What is the meaning of this feeling?' He accelerated his pace much more, 'Like something moved me...' without realized by him, his steps become fast... as fast as running, 'Run...! Run...! Run...!' and suddenly, "Aghhhgghhhgghggg...!" he shouted out and ran, leaving his friend behind him...

"Blu... what's wrong with you?" Gracie asked, trying to catch up with his steps as well as Roberto and Jewel...

"Blu went crazy...!" exclaimed Roberto, who now ran following him...

'That's right... Robe, Gres...' Blu said to be directed to himself again, 'I'm just an ordinary bird like you...'

Meanwhile, Jewel... a wide smile on her happy face saw her three friends running in front of her, 'I see...' she whispered to herself, 'You have found it...'

* * *

Chapter 23 : Screaming Heart

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

'That screaming heart...'

 **And done...**

 **This chapter apparently took more words than I expected. But with that we are going to wrap up... it's the end of the art exhibition arc, and we are going to enter the more deepest plot, more mysteries to be uncovered, and more truths to be revealed. After I finished with the 19th chapter of Planet-X.**

 **See you again guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for stop by.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I am home..."

Moments later, after getting tired of running under the starry sky... Jewel arrived at her house... Helados Blue Alas, an ice cream shop. The shop seems to be still open, though there are no customers around it right now.

"Oh, welcome home, sweetie..." her father, Eduardo... welcomed her after she opened the bell door.

"So, what about Hyacinthum G?" asked her mother, Clairine, who was helping her husband clean up the ice cream that was left over from the sale today.

"He's such an interesting bird...!" Jewel answered excitedly.

"Really?" continued her father.

Jewel just nodded with her cheerful face...

"It's good to hear." her mother smiled, "We will have dinner together... you will join us, won't you?"

Jewel nodded, "Yeah, but I'll change my clothes first. I'm very sweaty." when she was about to walk up the stairs, her father remembered something...

"Oh, Jewel... you got a letter." her father handed over a letter that was still sealed with a brown envelope.

"For me?" Jewel asked her father in disbelief.

Her father nodded...

"Thanks, dad..." Jewel, without having seen the letter sent by whom, walked back up the stairs to her room.

At the end of the stairs, right at the front door of her room, she suddenly stopped again and she almost fell, but thanks to the handrail in the hallway, she could restore her balance by holding onto it, then opened the door, and immediately dropped her trembling body on her bed unconscious, with her tightly sealed letter in her wing grasp...


	24. CoL 24

**Hey guys... long time no see.**

 **I'm sorry for a long hiatus, guys... there was an exam that I had to take care of a few days ago. But now, I have a little free time to continue writing. Speaking of hiatus... I want to tell you that Planet-X will be on hiatus for a while. I don't know for sure how long, but surely after this story is finish I will go back to working on it. I know, I just continued one of its chapter, and suddenly... hiatus again. I'm really sorry, guys... because I've very little time to write, I was forced to go back to focusing on just one story. If I write two stories in school days, it will take a long time. Even if I only focus on one story, it will take more than two or three weeks.**

 **Alright... enough talking and now... happy reading.**

* * *

 _*Ding-dong...*_

Between the warmth of the late spring, the doorbell sound was heard at the Gunderson family residence. The one who had ringed the bell was a classmate of Blu Gunderson's mother while in college, Mimi. She and her daughter stood in front of a brown wooden door after sounding its doorbell many times feeling worried, for there was no answer from inside, except silence.

'Why doesn't he answer?' Mimi whispered to herself, then pressed the doorbell button again.

There is nothing different, except the silence emitted from inside the house...

Mimi then took out her cellphone, and held it close to her ear after pressing Blu's contact. Even so, the result is the same... there's only silence. After giving up trying to contact Blu using her cellphone, she then pulled the door handle... and she was surprised to find that the door turned out to be completely unlocked, 'He's really careless...' she muttered to herself.

However, there are one or two other things that make her even more surprised. She saw the shoes and backpacks worn by Blu yesterday at the art exhibition lying just near the entrance. The situation in the house was completely silent, without any signs of life in it... quiet and dark.

Realizing that something was wrong, Mimi immediately ran up the stairs while anxiously holding her daughter's wing. When she arrived on the second floor, in the long hallway in front of her... she immediately headed to a room on her right...

She opened the door loudly while shouting a name, "Blu...!" she saw Blu lying on the floor along with papers scattered around him.

Then...

"Huh?" Blu suddenly opened his eyes, and headed to a sitting position with feathers and a messy face.

"Ahhg... zombie...!" seeing what just happened in an instant, Mirai shouted in rather fear and hid behind her mother.

Blu looked at Mimi who was standing in the doorway of his room with his half-closed eyes, "Huh, Mimi? Good morning. What's the need to come here?" In a plain tone, he greeted her.

The veins around Mimi's forehead began to appear behind her skin. Apparently, she was holding back her resentment, until she couldn't bear it anymore, "Morning... you say?! It's already afternoon...!" her shouted voice echoing in the silence of the house, "You never answered my call, so I came because I was worried about you! Do you think how many times have I tried to contact you, huh?!"

Of course, Blu's sleepiness disappeared after hearing the sound of the trumpet sounding so loud. What's more, after Mimi raised his collar and made his face now very close to Mimi's angry face...

"Huh?" Mimi then realized something else, "You haven't changed your clothes since yesterday?!" she exclaimed, "No wonder you smell like Hoatzin...!"

Blu couldn't react at all when he was still in the grip of angry Mimi. He could only surrender to her scolding...

"You're still the same... can't take care of personal hygiene...!" yup, Mimi continued her scolding again, "You want me to bathe you again, huh...?!"

Mimi wants to 'disarm' the clothes worn by Blu. Of course, this scene looked strange in the eyes of a child like Mirai who had just been silent in the corner of the room looking at her mother who was about to take off his clothes after scolding him... Mirai covered her small eyes with her small wings from it.

Blu, who realizes that Mimi tried to take off his clothes, immediately rebelled, "Stop... I can do it myself. Don't just take my clothes off." shortly after he managed to escape Mimi's grip, he immediately ran out to the bathroom.

"Tsk... pretends to be a grown bird before me, huh..." Mimi grumbled to herself.

Blu's room looked dark, even the sun's light couldn't penetrate the curtains near his desk which were cluttered by papers and pencils. Mimi then walked to the desk and opened a window in front of it. To her surprise, shortly after opening the window and the curtains, the overbright sunlight attacked her face. She closed her eyes for a moment to adapt in this light. When she opened her eyes again, she could see the golden orange lake outside the window. A calm lake along with trees that are stiffly silent around it... truly a peaceful sight...

'Just like old times...' Mimi whispered to herself. She then turned around and saw a trash can full of papers next to the desk, 'You wrote overnight until you fainted...'

A few moments later...

"Here you go, Mi... Sis Mi... your black coffee." Blu handed over a cup of black coffee he made after finishing cleaning his body.

"Be careful... it's still hot..." Mimi slowly reached for a cup of black coffee.

Blu then turned to look at Mirai who was sitting on his bed, smiling, "Mirai, do you want a glass of milk? I can make it for you."

Mirai just nodded...

"You wait here a minute, okay?" Blu then walked out to the kitchen to make her order.

Then...

"Here you go, Mirai..." Blu handed a glass of milk to Mirai who was now sitting on a chair where he used to write, "Be careful... don't touch the hot parts."

Mirai with her small wings holds the glass of milk carefully, and blows it several times to lower the temperature before drinking it.

"Blu..." Mimi began to say.

Blu turned and their gaze met each other...

"I'm sorry for your book..." continued Mimi, her guilty feelings appeared on her tone and her face, "I couldn't help you at all, though I was the chairwoman..."

Blu smiled, "Don't be sorry, Sis Mi. I didn't intend to show off my book there, after all."

Mimi somewhat surprised by his reaction... she could only stare at his sincere smile, and wait for him to continue his words...

"I'm actually grateful to be able to come to the art exhibition after all these years. I could meet with various books filled with the feelings of many writers on each page."

After Mimi heard his sincere answer, she smiled, "I see... you are now acting like a wise-old bird, huh?"

"Haha..." Blu laughed awkwardly, "Do I?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **The next day...**_

 _ **Blu's POV**_

 _ **.**_

"Tomorrow has started summer break, eh..."

I said to myself, who was sitting in the room given by the vice principal to us after breaking the library's window... thanks to Gracie.

This very room is like our home base, even when we are having a lunch break we come here more often just to enjoy the calm of the summer wind that starts to feel when it comes in through the open window, where Gracie is sitting nearby reading a book. As usual Roberto, sitting across the table smiling while staring at his cellphone.

Two days have passed after the prestigious annual event held on a large scale is officially over... and that also marked the end of spring this year. Indeed the experience that I got at that time was arguably... very unexpected... my book was rejected outright because it was so bad, even that was confirmed by two young successful writers who felt disappointed at me.

Do I also feel disappointment? Well, I do feel something beyond that... this feeling is like there's something in my heart that pushes me to write... 'scratching' my ink on the white sheet. I have never felt this feeling before I met her... this selfish and cruel writer has given me something that was lost in my life...

Not long after that... the writer I mentioned came along with the sudden slamming sound of the door that broke this silence...

"There will be no summer break for us...!" exclaimed the writer I was talking about, Jewel. She suddenly said that a few milliseconds after she set foot on the floor of this very room while looking at me as if she knew what I had just said to myself a few seconds ago.

As a result, Gracie's and Roberto's attention was distracted by her excited presence...

"Behold...!" Jewel then lifted a letter from her school uniform pocket up to the ceiling with enthusiasm, then put it on the table.

We finally gathered around that letter curiously...

"The day before yesterday, I got a letter from Publisher Nobela Pantasya-" when Jewel in the midst of her explanation, I was interrupted her...

"Nobela Pantasya... publisher who always publish one special book in each season?"

"Right...!" she exclaimed firmly to me.

"Nobela Pantasya...?" Roberto and Gracie read the name of the sender on the front of the envelope. The sender's name is written with a red cooper black font that makes it so contrast with the envelope color that the name can be noticed by the readers.

"Nobela...?" after Gracie read the sender's name, she looked up at the ceiling... she seemed to be trying to remember something...

Jewel nodded, "Nobela Pantasya is a publishing company for various works that are well known throughout America. Not a few books published by this publisher are becoming a worldwide masterpiece. But the thing people are waiting for is one book published specifically in every season... spring, summer, autumn, and winter."

"Oh right... there used to be several Blu's books that were also published by them. His books were almost published every season." Roberto participated in this conversation, then looked at me,"Right... Blu?"

I nodded, and started deducing to myself...

It's really amazing... I rarely hear that name again since my deceased mother. So in the end, her finally book reached out to such a publisher, eh. Slowly, my subconscious turned my gaze towards the face of a happy-looking writer, and whispered to myself, 'Thanks to Rafi, I guess...'

"Then, what is written on it?" I asked her.

Jewel was silent and smiled for a moment... her gaze looked so happy. Even, for a moment, I thought her eyes were so beautiful, "The publisher respectfully wanted to publish a book on this summer vacation" she began to answer, "A book written by me... and you."

I don't know how to react. This news is really sudden for me who have never received such a request since my mother's death. Moreover, the publisher wants a book written by two writers...

"My books won the readers' vote at the book fair a few months ago. Then, after you make the review of them... the publisher is truly fascinated by your critical, meticulously and neatly language." Jewel, who looked at my confused face, immediately explained the reason,"As for the wild, and unexpected, storyline is my ability."

"Oh... the greatest couple will likely be born...!" exclaimed Roberto, commenting.

"How about you?" Jewel looked back at me. Her happy eyes, now only shows great hopes.

"Ah...?" of course at that time, I didn't know what to do. It's true that I can write agian, but...

"What are you going to do?" she asked again.

 _ **A few moments later...**_

"So, what kind of story will we write?"

I asked Jewel after Roberto and Gracie returned to their respective classes. In this room, now, there's only me with her...

When she heard my question, she showed me a piece of paper that was in her grasp, "I've finished sketching the story, and the title... now it's only a matter of making character development and the merging stage."

I grabbed it, and read its contents which made a flashback of my past showed up for a moment...

"We're going to write that story... Chapters of Life..." her statement justified what my mind just saw.

"Are you sure? This title sounds too simple, and less colorful..." I gave my comment on the title she had made, for my personal reasons,"Let's make another title that is more cool, for example."

"It's okay..." Jewel smiled, "I chose that title because there would be no writers using it for their books."

There is another writer who had used this title, though...

"But, this title is less interesting, and the readers can easily guess its story." I constantly refused the title she made.

"That's why we're going to write its story in an unexpected way... we're going to make the readers excited, and make the title embedded in their hearts." once again, her absolute answer kept me silent, unable to say anything.

'That's not what I mean...' I whispered to myself. There is a reason why I can't use that title... but I can't tell her...

When I didn't have anything to say to her... she walked towards her bag near the window. She took out her stationery which so caught my attention...

'A quill?' I whispered, as she pulled out a quill that have the same color as her feathers. It's very rare for people to use it. All I know is that my deceased mother used it to write her books.

Jewel didn't move from her place, instead she stared at her quill for a moment before she whispered to it. It was loud enough for me to hear her whisper, "I'm sorry... I hope you can still do it. Please, stay with me a little longer..." she then turned around, and looked at me with a happy smile, and said to me,"Let's start writing..."

When she looked at me like that, how could I say no to her. Because, that smile makes me now in this room with such a strange writer... she would never let me give up on this dark path...

I nodded, smiling, "Okay..."

Then...

Without us knowing it... it turns out that the sun has long been set and illuminates the other side of the earth. Both Jewel and I didn't realize that the school atmosphere had begun to be quiet, for the room we were using was on the top floor and very few people passed by on that floor. But fortunately, the night isn't too late... it's only been a few hours after the sun disappeared.

For tonight, I walked home together with Jewel once again... but instead of chatting casually while eating this ice cream on the quiet side of the road, we commented on the development of the story we're working on...

"I can't believe it... the great Hyacinthum G turned out to have difficulty naming his characters..." Jewel started it. She said to me in her irritated tone, "For seven hours you could only contribute one character."

"I can't do anything about it. I do have a bit of difficulty when creating new characters." I answered casually, devouring my ice cream.

"But we can't just lazing around, you know. We don't have much time." she advised me.

"I do know that..." I replied back, "After all, you've finished the story frame. We just have to build the plot, and correct all the punctuation mistakes you make."

"I did make a lot of punctuation errors. But please..." she denied again, "Will you start taking this seriously?"

"I am... we worked together for the first time. That's about what you should expect." I continued, arguing her.

We're now at the edge of Moosehead Lake. The lake that is so bright and beautiful during the day, it turns out when night falls, it is very dark... very dark in pitch black... even these eyes cannot catch a glimmer of light from the direction of the lake. At that time I realized, if at this time the weather is cloudy without any visible stars. That's why tonight feels hotter than usual...

"Oh...!" Jewel who walked beside me suddenly became excited when she saw something from the lake. Unexpectedly, she immediately ran towards the lake, left me behind.

'Eh...'

Of course I felt surprised, and thought of strange things. I thought she would throw herself into the lake again like yesterday. But when I caught up with her, she apparently stopped at the very edge of the lake where the weed plants flourished. For a moment I felt fascinated by the sight that was happening in front of me... Jewel... she was standing among thousands of fireflies that glowed brightly in the darkness of the lake. Even though their lights wasn't as many as the stars in the sky, at least they gave a glimmer of light.

I walked over to her who was smiling while seeing fireflies flying around us...

"Blu... look at this...!" she exclaimed to me who is now standing beside her, "This is very beautiful, isn't it?"

She's right... this is indeed very beautiful. Though I always stare at the lake at night, I have never seen this many fireflies before.

Jewel deftly and suddenly, swung her wings and caught a firefly into her grasp...

"Did you just catch it?!" I shouted, surprised by her actions just now.

Jewel slowly opened her grasp. Clearly I could see a firefly, which shined fainter than the rest. It remained silent on her wings, "So ephemeral and weak..." she began to say to me about this dim firefly on her wings, "But its shining with all its might. Thump, thump... like a heartbeat. This is... the light of life."

The fireflies then slowly flew back from her wing... it shined again in the darkness of the lake...

"Ah... testing, testing..." Jewel clenched her wing as if she were holding a microphone on her wing. She then turned and looked at me with a smile, "How was it? Your first book in ages?"

I see... she apparently acted as a reporter who was interviewing me...

I smiled as our gazes met each other, and began to answer Jewel who pretended to be a reporter, "I felt it there... that everyone has something deep in their hearts. For some, it might be hostility, aspiration, hopes, the desire to show off... to think 'let it reach them'. Feelings for a mother... we all have our personal emotions to lean on. Maybe it's not possible for someone to publish a book in an innocent state."

"What about you?" she asked again... this time the question really made my heart beat a little faster, "What did you have in your heart?"

I paused for a moment, thinking of a simple answer to explain the complicated feelings that flared up in my heart. While strengthening my determination, I answered...

"I had you..."

I am going on a journey. Pursuing that moment when my books reached them. Pursuing that sight of her with her back to me... the applause raining down... until one day, for sure... I've pulled even with her... until that day comes.

There was no particular response from her after hearing my simple answer... she just stood looking at me with a facial expression that I can't guess. With an awkward smile, I continued, "Let's go home. It's almost late." I walked first, leaving her who was still silent in her place while staring into the darkness of the lake...

 _ **3rd person POV**_

Shortly after Blu walked away leaving Jewel, who was staring blankly into the darkness of the lake, alone... from behind her back, she whispered to herself, "'You know, I'm not always going to be around to help you'...

* * *

Chapter 24 : Light of Life

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

...Charlie Brown."


	25. CoL 25

**Hey guys...** **we meet again.**

 **I'm still in my busy months... during this month to April my busy life reaches its peak. In March I have school exams, and in April there's national exams waiting for me. But after April, the chances of me having free time are very large. So, in order to prepare everything, I'm forced to sacrifice my time to write. Therefore, I will really need a long time to update this story... I'm sorry in advance.**

 **Then, I want to thank FizzWolf for another fav and follow...**

 **Happy reading...**

* * *

 _ **(**_ ** _Author's note : It takes place after the end of CoL 9)_**

 _ **Jewel's POV**_

"Let me put your wet clothes in the washing machine..."

Blu's voice was clearly heard from behind the bathroom door, where I was standing in it, staring at my reflection in front of a round mirror while changing clothes.

"Ah, thank you..." I replied.

My clothes are wet because we just 'buried' ourselves into the lake this late afternoon. Because of that, an old bird scolded us because we scared all his 'dinner.' Not long after we came out of the cool lake, another cool thing came right away. It was drizzling which became heavy rain in seconds...

And so that's how I can now be in the bathroom where he lives...

'There was a girl whose clothes were wet in the pouring rain...'

I asked him for permission to take shelter for a while at his house until the rain stopped. My house is still quite far from the lake, my clothes are wet plus the temperature starts to drop dramatically when night falls...

Finally, Blu allowed me to take shelter for a moment at his house...

'His sweater is pretty loose, I think...' I muttered to myself, after wearing a gray sweater of his. Seeing whether I am suitable to wear his sweater by paying attention to my reflection in the round mirror in front of me, 'Well, it's not that bad... after all, his sweater is very warm.'

After finishing changing clothes, and getting out of the bathroom... once again, I found myself in the quiet alley of his home drowning in the sound of rain that sounded sad.

Walk up the stairs, and in front of me, for once again, there is a dead end tunnel...

When I stopped in front of Blu's room, I peeked to my left... staring at his mother's room which was visible from the crack of the door. Driven by a feeling of curiosity, my feet stepped towards the room, and slowly opened its door. Inside the room was very dark, dusty, damp and looked gloomy... I turned on the light switch just to make sure what my eyes had seen.

And... it turned out to be right...

The Anicius G room, the legendary novelist room, is just an ordinary small room with the same furniture as his son's room. The bed and table next to the closed window, dusty bookshelves lined up to the wall where all the annual literature awards on her name were attached to it. I walked over to the table that Anicius G might have used to write her books... there was nothing on it, except dusty trophies.

For some reason, I think Blu was never able to enter this room...

My eyes were then attracted to the bookshelves in front of this table. When my steps arrived in front of it, I noticed that all the books on this bookshelf were books written by his son, Hyacinthum G, all of them...

Well, I don't think it's surprising... the relationship between mother and son connected by white sheet does seem complicated...

'Huh?' my observation stopped when I saw something strange on the corner of the bookshelf that had been hidden from my sight. I grabbed it, and it turned out that it was a manuscript that had not been bound... this was just a pile of papers clamped by paperclips, and this was more dusty than the others,

'Chapters of Life...' I read its title on the first page.

I have read two to three pages, but my heart isn't strong enough to continue. This manuscript... this Chapters of Life... is not intended for me. This is something that Anicius G wrote before her death, because I never heard if she published such a title. This manuscript is hidden between other dusty books. I can be sure if Blu hasn't read it at all... if he knew of the existence of this manuscript, I don't think he would ever be able to read it for a reason I would never understand...

 _ **.**_

 _ **Present time...**_

 _ **Blu's POV**_

 _ **.**_

Two days passed after Jewel stated about the offer of Nobela Pantasya, a well-known publishing company in America, to send a book written by two authors, J Gemma and Hyacinthum G.

Summer holidays arrive in this small town... the night is damp, dry and rather cold, and during the day it is sometimes too warm on the skin. Well, even though I said if the summer holiday has arrived, but not for both of us, Jewel and I, who are now exploring the school library to find references to our book...

"...!" Jewel, without me realizing it, swung a bottle of mineral drink towards my head, "Look for references correctly...!" she snapped later.

I, who was shocked by her sudden attack, can only holding the part that was targeted...

"Focus...! Focus...! Why are you just daydreaming while staring at the bookshelf...?!" Jewel continued her scolding,"Look! In front of you... there's a book about neurological diseases, isn't it?"

"I know...!" I said irritably, then took the book she meant.

This reference book contains an explanation of various diseases that attack the central nervous system and peripheral nerves, whether caused by viruses or genetic disorders. I have no idea where this storyline leads, even having to find such a reference book... does she intend to make sad story again?

What's more, my mother's death was caused by-

"Hey..." I said to her, holding this reference book, "Are you sure about the title of our book?" I then smiled a little awkwardly, "Well... you know, most four-seasons special books have quite long titles, more than ten words. I've found a number of titles that seem more excited..."

I'm still trying to deny this title...

"No way..." Jewel firmly still refused my opinion. She then smiled while explaining the reason,"Take it easy... no matter the title will be long or short, our book will definitely shock the world. Because we are the ones who write this..."

I lowered my gaze, trying to explain my reason, but as I thought... I couldn't...

Jewel became confused by the unclear expression on my face, "I wonder why you don't like that title." she said, then walked past me to get a bottle of mineral drink -which she had used a few minutes to hit my head- on the floor. She drank it, "Though it's full of love in it..." she continued.

 _ **A few hours later... at night... at Gunderson's residence...**_

Between these dim lights, I walked into my mother's room, which was filled with dust. I approached the bookshelf near the entrance, and found various kinds of books written by my late mother, Anicius G. Even though there were some of my books on it, my attention was focused on a pile of papers in the corner covered by other dusty books. I reached for it and read the title written on the first page...

'Chapters of Life...'

I have never read it at all. I don't know whether this is some kind of script or not. Because this is the last white sheet written by my late mother in the last moments before her death. She wrote it in her dimly lit room all night until the next day... she was gone...

 _("It's a punishment for you! Your wings refuse to respond, do they? That's because you have thrown away your books.")_

My mother's voice always echoed in my head due to the dark memories of her on her last day in this world... I could not deny that my mother's death was caused by me...

 _("You better just die!")_

Who expected her death...

 _("I wonder why you don't like that title...")_

I recalled Jewel's question that I could never answer before her. There is nothing but one personal reason why I always reject that title...

'That's because... it reminds me of my mother...'

Guilt, fear, and anxiety slowly began to overwhelm me. Unconsciously, my wing moved slowly to turn the first page of my mother's last manuscript, when suddenly the lights of my mother's room were turned on and I could see Sis Mi standing in the doorway staring at my surprised face...

"Hey Glu... how are you...?" I saw Mirai's cheerful face from behind her mother's shoulder. She looked at me with a pure smile.

"Will you come with us?" Sis Mi asked me.

Then...

"Sis Mi... I have to finish my story right now." I complained, though I was on my way to the summer festival with her and her daughter.

"It's okay... we also need to change the atmosphere sometimes..." Sis Mi responded to my complaint casually while holding her daughter walking on the edge of the lake.

When there was lights and crowds at the end of the road, Mirai immediately ran towards the crowds where a summer festival was held.

"Mirai...! Don't go too far, okay...!" shouted Sis Mi warned her daughter.

'Summer Festival, eh...' I told myself. I almost forgot if there was such an event every summer at the campground. Though I used to come to this festival every year with my mother.

This festival offers a variety of entertainment for three days. Culinary, concerts, and water sports competitions at Moosehead Lake. Although this festival is held in a small town, it is quite crowded with visitors and travelers who come from outside the city, as well as the surrounding population.

It's been a long time since I came here...

Sis Mi and I separated ourselves from the crowd of festival visitors who were busy passing by before us. They approached the stalls to taste the typical culinary delights of this small city...

"Chapters of Life is a book written by Helen on the day before her death." Sis Mi began to say to me... standing and leaning against a tree trunk while watching Mirai who was enjoying the Summer Festival,"Though she really hoped that you could've read her last book, she told me to tell about this when you are ready. But it turned out that you already know about this earlier..."

"Yes..." I nodded, "But as I thought... I'm still not ready."

Sis Mi just fell silent between the lake's downstream wind...

"My mother must really hated me..." I continued, lowering my face.

"There's no mother in this world who hates her children." Sis Mi, without hesitation, replied to my anxiety, "At that time... you were growing up as a child, and also as a writer. How could that not make Helen happy?"

 _("You better just die!")_

At that time, eh...

"It's hard to see your child grow away from you..." Sis Mi continued.

I paused for a moment, "Will she forgive me? Forgiving this impudent son who's trying to forget her...?" my doubts arise again...

"Then write... pour all your doubts over the white field, and color it with the color of your heart. Imagine Helen's voice, and scratch your pen..." without hesitation, once again, Sis Mi answered emphatically, then patted my head, "Don't think too much about trivial things, and grow up quickly. Write... because we are writers."

"Glu...!" Mirai suddenly came from nowhere. She called me while carrying two cotton candy, one of which was offered to me, "Cotton candy...!"

I was just confused seeing her offer one of her cotton candy. She wanted me to eat that cotton candy, but I'm not used to eating it...

"Don't you like cotton candy...?" Mirai's voice was glazed, as well as her eyes.

'Does she feel sad because I don't want to eat her cotton candy?'

Apparently my guess was right, she started crying...

"Aarhh...! I don't mean that. I'm just not used to eating it..." I was getting more panicked and confused when her crying was getting louder and slowly attracting the attention of the festival visitors,"Okay, alright... alright. I will eat it, I will eat it. So please, stop crying." I crouched down and grabbed the cotton candy, "Hmm... I really like this cotton candy. Thanks, Mirai."

Mirai's face begins to smile...

Together with her, I felt a soft, sticky, sweet sensation and sugar that melted in my oral cavity. This cotton candy feels so good, especially between the cool breeze of this lake...

Apparently, there's nothing wrong with changing the atmosphere sometimes...

 _ **Mimi's POV**_

'Have I pushed him too hard?' I asked myself hesitantly, staring at the two happy faces who were eating their cotton candy beside me, 'No... he must keep writing. He must keep writing to grow into a grown writer... so that he can say goodbye...'

 _ **The next day...**_

 _ **Blu's POV**_

"Hurry up... the night's getting late you know...!" Jewel's voice echoed above my head.

"I know...! This is because you want to keep writing...!" I answered, grumbling irritably, while riding this bicycle.

"This is also your fault for always complaining about punctuation...!" Jewel denied while pulling my head feathers.

It feels a bit painful, and it's also annoying because I can't counterattack. It can't be helped, I have to stay focused, and maintain the balance of this bike because Jewel begins to move more and more on pillion...

"Haaah..." I sighed, "Will your family be angry if you go home this late?" I asked Jewel.

Taking home a girl this late feels rather awkward for me...

"Oh... look!"

But the answer turned out to be far from expectations...

"Are you listening to me or not?!" I muttered.

"Look, Blu...! Tonight's stars look very beautiful..." Jewel continued her words.

Out of curiosity about her words, I raised my face, and... she was right. The night sky is brighter than usual. Without the slightest cloud capable of blocking the sparkling sea of stars in the summer night...

"They look very bright, aren't they? As if they want to talk to us." she continued.

'Talking to us, eh...' I whispered, smiling...

Then, unconsciously...

" _Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

" _How I wonder what you are!"_

My beak began to sing by itself under the sparkling sea of stars...

Jewel, who was at first somewhat surprised by my sudden singing...

" _Up above the world so high,_

" _Like a diamond in the sky."_

Start singing along with me...

" _Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

" _How I wonder what you are!"_

Then...

"Ice cream shop?" I told myself when I arrived in front of her cafe-like house. I saw a writing that stood out on the glass wall... 'Helados Blue Alas' that was written on it. Such a unique name because it mixes between Spanish and English.

"Wait a minute." Jewel told me after getting off the pillion.

"No, Jewel... I'm gonna go home."

When I was about to ride my bicycle, I was startled by a tall and masculine bird standing in the doorway of the ice cream shop. Feeling the horrible gaze made my eyes curious, and finally I turned to the right, raised my face so that our gaze could meet each other. Apparently, he looked more macho than I thought. He has the same feathers color as Jewel, it's just darker, and the look on his face... looks angry...

I'll bet if he is Jewel's father, 'Oh no... this is bad... her father must be angry at me for taking his daughter home this late...' I whispered in my mind.

His pale green eyes glared at me, "What do you want with my daughter?!" the masculine bird asked me in a hoarse, firm voice.

"Ah... n-no... nothing, sir..." because of trembling and the situation was very awkward, it stammered me when asked by him.

There was absolutely no change seen on his face... he still seemed angry...

'I... I'm a dead man..." I then prayed in my heart.

"Huh? Hyacinthum G?"

"...?" all of a sudden... Jewel's father's anger suddenly disappeared and was replaced by his confused face...

I felt my prayer was granted...

"Oh... Hyacinthum G...!"

then, another adult bird walked out and called me by my pen name. She, I think, is Jewel's mother because she has a body shape that is almost the same as hers, even her feathers color as well...

"So that's true...! You're Hyacinthum G...!" Jewel's father, who a few seconds ago looked extremely fierce, suddenly became an ordinary old bird that looked friendly, for he suddenly -without me expecting it- hugged me tightly.

'Huh?!' I confused in his arms, like, 'What's going on here?'

"Stop by for a while, Hyacinthum G." said the adult female bird to me, after her husband let go of his arms.

"Please, no need to bother..." I replied, rejecting her offer awkwardly, "I have a little business that has to be done."

"No need to be shy..." but, Jewel's father embraced my shoulder and insisted on asking me to stop by their house for a while, smiling at me...

Then...

"Please, enjoy..."

Jewel's father told me after I found myself sitting at a customer table in Jewel's cafe-like house. There are many types of ice cream in front of me... sundaes, floats, frozen desserts, frozen custard, frozen yogurt, gelato, sherbet... there's so many, or maybe... too many. There's nobody in here, no customers, only me with Jewel who is sitting across the table.

Well, I think it's natural because at this late night, there's no way there are still customers... moreover the closing sign in front of this ice cream shop is very clear.

"Do not hesitate. Please enjoy... these are all leftover ice cream sales today." Jewel's Mother patted my shoulder, smiled at me, "Don't let them melt, okay?"

"Ah... okay..." I replied awkwardly, "Thank you very much..."

"Oh yeah, honey..." Jewel's father called his wife, "We still have those ice cream samples, right? Let Hyacinthum G taste them."

"Oh, you're right..." his wife, Jewel's mother, then walked towards the kitchen

"Ah... no, please... don't need to bother. This is more than enough, really..." I tried my best not to make them hassles.

"My parents are your fans." Jewel began to say to me, while enjoying this ice cream, smiled at me, "They've collected all of your books. They also get excited when they hear that you started writing again."

Then, Jewel's father came back and patted me on the shoulder, "We have heard about it, Hyacinthum G..."

I turned and saw him standing behind me along with his wife...

"Whatever happens, you can't stop writing. It's just the same as you waste all your hard work and your old books." Jewel's father continued, giving me a piece of advice.

"That's right... it's the same as when you throw away your own delicious ice cream that isn't delicious anymore because it's melted." Jewel's mother also gave me some advice in her own way.

"I'm really sorry..." I responded briefly.

"But fortunately, you still have that passion...!" exclaimed Jewel's father to me, smiling.

"Even though the ice cream has melted, when it comes down to the stomach it makes no difference because the ingredients are the same...!" as well as Jewel's mother.

"I understand..." I, once again, only answered briefly.

Jewel's father approached me, handing me a small white blackboard, "May I ask for your autograph...?" He smiled at me.

I replied to his smile, "Of course... it's my pleasure."

"Also..." Jewel's father still seemed to hold something in his grasp. Like a photo album, I think, "Would you like to see Jewel's photos when she was in elementary school? There's even a photo when she was just a little girl, you know..."

"Ah..." I didn't know what to do in a situation like this at all. I was rather curious about the little Jewel, but...

"N-no dad, stopped it...!"

My guess was right, Jewel shouted from across the table, trying to stop her father's actions showing her personal photos...

Then...

 _ **3rd person POV**_

"There's a little souvenir for your family." Jewel's father gave Blu a small package when he was about to go home. He stood with his wife in the doorway.

"Thank you very much." Blu accepted it, "Then, excuse me... I must go home. Good night..."

Blu, carrying his bicycle, walked towards the crossroads, which was a few meters from Jewel's residence. He said his farewell words again to Jewel's parents who waved goodbye, staring at their daughter who was accompanying Blu.

She looks very happy under summer night sky...

After Blu and Jewel had been several meters away, the cheerful face of Jewel's parents suddenly disappeared. They now looked at the two of them while hiding something deep in their hearts...

"He is Blu, isn't?" said Jewel's father.

"Yes..." his wife responded, briefly.

"He's such a kind bird, isn't he?"

"Yes..."

Meanwhile...

 _ **Blu's POV**_

"Arghh... I can't believe it...!"

Jewel's cry broke the silence of the starry night this summer after walking a few meters from her residence.

"My father even showed my naked photos when I was a baby. At this rate, I can't be a bride...!" Jewel was still grumbling, even though I was walking right behind her.

"Your parents are really kind, aren't they?" I told Jewel, who was still grumbling.

Jewel stopped just a moment to reply to me, "They are, even my mother often feeds a hungry dog..."

"I see..." I smiled awkwardly. Somehow her answer just now feels a bit-

"Huh?" Jewel turned, looking at me in confusion, then stepped closer to my face, "Are you getting taller?"

"Eh... I don't know..." I replied, seeing her compare her height with mine.

When she found the answer, she smiled, "Oh I know... it's because you don't look down anymore." she then walked back before me.

"By the way... this summer is really hot, isn't it?" she started the small talk again.

This small talk... the atmosphere that feels familiar...

"Though I've eaten a lot of ice cream, my body's still sweating. The air is moist and also dry. It feels uncomfortable." she continued.

Maybe, the thing that always makes me remember her...

"But I also like summer." she turned around, looked at me with a smile, "You see, there are lots of fireflies..."

It's certainly...

* * *

Chapter 25: Summer Night

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

...because that summer night...


	26. CoL 26

**Hey guys... I'm sorry for the delay.**

 **It took longer than I expected... I don't know, maybe because I feel rather nervous lately for I have to face my national exams... full two weeks. And those exams will determine whether or not I deserve to graduate. It's like my final... my last exams in my school days.**

 **Well, anyway... you come here not to read about my school activity, but to read the story. So... happy reading.**

 **Oh one more thing...** **before we begin, I want to give you a little warning... the beginning of this chapter may be quite disturbing. So, don't say I didn't warn you...**

 **Happy reading...**

* * *

 _ **Three years ago ... at the Magna House**_

 _ **3rd person POV**_

The crowd in the spring three years ago seemed to fill a plot of land of almost five thousand square yards. Among the falling petals, the crowd headed for a place that seemed to call them to gather around it. Though jostling, they responded with their family's cheerful faces towards a building that stood in the middle of this plot of land... the Magna House, that's what people call it.

There's no reason why such a building was filled with cheerful faces, except for one thing...

 _"Welcome to the Meet-and-Greet of famous writers throughout America...!"_

A woman's voice was heard from the loudspeakers installed in the area of the building, echoing and blending in with the noisy noise of the crowd which was slowly subsiding...

 _"Please do not push each other, and make sure to stay orderly. Keep an eye on your family members, and your personal belongings. I welcome all the honorable visitors... and then... have fun."_

Meanwhile...

"Glu... are you nervous?"

A blue-feathered, slim and tall adult female bird asked teasingly to a child of around thirteen who had the same feather color as hers.

The child named Glu, shook his head with a smile, "No... I'm actually excited to meet with my readers."

"Hooh... is that so?"

Glu shook his head again, "Well... not only that... my mother will also come to this event, won't she? Seeing me give my first signature to my readers..." his smile grew wider, "I think it can make my mother feel much better."

The adult female bird is named Mimi... and the real name of Glu is Blu. Mimi has a habit of calling his name a little differently, because she thinks the name is cute for him, and fortunately Blu doesn't matter too much about that.

And Blu is actually Hyacinthum G... a young writer who is well known to Americans, maybe even people of the world. Books with critical stories, the creation of complex characters, unexpected plots, meaningful deep words... let alone written by a thirteen-year-old boy. Since he was nine years old, his books have been serialized from various publishers. His works occupy the first place in America, even selling nearly thirty million copies.

Maybe at some people... that is normal... considering he is the son of Anicius G, a world-renowned novelist...

"Mom...!" Blu exclaimed when he saw a bird sitting in a wheelchair with an IV, which was connected to an oxygen tube, into her nasal cavity.

"Please stop here..." the bird in the wheelchair, turned to a nurse who had helped push her wheelchair, "Thank you... you may go home now."

The nurse then said goodbye to her and walked away leaving her with her son, who was running towards her...

"I thought you wouldn't come." Blu with a cheerful face, stood in front of his mother. Staring at his mother's condition which appeared to be in a critical state... the color of her feathers was fading, and falling out so much that everyone could see the surface of her wrinkled skin.

"Well, that's how it is... my condition is getting better, so the doctor allowed me to get out of the hospital for a moment," replied Blu's mother, in her hoarse voice. She smiled, although she knew she was lying to herself, "Of course, it's because of you... your success is the most effective medicine for me, you know."

Several hours passed after the event had begun. Even so, Blu's readers still seemed to line up neatly in front of his post, only to receive his signature and sincere smile...

"Hey Mimi, tell me..." Blu's mother saw something from a distance, "Is that his new book?" apparently, that was a book brought by Blu's readers who came to ask for his signature.

"It is..." answered Mimi, who was standing behind her wheelchair, "He just published it yesterday."

Blu's mother just fell silent and seemed to be contemplating something...

"It's great, isn't it?" therefore, Mimi continued, "Even though it was only yesterday, but his book has been read by thousands... no, but... millions of people."

But, the reaction of Blu's mother would show something else, "Why I didn't know about that?"

Then...

"You fool...! Why didn't you tell me first about your new book...!?"

During lunch break, instead of Blu receiving his mother's affection... he received verbal abuse from his mother. The scolding echoed and attracted the attention of the visitors, especially Blu's readers who were surprised by the treatment of his mother to him.

Blu not only received verbal attacks, but also physically... his mother swung her walking stick repeatedly, and hit his face and temples, until his head bleeding...

His blood splattered the black marble floor...

"Your words are broken, the setting is unclear, the storyline is such a mess, the depiction of the characters is less detailed, the mistakes in punctuation...!" Blu's mother continually chided her son, who just fell silent, lowering his face while holding his bloody head.

"I feel sorry for Hyacinthum G..."

"Even though all of his books are really amazing..."

"Does his mother always treat him like that?"

"Look... even on his wings there are a lot of bruises. That's why he always wears long-sleeved clothes."

"Anicius G's education is indeed cruel."

"I heard he always writes for almost twenty hours every day..."

"Is that true? If I were him, I would definitely not stand it at all to live like that.

The visitors who saw that disturbing scene began to whisper to each other... though they couldn't do anything about that.

"You make mistakes like that because you're drowning in your own emotion...!" when Blu's mother was about to swing her walking stick again, Mimi can't let her do it...

"Helen... Please, calm down!" Mimi tried her best to stop Helen's actions which she considered to be excessive, "You've gone too far... you've made him bleed...!"

Suddenly...

Blu threw all of his books... all of his manuscripts on his mother's face...

"How dare you- " have not had time for Blu's mother to express her anger...

"I've worked so hard to write that book... day and night tirelessly..." Blu slowly raised his bloody face which buried his anger, "I tried to hold myself back, though I was constantly beaten by you!"

Blu's mother who was shocked by her son's outburst of anger, could only be silent. The intention to hit him again had disappeared...

"But why...? Why you...?" Blu's hateful gaze met with his mother's. Then, a statement that should not be said by him at that time was spoken...

"You better just die...!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **Present time...**_

 _ **.**_

Summer holidays are typical of crowded tourist attractions and quiet areas of educational institutions such as schools... but unfortunately, such an assumption will soon be denied...

"Can you do it right...?! I've given you enough time to design characters. Why are you still only able to make just one?"

That was the voice that denied the above statement...

Jewel's voice sounded so loud in the lonely school library...

"Who's the one who repeatedly made punctuation mistakes, huh? I used almost all of my time to correct all of your mistakes, you know!"

Other voice also echoed...

That other voice was belong to Blu, which also made the atmosphere of the library became more noisy...

"I told you not to think too much about it...!"

"You mean you want to make your reader confused?!"

"Oh come on... they can't be confused, because I'm the one who wrote it."

"I wonder where did your confidence come from?"

Jewel and Blu had been in the library for two hours. And it only took two hours... they were able to change the quiet atmosphere to be noisy just by relying on their typical debate.

One is a neat writer, always checking grammar, punctuation, until his own handwriting. Whereas the other has a character that is inversely proportional to him... spontaneous, wild, and full of freedom.

That is such a remarkable combination...

"How peaceful..."

Another bird was staring at the two debating birds from behind the wide open library window while sucking on the popsicle in his oral cavity. He is Roberto who sometimes comes to school because of the obligation to practice soccer.

He was wearing his dusty and sweaty football team uniform... laying his head on the window's stool...

"Agghh..."

Then, from behind him came Gracie who walked staggeringly like a zombie...

"Robe... where's my popsicle?" with a weak voice, she patted Roberto's shoulder.

"Here..." Roberto casually showed a half-eaten popsicle, which apparently belonged to her.

Seeing her popsicle almost gone, Gracie angrily kicked Roberto's crotch and hit his- (Author's note : well, you know what I mean, don't you?) "Damn you!" and as a result... Roberto fell to the ground in pain.

"No... I can't stand it anymore. I don't want to take extra classes anymore. It's summer vacation, y'know..." Gracie whined... inner pressure and high temperatures seemed to influence her spirits, "I just wanna go to the swimming pool..."

"Ah... that's it...!" Jewel suddenly ran from inside the library, as if Gracie's whining pierced her eardrum which was overheating due to her debate with Blu that hadn't ended yet. She with a cheerful face, looked at confused Gracie and Roberto, "Hehehe..." she chuckled, "Let us go to the swimming pool together!"

Then...

 _ **Blu's POV**_

"Wait... why are we at the school pool?!"

My shout broke the silence of the school pool at night which was very quiet. Standing at the edge of the pool together with three of my friends who looked excited made me look like an empty person, trying to find out why he was in a place and situation like this.

"Why... you ask... of course because the only free swimming pool in this city is in here." Roberto answered, looking at me confidently.

"After we have struggled to infiltrate, don't do anything stupid." Gracie, who had been looking forward to this, threatened me, "Do you understand, Blu?"

I just nodded...

"Alright... let's do it!" Gracie shouted, without thinking twice, she immediately threw herself into the swimming pool.

"How dare you enter the pool first...!" Roberto exclaimed, and immediately did the same thing as she did.

'Hey... is it okay for us to do this? Their voices are too noisy. The school security guard might be suspicious and come here, you know.' I whispered to myself, staring at my two best friends who were playing cheerfully with water.

Suddenly...

"Gotcha...!"

That's right... I forgot about her. A ferocious girl who looks so excited tonight...

'Eh...?!'

She's Jewel... like her name that shines brightly under moonlight. She pushed me so hard that I -who couldn't maintain my balance- fell hard enough to the surface of the pool.

"Hahaha..."

She laughed seeing me struggling to get my head out of this cool water...

"Hey Jewel... what are you doing up there?! Hurry up and throw yourself in here...!" Roberto then shouted at her.

"Alright... just stay still there, okay..." Jewel took a few steps back to take preparations to take off, "Alright, here I come...!" she then ran towards the pool and jumped as high as he could. She jumped so high that she seemed to be flying between the stars of the night.

A splash of water spurted everywhere... soaking our feathers. Impatiently, we waited for the Jewel to come out of the surface of the water after her devastating attack.

And after almost thirty seconds passed, "Fuuaah..." she finally surfaced, "Haaah... the water is quite cold apparently." she said, smiling at the three of us.

"Of course, it is." Roberto swam closer to her, "But you know what, this is good for cooling off... after sweating a lot during the day, so tonight let your body feel the cold of the school pool at night."

Roberto splashed water towards Jewel with his wings...

"Ah... it's cold. How dare you...! "

Likewise Jewel... she then do a counterattack...

And finally the water war began... between the two of them...

Whereas I was far behind them, smiling, "They both do look harmonious..." I could only see their happiness from a distance. There was absolutely no place for me there...

Suddenly...

"I got you...!"

A splash of water suddenly hit my face... when I looked around to find out who had done this, the splash of water once again hit my confusion face...

"Jeez, what are you doing, subschara? If you don't focus, you're gonna die."

I should have known, that was her doing... my childhood friend, Gracie. She smiled confidently while looked at me.

"Oh... that's how you play it, eh..." I replied, putting on my evil smile, "Alright... I'll accept your challenge...!" I put my wings in the water, and caught as much water as I could.

And so did she, "Hehe... so be it..."

Time runs faster than we thought. The temperature began to plummet, and the moon was now right above us, illuminating the school pool which a moment ago was very noisy with the activities of the four of us.

After being satisfied playing water, even more so because the night air was getting colder... we came out from the pool and lay on the edge along with the campfire between us while drying our feathers...

We lay around the campfire staring at the starry night sky...

"Is this okay?" I asked, lying near the warmth of the campfire, "If we light a campfire like this... the school security guard will find us, you know..."

"It's okay. When it's already this late, he usually has gone home." Roberto answered -the one who light the campfire- casually... lay next to me.

"After all, there's nothing wrong with this, right?" continued Gracie, who was lying on the other side of me along with Jewel next to her, "We don't know when we can find such an opportunity in the summer."

"Oh right..." Roberto said, "You should take extra classes, right?"

"Shut your beak!" Gracie exclaimed irritably.

"Hahaha... study properly, so you don't become stupid." Roberto seems to be trying to encourage her, but...

"Do you want me to hit that part again, huh?!" Gracie looked rather sensitive tonight, and thanks to the threat... Roberto closed his beak at once.

"Oh yeah..." Roberto then turned his face away from Gracie and looked at Jewel and me, "You two don't take any classes and also don't take those extra classes, aren't you?"

"Oh right..." as well as Gracie, "That means after graduating, you want to continue to the literature university?"

'Oh right... I completely forgot about that. We haven't been in classes in the past few weeks, moreover we also have no extra classes this summer. Well, It can't be helped, we were made busy thanks to the activity of writing our book.' I told myself, after hearing Gracie's question, 'If it was my mother... I would definitely be schooled in a literature college.'

I then looked at Jewel who was also asked by the same question as me. But this is strange... her face looked confused, and just stared at the sky with her blank stare. She seemed to be thinking of something else...

"I..." she slowly began to say, but stopped for a moment when the campfire began to dim and finally went out, "I don't know... I haven't thought about my future at all..."

That is her answer that beyond my expectations...

She who loves the world of literature so much, has written amazing books, and readers who admire them... unexpectedly, her answer contain such obvious doubts.

Jewel then got up, and stood under the moonlight that seemed even brighter because the campfire had now completely extinguished.

"My main focus now is to finish our book...!" she then exclaimed confidently, "Publish it in the summer, and steal all the hearts of those who read it. Because we are the greatest writers...!"

"I like your spirits...!" Roberto smiled, got up and walked to her side, "Then, I will be your first victim."

'I see...' I said to myself, looking at them both from behind, 'They both do look harmonious...'

 _ **Many days later...**_

The day changes to weeks, and the week changes to months... after going through many things such as facing a dead end, debating over differences of opinion... finally the time has come for us to submit our scripts.

Forty-seven days have passed, and on the thirtieth of August is the time when writers must submit their scripts to the publisher.

"What the heck is going on?!" I shouted under the hot sunlight at noon, "Why at times like this she hasn't came?!" standing in front of the magnificent building while waiting a writer who has been dragged me into this place.

A magnificent building called Nobela Gallery, located about ten kilometers from the town of Moose Lake. I came here riding Sis Mi's white car with Roberto and Gracie who whined to come too this morning. The front yard of the building, which was crowded with busy writers who wanted to submit their respective scripts, made me became more anxious for the scripts we wrote was on her.

The day before, J Gemma, the writer I was waiting for right now, made an appointment in front of this very building...

However...

"Does Jewel often come late like this?" Sis Mi asked Roberto who was trying many times to contact Jewel's cellphone.

"No... she's never late like this before. What's more, this is an important event in her life, so she shouldn't be late." answered Gracie instead.

"It's useless... she doesn't answer at all..." Roberto said after failing to contact Jewel's cellphone many times.

"Should we pick her up?" asked Gracie.

"No, we can't... we don't have much time left." answered Sis Mi.

"Then what should we do?" I asked her.

"There's no other way..." Sis Mi then took her daughter who looked confused with a situation like this, then walked towards Roberto, "I beg you... please, keep trying to contact Jewel. It's possible she still had time to come here."

"OK...! Leave it to me!" Roberto answered and nodded firmly.

Sis Mi then walks towards me, "Let's go, Glu... it's our turn..."

I just nodded, obeying her words. I along with Sis Mi and her daughter then walked towards the main building which began to be filled by other writers. A large glass-walled hall is the first room we met when entering this magnificent building...

"What are we going to do?" I asked Sis Mi, walking nervously towards the second floor.

"We're going to ask permission from the publisher to be late in submitting your scripts. Because this is a seasonal publication, I think the requirements aren't too strict. We will wait for Jewel until the last moment." Sis Mi answered firmly.

I just fell silent... following Sis Mi's quick steps up the stairs...

'What's wrong with you? Don't you always wait for today?' with feelings of disappointment and confusion, I said to myself, 'I look like a fool because I'm too excited for today, you know...'

"If..." Sis Mi suddenly said in a hopeless tone, "If Jewel can't make it today... I can only hope the publisher wants to give us a one-day waiver..."

 _ **Meanwhile... at the same time... at the Jewel's family residence...**_

 _ **3rd person POV**_

Helados Blue Alas... an ice cream shop that is also become Jewel's home. When Blu and the others are waiting anxiously for her, her home looked quiet at this time.

The 'close' sign is displayed at the entrance of the ice cream shop. The atmosphere inside is dark, completely quiet without any sign of someone inside. But among this silence... on the second floor, in Jewel's room more precisely, it was heard that her cellphone ringing broke the silence. Her cellphone rang alone in her quiet room, without any sign of the existence of its owner. With the words 'Roberto' on her cellphone screen... it kept ringing, filling the silence of her room...

* * *

Chapter 26 : Stimulation

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **And done...**

 **Starting from this point, you might be able to guess where this storyline will lead to.** **About the relationship between a mother and a son, and Jewel's little secret, will slowly unfold from here...**

 **So... see you next time guys, until my last exams end...**


	27. CoL 27

**Hey guys whats up? We meet again, at last...**

 **After two weeks full of first final exams... I got free time to continue it. Though next Monday, I will face another exams, and that is the second final exams, it's really the 'final exams'. Only four days, luckily...**

 **So, here we are...** **Chapter twenty-seventh. This is a chapter that is quite difficult for me to write so far. You'll know why.** **But regardless, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Happy reading...**

* * *

 _ **Blu's POV**_

"Not allowed...!?"

"Yes. I apologize, madam. Every writer has their own schedule."

That simple and straightforward answer made Sis Mi speechless... unable to say anything in front of one of the publisher's subordinates.

"We only ask for a 24-hour extension. Is that not possible?" Sis Mi stubbornly, still insisting on asking for an extension of time.

"Once again, we are very sorry. Our boss has ordered us like that. Because there were more enthusiasts than in the previous year, we were overwhelmed to take care of it. I beg for your understanding. "

The staff responded with a formal accent...

"I understand..." Sis Mi, who looked hopeless, lowering her gaze for a moment, "I apologize for this commotion."

After Sis Mi gave her apology, the staff left us in a narrow hallway on the second floor which became the link between the gallery room and the employee's room.

"I'm sorry, Glu... this doesn't go as I expected." Sis Mi looked at me with her guilty look, "Looks like we have to cancel the contract..."

Cancel the contract? No... I don't want it to happen. Even though I know if the extension of time is impossible, today there's still enough time to do 'that'.

"Sis Mi..." I said, "If I'm not mistaken, the deadline for today is during the day, isn't it?"

"Yes..." Sis Mi nodded.

"That means there's still one hour left."

"Wait. Don't tell me if you-" as I thought, Sis Mi quickly realized it.

I then looked into her eyes with confidence, "I'll write our script again in here... right now!"

"...!" her surprised face, snapped at me, "Are you sure about this?! There's only one hour left, you know that...!"

I calmly answered, "I know... I won't change the title. I'll just change the plot a little. After all, this is an order from that ferocious girl, 'We will take over all the hearts of the people who read our book...' she said."

Sis Mi fell silent... holding back her surprise by gritting her teeth...

"What's more, the story we wrote is almost like hers." I continued, smiling softly.

"Her story?"

I nodded, "My mother's 'Chapters of Life'..."

 _ **.**_

 _ **The night before... at the Gunderson family residence**_

 _ **.**_

Chapters of Life is one of the many stories written by Anicius G. The non-covered book always stays in the corner of the bookcase... in her dark room. A title that never surfaced... a book that was never published... only as a fulfillment object in her dusty bookcase. Even me, as her son... never knew what kind of feeling she poured in it.

That's right... the book was written by my mother the day before her death...

And this night... I swear to myself that I am standing in front of her cupboard to find out.

'Her last feeling... eh?'

I'm really scared... maybe she hated me. Because at that time...

 _("You better just die...!")_

I threw all my script on her dying face...

 _("There's no mother in this world who hates her children. At that time... you were growing up as a child, and also as a writer. How could that not make Helen happy?")_

'But now, everything will be different... '

For a moment, I saw her cold smile in this very room. She was sitting in her wheelchair, staring at me who trying to reach her book. I couldn't look back, even when the book was successfully held and right in front of my face, my eyes couldn't open...

'As expected... I'm still afraid of this guilt.'

" _Blu..."_

This is... mom's voice...

 _"When you're writing, make sure you don't hold your pencil too much. That can hurt either the book or the pencil."_

So, my memories with her suddenly appear...

 _"It's like touching a baby's head. Touch gently and lovingly. Touch the pencil like we are hugging it..."_

I see... I understand now, mom...

Slowly, I opened my eyes, and stared at a pile of papers that had the scent of my mother. This atmosphere felt very familiar, the title that she made was also very representative of herself, her personality, her likes, her dislikes, and her implied feelings...

"Chapters of Life." I read the first page...

Moments passed, maybe it had been almost half an hour I stood here while slowly reading every word, sentence, paragraph, and page of the book my mother wrote. And from that, I found out... Chapters of Life isn't just an ordinary fiction story made by Anicius G... Chapters of Life turns out to be nothing more than a story of her life, the story of my mother's life... or you could say this is a diary...

'This is...?!'

I found something that caught my attention. There is a chapter that tells the tragedy of three years ago... between her and me...

 _ **.**_

 _ **Helen's POV**_

 _"You better just die...!"_

 _'Ahhh...' I could only sigh softly and quietly, 'My son finally hates me...' I said to myself helplessly in a wheelchair, staring at his gaze full of anger under the bloody forehead from a walking stick blow._

 _I was silent, my eyes widened and my heart was shaken. But, for some reason, there was a little happiness in my heart..._

 _"You have gone too far, Helen!"_

 _Mimi who was standing behind me began to yell at me, shortly after Blu ran leaving both of us alone. I ignored it, and only focused on taking Blu's script which was scattered on the floor..._

 _"You made him bleed like that! Are you really his mother?!"_

 _Mimi constantly snapped at me, ignoring me who was struggling to reach for these papers,_

 _"He tried so hard to write that story just to make you happy!"_

 _But I can't stand it anymore, "I know!" I shouted, as a result, my balance was lost and I fell from my wheelchair..._

 _"Helen...!"_

 _Mimi, then, hurriedly approached me who was sitting weakly between the scattered script of my son._

 _"I know that..." I continued. My voice weakened... and my tears began to flow through my cheeks and began to wet this sheet, "But I... I don't have much time left. When I'm gone, what will Blu be? Can he fulfill his own needs? He can't get money just with books. He's not good at sports, and his grades at school are also averaged. All I can do... is ask him to write perfectly... if... if only he had talent... he would be able to fulfill his own needs sometime."_

 _Mimi who had been nagging me all the time, finally her beak began to silence... after seeing my helpless condition, crying in the pile of my beloved son's script while complaining of all the boredom in my mind._

 _I admit... I really have gone too far with him. Like Mimi said... am I worthy of being his mother who has hurt his little heart? Even when I wrote this book in a dying condition at the hospital, I didn't let him come to visit because there was a writing competition that was very important for him._

 _'I'm indeed such a bad mother...' I told myself, who was alone in my medical ward, 'There's nothing I can leave for him...'_

 _The hospital when the night was indeed very peaceful... calm without any noise that could disturb my concentration..._

 _But... my heart is an exception..._

 _This is a paragraph about my regrets..._

' _Will he brush his teeth before going to bed? Will he not sleep until late at night? He doesn't really care about what he eats... can he always get healthful food? He could have fallen ill... he's also not good at sports, what if he gets hurt? I... I want to always be by his side... Will my treasure... ever find happiness?'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **3rd person POV**_

Silent and empty...

For a moment, after Blu finished reading his mother's last book -Chapters of Life- he just stood there, holding a pile of paper that was getting wet due to his tears... lots of tears, yet he smiled softly...

He then started walking, carrying his mother's script, headed for the door and pressed the light switch. Instantly, the room of his late mother who had been dark, suddenly filled with white light that dazzled his eyes.

Moments later, Blu found himself sitting on a chair that used to be his mother's seat when she was writing her books. Though it was very dusty, Blu just put his butt on it, and then putting his mother's manuscript on the corner of the table in front of him.

"Ahhh... I really can't forget it," Blu said to himself, reaching out his wings and reaching for a paper and a pencil, "This chair... this table... this room... has mom's scent."

Blu slowly puts the tip of the pencil on the white sheet...

"I know..." he said, "The shadow of my mother who had haunted me all this time... was only an illusion that I made so that I could escape my weakness."

Blu then begins to slice that white sheet with pencil dust to form a word... sentence... phrase... _paragraph_...

"Mom is no longer in that dark room..." he said, between the activities of writing, "Now... she is in this room... she is inside me..."

Slowly, Blu's memories filled his mind... his memory during that summer's night... when at the festival, he talked with Mimi...

 _ **.**_

 _"Your wings cannot be moved maybe because you haven't been connected to its voice." Mimi said to Blu who seemed worried that night..._

 _"Connected to its voice?"_

 _"A voice that comes from within your soul," continued Mimi, answering to curious Blu,"Even though for a moment, you must have felt it, right? A voice that fills your mind... A voice that comes from your heart's reflection. Can't move the wings... I'm sure if it's a gift."_

 _"A gift?"_

 _"Close your eyes... close your ears... and then, write down the flow of your feelings." Mimi continued, "You have the ability to do it. The ability to track a voice that come from inside you. The voice that moves your wings..."_

 _Blu waited for Mimi to finish her words..._

 _"That is... what Helen left for you..."_

 _ **.**_

"If this is you, would you do it like this?" Blu, who was still busy moving his pencil, ended his flashback, "We have to hold a pencil like we hug it, right mom?"

Shortly after the first sheet was full of words, he immediately turned to the next page...

 _("For whom do you write that story?")_

"Will it reach her? I can only hope so..."

The night was getting late, but Blu was still continuing his activity in the room of his late mother who was no longer dark. His smiling face looked at his wings which were scraping the white sheet with agility and freedom.

"Mom... I feel happy now. So... so...

* * *

Chapter 27 : Chapters of Life

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

goodbye... goodbye."


	28. CoL 28

**Hey guys...** **long time no see. Very long indeed...**

 **My last national exam is over and I got free time after that. Though I have to use that free time to study to pass the college test. But never mind... I'm still here, and writing this story.**

 **Before we begin I want to thank Lukhas TheSpixMacaw for another fav and foll.**

 **A little warning... 'This chapter is quite long.'** **Happy reading...**

* * *

 _ **Mimi's POV**_

"Glu...!"

I who shouted in this hospital hallway three years ago, probably never thought this would happen. On the same day when Helen's funeral was held, it happened... a tragedy that would change his life...

As I thought... when I arrived in his room, he was sitting on the patient's bed facing the window, staring at the night sky under the moonlight. But... his gaze was blank at the time... as if he was harboring guilt for the little girl...

"Glu..." I called him.

Blu then turned to look at me still with that blank stare. He didn't respond to anything until I approached him...

"Mimi..." he said, shortly after I sat in front of him.

"Hi, how are you?" I asked, smiling at him.

"As usual..." he replied, replying to my smile, "But somehow I feel like something inside me is missing..." the continuation of his words made what I imagined, the worst part, begin to come true...

"What do you mean?" I asked again ...

"Well... like... why am I in the hospital?"

Then...

"Short-Term Memory Loss?!" I shouted with surprise when the doctor who examined Glu's condition had finished explaining his condition.

I who sat facing the bird in white suit could not resist this truth. Seeing him must accept all this suffering, even after the death of his mother... I have no idea what to do...

"Yes..." the white-clothed bird nodded, then explained the cause of his memory loss,"He can not remember the incident that happened a few days ago. The causes vary, can be caused by a hard impact on the cranium, or if we look at the case that happened to him... the cause of his memory loss may be caused by a very heavy shock."

I began to understand what the doctor said...

"He suffered a great shock when he saved this girl. Unfortunately, the rescue action did not go smoothly. And this great shock came after he saw a lot of blood..." the doctor continued.

"I see..." I said, "But what about the girl?"

As I expected, the cause was blood...

Glu's rescue ended tragically and fatally. Even when medical assistance arrived, they could only find Glu with the girl who lay unconscious in a pool of blood, 'Damn... I wish I had been there at that time.' I told myself feeling very sorry.

"Do not worry..." the doctor smiled, "She survived after receiving enough blood transfusion from her parents."

I breathe a sigh of relief... I am so grateful that there's still a gap for him to exhale his breath even at times like this. Though there's still one thing that is worrying me...

"Then what should I do, doc?" I asked seriously, "Should I help him to recover his memories?"

"I think personally... you better not." the doctor answered, frankly, "You also don't want your niece to remember that terrible tragedy, do you?"

"Right..." I nodded.

"I think we just leave it as it is. And hope that his bitter memories will never come back."

Those were the last words I heard from the doctor. Advice not to make his bitter memories come back. To me... that decision was between selfishness and altruism. Glu lost something in him, and his mental condition was weakening.

"I... understand..." I replied, obeying. Get up from my seat, saying good night and thank you to the doctor...

Then...

"It's already late, you better get some sleep and recover your condition."

A few hours passed... after completing my business with the hospital, Glu was allowed to go home after confirming that his physical condition was fine...

I opened the door of his house... the sound of the door opening echoed in his quiet house, "Come on. It feels cold outside, "I told Glu who was standing next to me.

Glu just nodded... then stepped into the house...

"You better go home now, Mimi..." Glu suddenly told me something with his smiling face.

"Huh?! What are you thinking?! You just returned home from hospital." I replied, rather scolding him.

Blu, who still smiled, replied calmly, "Don't worry about me. Like the doctor said... my wound isn't too severe, after all that small branch won't be able to defeat me."

"But you fainted, didn't you?" I argued, doubting his statement.

"Well... it can't be helped, it managed to bang my head against the ground."

In the end, I was forced to say the opposite of the truth...

"But-" I continued, still doubting his condition.

"Your husband must be worried about you as well..."

"Alright... but make sure after this you must get some rest."

Glu nodded...

Before leaving his home, I stopped at the doorway, "Tomorrow morning I'll see your condition. So, don't do stupid things like writing all night, you know...!" giving the last warning before stepping outside.

"I understand..."

'I understand... eh?' I thought, after hearing his straight answer.

But maybe... I was the one who should better understand the situation at that time. He was alone in the night of mourning and tragedy which made him feel something missing in him. Even though he didn't know what was it, until the morning come... when I came to fulfill my promise...

But maybe... I was the one who should better understand the situation at that time. He was alone in the night of mourning... and a tragedy which made him feel lost in him. Even though he didn't know what was it, until the morning come... when I came to fulfill my promise...

"Glu..."

I had stood for quarter-hour in front of his door, pressed the bell button many times but there was no answer at all...

That gloomy morning... will never get out of my head...

"Glu... you're inside, aren't you?"

It's useless... my scream wasn't heard at all ...

'Maybe he's still asleep.'

At least I have to keep thinking positively. Until I found one thing that was out of place... the door opened slightly, leaving a gap so that I could peer into his house.

"That kid..." I muttered, "I didn't expect him to be this careless."

Opening the door slowly, I found myself in the front hallway of his house. Helen's picture was displayed on the wall right in front of the entrance, so that when someone first enters this house, it's the picture that will greet them first. But... the flower bouquet that adorns the photo cannot be denied if the mourning atmosphere just happened in this family...

"Glu...!" I shouted, hoping he would soon appear.

Without thinking twice, I immediately walked up the stairs to his room... hoping he was still fast asleep on his bed, and forgot everything that happened yesterday.

But... my hope... will never materialize ...

"Please, help me..."

Vaguely, when a few more steps arrived at his room, I heard a whisper of fear. I accelerate my pace when I know whose voice it is...

My worries... my fears... and my guilt... everything is now clear ...

"Anyone, please help me..."

Vaguely, when a few more steps arrived at his room, I heard a whisper of fear. I accelerate my pace when I know whose voice it is...

My worries... my fears... and my guilt... everything is now become clear...

"Somebody help me..."

Glu... he sat on the floor in the corner of his dark room. Embracing his head with his rembling wings... his face filled with fear staring at the floor while whispering to himself...

While I... I was useless... helpless... I just standing still in the doorway staring at him.

"My wings... the pencil... I can't move it..."

Hearing his whisper in silence...

Trying to encourage myself to step inside, "Glu..." I called his name, even though it seemed that he was totally unaware of my existence. He was already deep in his own fear...

I saw his desk full of scribbled paper, pencils and pens scattered around. Apparently, all night he spent to write something but like what happened right now... he looked suffer...

"Mom... help me..."

I slowly approached him, "I'm sorry..." hugged him tightly, hoping he would soon wake up from his nightmare, "I'm sorry..."

It's all my fault... I'm the one who drove him to become a writer...

"I'm sorry..."

If writing will only make him suffer ...

"I'm sorry..."

It means I have no right to be by his side...

And from that point... Hyacinthum G began to stop publishing his books. There was no official explanation directly from him, causing a great uproar among publishers and readers.

The world is like losing a special figure at that time...

Then... three years passed... more precisely at the fifteenth art exhibition... without any rumor or gossip... he returned.

 _ **.**_

 _"What makes you want to write again?"_

 _"One day in March... I met with this girl. She is very selfish, rude, and likes to impose her will. But, her smile when looking at the person she likes, her smile is really like an angel. She also showed me smiles of readers who were satisfied with her book. I finally returned to my page after being kicked, beaten and dragged by her, only to see once again... smiles of people when they were satisfied with my book. I want to see it one more time with my own eyes. And then I think... I want to be a weird writer too."_

 _ **.**_

After losing his mother... Glu met someone who meant a lot to him. If he believes that... I, as a writer, can't possibly not believe the power of a book...

"I will rewrite our script here!" Glu, with a serious face saying his intention to do what he thinks is right...

"But, there is only one hour left, you know." Of course I still doubted his decision

"I do know that..." Glu smiled, and looked at me with confidence, "I won't change the title. I'll just change the plot a little. After all, this is an order from that ferocious girl, 'We will take all the people who read our book... ' she said."

I'm speechless ...

"Plus, the story we wrote is similar to hers..." he continued, "My mom's Chapters of Life."

'I see... I understand now...' I was silent yet I smiled in my mind, 'He did get to see her.'

"I get it..." I smiled at him, "Then leave it to me. I'll ask the old man to wait until the last moment."

We are all connected... like a word that connects to each other into one complete sentence. A writer's feeling that connects him with his friends... his rivals... his family... even people who are foreign to him... and everyone in the world.

"Thank you, Sis Mi..."

Then...

"So as I explained earlier..." a few moments later, I found myself standing under a shady tree in this small park not far from the main building, explaining everything to Glu's friends, "Glu will rewrite the script in less than one hour."

"But is the time sufficient?" his female friend who has a different eye color, asked in a hesitant tone.

"Yes..." answered Glu who was standing next to me, pulled out a pile of paper from inside his backpack, "I've completed a half of it."

The girl named Gracie, I think, nodded in understanding, "I see."

"So there is still no response from Jewel?" I then asked Glu's male friend, changing the subject.

He, named Roberto, nodded weakly, "I'm sorry... I've contacted her many times but still there is no answer."

"Never mind, Robe..." this time, Glu also answered, "I'm the one who should go to meet her and giving my special treatment..."

Then, I know what his two friends whispered about...

'He's mad.' Roberto whispered seeing an angry smile from Glu's face

'He is mad.' Gracie also whispered, agreeing with him.

Then...

"So, where are you going to write your script?" I asked Glu.

"Just here..." he answered simply, "I like to sit under a tree when writing..."

"Right... you do have a large yard with a beautiful view of the lake." Gracie said to him

"Yes..." Glu nodded, "My mother and I often spent all day sitting under a tree while enjoying the cool breeze from the lake."

"I envy you..." Roberto interrupted the conversation between the two of them, "My house is only surrounded by forests and even the yard is part of it."

"Oh, really?" Gracie seemed to tease her, "Isn't that suitable for your habitat... orangutan..."

"Tsk... who the heck are you calling orangutan?!" Roberto shouted irritably.

"Mama..." my daughter, Mirai, pulled my sleeve. When I stared at her, she asked me, "What is an orangutan?"

"Well... if you ask me..." I hesitate to answer, because I myself don't know what to answer.

"Mirai, are you curious about orangutan...?" Gracie interrupted our conversation.

Mirai nodded...

"He's in front of you."

"What do you mean ?!" Roberto felt offended.

I slowly watched Glu sit next to me...

He seems to have started writing. Even though the atmosphere is very noisy, I'm worried if we will only bother him...

"Hey, you guys should—"

However...

"It's okay, Sis Mi..." Glu interrupted.

Feeling confused, I looked back at him ...

"It's better than my dark and silent room." He explained the reason while still moving his pen, without turning his gaze from the paper, "Cool breeze in the hot sun, and noisy jokes of my friends... I prefer the atmosphere like this. "

'Helen...?!'

What is this...? At a glance I could see Helen instead of Glu who was sitting beside me. The way he hold the pen... the habit of leaning the pen over his lips when he was thinking... and his eyes when looking at the paper... it all resembled the habit of Helen who often did...

'I see... they are indeed connected to each other... '

You'd better watch it, Helen... your son will soon say goodbye to you...

 _ **A few moments later... three minutes before the deadline...**_

"Done...!" shouted Glu...

"Woah...!" his friends were amazed ...

"Really ?!" I immediately got up, and corrected the script that had just been written by Glu, "Alright... it has met the requirements. Then we have to submit it to the old man. The remaining time is only three minutes... "

Blu nodded, "Okay..."

I then looked at my daughter, "Mirai... you're waiting here for a while, okay?"

"Kay, mom..." Mirai nodded, obeying my word.

"You two..." then gave another order to Glu's friends, "Please take care of my daughter for a moment..."

"Okay...!" Roberto answered confidently and firmly...

"Go go Blu...!" as well as Gracie...

"We'll wait for you right here." Roberto continued, smiling at us.

Glu smiled, looked at his two friends, "Ok."

Then with all our might, we ran towards the main building which began to be quiet. The writers must have been submitted their works. It's actually an advantage for us... as long as there is time left, we can submit this script without having to queue first.

"How's it?"

A few moments passed, after Glu handed over the script. He just came out of the publisher's room...

"It's accepted." Glu answered, smiling with relief.

"Thank God...!" so did I... I never thought he had managed to rewrite their script in just one hour. Walking over to him, I then rubbed his head, "So, did you get to see Helen?"

When I asked such questions... Glu's face was shocked for a moment before he finally smiled gently... and began to answer...

"My mom..." he said, "She's always been by my side..."

"Yes..."

"The way I hold my pen, the way it move my wings, my habit to lean it on my lips when I'm thinking. My tastes... the order that I eat... mom's in every little gesture of mine... we are... mom and I... are connected." he continued.

I could only silently hear all the feelings of his heart which he spit out through words instead of paragraphs. After reading that... Glu finally found what was missing from him...

"Sis Mi... please, tell me..." Glu bowed his face, holding back his sadness even though I could clearly see the tears had started to drip, "Do you think it reached my mom? The way I wrote my very best... do you think it reached my mom?"

Seeing his sadness getting unstoppable, I took a step forward to hug him tightly, "You dummy... you just said if you two are connected... of course it reached her..."

Glu's cry then broke... he cried loudly in my arms like a kid who missed her mother's embrace. Right now, in this lonely hall... Glu might feel exactly like that. The loss of someone he loves is indeed a burden on his heart... yet it could also be a guiding light for him.

I'm just happy to see him grow up to be a mature writer... so that he could find that light...

 _ **Blu's POV**_

Because of book... I was given the chance to meet others. I was moved by those encounters. They are people that I got to meet. I got to discover emotion. These are all... memories that my mother, who taught me how to write, left me...

Mom... I'm happy...

Thank you... thank you...

Goodbye...

 _ **A few moments later...**_

"That's them..."

A familiar voice rang in our ears for a moment after walking out towards the courtyard...

"Hey... Blu...!"

I looked around and saw Gracie running, calling my name. Roberto followed later along with Mirai...

"So how's it? Your book is accepted, isn't it?" Gracie asked, hoping to get a positive answer.

Luckily, I got what she was looking for, "Yes..." I nodded, smiling.

"Thank God... I want to read it quickly." Gracie's childish response appeared...

"You have to wait for a week though..." My response seems to make her enthusiasm decrease.

"Oh... it looks like an ex-celebrity has been reborn." Roberto's weird commentary also appeared, "What's more, he made a masterpiece in one hour."

"What the heck is that?"

"Then... we're going home?" Gracie then asked me again.

"Of course..." I replied firmly, "We have come here just to submit the script, that's all."

Actually there is another reason why I want to go home soon. I have to find the girl to gave my special service to her as a thank you for thrown me off...

"Get ready to go home guys..." Sis Mi continued, agreeing with me, "I feel exhausted today. I also want to go home soon..."

"Kay..." Roberto and Gracie answered in unison.

We then walked to the place where we parked our vehicle...

"Mom... I wanna drink juice."

"Juice? Okay then... we'll buy it later. I also want to drink it."

 _ **.**_

 _ **The next day...**_

 _ **3rd person POV**_

 _ **.**_

"Oh... it's not like you usually come here, Mimi..."

A white owl opened her door that morning when Mimi visited her residence...

"Aryna... long time no see..."

Mimi apparently visited her old friend. Aryna the novelist... she used to be a classmate with Helen and Mimi when she attended university.

"Please come in..."

"Thanks..."

Moments later when Mimi and her daughter were sitting in her living room. She started her conversation with her old friend, because Mirai's attention is now distracted by coconut ice drinks in front of her...

"I heard you became Hyacinthum's new editor." Aryna began the conversation, "That was unexpected. Ever since Helen passed away, you never want to visit him."

"Oh... Glu? Well, that's how it is." answered Mimi.

"The boy has changed. He's become quite an intriguing writer." continued Aryna.

"Yeah..." continued Mimi, "Embedding something in the story... and leaving something for anyone to read. He has taken the first step as a writer." Mimi was silent for a moment," But... the loss of Helen was tragic for him... and for me. As a writer... is it necessary for him to go through all this?"

Aryna was silent ... after hearing the words of her old friend about the true condition of Hycinthum G...

'In each of his stories, sorrow is always implied...' Aryna then said to herself, 'If the death of his mother triggered something in him, it means his author path is the path of the devil... his growth is supported by sorrow... if he really being on that path...

* * *

Chapter 28 : Love's Sorrow

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

he might have to lose someone to move forward...'

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

 _ **Blu's POV**_

'Looks like she didn't come to school today. '

The next day, I whispered to myself alone during the lunch break in the attic room we used to use when writing...

'I want to scold her out though... '

While writing the continuation of my story, I was suddenly startled by the rapid pace of steps coming from outside the room. And when the pace stopped at the door, Gracie showed up...

Her face showed concern... she looked at me for a moment as if she wanted to compile what was on her mind into a rational sentence.

"Blu..." Gracie called me, and looked at me with concern, "Jewel... she's hospitalized again...!"

But maybe... that sentence will sound irrational in my ear ...

"Huh...?!"

Shortly after Gracie told me about that... my mind went blank. Being in a state of disbelief and surprise results in an irrational reaction that I will soon do...

I immediately got up from my seat and ran out of the room...

"Wait, Blu..." Gracie shouted at me as I was running down the stairs, "Where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I replied, shouting as I ran down the stairs, "I have got to see her...!"

Moments passed... now I'm halfway to the hospital located in the corner of the city...

'You must be joking...' I told myself, 'So the reason she couldn't come yesterday is because of this, huh? Why couldn't I realize it...'

I don't want it to happen again...

Panting... I arrived at the hospital...

After asking where her room is, I immediately ran up the stairs to the third floor. Room number 17 with the name of the patient I know very well... Jewel... written next to the door of this room.

While still trying to take a breath, I opened the door...

"Hi..."

The cheerful face of Jewel who first welcomed me. She was sitting on her patient's bed... an IV was attached to her left wing's vein... her head was bandaged... and the color of her feathers faded...

With that innocent face, she surprised me with her words, "I'm sorry I couldn't come yesterday. So... how's your book?"


	29. CoL 29

**Hey guys...** **long time no see...**

 **It's quite a while since the previous shocking chapter. I think you can guess where the ending will lead to. I hope that thing doesn't bother you to read the continuation of this story.**

 **Right... without further ado... let's get this over with. Happy reading!**

* * *

 _ **A few hours ago...**_

 _ **3rd person POV**_

When the sun hadn't showned up its face to this small town... Jewel, at that time, she had opened her turquoise eyes which were busy re-correcting the script she had written with Hyacinthum G because this day was the deadline.

She corrected the script while walking down the hallway and was about to go down the stairs. Maybe because she was too focused on the sheet of paper in front of her... she, without any obvious cause, lost her balance and fell down.

Unfortunately, her head hit the wall quite hard...

"Ouch..."

Jewel tried to get up while holding her head, holding back the pain. When she was sitting on the floor to pick up the scattered script... without her noticing it, suddenly there was a red liquid coming from her forehead. That red liquid... that blood... stained the white sheet, turning it into bloody sheet. Jewel of course was very surprised by that... even so, she didn't have time for that. Because... after that... her consciousness faded, and she fainted.

However... her blood didn't stop flowing from her head until it forming a red puddle that flooded that already-red sheet...

A few hours passed, and when Jewel regained consciousness... she found herself on the hospital bed, once again, staring at the horizon through the window next to her...

 _ **.**_

 _ **The next day...**_

 _ **Blu's POV**_

 _ **.**_

Daytime in early September...

The three of us decided to visit Jewel after school, after hearing the shocking news yesterday... especially for me...

"What do you bring for her?" Gracie asked Roberto and me.

"Today I bring ice cream from DQ." Roberto who was walking beside me, said confidently while carrying his gift.

"Now it's autumn, you know." I responded, somewhat objected to the gift brought by him, "After all, his family also runs an ice cream shop."

"Then why?" Roberto instead asked back, "She likes it, doesn't she?"

"Hmm... well... what matters is her feelings though..." I then fell silent, unable to refute anymore.

"The other important thing is... do not let the ice cream melt." Gracie continued, walking beside him.

"This ice cream will always be fresh. I can guarantee that." Roberto answered, smiling confidently again.

After walking for fifteen minutes, we finally arrived. A wide-page hospital would never be forgotten from my mind. The stinging antiseptic smell... the terrazzo floor at the entrance to the linoleum floor in the medical ward...

"Hi Jewel..." Gracie opened the door for us.

"Come in..." as usual, Jewel welcomed us with her cheerful face. Indeed the IV had been removed from her left wing, but her head was still bandaged.

The three of us then stepped in...

"We brought you something..." Gracie showed the gift we brought.

"Ah... thanks." Jewel accepted it with a big smile.

"So... how are you?" after sitting beside her, she asked her condition.

"Much better. After undergoing a medical test, my condition began to feel better! " the answer was quite convincing as if she did look fine.

"Do you miss me?" Roberto began teasing her.

"I do miss you..." Jewel replied, chuckling.

'Twice in a short time...' I, who just stood there, whispered to myself...

"Huh? Did you say something?" Jewel could somehow hear my soft words just now. She turned to look at me...

"No... it's nothing." I replied, haltingly.

"I see..."

"But still..." Roberto then interrupted our conversation, "You surprised us. You didn't come to the submission of your script, then suddenly you were hospitalized."

"That's right... even having to be hospitalized. What really happened to you?" Gracie asked her again.

"Well... yesterday morning, when I was re-correcting the script... I lost my balance, then I fell and my head hit the wall." Jewel began to explain why she was rushed to such a place, "Suddenly... splash! The blood from my head spurts everywhere!"

"What?! That's a dangerous...!"

Of course, anyone who heard such a story would feel weird and horrified at the same time, especially Robeto and Gracie. Because she told us the tragic thing that happened to her rather dramatically, and seemed like a joke to her.

"Yes... that's how it is." Jewel smiled, "My parents were panicked, then I got rushed to the hospital."

You don't lie, right? You just underwent regular tests, right?

"Didn't you have had a medical test before?" I finally started asking my question.

Jewel looked at me, "Oh... that time was just an ordinary test, like scanning my head." she answered me, "This time, the medical test is quite complicated and requires me to stay here. Other than that... I'm also easily exhausted, and lately I've been spending too much on my energy. " she then opened the parcel we brought, "Woah... this ice cream looks delicious. Can I...?"

"Sure..." Gracie responded, feeling grateful that she was happy with the gifts we brought.

She took the wooden ice cream spoon, and began to eat her ice cream.

When the ice cream melted in her beak, "Hmmm... this is sooooo delicious..."

'Even when she's eating, she's wasting her energy.' I thought, seeing her move too much after tasting that ice cream.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Roberto exclaimed, then took his bag. He spit out all the contents of his backpack containing lots of books — only god knows where they came from — on her bed, "You must be bored all day in here. So, I also brought you a few books."

"How many books did you brought?!" Gracie was surprised to see the number of books coming out of his backpack, until she realized the ownership of those books, "Oh, isn't that all the property of the school library? You must have taken them without permission...! "

"Well, that's how it is... hehe..." Roberto nodded, chuckling.

"But it's too many, you know. Jewel will never have time to read all of them." Gracie continued, "Because she will go back to school when the new semester begin..." then she turned to look at Jewel, "Right, Jewel?"

"Yes..." Jewel nodded cheerfully.

This is just me, or indeed that answer had been rehearsed before...

Then, without us knowing it was time for us to go home soon. Almost two hours we are here, and now Jewel must rest...

"Kay then..." Gracie got up from her seat, "You should rest now."

"Yes..." Jewel nodded.

"See you tomorrow." I said, and she replied with her waving wings.

"Later we'll meet again... in my dreams." even until the last moment Roberto was still teasing her.

"That won't happen..." Jewel answered with a smiling face, yet seemed sadistic, "Bye..." she then waved her wings to the three of us until we were completely out of her room... leaving her alone.

 _ **3rd person POV**_

A moment of silence struck the room where Jewel was currently hospitalized. After giving a farewell to her friends, Jewel loocked at all the books that scattered on her bed...

"I can't have enough time to read all this though..." she said to herself.

She saw the books one by one until she found a book with a cover that caught her attention...

A girl who was sitting alone in her classroom staring at the sky...

She opened the book... page after page... when she opened the last page, she found a record of students who had borrowed this book from the library.

One of the names of students written there...

"Tyler Blu Gunderson..." Jewel read the name, "Looks like this is such an interesting book..."

Then there was a knock on the door...

"Excuse me, Jewel..." a nurse then opened the door, while accompanied by a medical cart filled with medicines.

"Please come in..." said Jewel kindly.

"Have your friends gone home?" asked the nurse.

"Yes..." Jewel nodded.

"Can we...?" asked the nurse again.

"Yes..." Jewel smiled at her, "Please, resume the IV drip."

 _ **A few days later...**_

 _ **Blu's POV**_

"Oh... Mr. Gunderson."

In the afternoon when I was about to go home after the school activities ended early that fall... my homeroom teacher called my name at the front door of the school.

I stopped, and turned to look at him, "Yes, Mr. Charles..." I replied politely.

My homeroom teacher, Mr. Charles, then walked over to me who was getting ready to go home, "Have you made your report?"

"What kind of report, sir?" I had no idea what report he meant. Am I really required to make such a thing?

"A career report..." he continued, explaining the purpose of the report.

"Career?" I asked again to clarify all this.

"Yes... your career. Career for your future..." Mr. Charles happily continued his explanation, "What are you going do after graduation?"

Oh, I see...

"Only you who haven't submitted your career report."

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll make it right away." I gave my answer after understanding the purpose of that report.

"Then... have you decided?" Mr. Charles asked me once again, "What do you want to do with your life?"

 _("I want to be a weird writer too.")_

"I..." something like stopped me for a moment, "I haven't decided yet..."

"I see... you better decide soon. Because this is about your future... for your own good." Mr. Charles advised me.

"I understand, sir."

Shortly after giving my last answer, Mr. Charles immediately returned to the teacher's room... leaving me alone at the front door of the deserted school. Well, the sun has given its orange light, especially the autumn wind has begun to make my feathers shiver with cold...

Even so, there is one other thing I want to do first before went home...

"Ah... I'd better visit her..."

Moments later... I have found myself walking on the edge of the lake...

'As I thought... autumn has come... '

I told myself, staring at the trees around the lake. The leaves were yellowing, some were red too... and soon they would fall to the ground, or be blown by autumn breeze nowhere to be found.

'Is this okay? I came to visit without informing her in advance.' I asked myself, feeling doubtful about my plan, 'I really don't know how to contact her. I don't have neither her number nor her email address... I really don't know anything about her...'

Even though there was doubt in my heart not to go visit her... my steps couldn't be stopped, as if they had their own will. So in the end... moments after walking towards the hospital...

"Don't just stand there. Have a sit..."

Jewel who was still sitting on her patient's bed... with her smiling face... looked at me who had arrived here just standing beside her while staring at the sky that had turned dark through the window in front of me.

"It's okay..." I replied, "I'm more comfortable like this."

Tonight, only I alone came to visit her. The bandage on her head had been removed, but why did she still have to stay in such a place? What's more, the color of her feathers in my opinion increasingly fades... even her face also looks pale now.

"You're such a weird bird..." Jewel chuckled, "You came to visit someone yet just stood there dumbfounded."

You're going to be fine, right? You didn't lie about the medical test, right?

"So, how's your book?" she asked again, "Have you written your own Chapters of Life?"

I'm the one who was shocked by such a question just being silent... unable to answer it right away...

"Roberto told me, you know. He said that you rewrote the script we made, even you changed the plot a little."

"Yeah..." I simply nodded

"Why?" she continued by asking me, "Everyone thought you will resign... why? Why were you still move forward?"

Why... huh? I also didn't know either. Even though you were the one who really looked forward to that day. But why... why did I keep move forward?

Well, I thought the answer was quite clear in my head...

"I just wanted to reply to her story." I replied, smiling at her, "My mother's story..."

Jewel seemed to listen to my explanation with interest because her smile seemed to widen...

"At first, as usual my wings were trembled, I couldn't move them. But slowly, my memories of my mother emerged from within me, and those memories moved my wings. Memories come into words, sentences and paragraphs... and I could see them flying into the sky along with the cool summer wind." I continued, explaining.

Right... all my memories of my mother... everything has been sealed in every word she wrote in her books...

 _ **.**_

 _"Blu... you're sleeping again here..."_

 _That was my mother's voice when we were sitting quietly under a tree in our front yard. I, who was still a child, fell asleep on her lap when she was making something with that pencil and paper..._

 _"You'll catch a cold, you know..."_

 _ **.**_

"I see..." then, Jewel's voice suddenly brought me back to the present, "You are indeed a writer... Tyler Blu Gunderson..."

Ahh... As I thought. The reason she chose that title for our script... insisted on keeping that title, Chapter of Life... she did it all for me...

Chapter of Life always reminds me of my mother. Her feelings written at the end of her life really thickened in my memory...

The peaceful and calm view of Moosehead Lake... the shadow of the trees shading our heads... the smell of fresh grass... the scent of my mother... the sound of the shaking caused by her pencil and paper...

"This is the second time..." I replied, but it seems that Jewel doesn't understand the meaning of the phrase that I haven't finished yet, "This is the second time you called my name..."

Her face looked a little surprised, then returned to smile though turning her gaze away from me for a certain reason yet I didn't know... her eyes became teary...

"Ahh... I want to still be able to read your book again..." she said, turning her gaze away from me, but I knew she was holding back her tears so it wouldn't flow out.

I totally had no idea what she was saying...

'If you want to read my book, I can bring you one, you know. Why are you crying? You don't lie about your medical tests, right? You will definitely come and bother me again, right? We will write a book together again, right? We will argue again in that room, right?'

There were so many things that block my mind that I couldn't spit it out...

"I want to write a book with you again..." she still continued her unreasonable words...

'Of course we will write a book again together... you won't say you're going to quit school, right? We can still see each other, right? You won't leave me...

* * *

Chapter 29 : Liar

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

like my mother did, right?'


	30. CoL 30

**Hey guys... it's been a while, eh...**

 **Well, this chapter apparently took my time more than I expected. But, here we are.** **This chapter I introduce to you this story from different perspective. It comes from someone you'll never expect... maybe. Blu's decision, his reason... and someone who actually never hope he would say that...**

 **After that... about Jewel... we shall see her condition in the next chapter...**

 **Alright, I don't want to make you wait for a little longer... Happy reading.**

* * *

 _ **Gracie's POV**_

Ten years ago... that summer...

"Listen, everybody...!" I said in front of five clumsy boys, like a captain - well, even though I was indeed a captain on this newborn baseball team - who educated hard to his men, "Our battle will begin in a few days! So get ready for hard training today!"

"What? No, I don't want to..."

"It's too hot. I wanna go home..."

'Tsk...!' as I thought, they're boys but they were mentally weak. Well, it can't be helped... tomorrow is our first match. Moreover, this team was formed because of compulsion rather than compliance.

"Shut up! Not the whining I want to hear right now!" fortunately, when I was a kid... I was known as a blue demon. I wasn't proud of it obviously, but at least I could use that nickname as their trigger button,"Now I wanna hear the answer... 'Yes, ma'am!'" I continued loudly, "You understand...?!"

"Yes, ma'am...!"

Finally all the boys knelt before me...

"Good..." I grinned at the victory, "Alright... as a warm-up... I want all of you to run around this lake." then, I gave my first order.

But still...

"What? That's impossible..."

"The lake is too big..."

They're still whinning...

"Shut your beak and start running!" my shout scared them, and finally it helped their lazy talons to move.

"Aarghh... hurry up and run...!"

"If you don't run away you will be hit by the blue demon curse!"

Between feeling upset and proud... that nickname turned out to be useful too...

Moments after the boys began to make a distance between them and me...

"I'm a writer."

Oh right... how can I forget him? Blu... he also came to this lake. He innocently stood in front of me, while finishing his ice cream bar...

"A writer doesn't need to practice running."

But still... he had come here. I wouldn't make an exception to him...

"You dummy, Blu!" I shouted to him, walked over to him and pushed him so he would go run too, "A writer also needs to train his talons... maybe..."

"Huh...?! You just said 'maybe'!" Complained Blu.

"Who cares... I also don't know about that!" I grumbled, trying to make Blu join in.

"Wh-?"

"Stop complaining and move your talons!"

When Blu ran a few steps ahead...

"Hmm...?" my eyes suddenly turned to his footprints on the ground, "Whaa... his footprints are so small..."

"It's not like that... your feet are just too big...!" Blu just pissesed me off.

"Wh- ?! You shouldn't say something like that to a woman, you know...!" my shout, once again, frightened him like I did to the boys few minutes ago.

His steps were getting faster, mine as well, "Wait! Where do you think wanna go?!"

Blu is my next-door neighbor...

Since we were kids, we always played together... swimming in the lake, playing extreme games on its edge, making giant snow balls to make them collapse onto his body...

Blu is my next-door neighbor...

We are so close, but also so far... because after that summer...

"Blu... let 's playing catch..." at that time, when I came to his house to invite him to play like I used to do, "My father just bought me a new rugby ball, you know... look!"

I smiled, but he didn't...

Blu... he just stood at the doorstep of his house, showing a face of regret and sadness in the atmosphere of his gloomy house. His wings were full of bruises which I knew where they came from,"Sorry Gres... I still have to finish my book..."

My smile faded away after being shocked by a sudden voice from inside his house...

"Blu...! Where are you?! Hurry up and come here! Finish your story!"

That was his mother' voice...

"You see... my mother's waiting for me." Blu continued, still with the same facial expression, "I'm sorry Gres. Maybe next time..." he simply smiled and slowly closed the door...

Then, at night... when I 'complained' about this to my mother...

"Huh...? Why Blu didn't want to play with you?"

I nodded, "Yes... he always spends his time writing. Doesn't he feel tired of living like that?"

My mother looked at me in silence for a moment, then smiled, "It's not that he didn't want to... but the game is dangerous to him. It could make his wings hurt and cannot take part in the writing contest next month."

"I won't hurt his wings though." I denied, "I'll play carefully."

"I know you will... but after the contest ends, okay..."

I just nodded, obeying my mother's words...

'After the contest ends, eh...? After the contest ends, the others will surely take him away from me...' I muttered to myself, sitting on my bed for a moment after the 'darkest' dinner I've ever had. I turned to my window, looked at Blu's house which was very close from mine, 'If you like the competition so much, why don't you just marry it, you dummy Blu...'

Blu is my next neighbor... we are so close, but also so far...

Even today...

 _ **.**_

 _ **Present time...**_

 _ **.**_

"Use this formula to find variable X between these logarithmic equations. You have to simplify the quadratic equation first and then use the results to look for the numbers- "

'Haah... '

In this class, the sigh of my breath blocked my teacher's lecture.

'Why am I stuck in a situation like this?'

I whispered to myself, who unfortunately got a seat in the first row. The VIP line that can clearly stare at the blackboard in front of it... for some people maybe getting it... is a good sign... right, 'for some people' for I've said 'unfortunately.'

In a few weeks the final semester exam arrives, at least before the first snow falls on this land. That's why it's not surprising that my classmates all seem very serious about receiving lessons lately. Like the selection of seats until finally agreed to use 'the lottery system.'

A tense atmosphere overwhelms my classroom and again... unfortunately, I got the first row...

'Blu...?'

But maybe... this isn't so bad in my opinion. Even though I was in the front row, but I was right next to the window. So that I could see him sitting alone in the attic room, writing something over dozens of his white sheets.

'He's indeed a hard-working writer.' I thought, staring at his serious face from afar, 'It never changes...'

 _ **Meanwhile ... in the quiet attic room ...**_

 _ **Blu's POV**_

 _ **.**_

 _"It's not like you go home early..."_

That was my words a moment ago to Roberto who had just entered this room and was about to say something to me...

 _"Well, you see..." replied Roberto, smiling at me, "Today's weather is too cold for afternoon training. My friends all complained about this to the coach so the practice this afternoon was skipped."_

 _"I see..." I continued, nodding, "Winter's almost here anyway."_

 _"Actually, skipped or not... I do really want to skip training today." Roberto said his confession._

 _I just paused, letting him finish his words..._

 _"I wanna see Jewel before returning home." he continued, then said the real intention bothering to come here, "Do you wanna come too?"_

I without thinking twice immediately rejected his invitation at that time...

 _"I think I'll pass for now. I have something that has to be done." I refused his invitation with a smile..._

But at that moment... Roberto didn't return my smile at all...

 _"She needs you, you know. You're the one who helped her bring her name to the world." Roberto answered, with a tone of irritation, "You are the only figure she would ask for help."_

 _"That's because I'm the only one who can write stories..." I simply interrupted him._

 _Roberto paused for a moment, then said one last sentence before walking out of this room, "Do not feel uncomfortable because there is me..."_

 _ **.**_

 _("You're the one who helped her bring her name to the world.")_

'What the hell is that?' I said to myself. Staring at the orange sky through the highest window in this school, while remembering his words a moment ago, 'The only person who was helped... was me...'

 _("Thank you... Tyler Blu Gunderson.")_

'And I'm the one who should thank her... '

Then...

Today as usual, I walked home while enjoying the view of the lake alone in the quiet evening... the place where we first met...

'Oh right.' I suddenly stopped next to a tall and big tree right on the edge of the lake after remembering something, 'At that time... what did she see?'

 _ **Gracie's POV**_

This is bad... the temperature is getting colder now...

All my feathers were shivering under the clothes that should warm them. From the weather news this morning, the current temperatures was almost 15 degrees Fahrenheit. No wonder such temperatures can pierce my feathers through tight cracks in my winter clothes, even though it's only November...

Is this because of the wind from the lake? I think so, because since my feet set on the edge of this lake the air is getting colder. Apparently this lake has brought winter wind faster than it should...

But... It's not that I hate it... I do like this atmosphere. Moosehead Lake under the shade of a clear sky. And without me realizing it, my steps stopped... my eyes turned towards the lake, letting my face be hit by the winter wind brought by it...

'It's so beautiful...' while amazed, I said to myself for I am currently walking home alone... without anyone beside me.

Blu once told me that the winter sky looks clearer...

 _ **.**_

 _Four years ago, when I was visiting his home. He was alone because his mother was being hospitalized again. We, at that time, shared a seat together..._

 _Blu was busy finishing his story, while I only accompanied him in silence while staring at the blue sky early in December..._

 _"Are you cold, Gres?" Blu asked me who had been embracing my body using both of my wings._

 _"Well... I think so..." I replied, smiling at him._

 _It can't be helped... it's his habit though. When he was writing his book, he always opened the window, whether night or day... hot or cold... it was like a whole that can never be separated..._

 _"As I thought, I should have closed this window..."_

 _"N-no, please... I don't want to bother your writing time." I stutteredly refused his offer._

 _"But you'll get caught in the cold, you know." he apparently worried about me,"I'm used to this air, I'm not sure your body can handle it. Besides... I'm the one who asked you to stay here in the first place..."_

 _"Don't underestimate me!" I shouted to him._

 _"Oh... okay..." Blu was surprised, responding haltingly._

 _"After all, I'm the one who decided to stay here." I continued, "Plus, I also don't hate winter...," I then smiled to him, "Because... when it's winter... the sky looks more beautiful..."_

 _"Ah... you realize it!" Blu seemed to be getting excited after hearing my words just now._

 _"Realize what?" I asked, still not understanding._

 _"The winter sky does look more beautiful. Especially the stars ... they look more shining in the dark." he continued, smiling as he turned towards the sky, "By winter time, the sun is no longer overhead - due to the Earth's tilt. The Rayleigh scattering directs more blue light towards our eyes while the indirect sunlight decreases the incoming levels of red and green. So the sky appears a deep blue. Furthermore, there is less humidity in the winter due to cooler air temperatures. The vapour and droplets scatter light differently than the smaller oxygen and nitrogen molecules. Light is directed forward instead of more evenly across all directions. For the sky overhead, Mie scattering is directing more blue light back into space and away from our eyes. So when there is less humidity, less Mie scattering takes place. Less Mie scattering, more Rayleigh scattering, and the skies get bluer. Added to this, a lower sun position. Winter brings all these factors so that we can see beautiful deep blue skies."_

' _Rayleih? Miee?'_

 _He just said using such a strange language that I don't understand._

 _"I see..." I chuckled, pretending to understand what he explained just now, "That's why you put your desk right in front of the window facing the lake, huh?"_

 _Blu nodded, smiled broadly to me, "Yes...! The view of the lake in the shade of the clear sky that was so clear without anything blocking it. I love it very much...! Just like the snow. It's cold but beautiful."_

 _ **.**_

Blu who was writing at the time looked so bright as if he really enjoyed his quiet time in his quiet room...

"Huh? Gres?!"

Shortly after I returned from my flashback, I heard a voice that was very familiar in my ear.

"Blu...?" I looked around, finding out where his voice came from.

"Up here...!"

Continue his voice. Then I looked up, "Blu ?!" I was surprised... Blu, who's famous for not being good at sports, was able to climb trees as high as this. While sitting on the branch, staring down at me with his cheerful face as if he had seen something very beautiful...

Blu appears to be seeking a way to get down... a shortcut...

"Be careful...!" I told him, seeing him about to jump from a height.

"Don't worry... I can handle this."

A moment later, Blu had set his bare feet on the ground. Even though the distance from the ground to the tree branch is quite high, but he can land his bare feet with ease.

"What were you thinking? Climbing such a high tree?" I scolded him shortly after he stood before me.

Blu instead smiled and chuckled, "Hehe... I wanted to try to see the evening sky from a height."

I can't scold him anymore, not in front of his cheery face... a face that I haven't seen in years, "Haaah..." I sighed, throwing all my angry feelings into this cold air, "You really like winter skies, huh? Well, It is beautiful... that sky..."

"Yeah..." Blu simply nodded.

"Let's go home..." I said, a few moments after a quiet silence between us.

"Okay..." Blu responded, then took his shoes and carried them instead of wearing them. Then walk first in front of me...

When I was about to catch up, my attention was drawn to the land where he had just landed his bare feet.

It formed his footprints...

'His Footprints... bigger than mine...' I whispered, comparing my footprints with his. I just smiled at the reality now... seeing the fact that Blu had grown up, 'This is the footprints of a boy.'

Moments later, I caught up with him and walked beside him. How long have we not come home together... maybe a year... or two years? Well, who cares about that...

"The winter sky's beautiful, isn't it, Blu?" I was the one who started a small conversation with him when we walked casually on the edge of the lake.

"It's still autumn now, you know..." Blu replied with his pretentious attitude.

"What's the difference? It's already too cold for autumn... you know!" I, of course, didn't want to 'succumb' to him. Denies and denies...

"Well... you might be right about that." Blu didn't seem to have an argument to argue with me. He simply agreed with me, "But still... the winter sky is indeed very beautiful... do you know why?" In exchange for his defeat, he apparently attacked me with questions.

But it's unfortunate you can't defeat me right now...

"The angle of the sun and humidity have a major part to determine color in the sky," I replied directly, "Less humidity due to cooler air temperatures... then the sun is no longer overhead due to the Earth's tilt. The Rayleigh scattering directs more blue light towards your eyes while the indirect sunlight decreases the incoming levels of red and green. So the sky appears a deep blue."

"How do you know all that?" Blu asked with a surprised face.

"You told me." I simply answered.

"Oh right... that time, huh." Blu seemed to sigh with relief, "But you're great, remembering it until now."

"Of course I am." I bragged a little.

Once again, silence slipped between us... I just stared at Blu who was smiling fervently staring at the lake beside him... at that time, when the orange light shone on him, I... I felt something from him...

"You seem to have changed."

"Huh? Really?" Blu then turned to me.

"W-well yes... I can tell you right away." I nodded nervously,"Your eyes spark, now. Especially... when you're writing. It was pouring out of you... this gentleness, and a desire to convey something through your books. It's like you're shouting to the world... you are the kind of writer who can convey all that..."

 _ **Blu's POV**_

Suddenly... shortly after hearing her words... it... it stunned me... couldn't say anything... made me speechless...

 _("_ _You are indeed a writer... Tyler Blu Gunderson...")_

 _ **Gracie's POV**_

"Gres?" Blu then called my name.

"Yes?"

"I want to continue my education to a literature university after graduation."

For some reason, he suddenly told me his decision...

"Literature university? Is there something like that around here?"

"No... therefore, I'll leave from here..."

'Huh? this is... this is very weird... why do my tears suddenly flow through my cheeks?'

I can only be quiet...

"Sis Mi told me if there is a literature university outside the city." Blu continued his words, "Whether I can be accepted there or not, for I've stopped writing for three years, so I have to take their selection test."

My footsteps slowed, and finally stopped... leaving Blu to lead in front...

These tears... I have to get rid of them immediately... I don't want him to see me like this...

"What's wrong, Gres?" Blu stopped his footsteps when he realized that I wasn't at his side.

For now... I can only smile for him, "Nothing... I'm just worried whether you can pass the selection test or not because you rarely study lately."

"What's that? You understimate me, huh?" Blu chuckled, "Of course I will try... study and stuff like that."

"Of course you will..."

'It's okay... it's okay... Blu... he has decided this. You have to be able to support him and wish the best for him.' I spoke to myself, convincing myself to step back to his side after sweeping away these tears...

We're next-door neighbors... he's the boy who's smaller than me... who lost his mother at a young age... who I can't help doting on... And the one I wish would get back on his feet...

* * *

Chapter 30 : Footsteps

* * *

.

.

.

.

.


	31. CoL 31

**Hey guys...** **It's been a while since the previous chapter. Three weeks maybe... well, I'm not 100% sure.**

 **Anyway, t** **wo days ago was a big day for my religion... it's Eid al-Fitr, a festival that marks the end of Ramadan. All Muslims in the world celebrate, including in my country. That's why, I was only able to update this story after the celebration was over. I mean, on that day I really got off my laptop and gathered with my big family once a year.**

 **What do you think about Eid al-Fitr? Is there a neighbor or someone in your neighborhood who also celebrates it?**

 **Then, I'll stop talking and...** **happy reading...**

* * *

 _ **Two months ago...**_

 _ **Emy's POV**_

In a bookstore as quiet as this, there's no way someone will recognize my face. Hooded jacket, mask, black glasses... my disguise is perfect.

There are only a few visitors who are standing near me. They're looking for history books in the west, where general-knowledge books are also located. Whereas fictional books are in the rows of bookshelves to the north, that means I just have to walk past them slowly... no, that's unnecessary! They are too focused on looking for books. Walking normally is enough in my opinion.

"Emy?" the mysterious voice that called my name suddenly appeared from behind my back.

'Wha-? Someone just called my name... who? My disguise was very closed though...' my sweat immediately blurted out... nervous and shocked.

I slowly turned around, and looked at the face of someone who just mentioned my name...

'Huh?! Aryna...' I whispered to myself after knowing the culprit, 'I never thought I'd meet her here.'

"This is not like you to come to such a place. What are you doing here?" Aryna immediately rushed into the questions as if she believed that this hooded bird was me.

I desperately thought of a way to avoid this situation. My disguise is... or was perfect. Maybe if I act stupid... she would think this hooded bird was someone else...

"Ah... pardon me, madam... who is Emy?"

Instead of answering, Aryna instead walked over to me and attacked me with another question, "Have you found Hyacinthum G's new book?"

Damn... it's useless...

"O-oh Aryna, eh... I didn't realize it at all..." I took off the mask and my glasses, and nervously tried to explain my visit at this bookstore, "I- I came here doesn't mean I'm looking for Hyacinthum G's book that was published this summer... haha... "

Goddammit... even when I laughed I was still stutter... I really am not an expert at lying...

"I told you about the book, didn't I?"

"H-huh...? Eh... is that so...?"

'My plan this morning was messed up... is she a witch who's able to read other people's thoughts, huh...?!' I grumbled in my mind.

"This is a new program for you..."

What is this... suddenly Aryna gave me a brochure.

"Maybe you sometimes want to try writing a book with someone else. Even though you prefer to work alone, it's good to try to work in a team."

I reached for the brochure she gave, "Fine..." I simply answered. From the information contained in this brochure. A special winter book. A book both fiction and non-fiction that must be written by at least two authors will be published in the coming winter. This is just like the Hyacinthum G book that was just published this summer. A book written by Hyacinthum G and J Gemma. Out of curiosity so I intended to buy it, until this witch came...

"I already have the book." Aryna then said to me, a few moments after I finished seeing the contents of this brochure, "If you want... let's come to my house. We drink tea together while reading the book."

A few moments later...

"This book is really satisfying...!"

Without realizing it, my voice loudly echoed in Aryna's house... closed this Chapters of Life after finishing it. Luckily I received an offer from Aryna... being able to read such a book after years... I felt like something flowing back into my heart.

"It looks like you get something very interesting, huh..." Aryna, who was sitting in front of me, smiled seeing me just doing an action she might never have imagined before.

"Yes..." I nodded, smiling at her, "Hyacinthum G is finally back..."

"I see..." Aryna replied to my smile, "I didn't think you would finish it today... even until sunset..."

"Haha... sorry. I hope I'm not bothering you..."

Oh right... I've been here for hours. Reading Hyacinthum G's book nonstop until the sun disappears on the western horizon.

"It's okay... I live alone, after all. In fact, I'm happy if someone wants to accompany me." Aryna answered, then drank her last cup of tea.

"I just can't stop reading this book. Hyacinthum G... he's finally back..." I said, smiling staring at his book lying in front of me, "Same as before."

"Same as before? You've met him before, eh..." Aryna looked at me in surprise.

"I haven't told you, have I..?" I said. Then... I started this story of my past that cannot be forgotten, "When I was five... I came to a nursing home with my family to visit my grandma." I slowly began to tell my past to her, "We visited our grandma to celebrate Christmas with her. And at that moment, for the first time I met him. The nursing home held a kind of entertainment program to be enjoyed by all visiting families. And he was one of the many people who participated in the event."

"Hyacinthum G participated in an event?" Aryna interrupted my story, "Then, you were as well?"

"No... I met him indirectly..." I replied, then continued the story of my past, "I became an audience on the show, but unfortunately the show was too boring, as a result I almost fell asleep..."

"You really are a child who gets bored quickly, aren't you?" interrupted Aryna again, with teasing tone.

"Just let me be...!" I grumbled, because she always interrupted my story, "At least let me finish my story first...!"

"Fine... fine..."

I sighed, then continued, "I admit I am indeed a child who gets bored easily. And to be honest, I didn't really like coming with my family to visit my grandma... but thanks to him, I was able to say at that moment, 'Luckily, I went to visit grandma.'" I stopped for a moment, remembering at such a moment, "Between my sleepiness, I saw a little boy who walked up the stage nervously. This clumsy child somehow made me nervous as well when I saw him from a distance."

"Really?! I didn't expect young Hyacinthum G to be like that..."

"Yes..." I continued, "his clumsy behavior made the people who saw him laughed... even so, he still walked forward... pulled out a small note from his pocket which was also small... words, sentences, intonations and sound... all of that instantly freezes the atmosphere. When he began to recite his little poem it felt like it emitted seven colors of rainbow. They never thought that a child his age was able to make such a complex yet beautiful sentence... my sleepiness was completely gone at that time. But instead, for some reason the poem was able to pierce my heart and make my tears flow until a few moments later... I cried very loudly."

"You were crying...?" Aryna interrupted again, and chuckled at my story just now.

"That's really embarrassing, I know..."

"Young Hyacinthum G must be more nervous..."

"U-uh-huh... my tears caught the attention of the people around me as well as his. Even when he finished reading his poem, he walked backstage with a disappointed face."

"Poor little Hyacinthum..." even at the last moment, her response was only a small laugh after hearing my story.

"But, you know what..." but I still haven't finished my story at this point, "Aryna... I'm very grateful to be a writer...!"

I saw Aryna's response was simply smiling... nothing else.

Besides that... he also taught me something...

Through his book... Chapters of Life... he instilled all his gratitude, regret, sadness, and loneliness in every word... shouting to the world, hoping these would reach them...

Can I do as he does? Can my book also reach my mother after the tragedy that happened to her that night?

Ahhh... maybe sometime, I will write my own Chapters of Life...

 _ **.**_

 _ **Present time...**_

 _ **Blu's POV**_

 _ **.**_

A cold afternoon in November, two days after dealing with my busy writing time...

'Okay, okay, okay... you just gonna visit her and say 'hi' and 'how are you?'' I hesitantly try to convince myself to go into the hospital where she's still being treated there, 'This is natural, isn't it? you are both her mentor and her partner in writing-stuff...'

Standing at the entrance to the hospital made me look like an idiot who planned evil intentions, especially because I kept talking to myself... fortunately, at that time the atmosphere around the hospital was calm and quiet. But... for some reason... the more days, the more difficult it is to come and see her. Without realizing it, there was an instant gap between us which was getting wider and wider.

I then turned around, and began to walk away from the hospital...

'I've always been like this... always looking for an excuse to meet her... a reason not to see her.'

 _("She needs you...")_

'But I guess... she needs you more, you know... '

I should be more self-aware... I'm just a substitute character... a substitute for him when he isn't there when he needed...

'Yet I really want to see her... '

A sentence came from my little heart which turned out to be able to whisper... whispering wishful thinking that was impossible or would never materialize. Again and again, this hesitation...

"*Ouch!*"

'Huh? What is that?'

As a result of thinking too much about this hesitation, when I was calmly walking on the side of a lonely road, someone or something was throwing a pebble at my head...

I stopped and looked around...

It's really lonely, there's no one here... beside my left there's only a dense forest that seems endless, and my right is just a lonely road that sometimes passes by one or two vehicles. Likewise with this sidewalk, there are no other pedestrians except me...

Then the strange thing happened again, this time worse than the first...

"Wha-!"

A large spider seemed to fall from the sky and landed right above my head...

"Arrrggg!"

I immediately shouted... and got rid of the disgusting thing from me...

I was made angry by anyone who could do this to me. I did the 'conservation' once more, especially towards the forest. Even though I say if the forest is thick, but not as dense as the Amazon rainforest, after all these trees are not big enough for a large spider lives there.

I then looked at the spider that was lying motionless on the ground, 'Is that thing dead?' I asked myself. Dare myself, I observe its body and a surprise to me... the spider turns out to be just a toy... a spider-like doll more precisely ...

'Is this some kind a joke?!'

The only thing that made me suspicious was a tree beside me. The trunk widened to cover my head. It could be someone throwing these pebbles and the spider from up there...

But, when I looked up to make sure that my hypothesis was correct...

*Bump!*

It happened so fast that I didn't really know what had just happened... which I knew, when I opened my eyes and lay on the ground... a little girl, maybe around twelve years old. This scarlet girl lay unconscious above me. Maybe because of our heads colliding with each other...

Then...

"Glu... what have you done?"

I think I made a mistake of bringing an unconscious girl to her house, and stupidly I said if this place is safe to visit in a situation like this...

How could I not... just a few seconds I put the scarlet girl on a sofa, in her living room, Sis Mi had started to think weird and prejudge me. I was forced to take this girl to her house, because this house is closer than the hospital from the scene... after all, I think the wound that this girl received isn't too severe.

"I- it's not like what you think...!" I exclaimed once again, trying to convince her if this was just an accident, "This girl suddenly fell from above and hit me...!"

"But still, you bring a bad influence on Mirai..." Sis Mi continued, looking suspiciously to me.

"Influence...?" Mirai suddenly appeared from behind her mother, "What is influence?"

"Oh... it's Glu... he has grown into an adult bird..." Sis Mi answered the innocent daughter's question.

"Stop thinking about weird things!" I snapped at her, "You are the one who gave a weird influence on your daughter!

Maybe because my voice was too loud, the scarlet girl regained consciousness and opened her eyes. She then got up, sat on the couch while looking at the strange environment around her, "Where am I?" she said, dazed.

"You're finally awake..." Sis Mi was the first to greet her kindly, "You just fainted on the road. And this blue bigbrother brought you here."

The scarlet girl was silent, instead of thanking me for saving her, she didn't even look at me at all and just stared at Sis Mi with a face that seemed to be recognizing her appearance.

"Oh... if you pay close attention, you're cute..." Sis Mi continued, slightly teasing her, then she also did the same to me, "Your taste is not bad, Glu..."

"Stop teasing me!"

But fortunately, this scarlet girl ignores all her words...

"Ah... by any chance..." the scarlet girl began to move from the sofa and approached Sis Mi with a zealous face, "Are you Mimi? Mimi the novelist?!"

I was surprised she can recognize Sis Mi as a novelist. Though she never wanted to be covered by the mass media, even a few people knew her real face...

Sis Mi was just shocked, unable to say anything for a moment...

"Oh right... I haven't introduced myself. How rude I am..." the scarlet girl stepped back, then introduced herself," My name is Lisa. Grade seven of Sahyta Academy..." she then stared confidently at Sis Mi.

"Sahyta Academy?!" Sis Mi looked surprised when she heard that name, as well as me, because... well, it will be explained later, "Isn't that academy famous for its classical literature? You're great at being able to study at such an academy..."

This scarlet girl, who called herself Lisa, looked at Sis Mi with a sure look, "I want to be a writer. Therefore... I beg Mimi the novelist, make me your student...!"

Request... submission... steadfast hope from her made Sis Mi nervous and confused about what to answer...

'If she wants to be a writer, what did she do on the tree?' I whispered, commenting on what happened in front of me.

"Ah... well... I... I can't. I feel uncomfortable with your teachers. After all, your teachers are all great, aren't they?" Sis Mi's nervous reply was not enough to clamp down her determination.

"They're great but not as great as you are!" Lisa said, "Plase... make me your student..."

Sis Mi was speechless... didn't know what to do until she got an idea after looking at me...

"Okay..." she said, "What if you show your skills first. After that, I will decide."

"Fine..." Lisa answered, accepting the challenge.

"Make a horror story. There should not be more than two sentences."

"Hey... isn't that too much for her..." I said, responding to the rules of challenge that Sis Mi just mentioned.

"Okay..." Lisa with a calm face accepted the challenge with her strange rules.

I'm honestly curious about her abilities as well. Seeing her calm mood gives a plus from me. As if she really is a professional writer.

Sis Mi gave her a piece of paper and a pencil... then the scarlet girl sat back on the couch and thought of what two sentences she would write. Two sentences that are enough to make people who read them freak out...

A few minutes later...

"Done," Lisa moved from the couch and handed the paper sheet to Sis Mi.

'Huh... it's faster than I thought.' my inner comments appeared.

"Let us see.." Sis Mi grabbed the sheet, and I saw it from behind her back, " _'There was a picture in my phone of me sleeping. I live alone.'_ " Sis Mi reads two sentences story she just made.

Both Sis Mi and I were silent for a moment...

'Okay ... it really gets me.' I whispered to myself, remembering if I lived alone in a fairly spacious house.

"I'd expect no less from Sahyta Academy's student." Sis Mi gave her response to her two-sentence story, whether it succeeded in scaring her or not... who knows... "Are you really seventh grade?"

"So... am I accepted ?!" Lisa asked Sis Mi with hopeful eyes.

"Hmm..." Sis Mi, while thinking about something, must have always had something to do with me, "Alright... you are accepted."

"Really?! Yay... !" Lisa's hopeful eyes now turned into a happy and grateful face after hearing a direct answer from her.

"Congratulations, Lisa." I congratulated her.

"Glu..." however, it seemed that my gut was true... Sis Mi then called me, "You teach her."

I turned to her, "Yes?" I decided to hear her statement once again.

"You teach her."

How could Sis Mi casually say something like that right in front of my face. As for me, that sentence... that statement really weighed in my mind so I needed time to process the meaning. Until it's time for me to understand what the simple words mean...

"What... !" I shouted hysterically.

 _ **The next day...**_

'How could she decide arbitrarily. '

Walking while grumbling at Sis Mi's arbitrary decision yesterday, yet carrying a parcel on my wing... I found myself, once again, standing in front of the hospital where she's still being treated.

I do plan to go to Sis Mi's house because from now on I am an arbitrary informal teacher sent by a famous novelist... but before going there, I want to meet someone specific...

'Alright... today I'll see her.' I stand uncertainly in the same place as yesterday, 'You can do it... today I even bring her favorite ice cream. I've bought it, so it will be wasted if it's not given to her...'

While carrying a suitable excuse I finally managed to step into the hospital and arrived at a corridor that was familiar to me, 'I am her mentor and partner. So it's natural that I'd come to see her...'

Coming and going... I'm always searching for an excuse...

"Really? Jeremy accepted the challenge?"

When I arrived in front of her closed room, from behind this door I could hear her voice appearing to be chatting with someone. My intention to knock this door was abandoned instantly...

"He did... but fortunately he managed to hit a soccer ball using his bat and even made a homerun!"

The other voice... there's no doubt, it's Roberto's. They both seemed to be chatting pleasantly.

"Woah... his swing was really strong, then..."

"Yeah, cool right...? he's really a mainstay hitter of our school team, you know... unfortunately though, his wings were dislocated due to doing that challenge."

"Oh no... is he okay?"

"Don't worry too much about it. He only needs one day to recover."

Then...

'What are you thinking, bringing ice cream to the daughter of an ice cream shop owner.'

In the end... even today... I still can't see her. I walked desperately under the darkening sky. Alone on the same sidewalk when I left the hospital yesterday...

'Thanks goodness I didn't give it to her... I'm such an idiot, bringing such a cold food in autumn...'

Suddenly... far from my guess, my cellphone in my pocket rang. That really surprised me. I took it out, and checked who called me at a time like this, "Who's this?" I didn't know the number. I still answered it anyway.

Just as I put it in my ear, suddenly... a loud, angry voice came from it...

"Do you really have no heart, huh?!"

If I didn't reflexively move my cellphone away from my ear, I think I'd be deaf... but this voice...

"Roberto's always coming to see me, so why you don't you ever show up?! Heartless bird...!"

No doubt, It's Jewel's voice...

"Huh? How? I never gave you my number..." my astonishment forgot everything she just said. However, I haven't finished talking when she suddenly interrupted.

"I was just thinking that I hadn't heard your voice lately. Oh... you're eating something right now, aren't you?"

Well, the only thing I'm eating right now is this frozen food, "Ah... yeah... coffee ice cream..." I replied.

"Ahhh, I really envy... I wish I could have one..."

I didn't expect it. So, she wanted me to bring her one, huh...

"Then, I'll bring you one, sometime."

"Really? You're not lie, aren't you?"

"Uh-huh."

That night... you were trying to approach me, playing around with me as if you were trying to share the pain you're going through... that's why I feel so comfortable when around you...

"I'd like to eat my dad's coffee ice cream. Would you bring me one?"

"Sure."

"That's a promise, okay?"

"Okay."

An ice cream eaten at night has a slightly bitter, gentle taste...

 _ **.**_

 _ **A few hours later...**_

 _ **3rd person POV**_

" _Ice... Ice... Ice..."_

In a lonely hospital corridor in a quiet night, the sound of Jewel's humming echoed in it...

" _Everybody wants an ice cream... for winter and for fall..."_

The humming which followed a small cheerful song, Jewel walked cheerfully in the quiet and dark corridor when all the patients were resting in their respective rooms. For her... she felt midnight was the right time to get out of her boring room and hum a simple song by herself. What's more, after knowing if Blu will bring one item that is become the subject of her little song... she can't wait until tomorrow...

But maybe... her happiness will be stopped any moment now...

"Ow...!"

Jewel fell for the second time without any obvious cause. Her head hit the floor, but this time she managed to prevent a hard impact on her head for she immediately raised her head and sat down on the rubber floor.

"Huh?!"

Even so, she felt something else. One reason why she was still sitting flat on the rubber floor... she couldn't move her own two legs. Her legs felt weak and stiff at the same time...

"Wha-?! It's so weird..."

Likewise with her shoulder. She tried to get up with the help of her wings, but her shoulder and upper arms also felt weak and stiff...

Jewel tried not to panic. She looked around for anyone who might be passing by in this corridor. But unfortunately... the night is too late. This is a hospital after all... a calm atmosphere at night is needed by patients to rest.

Her alternative choice is the wall next to her...

With great effort, and almost consumed all of her energy, Jewel crawled towards the white wall of the hospital corridor. Both of her wings grabbed the wall and used it to help her two wings lift her body... but unfortunately... it didn't work... both of her wings were too weak to lift her body... and in the end... she sat drooping down again...

Dark and silent... in such a situation... fear, worry, and panic slowly enveloped the atmosphere around her...

Jewel stared at her two feet drooping limply on the floor, "Stand up! Stand up! You are my leg, aren't you?! Stand up! Stand up!" frustrated, she hit both of her legs which began to wet due to her tears...

A futile effort resulted in frustration, anger and fear getting stronger. She had stopped hitting her legs, but her face... her face showed as if she was about to express a feeling that couldn't be explained by words but a scream...

* * *

Chapter 31 : A Reason to See Her

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAARRGGGGHHHRGHGHGHHHGH...!"


	32. CoL 32

**Hey guys... it's been a long time since I last updated this story. A lot of things to do for I have graduated from high school... looking for college, or works, I can't help but get into the cruel world.** **Other than that, My laptop was broken, and just got fixed one week ago...**

 **So... I'm very sorry for such a long delay, and I'm very grateful for those who still waiting for this story...**

 **Happy reading...**

* * *

 _ **Lisa's POV**_

It's been two days since I studied literature at the residence of the novelist Mimi...

"I am done."

After sitting for hours in order to improve my writing skills, I finally managed to finish it just before sunset. Even though for hours I sat on this comfortable couch... maybe my heavy feelings for doing this could be a little suppressed.

Why do I reluctantly do this? Well, It's because...

"Look... she's done, Hyacinthum G."

Two days ago, I intended to come to the residence of the novelist Mimi to express my loyalty as her student. Learn something from her greatness and mystique, so that someday... my books will eventually reach him...

"I know, Sis Mi... stop pushing me..."

Reality sometimes, not... but always disappoints. Instead of being taught by her, I got a teacher who got the nickname of multiple personality writer three years ago. Hyacinthum G or Glu... I think that's his real name, since he was repeatedly called by that name by Mimi.

Anyway, Glu walked towards me with lazy and awkward steps as if this was the first time he judged the work of an author directly in front of her.

"Please, give a review for my story." I grumbled while staring at him, handing him a pile of papers.

"Don't hold back..." said Mimi to him, who was sitting relaxed watching us from behind him.

"Okay..."

His gaze suddenly changed. The awkward impression is now disappearing. He deftly opened my script, reading it from top to bottom even I was able to see the iris of his eyes that were moving so fast...

It doesn't take two pages, just by reading a page from dozens of pages that I wrote, he has finished correcting. Put my script on the table and start telling me the review frankly... very frankly...

"Too many words that are repeated...! Increase your vocabulary! Pay attention to the difference between the first and second person's perspective...! Give paragraphs in each new dialog! And position the correct punctuation...!"

His words were like sharp knives piercing right into my heart... I never thought this was meant by 'don't hold back' just now...

Hyacinthum sighed for a moment before continuing his review, "The arrangement of the plot and timing of the events are still a mess. It can make your readers confused, you know..."

Yes... of course I know that... I do know that... because all this time, no one has ever read my stories before...

"Is it true that you have written before... the problem is that I see it from your writing style, this is the first time for you."

"Yes..." I replied, unconsciously I could not look at his face, "This is the first time anyone has read my story..."

"Ah, I see... then, it's good, right?"

The response that didn't match my expectations increased my curiosity, so I raised my face and looked at his face...

"Writing for ourselves sometimes seems lonely, isn't it...?"

He smiled at me...?!

"Stop saying as if you know anything about me..."

However, I didn't reply to his smile. Responding with cold words and gaze, that's what I did instead...

Both Hyacinthum G and me... we both fell silent with each other. Even so, his face was still the same... his smile seemed to try to understand me.

"Alright kids... enough practice for today..." Mimi broke the silence between us, "The sun was almost setting. You don't want to be late for dinner with your family, right?"

I looked at Mimi and just nodded in agreement... thanking for today and saying goodbye to the two of them, I found myself walking on the lonely roadside under the twilight sky a moment later... whispering...

'I hate that bird.'

 _ **.**_

 _ **The next day...**_

 _ **Blu's POV**_

 _ **.**_

"Hmm..." walking home from school on the way I used to go every day, I looked at my phone clock to confirm my next schedule, "There's still time to write, huh..."

Well... this is my new life that I have to go through after teaching that scarlet girl -Lisa is her name- due to the duress and selfishness of one bird, I have to divide my daily schedule between teaching and writing.

 _("I was just thinking that I hadn't heard your voice lately.")_

'But before that... maybe I'll visit her first...' I whispered my intentions, and slipped them between my busy life, '...I'd better bring her something...'

Day after day passed... since I first met her, I couldn't get rid of her from my mind. Always take me everywhere aimlessly, both in good times and sad... like a roller coaster. Even to this day... you are incessantly surprised me by your presence when my heart is not ready for it...

'Huh?'

After tens of steps away from school. Jewel... she casually stood alone right in front of me. The tree that sheltered her seemed to be rocking due to the gusts of wind carried by her... flying the autumn leaves somewhere. The smile I saw from the side stopped me, surprised yet amazed by the unexpected scene I would see for the second time...

"Ahh..." she looked at me when she realized my presence, raised her wing and pointed at me... "Who are you...?"

"Wha-?! Are you suffering from amnesia due to a collision in your head...?!"

That's what I mean like a roller coaster. She always can't be predicted...

"I'm sorry, okay...? I can't remember a face of someone who hasn't come to visit me for a long time..."

So... she's still mad at me apparently...

"I just wanted to—" when I was about to say my intention to visit her, Jewel stepped past me and interrupted my words...

"Have you seen Roberto?"

"Roberto?"

Of course... she stood there just to wait for him. That's a natural thing, you know. How stupid I was to think she was standing there waiting for someone other than him.

"Ahh... he's still at school." I replied, "I'll call him for you."

But strangely... when I walked one step in front of her, she held my shoulder and pulled me...

"I am indeed a kind hearted angel..." she said. I turned and saw her smiling at me, "I will gladly erase all your sins. Therefore... I chose you as his substitute..."

'His substitute, ehh...' I whispered to myself, 'Of course... I am indeed a substitute character...'

"After all... you have such a large backpack..."

Jewel glanced at my large-enough backpack, since I used to carry quite a lot of books from the library as my reference materials. But her gaze made my gut told me that she was planning something with my large backpack... clearly visible from her smile...

'Wait a sec... she said my backpack is large, didn't she?' I whispered to myself, suspecting her, 'Don't tell me, if-'

Then...

"Oh, Look! There's a new winter sale coming out!"

I had expected it... surely she planned to shop in a shopping center like other girls. When she saw a discount winter sale, she immediately ran towards her prey, leaving me alone while lifting her others overcounted stuff for I only have two wings...

"Jewel... I have a schedule to continue writing my book..." this is useless, my words cannot reach her ears.

Indeed she bought all of this using her savings, but I was invited by her as a transporter who always followed her in this shopping center. My large backpack is already filled with a super big bunny doll... four other bags on each of my wings and my shoulders... the two other hanging on my neck...

I feel like I'm in hell...

"The cute one is mine! Don't you dare take it!"

Already ignoring my complaints, now she actually quarreled with other visitors for another doll who were having big discounts...

"Jewel..." my steps felt very heavy, but... when I finally caught up with her, "Can we..."

"Oh... look! There's other winter sale. "

Even I, who haven't finished talking to her, have been left again. Run towards the glass cabinet containing another giant stuffed doll...

"This season's dolls are all really very soft and cute, aren't they?"

She hugged that big bear doll and showed it to me while smiling cheerfully over my suffering...

"But you just bought a doll at that size!" I scolded her...

But it seems it's not confining his intention to keep buying something here...

"Oh..."

This time she ran to the stationery room. I, without any other choice, followed her slowly...

"Blu, look..." Jewel this time showed me a letter paper with snowflakes in its corner, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Isn't it easier to use e-mail?!" I told her, not understanding the way she thought.

She bought a letter paper, even though nowadays people rarely communicate by mail... does she have a hobby of collecting paper like that, huh...?

"Oh ..."

She seems to see something behind me...

"Huh?!"

I turned my body, and saw what she saw...

A little girl who was crying alone among the other visitors who seemed to be totally ignorant of the poor girl. Either pretend not to see her, or they don't want to be dragged into a problem at all...

"Look, she's lost!" cried Jewel, but still with the same expression.

"Why do you look happy...!?" I scolded her again, astonished by her strange attitude today.

A few moments passed, after we both told the head office that there was a lost child, we were with this little girl who was holding Jewel's wing very tightly... waiting for her parents in front of this office.

"Shera...!"

We heard a voice that seemed to be calling towards us. A voice of gratitude, and feeling relieved... we knew right away that it must be the voice of this little girl's parents...

"Mama...!"

The little girl immediately letting go Jewel's grip and ran towards an adult woman who was her mother...

"I'm sorry... I left you alone here..."

She seems to be a loving and caring mother... I didn't know how long this little girl had been separated from her mother. To be sure, she seemed to hug her daughter so tightly as if she was afraid of losing her again...

"I'm not alone... that big sister and brother found me and helped me." said the little girl, pointing to both of us.

Her mother approached us, "I really thank you for helping my daughter... really grateful." and thanked us in a truly sincere tone, and seemed a little disappointed with herself for feeling useless for her daughter.

"Please... don't think too much about it..." Jewel answered, "We just happened to see her..."

The little girl was now able to hold her mother's wings again, and waved her wings to both of us from a distance, "Bye-bye..."

"Bye..." Jewel also did the same thing.

Her mother said goodbye to us, then sank among the other visitors.

"We really should not ignore someone who is in trouble, isn't that right?" she did say that with a feeling of pride for helping the little girl, but nevertheless...

"Liar...!" I grumbled in my mind, seeing her said such a sentence while there was a bird who was literally in trouble carrying a heavy stuff.

Even though I wanted to say that, I could only take a deep breath...

"Her mother cried, didn't she?"

"Yes... she seemed very worried about her daughter..."

"But..." she turned her body, and looked at me directly, "We shouldn't let our mom and dad cry."

'I do know that...' I can only comment on her words in a low voice.

"That little girl... you see, she held my wing very tightly. She thought that if I let go of her wing, she would be left alone... that's why, she was very scared..." she continued, now she smiled while looking at her wing, "That's really cute..."

"Oh yeah..." I just remembered it, "Your drink..."

Her drink that was just bought from a vending machine, she left it with me before... just like her other stuff...

"Ah... thank you..."

Jewel stepped closer, and was about to grab her drink bottle... but... either because she hadn't held it, or his grip was too weak... the bottle fell to the floor.

"How careless you are..." I grumbled to her, kneeling to take the drink bottle from the floor.

She's wearing her school uniform... so, today she went to school...

'I think I'm worrying too much...'

I stood up, and handed the drink bottle once more, and this time she could hold it properly... but, there was still one thing that blocked my mind...

"Where's your school bag?" I asked her, remembering that she always carried a school bag that was as big as mine.

Jewel gasped for a moment after hearing such a question...

I don't understand what that means... does she really forget not to bring it? Or maybe... she didn't go to school at all?

"It's at school..." she replied, smiling at me, "Let's take it..."

 _ **Meanwhile ... at Mimi's residence**_

 _ **3rd person POV**_

"He's late ...!"

Lisa looked annoyed, and burst out her irritation by banging on the wooden table in front of her...

"Don't smash the table!" exclaimed Mimi who was standing in front of her. She was opening her phone and seemed to be receiving a message from someone, "Glu won't come today... he just texted me."

"Huh... why?! Why haven't you told me?!" Lisa looked surprised by the sudden news. Apparently, the message just received by Mimi is a message from Blu.

"He has a sudden business tonight..." Mimi explained the reason for Blu's absence calmly.

"Is it okay?" Lisa asked her, "Is it okay to let him do as he pleases like this?"

"Lisa..." Mimi seemed not to believe Lisa would ask like that, "You always blame everything he does... what's wrong?"

"No, that's not what I meant..." after Lisa asked such questions, she put a smile on her face, "I just don't want him to take you from me..."

But unfortunately... that sweet smile clearly looks fake...

"I've no idea what your real purpose is, but..." Mimi replied to the fake smile, with a serious look and suspicion to her, "If you dare to mess with him... I'll kill you myself..."

Not expecting the answer to be like that, Lisa replaced her fake smile with a cold gaze, "I see... he is a very beloved bird, huh..."

"Of course he is... because he's my son..." Mimi answered without hesitation and smiled.

"Then... why did you accept me as his student?" Lisa asked again.

"That is..." Mimi paused for a moment, "I want to give him something..." she stopped again, but the continuation of her answer was saved for herself... whispering to herself, 'Something other than sadness...'

"Can you trust an enemy?" Lisa asked again.

"Enemy? Do you think of yourself as an enemy?" Mimi was surprised why she had asked such a straightforward question. It's the same as someone who has admitted his guilt... fortunately, Mimi can calmly be able to refute her ridiculous thoughts, "Aren't you also walking on the writer path like him?"

Lisa was speechless... unable to answer back...

"Mom... look, my painting's done..." Mirai, who just finished painting, showed the results to her mother...

Mimi looked at her daughter's painting, "Oh... this looks really good!" she said, "Let Sis Lisa see it."

Mirai, then, walked over to Lisa who was sitting pensively on the sofa. She was rather surprised by the presence of Mirai beside her and showed the results of her painting...

A typical crayon painting of children. There are four models in Mirai's paintings. Mimi, who was smiling happily watching Lisa sitting and writing cheerfully... Mirai who was standing behind Blu and laughed at his facial expression that looked like he was surprised by Lisa's writing ability.

No responses, comments, even words... Lisa just stared at the simple painting with silence...

'You know, Lisa...' Mimi who saw Lisa pensively looking at her daughter's painting, said to herself, 'You are very similar to him... you have received too much sadness. That's why... I want to give something besides that...'

 _ **At the same time ...**_

 _ **Blu's POV**_

About half an hour later, where the night was getting late... due to Jewel's negligence, we both went back to school tonight only to pick up her school bag that was left behind.

There's no one in this school except the two of us who are exploring the school corridors at night. The environment around here is famous for its security, so... most of the school guards don't patrolling much at night. If the night is getting late, they'll go home like Roberto said.

"Oh..." Jewel gasped in awe, while we were walking in a fairly dark school corridors, "So, this is the school corridors at night, huh... it's more luminous than I thought."

The sky tonight is very bright... the stars are shining so brightly that the light is able to reach this corridor through a row of windows without curtains... so that, tonight... it's not too dark as we thought...

"Remember, this is your fault that we have to go back to school to get your bag." I muttered to Jewel, who was walking cheerfully in front of me.

"I know, I know..." Jewel replied, chuckling.

From the front entrance, we had to pass through the library to reach the stairs leading to the second floor. As we on the second floor, we had to pass through the laboratory room, toilets and music room until we finally arrived in front of a staircase leading to the third floor... even when on the third floor, we still have to go through several classrooms until finally arrive at her classroom.

"So, where's your bag?" I asked her, when we were in her classroom.

Jewel gasped as soon as I asked about her bag...

"Ermm..." Jewel looked confused to answer, "Where is it? where's my bag?"

I began to understand the situation...

"Are you lying to me, huh...?!" I yelled at her with annoyance.

"Arghh... I'm sorry..." Jewel, who was surprised, immediately begging forgiveness to me, "My school bag is not in school..."

Oh right... this afternoon when I met her, she didn't even carry her school bag, did she?

She finally explained it, smiling at me, "I was allowed to went out from the hospital just for today. At first I intended to go to school, but forgot to bring my bag and finally didn't come here. My memory has begun to fade... I'm sorry..."

Oh, I see...

"Me too... I'm sorry... even though today is the only day for you to get out from the hospital. You should go with Roberto, not his substitute..."

She should have gone with someone she likes, not a substitute like me... that's why, I say sorry to her...

Jewel was silent for a moment after I said my apology, then looked at me with a serious look, "Are you going to forget it?" she suddenly asked me, "A girl who came out from the hospital and waited for you... a girl who helped a little kid with you... a girl who explored school at night with you... will you forget it?"

"No..." I, without hesitation, immediately gave my answer, "I won't forget it... even to death..."

After hearing my answer, she smiled again, "Te-he... I'm glad it was you..."

She suddenly lost her balance to stand up, and almost fainted, but she managed to hold herself back by holding on to a table beside her.

I hurriedly approached her, "Are you okay...?!" asked her condition with anxiety.

"I'm just tired..." she replied.

"Then I'll take you home..."

Luckily today, there's a bicycle with me... I ride with her and shake this old bicycle quickly to the hospital...

"If my father sees us like this, surely he will scold us..." she said from the pillion, making a light joke.

"Yeah... we will definitely get into trouble..."

"A lot of things happened today..." she continued... her voice was getting weaker, I think she was really exhausted, "Going shopping with a boy... exploring school at night with a boy, then being driven home by a boy... makes the stars that shine brightly shine even brighter."

Whether tonight's temperature is warmer than usual, or is this chat that feels so warm in my heart, you currently feel so close to me... I am willing to be Roberto's substitute or whatever it is... as long as we can continue like this forever...

'...! '

Jewel surprisingly held my back tightly... as if she was afraid she would be left alone. And I can clearly feel the moisture on my back...

She cries...

I have no idea what caused her tears to come out and wet my back, but I shouldn't need to ask...

* * *

Chapter 32 : Two of a Kind

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

what is the meaning behind those tears...


	33. CoL 33

**Hey guys... it's been a while, isn't it?**

 **Here I want to tell you, maybe I will take a little longer to update this story. You see, I am working on a new story, completely my own story. Not in this site however, but in Wattpad... the title is Hailagma. It's basically about sci-fi, superpowers and stuff. Unfortunately, it's not written in english... yet... but in my native language. Don't worry though... I'm also still working on this story, maybe I'll update it in 2-3 weeks since this story is about to end...**

 **Thank you for your patience...**

 **Okay, I think it's enough introducing my new story, shall we get into this chapter right away?** **Happy reading...**

* * *

 _ **3rd person POV**_

The news that a doctor wants to convey must more often make patients, who are waiting for it, become more ill than before...

 _What is wrong with this body? What is happening in this body? Is this a good or bad sign? Will this body be okay?_

Only a doctor who can answer them...

Between not wanting to know or want to know the answer, patients can certainly have prepared themselves and mentally beforehand. Because like most cases... the percentage of bad news is more than its antonym.

Symptoms, diseases, causes, consequences, then... the amount of time left in this world...

"The paralysis of her limb muscles is faster than I expected. I'm afraid she will need a wheelchair to help her move."

A small room furnished with a rectangular glass table surrounded by the doctor's own chair, and three others in front of him... a doctor talking to a patient, a young girl with pale blue feathers accompanied by her parents.

That patient is Jewel with her parents...

"Is there a way to relieve the paralysis, doc?" Jewel's father, Eduardo, asked the neat white suited bird... feeling worried about the condition of his only daughter.

"I'm very sorry..." the doctor shook his head resignedly.

"No way..." her mother, Clairine, was unable to hold back her sadness. She closed her eyes with her wings, lowered her head... then sobbed... making this dimly lit little room feel so heavy in the chest... dark, like being on the sea floor without any light able to reach it.

 _ **.**_

 _ **The next day... at lunch break at Sahyta Academy...**_

 _ **Lisa's POV**_

 _ **.**_

" _Yyaaaaawn..."_

Finally, the lunch break's bell rang after four consecutive hours of receiving boring lectures...

When everyone was out of class to buy something to eat, I could let go of my boredom by yawning and putting my heavy head on my desk.

"Are you okay, Lisa...? You look very sleepy today..."

"It's not like you."

Oh yeah... right... there are still two of my classmates who are in class with me. They are Lucy and Icyre.

"It's okay." after I put my head on my desk, my enthusiasm seemed to return just to talk with them both, "I'm just a little sleepy because I wrote a book all night..." I continued, explaining the cause of my current condition.

"See? she's not Lisa who we know..." Icyre comments don't seem to believe what I just said.

"What have you been describing all about me all this time, anyway?" I muttered to her.

"Well... because, you were more often proclaim theories and rules." answered her,'''Pay attention to the rules before making a story.' or, 'You made your own theory, huh? Quickly revise your story!' something like that."

'I used to be like that, huh?'

Between believing and not... certainly I can't say anything at all except whispering to myself, and an awkward little laugh.

"It's not like that... Lisa isn't such an individual..."

It seems like Lucy is on my side, seen from her way of speaking as if she denied Icyre's opinions of me... at least that's what I thought before she finished her sentence...

"But she tends to be a perfectionist and likes to impose her will."

Like a sword piercing through my chest... how could she casually speak like that in front of me?

"If you come here just to bother me, you better leave." I snapped, putting my head back on the desk.

"Oh... or maybe... you were preparing for your performance at Christmas tomorrow, aren't you?" Icyre suddenly got a thought out of nowhere.

"What performance?" I raised my head again, looked at her.

"What? You don't know about the performance at Christmas tomorrow?" Lucy grabbed our conversation instead.

I simply shook my head...

"Sahyta Academy..." Icyre said, it seems she will start giving me a lecture at lunch break, "Besides being famous for its classical literature, it is also famous for its annual grand event which is always held on December 23rd, just the day before winter break. The event is held for the public. There are always many people who come here just to see talented students of Sahyta Academy. Drama... Poetry... and other literary works including novels."

"Oh..." I gave my reaction after hearing such a lectur.

I have just been accepted as a first year student at Sahyta Academy. It turns out there are still many things about this academy that I don't know yet.

"You can even invite your parents, siblings and family, you know." Lucy also joined in giving me a little lecture.

'Family, eh...' I murmured in my mind, 'I don't think my parents will come because they are always preoccupied with their work... but maybe... he will...'

"What are you going to perform?" Icyre asked again.

"I don't know." I answered frankly, "I haven't thought about it."

"I thought you were preparing a script because you even sacrificed your sleep schedule," thought Lucy, regarding my current condition.

"Nah... I was writing just for practice." I replied, then revealed some of my answers to myself, 'I forced to do it though.'

"But in my opinion if you were to appear on the event, there would be many people who liked it." said Icyre, "Even your poetry got praised by a teacher who is known to rarely praise her students."

"Isn't it? You are like a talented star in this academy. You should perform something tomorrow." Lucy continued, giving me a picture of myself from her point of view.

'A talented star, huh...' I whispered.

That's right... I'm a star here. A gifted child with a touch of her literary wings, even able to make the teachers here recognize my abilities.

Even so... why... why did everything I wrote was always wrong before his eyes?!

 _ **Then...**_

 _ **In the afternoon... at Mimi's residence...**_

"Too simple... the sentences you made is too simple and marketable. You should be able to make something more complex."

That pretentious blue bird always scolded, criticize everything I wrote spicyly... right, that blue bird is my teacher... my mentor. He still judged the story I wrote overnight.

'Though I have thought about that paragraph many times so that the sentences are not too simple yet can still be understood by the readers. Can it even be written more complex than that?!'

Annoyed when I heard my hard work was still not good enough in his eyes. Even so, I only kept these words to myself while seeing him writing something on my script.

This is the paragraph I wrote,

.

' _Joe has been waiting for the train for almost more than an hour. The station's big clock had accompanied him for a long time until he realized that 3600 seconds had passed after he was fired from his job due to a mistake he never done. The last train schedule in the middle of the night that was cold, made him want to scream into the starry sky.'_

 _._

"Look, if you write it like this, isn't it become much better?" Hyacinthum gave me the paper that replaced the entire contents of the paragraph I wrote. The contents are still the same, it's just...

 _._

 _'The ticking of the big clock that hangs on the ceiling of the train station tells Joe if it's already gone 3600 seconds since the tragic and unreasonable event he experienced today. Without evidence and witnesses, only the alibi... the guilty accusation had fallen on him. As a result, the deduction of the work contract was sentenced to him._

 _Cold and humid... that's what he feels right now. It was cold but bright night... making him want to shout at the luminous objects in the darkness of the night sky while the last train schedule was over an hour late... no one would ever hear his angry cry.'_

 _._

'What is this? He made my paragraph into two?!' I whispered to myself, couldn't believe what I saw before my eyes, 'How could anyone be able to do something like this?!'

"See..." Hyacinthum smiled at me, "You can make something like that if you feel what he feels and his interactions with his surroundings. He is indeed not the main character, but he is... the main character in that paragraph."

"What's the problem anyway?" however, I am stubbornly rejecting what he was taught. I don't know why... but... feeling tight and heavy in this chest, when seeing someone can do better than what I have achieved by working hard. He doesn't even need to think of that paragraph all night like I did, "He is just the character I made. He's not even real..."

Hyacinthum G just fell silent after I said something like that. There's no smile on his face... but a gaze that tries to understand me...

"That is not correct, Lisa..." he finally began to comment, "He really lives very much in this book... because he is a fragment of your sincere feelings."

Again and again... he spoke as if understanding me...

"Joe... the character that you created..." he continued, "He is kind of a person who works very hard to get his job, but then got replaced by someone who is more talented than him. But you tell the world that hard work can beat talent, so that talented person... he used cunning methods to eliminate him."

I can only be silent when he was explaining something that would never enter my head, because...

"A pretty sad story indeed... but you haven't made the en—"

I was holding back these tears so they wouldn't fall onto this tile floor... I could no longer hear what he was saying. I just don't want Hyacinthum G and Mimi to see my tears, so just a moment later... my legs seemed to have their own desires. They helped me hide this silly face by moving, and ran quickly out of Mimi's residence...

Then...

'What exactly am I doing?'

Without realizing it, my feet took me to the edge of the lake. Although the distance is quite far from Mimi's house, but here I am now... sitting alone on a grassy land covered in late afternoon dew while staring at the vast surface of the lake that also dazzling the eyes. The color is no longer blue, but orange... just like autumn colors...

"I knew you'd be here..."

Suddenly a voice came from behind me... a gasping voice, and familiar to the ears.

I turned around, and saw Hyacinthum G standing right behind me. He did seem to be panting, but unfortunately his sweat couldn't come out in this temperature. I saw him carrying something on his wing... I think it's a typical baked sweet potato of this city when winter comes.

"Forgive me, okay... this is the first time I have taught someone," he continued, "This is a winter snack as an apology from me."

'You think snack like that make me happy, huh?! Don't expect it!' I told myself, with arrogance throwing my face away from him and looking back to the lake.

However, the delicious aroma of baked sweet potatoes was too tempting to fill my stomach, especially those kind of snacks were my favorite since childhood... so if my stomach is growling, I should have predicted it.

"It's delicious, you know." Hyacinthum stepped closer to me who was starving, talking in a stuttering and awkward manner, "This city's baked sweet potatoe is famous for being soft, you know. Eat while it's still warm."

Damn, this kind of temptation... how can I resist...

I quickly grabbed that sweet potato, and quickly put it into my beak cavity. The aroma... the soft texture... the natural sweetness... ahhh... I can't stop the movement of my jaw muscles to continue chewing...

"Delicious, isn't it?"

No way! Because I enjoy this snack too much, I forget if he's still standing right next to me.

"May I sit next to you." He asked, smiling at me.

I just nodded, then he sat with me on this grassy land. Staring at the vastness of the lake under the horizon, but this time... I'm not alone...

"Do you come here often?" he asked, after a quarter of an hour of silence between us.

"Yes... I used to come here often when I was little." I finally started talking to him, "Running around this lake... swimming in this lake... and fishing with him..."

"With him?"

"My hero..." I replied, smiling at the memory, "He is a hero I admire very much. He runs very fast, faster than me... he is also brave and good at fishing."

"You admire him so much, eh?"

"Yes..." I continued, "Besides that, he was the one who started writing books. Many of his stories became my bedtime story when I was little. I became a writer too because of the influence from him, 'I want to be like him...' I thought that was what I said to myself at the time, and I finally tried to follow in his footsteps."

This time there was no response from him, Hyacinthum was only silent hearing my story...

"Unfortunately, my hero... he was captivated by other people." I was still continuing my story, "As a result I became lost direction in his shadow... therefore... I want him to realize my presence through the books I wrote..."

Why did I told him about it? Not to others, but to the writer I hate most...

"Hey..." I finally finished my story, "Can I call you, Glu?"

Hyacinthum G... I mean Glu, smiled, and without hesitation nodded, "Uh huh..."

As I thought... I don't really need advice from other people. I just need someone's hand to hold, an ear to listen, and a heart to understand... I need to overwrite the obligation to write to someone, so that I can feel how nice and soothing it is when someone else understands how to sculpt that feeling onto the sheet of white paper.

"So, Glu... do you have someone you like?" I asked him curiously.

He smiled, "No... there's no way..."

"You're lying..." I argued, smiling, "Because your face says otherwise."

Glu paused for a moment, "That's true..." he said, "Because... she already likes my friend."

"Will you just give up because of that?"

"Well... at least I've tried my best..." he easily answered with a smile, and I guarantee his smile is truly sincere, nothing is falsified. In other words, he might have really given up on her.

"What kind of person is she?"

"Well, you see... she's like a roller coaster," he answered right away without any visible hesitation, "Want to be sad or happy... want to cry or laugh... she always drags me everywhere she wanted. She is a tough girl. Because of meeting her, my monotonous world has changed instantly to become colorful."

"I see..."

I then stood up... letting my whole body be invaded by a bunch of autumn winds that flew all the leaves around us, letting that orange light smear all of my feathers so the color changed...

"Friendship over romance..." I looked at Glu and smiling at him, "That's lame."

He also replied to my smile, "Yeah... maybe you're right..."

Maybe it's true... there is a little resemblance between me and him. We both tried to pursue someone we could never reach. Can only look from a distance... and fall in love in the shadow.

Noble sacrifice...

Unrequited love... one-sided love...

Just a little... just a little... maybe there is a little resemblance between us.

 _ **The next day... in the hospital...**_

 _ **Blu's POV**_

"Damn you! How could you forget to bring the ice cream you promised?!"

During the day... in a hospital where the atmosphere should be calm for the sake of its patients... this room is an exception... the room where the patient's name is Jewel... it seems she doesn't need this so-called calmness. Because just now the three of us -Roberto, Gracie and I- threw our feet on this linoleum floor... that patient suddenly asked about the gift I promised.

"It can't be helped... the ice cream had run out when I wanted to buy it!" I shouted to her, after she threw her patient pillow on my face.

At times like this, Roberto is always reliable...

"I bring you cakes." he took out a box full of chocolate cake in it and put it on the table.

"Ah thanks, Robe..."

She was indeed finished scolding me all over, but now she could smile cheerfully because of something like that.' I complained to myself, seeing her rapid mood swings.

"Blu's indeed such a bad boy..." Gracie also began to corner me, "He's even now teaching literature to a girl."

That's stupid Gracie... I did tell her about that, but I never thought she would tell them here...

"Gres! You stupid! Why are you telling them?!" I certainly panicked, stepping closer to her and whispering...

"Why? That's the truth, isn't it?" Gracie... how could she respond with her innocent face.

"That's not the-" I haven't finished saying my sentence. As expected, Jewel was the first to respond to something like this.

"You want to mess with me, huh...!" she shouted on her patient bed, and this time a book flew to my face, "How could you even teach other people at a time like this?!"

I think at first this is just an ordinary debate that we often go through, but...

"It can't be helped, I was forced by Sis Mi...!"

She was really angry about it, and I don't know why.

"Again! You're looking for excuses! Do you think you have time to play around?!" when I said she was angry... she was really mad at me.

"I do know that! Even after I go home, I immediately write my own book!"

"No! That won't be enough! When other writers are training hard, you are even playing around with that girl...!"

Gracie... I saw her trying to stop both of us, "Hey, calm down..." but her voice was too small to us to hear, and in the end it became more than a small debate...

"I'm not playing around...! I teach her! I have arranged my schedule so that I still have enough time to practice and write...!"

"You think the time you spend is enough to write! In December there will be winter books selection, you know! You think your book deserves to be chosen when other writers are trying desperately for their books to be published?!"

I can't say anything else... something is wrong with her. Why is she so angry about things I think it's too trivial? Roberto... I saw he was also trying to calm her down... but it's useless. Jewel... she still pours her anger at me...

"You should make the most of your time! Don't waste your time because without you knowing your-"

The three of us were suddenly shocked when at the end of the sentence she hasn't finished yet... Jewel suddenly fell silent when her tears flowed through her cheeks and wet her clothes.

"Ahaha..." her laugh sounded stiff, because right now she's covering her face from us while wiping her tears, "It's so weird... why am I crying...?"

None of the three of us dared to say anything... we could only look at her with concern and try to understand what really happened to her.

"Maybe I have gone too far..." she continued, but her tears never stopped flowing out of her eyes which were covered by her both pale wings, "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

 _ **The next day...**_

"Hi..."

Because yesterday I felt something was wrong with her... after returning from Sis Mi's house I came back to this hospital alone with feelings of anxiety and discomfort in my chest.

She still greeted me and smiled... however, it didn't look like she usually did. This time it looked darker in this dimly lit room. The window that she often opened so that sunlight and stars could illuminate this room, seemed unable to carry out its duties properly. Because tonight the night sky looked more cloudy than yesterday.

There's no starlight and moonlight that can illuminate the distance between us...

"My ice cream?"

"Ah I forgot..." I replied from the entrance, for some reason I wanted to keep a distance from her, "I'm sorry..." because now, for some reasons, a wheelchair is lying not far from her patient bed.

No... there's no resemblance...

At first she smiled cheerfully, and seemed happy as usual... but became very angry because of trivial matters... then cried for no reason, apologize and suddenly became friendlier than before... as if she had given up on something. I once knew a person like that...

My mind must have tricked me, because for an unknown reason... for a glance, I saw my mother's silhouette instead of her sitting on that patient bed...

No, it can't be...

The fear of being left alone makes my body move beyond my will. I closed my eyes hoping that everything I saw was not real...

"You really are a strange person..."

I then opened my eyes, when Jewel suddenly said something to me...

"You came to see a patient yet just stood there and fell silent without saying a word...

* * *

Chapter 33 : Exact Resemblance

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

want to commit double suicide with me?"


	34. CoL 34

**Hey guys... sorry for such a long hiatus. It's been three weeks since the last chapter. Yeah I know... almost one month. I was almost one week never touch my pc because my sister's wedding. I needed to help preparations and stuff, and you know what, the wedding tradition in here is rather complicated and many things to do. So yeah...**

 **And today... the seventeenth of August is the independence day of my country. After struggling for independence, we managed to maintain it for seventy-four years. And I hope so onwards, peace in the world that lasts forever... even though I know, maybe it is impossible in such a cruel world... but what's wrong with dreaming about it?**

 **Before we begin, I want to thank torrisliao and** **CyberGuardian7** **for another fav and/or follow...**

 **Then, shall we? Happy reading...**

* * *

"Want to commit double suicide with me?"

Nobody can express what I felt at the time or what kind of answer should be given to such a sentence and what kind of response should I show her... nothing...

Suicide? Seriously...!

Why did she come to think that way... to the path of despair that had nothing but darkness and void. What made her pushed to the path like that? All this time I saw her as a figure that sparkled in my eyes, but it seemed that the sparkle was starting to fade.

But it seems my face shows helplessness when it is under the control of my subconscious... the eyeballs are tightened, the eyelids are wide open, lungs are expanding making the breath feel heavy and tight... my inability to say a word...

"Just kidding..."

She apparently still continued her shocking sentence... while smiling softly at my stiff face, she chuckled softly in the silence of the night without moonlight and stars...

Although only two words, but they were able to relax all the muscles in my face that had been stiff. Breath that felt stuck in my chest is now able to exhale freely so that my body feels relaxed for a moment.

Even though she said it was a joke, her joke wasn't funny at all...

"I'm just trying to quote the words said by the main character in this book."

The book she mentioned was a novel of the 90s by Ofive. I remember reading it, it's just that it's been a long time...

Even so, I'm still speechless not knowing what to say in front of her in a situation like this...

"I'm so sorry..." she continued, smiling at me, "I made you remember something that you don't want to remember. You see, my current condition can be said to be not very healthy."

She paused, giving a pause between her words, maybe hoping I would respond or at least say something to her... but still... I couldn't...

"If I knew it would be like this in the end..." therefore, she continued her words... a statement that I didn't want to hear at all, "I guess we never should've met, huh?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **The next day...**_

 _ **At school during lunch break...**_

 _ **3rd person POV**_

 _ **.**_

An empty classroom with no noise except the noise of the students who were heard heard from a distance in the canteen. The quiet classroom where Blu was still sitting while resting his head on his desk, with his face facing down as if he didn't want anyone else to see his face. The autumn breeze rushed his feathers directly through the open window just beside his seat. Alone in such a peaceful classroom when there was only a whisper of the wind in his ear.

Until...

"Blu... let's go to the canteen..."

His childhood friend, Gracie, called out to him after stepping into his classroom which wasn't as quiet as it had been a while ago. She was not alone, Roberto also came with her. Even though they were in different classes, they always come to see each other and spent lunch breaks together because the three of them had been such good friends since childhood... like a trio of childhood friends...

"I'm sorry... I have no appetite right now. You go without me." Blu answered softly, but still buried his face on his desk.

"What's wrong with you? Are you feeling unwell? Do I need to take you to school clinic?" Roberto, who saw the condition of his friend, was rather worried for he was still hiding his face in his desk without even glancing at him or Gracie.

"There's no need to... I'm fine." Blu refused help from his friend without hesitation.

"Oh right... we're going to visit Jewel after school. Do you want to come with us?" Gracie smiled, thinking her friend would feel better when he met her.

However...

"No... I'll pass that..." Blu briefly answered, without even looking at her.

"Don't say like that... why won't you come with us?" Gracie asked him again, a little worried about his behavior lately.

"That's my business...!" Blu snapped, stopping her from continuing to ask for the reasons he kept for himself.

Gracie was somewhat flinched by an answer like that, she was unable to reply to his words. She feels that Blu isn't the Blu she knows... it's like Blu she knew three years ago. A gloomy-atmosphered bird, with no enthusiasm for life.

"Okay..."

Gracie was only able to give one word to him, slowly looked away from him, and stepped out of the classroom...

"I've no idea what happened between you and Jewel..." Roberto began to say something that stuck in his mind, after Gracie's footsteps disappeared in the school corridor, "But you'll have to meet her eventually."

Hearing the words of his good friend, Blu didn't lift his face at all, even if it's only to turn his head. Therefore, Roberto left Blu in his "peaceful" classroom, because he thought he needed time to be alone for now.

 _ **In the evening after school... at Mimi's residence...**_

 _ **Lisa's POV**_

"What are you doing, Glu?! Focus!"

It's not like the usual Glu... he seems to lack focus in writing lesson today. He has almost thirty minutes just stuck the tip of his pen onto a blank sheet, staring blankly at a sheet of white paper without scratching a single letter. As a result, the dark puddle of the black ink formed on the paper...

Luckily, his consciousness seemed to come back after Mimi slapped his back hard enough that I could hear the slap.

"Ah I'm sorry..." after Glu realized what he was doing for half an hour, he simply said sorry...?

"What's wrong with you today?" continued Mimi, verbally scolding him, "You're not focused enough on writing. Are you feeling unwell?"

"I'm fine." although Glu seemed to smile when answering, but I'm one hundred percent sure if his smile was impure. Because I've seen a smile like that in the mirror.

"Haaahh... maybe we should finish practicing for today. Go home and restore your condition, Glu." suggested Mimi, Glu only nodded obediently, took his school bag and stepped out of the room with a sad looking face and shoulder that held an unmeasurable weight.

This scene... this is the same as my hero who stepped away from me when his books didn't make it into a special book last year... a step of despair... I must do something about it...

Without thinking, I suddenly... "I... I'm sorry, Mimi... I have something important to do tonight. I have to go home soon." I stupidly gave a stupid excuse to be able to catch up with him soon.

Mimi smiled at me, as if she understood my true intentions making such a reason, "I'm counting on you..." she said.

"Yes...!" I said firmly, ran to the sofa and grabbed my backpack and immediately ran out of the room.

Then...

"Oh, Glu ...!"

After running for two hundred meters I was finally able to catch up with him who was walking slowly on the quiet sidewalk. He stopped his steps, turned around and saw me running toward him.

Panting, I couldn't immediately say a word to him, "What a coincidence, we met here." again I tried to find an excuse.

"Huh? Didn't you just run fro- "

Before he finished his words, I immediately yelled at him so that he wouldn't misunderstand the actions I just did.

"Don't get me wrong! I can catch up with you because you walk too slowly, your posture is also very bad...!"

Then...

"You know, Glu... my friend, Kicky, he mistakenly submitted the book he was supposed to give to his crush, to the publisher. Apparently, he made the book as a love letter to her. After he realized it, he immediately felt awkward when meet with her, and even skipped school for three days."

In the end, we both sat leisurely on the shores of this lake again, just like a few days ago. It's just that there is no orange sky... there is only starry sky and moonlight reflected by the surface of the lake which is rather frozen. Strangely, this grassy land isn't as cold as I thought... it just feels comfortable...

When I first came here, he was the one who caught up with me... now it's my turn to catch up with him...

"Haha... of course this Kicky would feel very awkward when he wanted to meet his crush. What's more, everyone knew about it."

Glu finally chuckled listening to my story. His gloomy aura started to run thinner than a while ago... I seem to have succeeded...

"Haaah..." I heaved a sigh of relief, until a thin mist came out of my mouth, "Finally, I got you smiled..."

He fell silent after knowing my true purpose to come after him. He looked awkward at the moment...

"Ahaha..." he chuckled, smiled at me, "Sorry for making you worry."

"D-don't get me wrong... I didn't do it for your sake. It's just that... uhmm... if you're still like that, you won't be able to teach me properly!"

I might be a "Tsundere" type of girl if in anime characters... can't be straightforward and always have a variety of reasons... Besides, it feel not satisfying to defeat an enemy who feel sorry for himself.

"But you know what, this Kicky... I'm sure he will become a great writer someday." Glu gave his opinion about Kicky I just told, "Writing for the sake of others is a gift and a very extraordinary thing. When every words you write can connect to each other... when every feeling you write successfully reach to the readers... in that moment, the books transcend any communication tools and it's untouchable. Just like you... you do write so your existence could be recognized by your hero, right?"

"Again you say something cliché." I replied, refuting his opinion, "We women are realistic creatures. We believe more in direct communication than quoting."

There was no further response from him... he just paused to hear my argument. Even though his gloomy aura had faded, his face still showed sadness and confusion...

 _ **The next day... the afternoon after school**_

 _ **Blu's POV**_

School hours are finally over, plus I have no teaching schedule for today. Maybe I should go home early, huh? The sky's still orange too.

That's what I planned before stepping out of this empty classroom, because right after my talons hit the corridor floor, Roberto stood up against the hallway wall and looked at me.

"We're on our way to visit Jewel. Come with us, Blu."

He apparently was still trying to get me back to the hospital, even so my answer was still the same.

"No... I'll pass that..." I replied rather coldly to him, then stepped up trying to get away from him.

But the stubborn Roberto kept following me...

"What's wrong with you? Don't hold back just because there are us." he said, continuing to walk behind me, "Blu, Listen... you haven't seen her in a while... aren't you the one who looks like a callous person now?!"

I ignored it, and hastened my pace...

"Hey, you hear me?! After all that Jewel did for you, you're just running away, huh?!" Roberto held my shoulder, causing me to stop my steps, even though I still ignored his words...

"If someone's talking to you, look at his face!"

Roberto finally pulled my shoulder, so he could see this sad face... right, a sad face...

My legs weakened and I slowly lay my body against the wall, bowing my face which I covered with my two wings, at least so he couldn't see my pathetic tears...

"Hey Roberto... what should I do...?" I burst into tears, and began to say everything that weighed on my heart to him... my only best friend.

 _("Want to commit double suicide with me?")_

 _("I guess we never should've met, huh?")_

"I don't know what to say when I see her... I don't know how I should act when I meet her..."

It's over, I finally can't hold back my sadness and indecision. Seeing me who looked so pathetic like this, no doubt Roberto-

"I don't really know what happened between you two, but as I thought... you do have to come see her." Roberto said to me quietly, "Sure, if she was okay with me, I'd do anything in the world... if it was for a girl I liked, I'd even drink muddy water, just slurp-slurp-slurp, you know? But... you know what... I think for Jewel, I'm not the one. When she wants her own way or needs to lean on somebody, whenever she wants somebody to do something for her... it's you she always turns to, Blu..."

 _("Please... help me when I don't know what else to do...")_

 _("Please give me a review too for my second book...")_

 _("I want to eat ice cram...")_

 _("A book written by me... and you.")_

 _("Let's write a book together.")_

"But I just don't know what to say to her." I sobbed.

"Don't sweat it... you'll know once you are there. A man can only take action!"

"But for me... that's impossible..."

"Impossible or not... let the woman decide it..."

Then, thanks to Roberto's success in giving me a little courage to see her tonight at the hospital... alone. The room lights were turned on, this white light was able to illuminate the darkness between us so we could look at each other's faces more clearly.

As usual, I just stood in the doorway, staring at her who was still sitting on the same bed. The color of her feathers I noticed grew faded, her face paled and her smile was different yet still the same as a few days ago, as if she had given up on something.

"I didn't think you'd ever come again."

That was the first sentence she said to me this late, after a long absence. That expressionless smile was still the same as that night...

"I promised to bring you some coffee ice cream, you remember?" I showed her this pack of frozen food, but the reaction was strangely nonexistent but only a small smile. After all this time, she really wanted me to bring this to her, and after I managed to get one... her reaction was beyond my predictions.

"Do you still write your book?"

I just nodded...

"How's school?"

"The same as usual." I simply answered.

"How's everybody doing?"

"They're fine..."

This silence makes me awkward... as I thought, I don't know what to say or do when I come to see her...

"Why do you just stand there all the time? Come here..."

Even though she said that, but my steps still feel very heavy. The feeling of standing on this linoleum floor...

 _("Ah, Blu... Come in.")_

"I'm sorry... it's just that I don't know what to say to you." I replied, still standing rigidly in the doorway, turning my face away from her hoping the illusion wouldn't return.

"Just go back to the way things were before." she just said like that with a smile,"You can just forget it all, like you've pressed the reset button... tap, tap, tap like that..."

'Huh? Why would you...?' I looked back at her face after hearing such a thing, 'How could she say that with a smiley face?'

 _("I won't forget.")_

"And that will make your heart lighter. There's no point in remembering anyway... a writer who cannot hold her own pen... that's pointless."

Why...? Why would you say such a thing? After all that howling, slapping me around... forcing me to write against my will... after carving so many scenes into my mind that I don't want to forget...

It pisses me off...!

I then immediately grabbed the ice cream that was still in my wings, opened it and ate it all in an instant. Although it was very cold, and almost numbed my tongue for a moment, I managed to swallow it.

"Ah... that's my ice cream...!"

Jewel who saw me eating all this ice cream, jumped a little from the bed... surprised to see me suddenly doing something like this...

"Like I'd let such a cranky whiner have it?! I'd feel sorry for the ice cream!" I snapped at her.

"But I'm the one who asked for it!"

"I'm the one who bought it with my own money!"

"What the heck is that?!"

"The heck what?!"

"That's heck!"

"You are irresponsible writer! Whatever, I'd better go home!"

Those were my last words to her, after being offended by her words... I snapped and nagged her and immediately came out of her room and returned home soon.

I'm so pissed... so pissed... and also feeling sad...

'You gave me so many things. Isn't there anything I can do for you?'

 _("if it was for a girl I liked, I'd even drink muddy water, just slurp-slurp-slurp, you know?")_

 _("I want him to realize my presence through the books I wrote.")_

 _ **The next day... the afternoon at Mimi's residence...**_

"What did you just say?! You want to take part in the Christmas Performance at my school...?!"

As I thought, Lisa must have been very surprised by my sudden request...

"Again, you always do silly things... why do you want to be on such an event?"

Likewise with Sis Mi who didn't understand the sudden decision I made. But I'm sorry, Sis Mi... you can nag me to your heart's content later, the most important thing now is that I want Lisa to let me perform on her school event.

"Okay... you may perform along with me."

Lisa... her cute smiley face... she finally allowed me to perform with her.

"Huh? Are you serious, Lisa? That's a big moment for you, you know?!" even Sis Mi was as surprised as I was.

"Yeah, that's fine... I don't really know what's going on here, after all I'm still confused about what to perform. And I think it will be intriguing if there's someone who come up to the stage with me." she continued, smiling innocently to me.

"Thanks, Lisa." my thanks sounded so simple for I was still a little surprised... she allowed me to perform with her in her biggest moment.

"But why do you want to take part on this event?" of course she will ask about it eventually since I haven't told my reason for taking part on this event.

"I've got this horrible friend. And since she's feeling sorry for herself..." I explained,

* * *

Chapter 34 : Punch

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"I want to punch her in the face, just once..."


	35. CoL 35

**Hey guys... it's been a month since the last chapter. Such a long hiatus... I know.**

 **There were many things happened last month, from my family events to my laptop's problems. Don't worry, I won't spell it out for it could probably fill the entire paragraphs in this story. Talking about story... why don't we go right into it now?**

 **But before that... I want to thank dragonranger9811 for another favs and follows...**

 **Happy reading...!**

* * *

 _ **Lisa's POV**_

"What did you just say?! You want to take part in the Christmas Performance at my school...?!"

What is this all of a sudden? I have no idea what's going on here? Is this one of his tricks? Even though I came here thinking it would be my usual writing schedule, yet just a few minutes I sat on this couch to continue practicing... my mentor, Glu... he suddenly asked something weird to me.

"Yes... please...!"

His intention was so strong... I could say that just by looking at the frown between his eyebrows, and his sharp gaze looking at me...

"Again, you always do silly things... why do you want to be on such an event?" Mimi, who was standing behind him, naturally heard his sudden and nonsense request.

Well, yeah.. but somehow it feels pretty satisfying to see my enemy begging at me...

I then smiled and fulfilled his nonsense request, though I don't know his purpose yet,"Very well... you may perform along with me."

"Huh? Are you serious, Lisa? That's a big moment for you, you know?!" instead Mimi who was surprised to hear my statement just now, while Glu just stared at me without saying anything.

"Yeah, that's fine... I don't really know what's going on here, after all I'm still confused about what to perform. And I think it'll be intriguing if I have someone who come up to the stage with me." answered me, calmly.

Suddenly, "Thanks, Lisa... I didn't think you would allow me to perform along side with you." Glu suddenly said something that somehow made me a bit awkward.

But I'm a little curious about what makes him motivated to participate in such an event, "Why do you want to participate in this event?"

Glu was silent for a moment, maybe trying to simplify his complicated reasons. He then smiled and finally gave his answer, "I've got this horrible friend. And since she's feeling sorry for herself... I want to punch her in the face, just once..."

 _("I want him to realize my presence...")_

And from that moment on... after hearing Glu's honest answers... I felt something would change...

 _ **.**_

 _ **The next day... after the school hours ended at Sahyta Academy...**_

 _ **.**_

'Alright, I have to hurry ...'

Dozens of books in front of me, both notebooks and thick reference books, I juts put them together at once in my medium-sized backpack. Either they will tidy themselves inside or not, I don't care... the thing is I must hurry.

The remaining two weeks before the storm came... the air had begun to cool my feathers but the first snowflake had not yet reached the ground, though I knew that December had arrived.

"Lisa...!"

I heard my two friends calling me from the school corridor... apparently Lucy and Icyre were waiting for me in the crowd of students who had just come out of their class. I wonder how they could get rid of their own mess so quickly...

"Today we want to try a cake shop that just opened last week. Do you want to come with us?" Lucy shouted while I was tidying up my books.

"No... I'll pass that." I replied in a hurry, then after finishing with my business, I immediately ran out of the classroom... passing my two friends who were amazed by my rush, "I have schedules to write today... sorry!" I shouted , not forgetting to tell them why I refused their friendly offer.

Running in the middle of the corridor filled with students was indeed no joke. There were some who almost hit me, and some who almost got hit by me... even a teacher too...

"Don't run in corridors, Miss Shivalry...!"

Shouted a teacher who almost get hit by me because he suddenly walked out of a class.

I stopped for a moment, and from a distance bowed apologetically, "I'm so sorry, sir... I have an important schedule today. I have to leave immediately." then jogged back to the exit.

A few minutes later...

When I opened the door at Mimi's home, the first thing I did was, "Hah... Hah... Hah..." took a breath, and took a moment to relax my exhausted body until Mimi and Glu looked at me, "I'm sorry... I'm a little late today." I told them, panting.

"Don't worry about it... in fact, you came earlier than usual." my mentor, Glu... smiled and went straight into the main discussion, "So have you written the first stanza?"

I nodded, walked into the room where I used to practice until nightfall... putting my backpack on the sofa, and searched for it.

'Damn... I was in too much of a hurry when I put the books in,' I thought, as my wings reached into my backpack but still hadn't found that piece of paper. After about thirty seconds of searching, I finally found it... a dull and wrinkled piece of paper...

"Here it is..." I handed over the paper which contained the first stanza I had written all night.

Glu then read it, I saw his eyes move from left to right... top to bottom... once in a while I saw him smile, and his eyes widened a little, 'Oh god... I hope he would like it...'

"I didn't know you were very good at writing a poem." he commented, "Your innocent and frank attitude is clearly seen here. Simple yet meaningful." he finally smiled at me. I thought my struggle last night wasn't in vain... Hyacinthum G slowly acknowledged my ability...

"I've written my part too." he then gave me a few sheets of paper, "There are about 27 to 30 stanzas that I wrote... and today we'll look for those that are more suitable with yours."

'Thirty stanzas?!' Of course I shouted in my head, while looking at thirty stanzas written by him, 'Thirty stanzas he said... and in just one day. He is really a literary bird... his words are complicated, there are even some that are unknown to me. Even though, the verses are very simple and have very deep meaning... he really is on a different level from me...'

Even so...

"Alright... let's do it! Today I will also write more stanzas!"

I won't give up on him... I shall continue to hone my skills, increase my vocabulary, and make every word I write reach him...

And just like that, the fight for two weeks... has begun...

"I think we should replace this part..."

"So am I... I think this word sounds too common."

"Maybe we should add some foreign words?"

"Is that okay? I'm afraid they won't understand it."

"That's the purpose of a poem, isn't it? Looks simple yet sounds complicated, moreover we're going to bring this poem with our voices. The right intonation to spell out this foreign word so that it can give goosebumps to those who hear."

Practicing, arguing and giving opinions... I learned so much from him. Day after day... I always come to this room and slowly we connect each word, sentence, verse and stanza that we make...

"Oh, I see? You know what, Glu... fortunately, I can be said to be an expert in a foreign language," smiling self-confident, I handed over my stanza that had been rewritten, "What do you think? "

"Ah, Lisa? It's too much..."

"Huh?"

"I feel like I'm reading completely foreign poem."

"We only need one foreign word in each verse. Don't write all the stanzas in a foreign language. People will certainly be confused."

"Ah... that's right. Dummy Lisa..." I immediately grabbed the paper, and rewrite it again, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

You dummy Lisa... this is basic knowledge, of course everyone also knows that...

"Don't think about it too much... we still have enough time, and thanks to the knowledge of your foreign words, we found some interesting words that we could add into the verses. Let's see... maybe we can add this in the middle, right?"

Five days have passed, and we're done making half of the entire poem that we will be performing. But maybe this development can be said to be too slow, considering we also need to memorize it and present it with the right tone, expression, voice texture and intonation.

"Ah... good morning, Lisa..."

Even in the morning, while waiting for the school bus, I was too focused on my little notebook I couldn't say a proper good morning to my friend.

I averted my eyes for a moment from this little book, "Oh... Lucy? Sorry... good morning too, ahaha..." laughing awkwardly due to being late for fifteen minutes to realize the whereabouts of my good friend.

"Don't think about it, it's fine. I don't want to bother the serious Lisa who is seriously writing."

Thank God because she is Lucy, she only smiles when responding to my late greetings.. but still...

"Ahaha..."

The situation is really awkward for me...

"If I may know, what are you writing?" asked the curious Lucy, peering into my little notebook.

"Oh... this... I'm just trying to match a few words."

"You wrote a poem?" her eyes sparkled, it seemed she was very interested in the small activities I was doing

"Yes... you may say that." I answered awkwardly.

"Don't tell me you will perform it on Christmas tomorrow..." yep, she's really into it.

"Unfortunately, I would tell you that..."

Luckily a moment later the school bus arrived, and I didn't have to go through that weird interview...

"That's good for you... I mean you're very genius at writing such a thing. Plus your face is charming, elegant, and cute..."

"Can you stop exaggerating me? The bus has arrived, you know..." I snapped, too awkward to hear her hyperbole.

But it seems like she doesn't bother it...

"You can certainly captivate many audiences tomorrow... and of course, I will always support you."

"Well... thanks..." I then moved from my seat, "Come on..."

Even when the lunch break is taking place...

"Lisa, let's go to the canteen...!"

If it wasn't the two of them who forced and dragged me from the classroom, maybe I would have spent my lunch breaks for writing and forgetting about the important food intake to maintain my body condition.

"Okay, I just need to finish one more verse...!" I yelled to Lucy who was waiting for me in front of the class.

Icyre suddenly approached me and dragged my wings which were still busy writing, as a result... I accidentally created a small scratch on the white sheet...

"Hey...! What are-" the intention to scold her was suppressed by Icyre who interrupted my frustration words.

"Lunch break doesn't last forever, you know!" she said, "You also have to pay attention to your body, not just your papers."

Inevitably... the two of them finally managed to get my butt out of class...

Then I intend to make up for this meal break by writing harder at Mimi's home, as well as bringing together and discussing some of the stanzas I have written with Glu...

"I think we need to add anaphora..."

"Anaphora? Oh right... we can make a quatrain anaphora using those foreign words...!"

"Good idea, Lisa... we'll use the stanza you first created as the anaphora."

"Okay, roger that...!"

And just like that... almost every night I always walk home with Glu. Although our house was quite far away and in the opposite location, but when walking home from Mimi's... we went in the same direction...

While eating crêperie together on the way home, we took the time to re-examine the script that we made...

"I think this verse must be changed in grammar, so that it sounds a little strange to the ears and will eventually attract the attention of the audience."

"I see..."

I just nodded at Glu's suggestion while munching on this crêperie until I realized that I was coming home a little late tonight...

"Oh, where have you been, Lisa? You come home late tonight," when I opened the door of my house, my brother, Alex, was the first to greet me, "We've been waiting for you."

"We?" I asked, confused because usually only my brother is at home every night. For some reason this time he used plural first person pronouns.

"Yes... Mother came to have dinner with us." he answered, but somehow he didn't look too happy though this was the first time we had dinner together in the last few months, "I hope the banquet is still warm."

That way, I walked down the hallway to the dining room that looked bright from this long path, when I arrived at the end...

"Mother?" I was astonished at a figure I hadn't seen for a long time at dinnertime, sitting at dining table, "It's not like you can go home this earlier." I then pulled out a chair and sat across from her, looking at each other.

"Father replaced her job, so she can go home early..." instead my brother who answered, then sat at the dining table between us, "For today..."

"Yes... it's true what was said by your brother..." my mother then confirmed what he said just now, "Besides, today I came to see the condition of you two and told you that we will come to Christmas event at your school."

Surprised and distrusted... that was the feeling that first arose in my heart. After so many competitions that my brother and I participated in, they couldn't even attend just to achieve their so-called deadlines... this time, mother said if she and my father would come to the biggest moment of my life?

As a result of my surprise, I could only stay silent...

"I heard you were going to perform a poem tomorrow, right?" my mother asked, and I just nodded, "That would be amazing," she then smiled, "We'll look forward to it..."

I know, right? I should feel happy because my parents will come to my big moment, and listen to the poem I made... but why... I feel something else instead... like fear?

Even a few days later, news of my performance at the Christmas event tomorrow had spread throughout the academy... all the teachers and students began to talk about it and look forward to my performance on stage...

"Miss Shivalry..." one of my teachers happened to meet me in the corridor after school hours ended, "I heard that you are going to perform your poem on the event tomorrow, am I right?"

"That's right, Mr. Hulgo." I replied, confirming the rumor.

"It's good to hear that..." Mr. Hulgo smiled at me, "I really hope for you. You have to give your best, okay... there are even many reporters who will come. They said they would welcome a talented princess. If you succeed, your future will be guaranteed."

What is this? What is this feeling? I initially only intended to make my brother acknowledge my existence, but why suddenly... everyone, everybody... was expecting something from me. Even Mr. Hulgo's footsteps that echoed along the corridor making my whole body tremble. As expected... this worry is fear... a fear of disappointing everyone...

Then, at Mimi's home... when Mimi and I were looking at a calendar to count down that big event...

"Four more days..." said Mimi, staring cheerfully at the calendar, "I didn't expect time to go this fast, eh...?"

'Four more days?' I whisper to myself, staring blankly at the calendar, 'For four more days I have to endure this feeling...'

 _("We look forward to your performance.")_

 _("Everyone will come and see you. Therefore, you must give your best shot.")_

 _("She relies mostly on her beautiful face.")_

 _("Don't let us down.")_

This is really strange... what happened to me who didn't realize that tears were on their way... running down my cheeks...

 _ **Mimi's POV**_

At a glance, I was sure if it was tears running down her left cheek... she unconsciously kept staring at the calendar while holding back feelings I didn't know...

"Lisa?!"

Until a moment later, she suddenly ran out of the room... somewhere. Maybe she realizes that tear and intends to hide it from me. After searching in every corner of the house, I finally found her in my little library... she sat in a corner of the room, between the bookshelves in the dark...

Seeing her sit while hiding her face in the darkness of the room, reminded me of the situation at that time... he who sat in the dark...

 _("Somebody help me...")_

'I see... I have failed to become a mentor again eh...' I said to myself, staring at Lisa, who sat quietly in such a narrow place.

"You must have suffered a lot..." I whispered to Lisa, gently patting her little head.

"I don't understand... why...?" she answered, sobbing, "I wrote at first only to defeat Hyacinthum G and make my hero acknowledge my existence. But why... I feel so scared..."

No matter what... she's still a kid...

"You know what, Lisa..." I slowly tried to calm her down, whispering softly to her while continuing to pat her head, "Fear is a natural thing for anyone... you, me, Hyacinthum G and even your brother, Timans Noque... we all have felt fear. When the first book was published and saw it displayed in every bookstore and thought whether the book would be accepted by people or not... whether those words could reach them or not..."

Lisa seemed to listen to me... I saw her slowly lifted her head and looked at me with tears in her eyes...

"In your case, well..." I smiled, "It's so funny how five minutes on stage can determine your whole life... but believe it... believe if all this suffering, this sweat, and this blood... you will turn it all into an arrangement of beautiful words and sentences, so that you can realize how happy you are when those words reach them. Besides... a place for a writer is not there...!"

I couldn't help myself anymore... immediately pulled her out of that cramped place, then grabbed her firmly in my arms...

"That hurts, Mimi... I'm sorry..." she whined, struggling to escape from my arms. And at that moment, I relaxed my muscles and now really hugged her gently...

"Don't worry..." I whispered to her ear softly, "You are Hyacinthum G's pupil and you also have tried so hard... if anyone dares to speak ugly and insult you, I will come and beat them myself..."

After remained silent in my arms, she slowly began to hide her face to my chest and I could feel a warm sensation on it... she seemed to be also trying to get rid of all her fears in the form of tears... for some reason this sight was familiar to me...

As I thought...

* * *

Chapter 35 : Twilight

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

she's just a kid...

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **The next day...**_

 _ **Blu's POV**_

"Jewel... it is us..."

Gracie knocked on the door that already looked very familiar in my eyes, because almost every time we came home from school we always took the time to visit Jewel who was still sitting on the patient's bed. This time I wasn't afraid anymore, just lately I always wanted see her after that stupid thing she said a few weeks ago.

"Come in..."

We opened the door after hearing the response from inside ...

"Hi... how're you doing guys...?"

Indeed the IV tube was still attached to her wing, but fortunately... her smile returned to hers used to be after I had scolded her... I haven't felt this feeling for a long time.

Slowly we stepped into her room...

"We brought you cake..." Gracie showed her a box full of her favorite chocolate cake.

"Ah thanks... please if you don't mind putting it on the table."

"Okay..."

When I was about to step closer to her, Roberto had preceded me as usual, "Hey Jewel... listen, you certainly won't believe this."

"Oh, What is it?" Jewel reacted curiously.

"I got a B on today's exam...!"

"Oh... that's really amazing for someone who always gets a C on his exams..."

"I know, right? Ahaha..."

Well, I guess seeing her return to her usual self was enough for a substitute character like me...

After a few hours had passed, when the evening sky had revealed itself... we walked out of the hospital after chatting many "weird" things with the patient. I then stopped my steps and called Roberto...

"Robe ...?"

"Yep...?" Roberto also did the same thing to me, and turned to look at me.

"May I ask you a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Is this all right? I haven't told you what kind of favor I want though. "

"Don't worry... all the favors that my friend want will be granted." Roberto smiled sincerely to me, "Because we are best friends, right?"

Well, I can't do anything else but return his smile, "Thanks, Robe..." after all this is the only thing I can do for her...


	36. CoL 36

**Hey guys... it's been a month I guess, how're you doing?**

 **Before we begin, I kinda wonder... have you read my new story's project? It's romance/horror. I only have uploaded the first chapter btw, and I was thinking to continue it after CoF was finished. What do you guys think? Should I continue it? The story itself will have rather dark plot actually. That's why I rated it T just in case...**

 **Alright, back to this story, especially this chapter which was like a little challenge for me btw, not just writing chapter as usual, but a poem as well... so, I'm really sorry if a poem in this chapter rather somehow cliche, dull or something like that... though I hope you enjot it, over five thousands words in this chapter, quite long chapter, isn't it? Take your time, don't too rush when reading it, just enjoy every moment...**

 **Thank you for all of your patience waiting for it... I really appreciate that...**

 **Happy reading.**

* * *

 _ **3rd person POV**_

Just like a bubble, time in this world goes so fast. It floats into space then disappears... vanishing into thin air.

Two days before Christmas, when the first snow began to slowly garnish the leafless trees, enliven the grass and decorate the road. Its very own presence transformed the air into chilly dew that refreshed lungs and sparkled the dawn sky above the lake.

At this Sahyta Academy, this fresh and cold morning activity began. An academy surrounded by an infinite white forest with a view of the lake next to where the sun begins to rise.

Many people named that particular lake as Echo Lake...

The two main three-story buildings surround a crowded schoolyard by the people who take their time to come and gather in an atmosphere that is sometimes better to stay lying on a soft mattress, under a warm blanket. Even so, they came here not without a reason, because on December 23rd, Sahyta Academy was like a city that never sleeps for 24 hours. Culinary, accessories, art and books stands, they all lie along this particular yard... forming "an open block" that attracts many visitors on this kind of day.

"Gres, look! There are plenty of foods and drinks that can warm our body on such a freezing day...!"

In the crowd, there was a young man who looked very excited... wandering around the impromptu culinary block. He's Roberto, and because he doesn't seem to be that kind of person who speaking on his own at such an event, of course, without doubt... Gracie walked next to him, felt rather uncomfortable with her friend's behavior...

"What are you doing?" she asked to Roberto, "We're not here for food. Blu's performance will begin at anytime, you know?"

"I do know that..." Roberto smiled, "We're on our way to his performance, aren't we? Look..." he then pointed to a building that looked a bit far from the schoolyard and the main building, "The performance will be held there."

The center of attention of all of those was the concert hall, which located between the main building, rather protruding north. It's not as large or tall as the main building, but the inside... it looked very spacious. Two levels of terraced, seating arrangement for the audiences were put in front of a large stage that looked magnificent. All seats seemed to be fully occupied, and several people who had just arrived immediately entered the room looking for empty seats.

"Oh... I thought you would take part in this performance..." a girl, a Blue Jay bird, walked on the highest seat to a scarlet macaw sitting between an empty seat, "Alex..." that bird is Alex.

Alex turned around, looked at the girl, "Chiya?" the girl named Chiya, apparently was his friend... even though they came from different schools, they ever been classmates when they were in junior high school.

Chiya thoughtlessly sat next to him. At the top position, the clearest spot when looking at the stage. Anyone who sitting in the top row will be able to see everything clearly... the stage lighting and its audio setting. Besides, these seats were still rarely occupied by people.

"No..." right after Chiya sat next to him, Alex answered the question she had asked a moment ago, "I only came to see my little sister's performance, since our parents couldn't come to visit."

"I see..." a simple response was then said by Chiya. Considering this is a natural thing for a brother who wants to come and see the performance of his younger sister. Even more when the parents couldn't make it...

"How about you?" Alex asked back.

"It was finished a week ago..." Chiya answered, "I also came with the same reason as you."

"Oh..."

"So..." Chiya then asked him again, "Did you get an image of how your little sister performance might be?"

"No idea..." Alex shook his head, answered in sorrow tones, "I've never seen her practice let alone write. She always left early in the morning, then returned when the sun had set..."

Chiya chuckled when she heard her old friend's hidden feeling, "What a lonely big brother..."

Slowly but surely... the concert hall began to turn off its lights and darkness slowly filled the room, filling in the blanks among the audiences who had filled the entire empty seats. The stage lights 'explode', illuminating the stage and making it look so sparkling in the silence...

Sahyta Academy's grand event officially began...

Many students present a variety of unique acrobatics, musical performances and dramas. There were even some students who went up on stage wearing animal costumes that looked too big for their petite bodies. While wearing such clothes, many instruments such as strings, woodwind, brass, percussion and keyboard were played. Dancing and singing while people enjoying their performance.

The animal kingdom orchestra they call it...

After almost fifteen minutes they performed their best, a standing ovation erupted in this dark-light room... the echo of applause that suddenly appeared after the five students dressed 'abnormally' gave their last greetings after successfully entertaining the audience.

Then went to the backstage...

'Hah!?' Urayuli?!'

Blu, who was wearing a neat suit, was seen standing behind the stage, right at the entrance when a student wearing very strange costume, in his opinions, walked past him. Long shaggy black fur and luminescent eyes, and long lanky arms that reaching down to the ankles. There's no mistake, it's exactly like the physical characteristics of the mythical creature just mentioned by Blu... Urayuli. It seemed like a student was interested in performing while wearing such a weird costume. He walked onto the stage alone, then singing ridiculously and hilariously with a knife in his left hand, only God knows what its purpose is...

'And they like it?!'

Blu who watched from the backstage was surprised after seeing the audience become very entertained... they seemed to enjoy that creature's jokes as evidenced by the outbreak of laughter that echoed in the concert hall.

'Somehow, I feel like our performance is in the wrong place.' he whispered, feeling uneasy... then wanted to check how Lisa's doing.

Her condition was no less than what he had anticipated before, Lisa looked so nervous. Standing in the corner of the room while repeatedly rereading the script they made. Even the white dress she was wearing seemed to be shaking due to her body resisting the current situation.

Blu walked over to her, trying to calm her down, "Are you OK, Lisa? Are you ready?" he asked her, because after the Urayuli creature it was their turn to perform on stage.

"H-Huh?" Lisa looked surprised at someone who suddenly called her name, "Y-yes, Mr. Gunderson!"

'Mr. Gunderson... she say?' he thought, surprised after hearing that this was the first time Lisa had called his name so formally, 'As I thought, she's not ready yet.'

"Don't memorize the script too hard..." Blu then gave her a little advice, "Didn't we just memorized it yesterday? If you memorize it too often, your mind will be overburdened and all of your memories will disappear instead."

"I-It's not like that..." Lisa answered, stammering, "I just don't want to suddenly forget my part when we're on stage... I don't want to make everyone disappointed."

After hearing such an answer, Blu grabbed both of her wings that he had been watching from earlier, she always clenched them, "Relax... relax your muscles, let the blood flow within them..."

Slowly but surely... the tension in her wings slowly disappeared in the grip of his wings. Thanks to that, Lisa could clearly feel other tension... not from her wings, but Blu's. She saw that his wings were trembling as well, maybe because even someone like Hyacinthum G could feel what was called fear. Exactly like Mimi said to her...

 _("Fear is a natural thing for anyone... you, me, Hyacinthum G and even your brother, Timans Noque... we all have felt fear.")_

"Number seven. Ready to perform!" suddenly, the staff's voice echoed in the backstage... reminding the next participant to perform.

"We understand."

Blu gave a response, showing that he was participant number seven, which means after this performance, it was their turn.

"Come on, Lisa..." Blu then looked back at her while extending his wings, "They are all waiting for us."

Lisa nodded quietly, "A-alright." doubt seemed to still dominate the answer, shown by the ambiguous response on her face.

"Don't worry..." Blu smiled softly at her, "We've been practicing as best as we could... day and night. And now... let us convey our words to them."

Lisa slowly steps forward after hearing the words of her mentor... walking next to him, she waited at the entrance of the magnificent and sparkling stage.

'This silence is ours...' Lisa murmured, concentrating on convincing herself to fade out this fear, nervousness and anxiety, 'We will fill every moment of this silence with the chanting of our words...'

"Here we go..."

Blu gave a cue just before they set their foot on the stage. Of course, just a few steps walking on the stage, people immediately recognize who is walking next to Lisa...

"That's... isn't he...?"

"Right, there's no mistake... he is Hyacinthum G...!"

"Hyacinthum G? What's he doing there?"

The silence suddenly turned into the cacophony of small whispers of the audiences who watched from the dark, including Alex who also witnessed this rare sight, considering he is his eternal rival...

"That's Hyacinthum G, right? Your hardest rival?" asked Chiya, who sat next to him... immediately recognized that familiar blue bird's face.

Alex nodded, gaping in disbelief if the one on the stage was his rival... yet he was with his younger sister, "How did Lisa know him?" he whispered in wonder.

Accompanied by stage lights, Blu and Lisa finally arrived in the middle of the stage, facing the audiences who looked very surprised by the appearance of famous writers like him. Then a round of applause was heard for a moment, after they were done with their greeting postures... like calm in the center of the hurricane's eyes, silence and emptiness yet again invaded the two of them...

'Good luck, Lisa.'

Lisa's friends, Lucy and Icyre who just performed in their animal costumes, watched from the backstage... giving good luck and prayers for her success.

Meanwhile, Blu seemed to be staring straight into the darkness where the audiences watched them. He was keen to look around in the audiences as if looking for someone among hundreds of people... until finally he saw his friends... Gracie and Roberto who were in the middle row. He was able to find their seats in such a short time thanks to the light of Roberto's cellphone... if looked carefully, his phone seemed to be contacting someone who is very familiar with Blu. Who else if not Jewel, who couldn't come due to her physical condition. That's why Blu did this, so that his "punch" could be delivered to her face. With Roberto's help, every utterance he'd utter would be delivered to the girl who is currently sitting on her patient's bed... facing the window, staring at the infinite overcast sky that contains white snow inside... waiting patiently for his voice that would emerge from her phone that was connected to Roberto's.

Roberto nodded, signaling Blu that everything's ready. A moment later, Blu and Lisa looked at each other and also gave a small nod... gesturing to each other. Taking a deep breath, and preparing their vocal cords to vibrate as the air passes through...

 _._

 _ **Blu and Lisa :**_

" _O lieb'... O lieb'..."_

 _ **Lisa :**_

" _As long as love you can..."_

 _ **Blu :**_

" _As long as love you may..."_

 _._

'What a perfect opening. In accordance with what we learned so far. I think we'll be able to go through this successfully.' Lisa thought between her performances... seeing wide-eyed audiences after hearing their opening, made her smile in her mind thinking that their opening had gone well.

 _._

 _ **Blu and Lisa :**_

" _Die Stunde kommt, die Stunde kommt,"_

 _ **Blu :**_

" _When you will stand at the grave and mourn!"_

 _ **Lisa :**_

" _Be sure that your heart burns, and holds and keeps love..."_

 _ **Blu :**_

" _As long as another heart beats warmly with his love for you..."_

 _._

'His... did he just say his?' Lisa's mind suddenly interrupted by the pronoun Blu just said, 'Shouldn't it be 'her'? Because he said I was the main star this morning... 'her' in here was referring to me... how could he said something different from the script.'

Even though she felt something had gone wrong, she kept trying to focus on her performance... but again, something messing up her mind. When Lisa was about to read her part, suddenly Blu interrupted and took it...

 _._

 _ **Blu :**_

" _And if someone bears his soul to you..._

 _Love him back as best you can._

 _Give his ever hour joy, let him pass none in sorrow!"_

 _._

In her mind, Lisa had exploded... screaming silently, 'Wait...! wait a minute, Glu...! Isn't now my part? Why's this so different when we practiced? Then... what's that? I don't remember such a stanza in the script! Don't tell me if he added it himself. Shouldn't you be my assistant? You liar...!'

Lisa's uneasy face was clearly visible throughout the concert hall... Blu looked so dominating, cornering her so that she couldn't do anything or say anything...

"Hey look... Hyacinthum G seems to dominate the stage."

"You're right..."

"Gosh, I feel sorry for the little girl."

The audience began to whisper in silence, seeing this unusual performance...

'Will you just stay still, Lisa? Are you going to let Glu dominate you?' commented Mimi in her mind, who watched their performance among the other audiences, 'You are the main star on this show, don't let Glu dominate you...'

Even though indirectly, Mimi's words seemed reach her. Lisa then gritted her teeth, 'Seriously... I am the main star here...' she immediately cut Blu's part off, and raised her voice...

 _ **.**_

 _ **Lisa :**_

" _I shall say: Look at me from above,_

 _I who mourn here alongside your failure!_

 _Forgive my slights!_

 _Yet the beloved does not see or hear me, she lies beyond your comfort;_

 _Not again: I forgave you long ago!"_

 _._

A sudden change of atmosphere, making this performance truly unexpected... no, this is not a performance...

"Look, she... she fights back."

"They're really crazy... this is no longer a poem performance... this is war between the two of them."

The whisper of the audience confirmed it...

No longer poetry performance... this is war and that stage is the battlefield. Both Blu and Lisa have completely left the script they wrote... gone different from their practices... just focus on conveying their feelings to specific audiences...

 _ **.**_

 _ **Blu :**_

" _I shall kneel alongside the grave_

 _And your eyes will be sorrowful and moist,_

 _\- Never will you see the beloved again -_

 _Only the churchyard's tall, wet grass."_

 _._

Meanwhile, far from the stage and the concert hall... in a hospital more precisely... in a room of a patient who listens to this poem performance through her phone... Jewel's constantly staring at the gray sky that drops the white snow in front of her. She no longer sat on her patient's bed, instead stood with her trembling legs, enduring the weight of her frail-looking body while her wings holding piece of paper and a pencil...

Back to the stage. Lisa seemed to be able to control the situation by not allowing Blu to dominate her again. Now, smile on her face slowly emerge...

 _ **.**_

 _ **Lisa :**_

" _Indeed, she did forgive you,_

 _But tears she would freely shed,_

 _Over you and on your unthinking word -_

 _Quiet now! – she starts, she has moved on."_

 _._

Her older brother, Alex looked at her in amazement. He never thought his sister could produce words that were so sharp, simple yet full of meaning, and rather satirical. Without him knowing, his wings began to clench, and his teeth gritted...

"Aren't you supposed to be the one who is on the stage?" Chiya asked him suddenly, with a serious expression, "Your place is not between the audiences, but in front of them. What have you been doing all this time? Even your little sister is always struggling to get her brother back to the way he should've been. Didn't you notice it?"

Alex could only be silent, gritting his teeth and clenching his wings tightly, 'Chiya is right...' he whispered, 'I should not be here... I should've been on that stage...! Hyacinthum G, Emi... even Lisa... how can the words they write move many people's hearts? This really pisses me off...!'

 _ **.**_

 _ **Blu and Lisa :**_

" _O Gott, I meant no harm!"_

 _._

"Ah... it's almost done, isn't it?" Lisa's mind was now beginning to calm down. She could smile with relief now, though there was a little regret inside her heart, "My throat's dry, and my voice began to weaken... yet somehow... I still wanna continue.'

Lisa and Blu looked at each other for a moment... smiling at each other...

'I finally understood, Glu... everything you've said to me, about my reason for being a writer. I become a writer not to be famous, only those I care the most who read my books is enough for me.' she continued, in her mind, 'Will it reach him? What about you, Glu? Will your feelings reach her? I do hope so...'

 _._

 _"He's so amazing...! Just like a robot in the films! Hyacinthum G... look, even his pen name also sounds cool. The books he wrote are all amazing as well, you know!"_

 _That was the expression said by her brother, Alex... nine years ago when the two of them were running on the edge of a cool lake in autumn. This is a part of Lisa's memory that suddenly returned between her performances..._

 _The chilly breeze at that time, the wet grass and the sparkling lake..._

 _"Wait up, brother..."_

 _Lisa, who was five years old, struggled to follow her big brother's steps who ran far ahead of her..._

 _"Like a hero who never loses any single battle! Always defeat his enemies! You know what, Lisa... I decided to become a writer... just like him!"_

 _._

'You're wrong, brother. Hyacinthum G... Glu is... he's not a hero who has never lost any single battle, let alone a robot.' Lisa continued, saying to her mind after recalling old memories, 'He's just a simple writer who had felt failure, regret, and uncertainty... he's just an ordinary bird. Even so, he continued to move forward though he knew such feelings couldn't be avoided. Therefore, please come back my hero, do not let such enemies defeat you! Please come back... my only hero...'

 _ **.**_

 _ **Blu and Lisa :**_

" _O lieb'... O lieb'..._

 _The time will come, the time will come..."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Lisa's POV**_

Five minutes of determination had passed... absolute silence approached a few seconds after our last words were spoken. I saw that there were still many audiences staring intently at us... steadfastly waiting for us to finish our words just to convey their series of applause...

Right, the sound of loud applause like a rainstorm... echoed loudly in this magnificent building...

"You two are truly amazing!"

"Good job, both of you!"

"What a unique and extraordinary performance!"

"We're very proud of you!"

Cheers between this standing ovation... I never imagined such a scene even existed in life...

 _("When every words you write can connect to each other...")_

 _("Believe it... believe if all this suffering, this sweat, and this blood... you will turn it all into an arrangement of beautiful words and sentences, so that you can realize how happy you are when those words reach them.")_

'I understand now... so this is what Mimi and Glu mean? I might not be able to forget such a scene for very long time. '

"Come..." Glu whispered to me, "We have to give our thanks to them."

I just nodded, then stepped forward following his steps to give our thanks to the audience who were still applauding us. Maybe if we didn't leave this stage, they wouldn't stop.

"Will your words reach her?" I whispered to him.

I then saw him smile, "Yes... what about you?" he asked later.

Smiling too, I answered, "Of course, I must believe in my own words..."

It was over then... five minutes determined by the two weeks of bloody battles. We both smiled at the audience who tirelessly applauding us. Giving our posture of thanks by raising my right wing, I gestured to him to hold it. Like a prince who wants to dance with the princess, Glu then grabbed my wing... then gave our final greeting in the style of medieval times...

We are the main stars today...

"Hehe..." I chuckled, after hearing the cheers of the audiences that got even more excited after Glu grasped my wing. Maybe those were my friends. To be honest, many boys have confessed to me, though I rejected them all. Maybe they envy a prince by my side...

Regardless, we returned to our starting point... walked to the backstage where the contestants and staff who watched us from, applauded us shortly after setting our feets in this room...

"Congrats Lisa...! You are truly amazing!" Lucy walked over to me, praising and applauding to me, as well as Icyre.

"You were sparkling when on the stage!"

"Ahaha... really?" I've no experience at all in handling such situations, all I could do was smile, blushed and said, "Thanks..." to them...

 _ **Blu's POV**_

'Finally it is done.' I whispered to myself, seeing Lisa who was being surrounded by her friends. I could only look at her from a distance and smiling.

"Hey there, lady killer..."

This voice, no doubt... Sis Mi suddenly arrived at the backstage, maybe to see our condition after that five-minute of battle. She straightly embraced me from behind with her large wings, and of course teased me...

"Who did you call lady killer?" I snapped at her...

"So how it feels?" she then smiled, "Seeing someone grow up is really exciting, right?"

'I see... I get it now... the reason why Sis Mi was trusting Lisa to me...'

Then...

"Hyacinthum G!"

Suddenly someone's voice calling my pen name. A voice that sounded angry and sounded familiar at the same time. With that, a truly serious situation might occur...

Sis Mi and I then turned to face its owner...

"Huh? He is Timans Noque, isn't he? Why does he look so angry?" asked Sis Mi, looking at me.

"Please, don't ask me..."

Anyway, this angry red bird quickly walked towards me and then attacked me... verbally...

"Don't ignore me, Hyacinthum G! How could you be so close to my little sister, huh?" he snapped at me, "Explain!"

I took a step back, laughing awkwardly after he made such a statement, "Your little sister? I don't understand what you mean at all?"

I had no idea what was happening here until Lisa finally intervened, and stopped him from continuing to attack me... verbally...

"Brother! Stop it already! Leave Glu alone!"

"What are you doing, Lisa? Whose side are you on actually? And how did you know Hyacinthum G? "

'Brother... she say?' I thought, beginning to understand the situation little by little.

"Lisa..." I said, telling her to confirm my guess, "Don't tell me if Timans Noque is your brother?"

Lisa then turned around, staring at me in confusion, "Oh... right, I haven't introduced him to you, have I...?" she then cleared her throat, "Let me introduce my brother, even though you might already know him... he is my brother. You might know him better as Timans Noque, but his real name is Alex Shivalry."

I do know the real name of Timans Noque, even his surname... but there's one thing I don't understand yet...

"Wait..." I catch a little weirdness here, "Does that mean your surname is also Shivalry? But I thought your surname was Shayvary when you introduced yourself at Sis Mi's home."

With an innocent smile Lisa replied, "You must be kidding, right? Even though I have clearly introduced my full name... my name is Lisa Shivalry."

"Right, she did introduce her full name... very clearly..." Sis Mi who was standing behind me even confirmed this information, "You just didn't pay attention at that time."

"I see... that means I was the one who didn't hear it clearly..." I was finally able to breathe in relief after understanding this situation. That's what I thought until her brother, Alex, who for some reason was still mad at me...

"Stop with the pleasantries, Hyacinthum G!" he was still stubbornly attacking me verbally, "How could you be so close to Lisa?! What's your relationship with her! Don't you dare do strange things to her!"

I also could only step back, and smile awkwardly in front of him, "H-huh? I-I didn't do anything strange to your sister... we just happened to meet..."

It's useless... my statment couldn't calm him down at all...

"Brother please... cut it out, will you?"

Luckily, Lisa intervened here... trying to calm her older brother...

"Back off, Lisa... are you on his side, huh?!"

This is bad, this will definitely be a "war" between siblings...

"Yes ...!" Lisa answered curtly, "Glu is the one who has been caring for me for the past month!"

"What?!"

"He also taught me many things...!"

"Ma-many things?!"

'What sort of things do you think of?' I whispered, seeing the unusual reaction on her brother's face.

Alex was silent, seeing his sister defending me... which to be honest, it made me feel sorry for him...

"Damn you, Hyacinthum G!" he then suddenly shouted, pointing his finger at me, "You won this time, I admit it... but for the next competition I won't let you. In January there will be a selection of new year's special books... I will beat you up there. You buried it well in your head, you hear me, Hyacinthum G!"

And with that, Timans Noque aka Alex... suddenly challenged me in the competition next month, early in the new year. Though I didn't expect that at all, I couldn't refuse it because shortly after he challenged me, he immediately ran out of the backstage into the exit hallway. His footsteps were so wide, so his run was quite fast.

 _("He is a hero I admire very much. He runs very fast, faster than me...")_

I see... I understand now. Who is the hero that Lisa really wants to "punch".

"Lisa..." I called out to her, who was dumbfounded to see her brother running out from the backstage, "Are you OK?"

My voice seemed to surprise her a little, as if her spirit had just returned from nothingness, "Ah... yes, I'm fine." she looked at me, then smiled, "More precisely, I'm very grateful... apparently, my words did reached him... "

"Really?" I then stroked his head gently, "Well, it's good to hear that."

"Congrats, Lisa..." even Sis Mi moved from her place, approached her.

Lisa then looked at us with teary eyes, holding back her happy tears so that they wouldn't overflow through her eyelids, but the power of happiness was too great for her to handle.

"Thank you so much... Mimi, Glu ..."

With sobs she was finally able to vent all of her feelings... 'It only takes five minutes to turn someone into a real person, eh...'

"No need to thank, because..." Sis Mi then took a step... took the place between the two of us and embraced us. Mirai also didn't want to waste such moments, she slipped her little body between the three of us and enjoyed every moments, "You are all my beloved son and daughters... we are family, aren't we? Thanks to you, Lisa, my house looks more colorful and more alive now. From now on, do you want to learn literature in my house?"

Lisa slowly wiped her tears, looked intently into Sis Mi's eyes while smiling very broadly, "Yes... please...!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **The next day...**_

 _ **.**_

" _Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

This voice...

" _How I wonder what you are!"_

There's no doubt... this is Jewel's singing voice...

" _Up above the world so high,_

" _Like a diamond in the sky."_

The next day, in this cold morning... after the success of Lisa's performance, I decided to come visit her... just to say hi and settle something with her. Just as I slapped my feet in the parking area in front of the hospital, a faint singing voice came from the garden next to the main building. After making sure that the voice was indeed hers, I shifted my steps and headed to the side yard...

As I thought, no need to go so far... I could already see a large garden filled with shady large trees that shade various kinds of flowers that bloom on green grass, even in this season. And between the green wrapped in pure white... I saw her sitting on a bench while playing melodica with two small children who might also be a patient here. One of the children blew the instrument, Jewel was the one who played the melody and sang, while the other child listened happily.

I slowly approached them, trying not to disturb their little performance...

" _Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

" _How I wonder what you are!"_

Right after their performance ended... when I stood right in front of her, our gazes finally met each other...

"Merry christmas," she said, greeting me.

"Isn't it too early to say that?" I asked, smiling at her.

In the midst of our conversation, two small children who were wandering around us, interrupted... and asked strange things...

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"He's your boyfriend?"

"No, not at all..." Jewel replied casually, smiling at them, "He is what you call a jackass."

And of course, she only intended to make fun of me...

"Ah, jackass ..."

"Jackass..."

This pisses me off, "Who did you call jackass, huh?"

The two children ran after I yelled at them, but...

"You really are a jackass. The thing is..." Jewel then put out her phone, and played a voice recording...

" _And if someone bears his soul to you..._

 _Love him back as best you can._

 _Give his ever hour joy, let him pass none in sorrow!"_

"Making a writer who can't write listen to this..." she continued, "It's your fault I miss it now."

I see... my words did reached her, huh? Well, this is all thanks to Roberto, I must thank him for his help later...

"I can't commit double suicide with you." I said, after being silent for a while.

"You are so heartless..." she responded, smiling at me.

"Well, look... when we went shopping, I was the one who carried your bags. You always take the initiative. You only tell me things after the fact you walk in front of me and I'm always behind you..." I continued, outlining my various reasons for saying that.

'What I always remember... is seeing you from behind...'

She was speechless, watching and looking into my eyes, maybe she wanted to hear my whole reasons until it ran out...

"At this rate," so I continued,"It wouldn't be double suicide if I'm always following you... so please... give me one more chance. Please give me another chance to stand by your side... please write a book with me one more time..."

Of course she was rather surprised to hear my sudden request...

"But... I..." she seemed hesitant to decide, even so I kept interrupting her...

"You're not a princess..." interrupted me,"You're the daughter of an ice cream shop owner who loves coffee ice creams, and you're not the heroine of a novel. No way in the world am I ever gonna write you a ballad... so please, write a book with me one more time. Besides, you're the one who said it...

...will you be able to forget?"

Jewel paused for a moment, sighed... looked at me then smiled with her eyes began to glaze over, "You really are cruel..."

"I thought you knew that I'm a jackass," I replied casually, smiling...

Suddenly...

"Hey look! That jackass made her cry! "

"Ah, you're right! Evil jackass."

Those two children apparently saw a slight misunderstanding between us. They then dredged up the snow that had piled up in the corner of the garden, somehow they could find such a weapon. With their little wings, they made lots of snowballs...

I think I know what they're going to do...

"Wait-wait, this isn't like..."

Before I could finish my statement of my innocence, the snowball had hit my face...

"Enemy of women!"

"How dare you, jackass!"

They keep bombarding me with dozens of snowballs ...

"Stop it... it's freezing here..."

 _ **Jewel's POV**_

"Ahahahaha..."

The sound of my laughter mingling in the cold morning air, amidst the warm sun, looking at that "jackass" who was struggling to protect himself from those frozen white cannons.

Dry air that blew autumn leaves under the shade of hibernating trees...

Such a cruel boy... telling me to dream one more time. I was satisfied because my dream had come true... and I'd told myself it was enough. But here you are, watering this withered heart again...

I am indeed a greedy girl, so... I'm just gonna dream again... of _poeming_ with you, someday...

* * *

Chapter 36 : Hearts Come Together

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

I just might.


	37. CoL 37

**Happy new year!** **It's a week late though, lol. But hey... it's better late than never.**

 **Anyway guys... it's been a while, almost roughly two months I think. And also, this story almost three years long since the first upload was in March, 2018. The progress was kinda slow I know, after such a long hiatus because a job, now I have enough time to continue it. I really appreciate for those who keep stick with me and this story even after three years long, and willing to wait for the next update. I can't thank you enough...**

 **You guys are awesome!**

 **Happy reading...**

* * *

 _ **3rd person POV**_

"The surgery is very dangerous and has a great risk. The chance of success is only five percent. Even if this went well, it'd only give you a little more time."

One quiet night in a hospital...

Returned to a small room furnished with a rectangular glass table that was very familiar in the eyes of a patient who visited him regularly every week, even the doctor's face in the white coat became permanent memory in her head as they looked at each other's faces between these white wall.

Hearing the bitter facts described by the experienced doctor, honestly surprised the parents of the patient who had only been able to stand behind their daughter's wheelchair... silent, and could only accompany their beloved daughter... accept and support all the decisions she'd make.

"Yes, I understand. I have thought this through carefully." the patient answered with confidence in her gaze, "I have discussed it with my parents, and I'm ready for it... I want to have it... the surgery."

The doctor looked into her face... looked intently into her turquoise eyes which exuded a very strong conviction and honesty...

"Even if it only gives me a little more time, even if there's only the slightest hope... I'm willing to cling to anything," the patient slowly smiled,"There was a boy whom I met in the spring... I cried and vomited and struggled so hard it was unseemly... but, when many people read my books and reached their hearts... I shone like a star, and my life seemed like a gorgeous ballad." she gave all her reasons for having such small hopes, even maybe having invisible hopes,"I made a promise with this boy... he said,'Let's write a book together again...' that's why I... I want to struggle as hard as I can... no matter how unseemly or futile it may be... I'm going to struggle... struggle... struggle like there's no tomorrow! Because I'm one of them too. If I go on wallowing in my despair, and just give up... I can never face my parents who gave birth to me and raised me..."

Hearing their daughter express all her pure feelings, made her mother could no longer hold back her tears. Her tears broke out in this silence, and her husband immediately hugged her, trying to calm her down...

The patient paused for a moment, hearing her mother sobbing behind her,"Because it is my life... if I just give up now... I'd feel sorry for myself..."

"Therefore... I beg of you, doctor..." staring once more at the doctor's face, showing a slight compassion towards her, she said her determination once again, "I want to have it... the surgery!"

 _ **.**_

 ** _December 27th..._**

 _ **Gracie's POV**_

 _ **.**_

"No...! The background character must also be given a detailed description as well... including the name!"

"It's a waste of time... he's just a background character without a significant role. Doesn't have an active role that drives the story. After all, readers will soon forget him!"

The atmosphere of a hospital that should be calm and peaceful for its patients, a place that should be a place for healing various illnesses both physically and mentally... I think that phrase these days are now nothing more than just a mere myth.

"He's also a character of your creation, at least give him a little appreciation for decorating your story plot!"

Because these two crazy writers... they've always been arguing about this background character from the beginning... where Blu who doesn't really care about that character, on the other hand... Jewel, she really cares about it.

"What a peaceful day..."

Roberto, who sat next to me, could only smile broadly this morning... watching the opposition and the affirmative who always gave arguments to support and oppose the motion.

"Yeah, you're right..." I answered him.

But I think it's true what Roberto said, even though this room sounds noisy, there's actually a peace in it. This is the nature of the two of them, contradicting each other. That's precisely the good thing, because... Jewel's face doesn't look gloomy anymore.

"By including him in the story, he's been felt appreciated. No need for a detailed description of the backstory, and his name. He's just a random sound that became a background sound. Quoted his dialogue alone is more than enough."

Looks like Blu issued a logical explanation to break Jewel's argument...

"Fine..." Jewel suddenly snatched the script which was in Blu's wing, "Then I'll give it to him personally...!" she immediately reached for the pencil on the table beside her.

"Hey, wait...! What are you gonna do?"

It only took five minutes for Jewel returning the script...

"See..." she said proudly, "It just needs a little decoration here and there... his description, name and background are done. You're just too lazy to make one."

"It's true, though... but..." Blu paused for a moment, staring at the script. I slowly looked for an opportunity to see it too, "I can't read it at all..."

Jewel's writing is like a three years old kid's, no... I think it's even worse than that... It's barely readable.

"How rude! Even though I've struggled to write it..." said Jewel, "Okay, I'll dictate it for you..."

It's all thanks to Blu's performance at Christmas... thanks to the expressions of his words... his feelings... Jewel decided to return to writing a book with him...

Without realizing it, I slowly opened my mouth and the air flowed out through it... sighing in silence...

'I really envy her...'

 _ **December 28th...**_

 _ **Blu's POV**_

"She's not here..."

A freezing morning at the end of December, when I was going to visit her as usual, hoping to see her annoying face again... but it seemed, for some unknown reasons, she wasn't in her room. There was only the patient's bed sheets neatly arranged. I checked into the hospital garden, but to sit there in this season, I think it's unlikely.

'What's the meaning of this? Though she the one who asked me to come every day!' I could only complain about this to myself, while walking out of the hospital.

The scene just like my mother's... when she suddenly disappeared from her room and couldn't be found anywhere except in that one spesific room.

A void that comes between hope... I have felt this kind of feeling before...

Don't tell me, if her condition gets worse...

"Oh... Hyacinthum G, is it?"

Two figures I recognized slowly coming towards me who stood frozen at the entrance...

"Jewel's father and Jewel's mother? It's been a while." I greeted them politely... and was rather awkward like I used to do.

Not as usual, I could coincidentally meet them here. I saw them carrying large bags hanging over their shoulders... maybe those were some changing clothes for their daughter.

"What a coincidence..." said his father, "We also came to deliver Jewel's clothes."

"You came here too to see her, right?" her mother asked, smiling at me.

"Yes..." I nodded slowly, "But I couldn't find her anywhere." I replied, frankly... hoping her parents knew where their daughter might be

Her father's response was somewhat surprised. He also seemed to know nothing like me, until they looked at each other and her mother remembered something...

"Maybe she's in the rehabilitation room."

Then...

"Keep going... slowly, Jewel..."

A few minutes later, as her mother said... Jewel was indeed in the rehabilitation room with her doctor. The three of us stand in front of this long glass, watching Jewel who seems trying to get back on her feet. While holding onto two iron pipes wrapped in a mat as safety, she laboriously dragged her talons which looked thin and weak while her doctor tried to cheer her up and give direction... as well as guarding her.

"She says she doesn't want to lose her stamina and muscle strength." said her mother, who was standing beside me,"She says that she wants to write one more time, standing onstage and speaking loud her writing."

Upon hearing her mother explain the reason her daughter had made this decision, the three of us saw the exhausted Jewel who almost fell. But she managed to hold her body with her knees while the doctor rushed over to help her up.

"Let's take a break for a moment, okay?" the doctor said worriedly,"You're already trying too much, Jewel."

I could see it very clearly... that sweat, that tired face and also the sound of gasping for breath... and also... that smiling face when she lifted it up to calm her worried doctor, "It's no big deal," replied Jewel, with that smiling face, "A writer has more stamina than you think."

And so... Jewel once again gets up and continues her rehabilitation tirelessly...

"This is all thanks to you, Hyacinthum G..." continued her father,"Jewel had given up... she'd thrown in the towel, really... and now she's starting to walk again... one sure step at a time."

"But I... I haven't done anything..." I replied, feeling pessimistic about my actions. Because in reality, I couldn't do anything for her... I couldn't repay her.

"No, I guess not." her mother continued, responding to my pessimistic answer,"All you did was show devotion, and that devotion was what struck a chord in Jewel's heart... that devotion you showed... Jewel's heart had turned gray, and you gave it color..." her mother slowly grabbed my shoulder gently,"So thank you... Hyacinthum G."

 _ **December 31st...**_

"Are you going to the hospital today?"

It was the day when the gray sky was shading this small town, when I had just come out of my house, locked the door... I heard Gracie's voice calling me from behind. I turned my body after making sure the door was locked, and there, right three meters in front of me, she stood looking at me in her red scarf that contrasted with the color of her feathers.

"Yeah..." I answered,"She orders me to check in with her regularly, then she says if I have to go, I should continue writing the book. I've no idea which one is correct."

"Can I come along?" requested her.

"Sure..." I replied, smiling, "We have to walk to get there though..."

"Don't underestimate me..." she responded rather arrogantly, "Even though in this cold temperature, I still have quite a lot of stamina." right after she finished with her words, one thing happened... one thing that was about to destroy her little arrogance, "Achoo..."

"What's that? You catch a cold, huh..." I said, cornering her by destroying that little pride she had.

"N-no, this is..." she kept trying to refute it though, "It's just a common sneeze..."

"Haaah..." I let out a short sigh along with cold dew coming out of my beak. I reached into my jacket pocket that happened to be carrying a can of hot lemonade in it, "Here... drink this..." then gave it to her, "My mother said if you have a cold, you should consume more vitamin C, especially in weather like this."

"B-but I don't..." even so, she was indeed a stubborn bird... still trying to refuse to admit her condition.

"Liar..." I snapped, "How long do you think we've known each other? You don't usually go out in winter. Your feather is very sensitive to snow. When you were young you even caught a cold for a week after watching new year's fireworks, didn't you? So, just take this..."

Stunned, she finally fell silent and slowly took this drink, "Th-thanks..." she said.

"But really..." I continued, smiling while watching her drink that hot lemonade, "You really are a girl, eh?"

"Why are you so noisy today?" she snapped at me, after drinking up her hot lemonade, then looked away from me, it seemed like she was a little mad at me. She then pocketed the empty can to throw in the trash if she found one later, "Come on..."

Gray afternoon... this dry, cold air... we both walked side by side within it. Along the sparse sidewalk beside a road that is almost deserted.

Such a calm atmosphere we had...

"Oh... that's..." Gracie stopped, as if she saw someone, "Robe?"

What an unexpected coincidence... when we arrived at the three-way junction, we saw a blue figure that was very familiar to us. He's Roberto, who's walking alone on a vast white expanse.

"He came to see Jewel, too?"

 _ **Gracie's POV**_

Suddenly... out of nowhere...

"Gres... looks like it's gonna rain. Let's head home today, okay?"

I can smell the rain, as well as his white lies, above this white cold carpets...

I didn't understand what kind of anxiety was happening in his heart and mind. Even though a few hours ago he was very excited to go to the hospital just to see Jewel... but after knowing Roberto on his way to the hospital too... he undoed his strong intention deep inside the abyss of his gray heart.

Without asking a question, I just nodded and walked after him from behind... walked slowly toward our adjoining house, staring at his back covered in a thick brown fur jacket.

"Oh..."

As he said before, raindrops slowly fell from the gray sky exactly five minutes later.

"Here it comes! It's coming down..." I shouted, while warning Blu to speed up the pace and immediately find a place to shelter. Because if not, both of us might get soaked and maybe even froze when we get home.

Luckily for us, it didn't take long to find a kind of shelter in the middle of a white field close to a family farm. Maybe this place is used as a warehouse by the owner, although I don't know what kind of equipment is stored since the warehouse door is locked.

Well, at least we can take shelter under this roof for a while because the more time passes, the more heavy rain drops...

"Haaah... I wish it would be just snow instead." I complained, sighing.

"You'd only wish that until it piled up." Blu said, joining in the conversation between the two of us... standing beside me, "But this is strange... it's still December though. Maybe the global warming's getting worse, huh..."

"If the snow had its own flavor, we'd have world peace, huh?"

"If our tap water was lemonade, it would eradicate the common cold."

Talking like we always do... the banter... joking around... suddenly having to take shelter from the rain.

Then again... the suddenly-out-of-nowhere thing...

"Oh... that's a cute handkerchief you're using, Gres...!" he exclaimed, after he saw me wiping my wet shoulder from the rain with this handkerchief...

A boy right next to me...

"As I thought, you really are a girl who likes cute things, eh, Gres?" he continued, smiling at me.

Liar...

"I know you didn't want to... to go see Jewel because Roberto was there." I said, bringing up the reason why he didn't want to go to the hospital.

"No... it's not like that..." he answered, "Well, I didn't think we should get in their way when it could just be the two of them."

Liar...!

"No! You just can't take it!" I snapped at him suddenly, "It hurts to see Jewel and Roberto laughing together, am I right?"

That's why you're avoiding her... I can tell right away when you're holding back. Just like you stayed by my side... I want to stay by yours. I can read you like a book, you know... how long do you think we've known each other?

After the atmosphere calmed down a little bit...

"You love Jewel, don't you, Blu?" In the end, I asked him about this.

His eyes widened for a moment, then looked at me with his surprised face... slowly but surely, his pure and warm smile slowly formed...

"Yeah..." he nodded, admitting his true feelings towards her.

The answer was as expected... as I had anticipated before... I knew from the start that he really loved Jewel. But why, this feeling of heaviness and tightness in my chest... what is this?

"What a moron!" not sure where this feeling came from, I suddenly exploded, shouting at him,"Jewel loves Roberto, you know! She always did, remember? As if she'd ever give you a second look!"

"I know..." Blu... he calmly answered while still smiling...

"When it comes to girls, if you're up against Roberto... you don't have a snowball's chance in hell!" I continued, still scolding him.

"I know..." he answered again, still using the same phrases and expressions.

Liar... you said you'd stay by my side... you don't know the first thing about me. You liar... you've never once thought of me as a girl.

"What a moron..." I continued, this time lowering my tone,"Jewel loves Roberto... and you... have no choice but to love me."

Finally I understood the feeling of this tightness and heaviness in my chest... and I can't believe I also said this kind of phrase. I dared not look at his expression after hearing it... maybe his face was far more shocked than his when I was asking him about his feelings toward Jewel.

Well, I guess that's a natural thing... because I'm also as surprised as him... about my true feelings...

I can't bear it anymore...

I slowly lifted my talons, and prepared to kick his...

"Dummy Blu!" I shouted as kicking his right talon with all my strength. Seeing him enduring the pain, I immediately ran away leaving him alone... letting my whole body fall in this cold rain.

How's that for taking the plunge? Screw you!

I took the first step... I made him see me as a girl. I went through a lot of suffering... so you can suffer, too. Suffer, suffer, suffer... and think about me constantly. It finally started.. but, what's gonna happen now? My heart's about to burst...

The rain in winter feels so good, it tastes like lemonade...

The time I exist in...

* * *

Chapter 37 : Side by Side

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

...just started flowing...


End file.
